De Profundis Clamavi
by Niea-chan
Summary: La vie d'un Vampire dans le Monde des Sorciers. [Yaoi][En cours][Ecriture suspendue]
1. Introduction

De Profundis Clamavi 

Auteur : Niea Chan (nieasamayahoo.fr)

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Couples : La patience est une vertu (en fait, à ce point là, j'en ai pas encore la moindre idée, j'aviserais avec le temps ; )

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus etc etc ... Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon ... Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga.

Commentaires : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça je dévie des un peu (beaucoup ...) de ce que l'auteur des Chroniques de Vampires a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre que j'adule tout les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cette fonction. Amen.

Introduction

Il ramena sa longue chevelure blonde dans son dos, glissant des mèches éparses et légères derrière l'une de ses oreilles, avant de se repencher sur la liasse de parchemins étalée devant lui, qu'il rassembla en un unique et imposant paquet. Plusieurs centaines de pages, et encore, cela n'était pas encore fini.

L'histoire de toute une vie.

Sa vie.

Avec un soupir las, il s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise tout en déposant sa plume à côté du tas de feuilles, et posa ses yeux sur son fils, endormi dans un fauteuil de cuir, non loin de lui.

Comme toujours.

L'autre œuvre de son existence, prenant la première place avant l'ouvrage qu'il écrivait.

La faible lueur de la bougie projetait un cercle de lumière à peine suffisant pour éclairer l'ensemble de son bureau, recouvert d'un bordel innommable, constitué de divers objets hétéroclites et de provenances variées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la montre posée sur une pile de livre et étira ses longues jambes devant lui.

° 3h20 ... Il est bientôt l'heure ...°

Il se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la silhouette étendue sur le fauteuil. Du plat de sa paume, il caressa longuement les épaules puis le dos creux du jeune homme, le réveillant en douceur. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil, d'un argenté étincelant, et poussa un grognement de mécontentement à l'adresse de son géniteur.

L'homme esquissa un sourire attendri et posa ses lèvres fraîches sur la peau tendre du cou de jeune homme, l'embrassant tendrement.

"Il est temps de partir, souffla-t-il doucement. "

Le garçon hocha de la tête lentement, s'extirpant difficilement de son sommeil alors que son père se dirigeait déjà d'un pas vif vers la porte. Il le suivit en silence, uniquement motivé par les crampes qui se répandaient dans son estomac, réclament sa nourriture quotidienne.

Dans un geste similaire à celui effectué quelques minutes plus tôt par son paternel, il ramena la masse blonde platine de ses cheveux en arrière, la douce lumière de la bougie y créant des reflets dorés.

Son regard froid se posa un instant sur la liasse de feuilles étalé sur le bureau, sur lesquelles son père bûchaient chaque nuit depuis un certain temps, ne s'arrêtant qu'à des heures précises où tout les deux ils sortaient.

Comme maintenant.

Il ne l'avait jamais autorisé à jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il grattait inlassablement, l'envoyant paître de diverses manières quand il approchait (allant d'un avertissement froid et clair au sort bien bourrin qui l'envoyait voler contre un mur). De plus, étant de nature assez méfiante, son très cher père, quand il ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau, fermait à clé et barricadait la porte avec de nombreux sorts dont le jeune homme ignorait les contre sorts, ce qui le laissa insatisfait au pas de la porte un bon nombre de fois.

Il poussa un soupir et suivit son père hors de la pièce, qui se retrouva close après que le blond ai jeté un nombre important de sortilèges, destinés autant aux intrus qu'aux habitants du manoir, tous rangés dans la catégorie « êtres indésirables en ces lieux ». Ils parcoururent les longs couloirs froids de la demeure, leurs chaussures claquant sur le pavé à un rythme synchronisé mais, pourtant, presque inaudible pour le commun des mortels.

Le jeune homme observait en silence la longue cape sombre de l'homme évoluant devant lui, sa longue chevelure blonde brillant dans l'obscurité des corridors qui voletait en cadence avec sa marche saccadée et nerveuse.

Il accéléra soudainement sa propre allure pour rattraper son paternel et glisser sa main dans la sienne, enfouir son visage dans les plis de son costume. L'homme l'accueilli avec un sourire attendri et entoura les frêles épaules du jeune homme avec son bras, l'attirant davantage contre lui.

Ils débouchèrent sur le parc de la propriété, après avoir franchi la lourde porte d'entrée de la maison. Il y avait encore un peu de chemin à effectuer pour arriver au village le plus proche.

Le jeune homme noua ses bras autour du cou de son père et se serra contre lui, attendant que celui-ci le soulève, ce que l'autre fit aussitôt. L'homme le ramena contre lui et vida son esprit de toute pensée. Il ouvrit les yeux et admira le ciel parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes.

Très lentement, ses pieds décolèrent de la terre ferme, l'entraînant ainsi que le jeune homme dans les airs, le vent battant contre leurs visages.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur le beau visage impassible de son père, ses traits figés par la concentration. Il admira en silence les reflets délicats des astres dans les yeux argents de son père, tellement semblables aux siens. Tout le monde disait qu'il lui ressemblait, le lien qui les unissait en secret les rapprochant encore plus d'après lui. Leurs pensées et leurs idées se complétaient. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de lui.

Avec un soupir, il posa son front contre le torse ferme de l'homme et se laissa aller au bercement du vol. Ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à arriver à destination. En effet, moins de dix minutes après, ils se posaient au milieu d'une pelouse déserte, à la lueur d'un réverbère.

Il vit son père frissonner à ses côtés. Tout comme lui, il n'aimait pas se trouver dans un endroit fréquenté et habité par des moldus. Il se glissa aux côtés de l'homme et se cacha sous les replis de sa cape noire, où il fut accueilli avec chaleur. Il sentit la puissance dans les bras musclés qui entourèrent ses épaules, qui lui conféraient protection et secours.

Il s'y appuya avec délice et se laissa guider dans les rues désertes de la ville endormie. Les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit aux aguets, l'homme avançait d'un pas sûr à travers la ville, détectant la moindre présence humaine ou animale dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il se dirigea finalement vers une ruelle sombre et apparemment déserte, où pourtant les deux compagnons captaient une chaleur humaine. Ils tombèrent finalement sur deux hommes, deux toxicomanes, en train de s'échanger le contenu d'une seringue. L'un d'eux se retourna vers les deux blonds, l'air mauvais et un couteau à la main, tandis que l'autre cachait rapidement la seringue sous son pull délavé.

D'un geste rapide et à peine visible pour l'œil humain, l'homme bondit sur le drogué et le désarma, sous le regard admiratif de son fils, avant de se pencher sur son cou et de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Il sentit le flot chaud se déverser contre son palais et couler dans sa gorge, réchauffant son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il vidait l'homme de son sang. Il lâcha finalement le corps sans vie sur le trottoir et le laissa rouler dans le caniveau sans y prêter la moindre attention.

Son esprit était à présent tourné sur le second homme, et ses sens en éveil lui hurlaient de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. D'un bond identique au premier, il arriva près de l'homme, qui le fixait d'un air terrorisé, et l'attrapa par une poignée de cheveux. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui patientait un peu en retrait et murmura son nom, sa voix n'étant audible uniquement par les représentants de leur espèce. Le garçon s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et posa ses lèvres pâles contre le cou de l'homme, agissant ensuite de la même manière que son aîné. Une fois le corps vidé de son précieux liquide, il l'abandonna au côté du premier à présent qu'il était sans intérêt pour eux.

Il s'approcha de son père et passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine tout en pressant son visage contre sa poitrine chaude.

Il observa quelques instants celui de l'homme qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur : il avait retrouvé les couleurs et la chaleur de la vie, le sang frais parcourant ses veines ravivant sa peau d'albâtre et faisan rosir ses joues habituellement blanches. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat de désir et de joie, il pouvait aussi deviner une pareille lueur dans les siens. Il sentit les longs doigts de l'homme couler dans ses cheveux blonds et poussa un soupir de paresse sous cette douce caresse. Il leva finalement un regard suppliant vers son géniteur et tenta un sourire engageant, dévoilant en même temps ses crocs blancs et pointus.

"Père, gémit-il doucement, si on rentrait, je suis fatigué ..."

L'homme lui répondit par un hochement de tête discret et l'enlaça une nouvelle fois pour prendre ensuite son envol, retournant d'où ils venaient.

Le voyage se fit plus rapide, ou peut être n'était-ce qu'une impression de jeune homme, qui, repus, ne voyait pas le temps passer de la même manière. Quand l'homme posa un pied à terre, le garçon se dégagea de l'emprise de ses bras pour se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte d'entrée, préalablement laissée ouverte par un Elfe de maison consciencieux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller les autres habitants, qui se poseraient sans doute des questions concernant la nature de cette ballade nocturne. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas souple vers la chambre du plus jeune, qui faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas s'endormir sur place. Il s'adossa à la hanche de son père pour ne pas s'écrouler et se laissa guider par la main rassurante qui s'était posée par la suite dans le creux de ses reins.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une lourde porte de chêne que le jeune homme poussa avec la paume ouverte de sa main. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement faible sur une chambre plongée dans le noir, par la présence de lourds rideaux clos en velours, mais richement meublée. Il pivota pour se trouver à nouveau face à son père et lui adressa un sourire doux.

Très lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, celui-ci se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes en un chaste baiser, auquel le garçon répondit avec fougue et enthousiasme. Quand ils se séparèrent, il observa avec délice la rougeur qui envahissait peu à peu les joues pâles de son jeune compagnon, ses petites mains accrochées aux pans de sa cape. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et lui souhaita bonne nuit, pour finalement le regarder pénétrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui. L'esprit apaisé par son récent repas et le calme de cette soirée, il regagna son bureau d'un pas tranquille, se déplaçant dans le noir aussi parfaitement qu'en plein jour, par habitude mais aussi grâce à sa vision nocturne infaillible et développée. Il entra dans son bureau et s'installa devant la pile de feuilles.

Ses pupilles grises voyagèrent sur chaque ligne, les déchiffrant une à une à une allure assez impressionnante, son esprit à nouveau éveillé et vif par l'ajout de sang dans son organisme. Il s'empara de la première page, première d'une longue série, et la parcourut rapidement du regard, la pointe de son index posée sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il la reposa ensuite et saisit la dernière en cours, ainsi que sa plume, et se remit à l'ouvrage, à 5h30 du matin.

Les yeux rivés sur les lignes noires qui emplissaient au fur et à mesure son parchemin, il ne vit pas les premiers rayons rougeoyants du Soleil apparaître à l'horizon et chasser les ombres de la nuit. Ses lèvres minces suivaient en un murmure chaque nouvelle phrase qui naissait sous sa plume vibrante.

La première feuille demeurait au sommet de l'amas grandissant de papier, narguant le spectateur invisible de ses lignes manuscrites minuscules et serrées de tenter de la déchiffrer.

Pourtant ...

o ° O ° o

« L'histoire de ma naissance ainsi que de ma jeune vie dans le monde mortel n'a aucune importance en ses lignes car elle n'a eu guère d'impact en cet univers fragile et délicat sous la main de l'Homme. C'est pourquoi, je ne conterais ma vie qu'à partir de ma métamorphose et de ma naissance au monde des Ténèbres. Ce qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis à présent ... »


	2. Chapitre 1

De Profundis Clamavi 

Auteur : Niea Chan (nieasamayahoo.fr)

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Couples : La patience est une vertu (en fait, à ce point là, j'en ai pas encore la moindre idée, j'aviserais avec le temps ; )

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus etc etc ... Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon ... Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga.

Commentaires : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça je dévie des un peu (beaucoup ...) de ce que l'auteur des Chroniques de Vampires a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre que j'adule tout les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Chapitre 1

Draco Malfoy évoluait dans les couloirs de la célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en maître des lieux, le dos droit et le regard fier, suivi comme toujours de toute sa clique de Serpentards avides de pouvoir et de richesse. Même s'il supportait encore la présence de tout ce monde autour de lui, son esprit, quant à lui, se rebellait contre l'idée de se joindre au commun des mortels et de se rabaisser ainsi au même niveau.

Tout ce que son père lui avait toujours enseigné remontait à la surface de son âme tourmentée par la différence qui existait entre lui et les autres adolescents de son âge, qui tournoyaient continuellement autour de sa personne, comme les satellites d'un astre resplendissant.

Tous étaient en quête de la puissance qui émanait de sa lignée ancienne et reconnue de sorciers, à laquelle il faisait facilement allusion en cas de problème. Un de ses principal défaut d'après son père.

Il pénétra royalement dans la salle où devait se dérouler le cours de Potions, dans les cachots poisseux où il se sentait pourtant en sécurité. Avec un soupir las, il s'installa derrière un chaudron qui bouillonnait, bien dans le fond de la salle, comme à son habitude. Il fut immédiatement suivi par ses deux pitbulls, Goyle et Crabbe, ainsi que de Pansy Parkinson, qui ne manquait pratiquement jamais une occasion de se retrouver aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle courtisait depuis plusieurs années, sans succès.

Le jeune Malfoy, tout comme chaque membre de sexe mâle de la grande dynastie, possédait des goûts raffinés et stricts en ce qui concernait ses relations amoureuses. Ce qui faisait la grande fierté de son père et de son grand-père depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Avec un soupir las, il déballa ses affaires et les étala sur l'ensemble de son bureau, observant du coin de l'œil le professeur responsable de sa Maison, Severus Rogue. Celui ci, l'air sombre comme à son habitude, leur indiquait déjà la page à suivre pour le protocole de la potion à effectuer pendant le cours. C'était un homme qu'il admirait énormément, le seul dans tout le personnel étudiant de l'Ecole. De plus, il avait la chance (enfin, lui considérait ça comme une chance, mais la plupart des élèves verraient sans doute cela comme une plaie) de le connaître en privé, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur cet homme qui lui faisait cours et le soutenait depuis quelques années maintenant. Il le connaissait bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard, grâce à son père qui entretenait des relations amicales avec lui depuis de nombreuses années, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble à Poudlard, quand Severus était entré en Première Année et que Lucius se trouvait déjà en Cinquième Année. Malfoy Senior avait pris le jeune garçon sous sa protection et l'avait gardé sous son aile durant toutes les années qu'ils avaient passé ensembles et même après. Draco les soupçonnait même d'avoir été amants, connaissant les penchants sexuels de son paternel, pendant les dernières années de scolarité de Severus, bien qu'ils aient sans doute cessé toute relation charnelle au moment où ils étaient entrés au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres (mais il n'en était même pas tout à fait sûr, le comportement de son père à l'égard de son camarade était parfois ambigu, voire louche).

Il poussa un soupir profond et s'écroula sur son bureau, en évitant bien les rebords brûlants de son chaudron. Il imaginait bien mal son prof de Potions et son père en train de ... s'ébattre joyeusement sous une couette de soie dans la chambre de son père.

Très mal.

Il sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de sa tambouille et les disposa devant lui en les énumérant silencieusement dans son esprit. Pendant ce temps, Pansy admirait silencieusement le profil parfait du jeune homme à ses côtés, ses yeux gris étrangement fixes et matures pour son âge, son nez fin et droit, sa bouche sensuelle, sa peau pâle et fine. Depuis tout ce temps qu'elle l'allumait, pas une seule fois il n'avait daigné porter sa noble attention sur elle. Quelle injustice ! Elle s'imagina passant ses doigts dans les mèches platines qui tombaient gracieusement sur son front haut, le dégageant amoureusement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche, de mêler sa langue à la sienne, de ...

Elle fut brutalement interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix cassante de Rogue qui grognait après un élève, concernant, bien sûr, l'étrange allure de sa potion. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de détacher son regard du visage paisible de son voisin pour deviner le destinataire des douces paroles que lâchait le professeur. Neville Londubat se terrait piteusement sur sa chaise sous les rétrospectives hargneuses du Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Elle retint difficilement un rire moqueur qui risquait de franchir ses lèvres à tout moment, quand elle s'aperçut que l'homme de ses rêves ne réagissait même pas à l'humiliation publique d'un Gryffondor, lui qui était souvent le premier sur les lieux de l'engueulade. Il observait son chaudron d'un air rêveur et presque endormi, comme s'il s'attendait à en voir surgir un hippogriffe et ne s'en banaliserait même pas. Décidément, il avait toujours un comportement étrange aux retours de vacances, vacances qu'il passait toujours dans son manoir avec pour seule compagnie ses parents et les Elfes de maison. Elle s'était bien proposée pour lui tenir compagnie mais il l'avait gentiment envoyée promener, avec toute la douceur et l'amabilité dont peut faire preuve tout Malfoy qui se respecte.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour se retrouver dans cet état planant qui dure, qui dure ... Elle soupira en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrai tenter de faire pour le dérider, mais ce soupir se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle songea à ce que pourrait lui faire subir le jeune éphèbe si elle l'approchait de trop près. Les Malfoy sont bien trop susceptibles pour qu'elle risque sa peau à essayer d'en allumer un. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à se frotter à ces paquets de dynamite que sont les Malfoy Père&Fils, elle ne connaissait que trop bien les résultats suivant une approche sans gants ni sucre des deux hommes. Quel caractère de chien ...

Le jeune Malfoy, qui riait sous cape des pensées blasphématoires qui traversait l'esprit de sa voisine de table et que le sien captait et analysait sans problème, concentra son attention sur les explications indiquées dans le manuel scolaire installé devant lui, ne voulant en aucun cas planter sa préparation, et ce pour deux bonnes raisons. La première est que c'est une de ces matières favorite dans laquelle il réussit le mieux et q'une bulle viendrait méchamment altérer sa moyenne et décevrait son cher Maître des Potions ; la seconde étant qu'il pouvait difficilement se permettre de rater quelque chose dans cette matière étant donné que Rogue continuait à voir son père régulièrement et que celui ci tenait régulièrement au courant son géniteur des notes de ses notes, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas forcement à chaque fois. Autant se tenir à carreau s'il voulait vivre encore quelques années.

Il leva les yeux au moment où il lançait des racines de mandragore dans son chaudron et croisa le regard froid de son Professeur, apparemment fixé sur lui depuis un certain temps. Draco lui adressa un sourire discret, le laissant dans sa contemplation muette et béate, et retourna à sa Potion. Il ne doutait pas du charme de l'homme, qui serait absolument irrésistible, il en mettrait sa main à couper, s'il prenait un peu plus soin de sa personne. Son père étant bien tombé sous son charme, quelques années auparavant (seules les preuves et quelques témoignages manquaient à sa conviction de fer) alors que, tout comme lui, il avait des goûts très raffinés concernant ses fréquentations. Même cette vache de Pansy l'avait pensé il y a moins de cinq minutes, alors ... Par contre, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant avoir un comportement bizarre aux retours de vacances, il s'estimait même parfaitement apte et mûre à chaque rentrée. D'ailleurs, concernant son caractère de chien ...

Le blond se redressa lentement sur son siège en s'étirant langoureusement et fit entendre un faible gémissement à la sensation qui s'éleva dans ses épaules et le long de ses jambes. Sa potion était presque achevée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter une ou deux petites choses et ce sera fini ... et avant Granger, gniehehehe ... Pour une fois qu'il finissait le premier, il allait en profiter. Il lança un regard goguenard à la Gryffondor, qui lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils réprobateurs pour ensuite replonger son nez dans son chaudron, espérant terminer avant lui.

Ils étaient en perpétuel affrontement depuis le début de leur Première Année à Poudlard et cela risquait de durer éternellement tant que l'un d'eux ne se déciderait pas aller voir l'autre pour mettre les choses au clair. De son côté, c'était tout bonnement impossible, orgueil oblige (et pression du popa aussi parce que claque vite partie) et c'était sans doute le cas aussi d'Hermione Granger, qui ne s'abaisserait pas à aller d'elle même l'affronter ou même tenter de parlementer.

De toute manière, il était sans doute trop tard à présent, trop de temps avait passé depuis leur rencontre, trop d'évènements s'étaient déroulés, allant contre une possible amitié entre eux (ou au moins entente au lieu de cassage de gueule), alimentant les rancunes déjà ancrées par leur appartenance à des Maisons ennemies, les haines déjà importantes entre les parents Weasley et les Malfoy, ce qui a finalement abouti à une antipathie que les préjugés familiaux n'ont pas arrangés.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu son père rager contre Arthur Weasley, les soirs où ils se trouvaient tout les dans le bureau de son père où celui ci bûchait à des dossiers incomplets ramenés du Ministère. Pareil en ce qui concernait les moldus et les Sangs de Bourbe, il mettait tout dans le même sac. Et tout cela malgré le sang pur qui coulait dans les veines des Weasley, son père ne pouvait pas voir en peinture un rouquin appartenant à leur famille, sans doute à cause de leur ... déficit monétaire mais aussi de toute l'énergie que mettait Weasley Père à défendre la cause perdue des Moldus. Et lui, comme un brave petit mouton, avait suivi dans ses idéaux l'homme qui lui avait servi d'exemple pendant le petit bout de vie qu'il avait vécu jusque là, ce qui ne le gênait absolument pas, étant donné qu'il ressentait une admiration sans borne pour son paternel.

Tant pis. Mais bon, jusque là, il s'était très bien passé de l'amitié de Granger, Potter et Weasley et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il vivrait encore longtemps sans. Pourquoi chercher à se compliquer la vie quand on a une solution bien plus simple qui nous tend les bras (et qu'on vit déjà dedans depuis au moins 5 ans alors bon ...) ??? Son père lui manquait déjà par contre, ainsi que les longues soirées qu'il passait à ses côtés à lire, papoter ou même à l'observer pendant des heures. Il en apprenait beaucoup sur son père ainsi que sur lui-même en le regardant pendant des heures, à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qui était le plus souvent impossible avec sa mère vu qu'elle n'était pas régulièrement à la maison, mais plutôt à traîner chez des ami(e)s ou chez l'amant attitré du jour.

Elles étaient bien loin les soirées familiales où toute la joyeuse famille se réunissait après le repas ... (bien que Draco doute qu'elles aient réellement existé en dépit des affirmations on ne peut plus convaincantes que ses parents lui ressortaient depuis qu'il était tout jeune lorsqu'il les questionnait à ce proposon recycle toujours quand ça marche ...). Une chose qui lui avait beaucoup manqué, c'était un peu de manifestation d'amour de la part de son père, au lieu des remontrances ou du manque d'intérêt pour l'affection que, lui, lui prodiguait à volonté étant gamin. Mais maintenant qu'il était comme lui, Lucius faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de patience et d'attention à l'égard de son fils. Depuis ce jour qui avait bouleversé sa vie, Draco entretenait une relation privilégiée avec son père, qui n'hésitait pas (ou plus) à montrer davantage qu'il tenait à lui et aimait l'avoir à ses côtés.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'esprit totalement clos à tout le vacarme extérieure qui l'aurait déranger dans sa méditation, le blond ne vit pas s'approcher une ombre menaçante pour toute autre personne que lui, mais le Professeur se contenta de l'observer dans sa rêverie. Finalement, quand le jeune homme se rendit compte de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés, il lui adressa un sourire gêné et replongea dans son chaudron. Manque de pot, alors qu'il rêvassait éveillé, Granger en avait profité pour rattraper son retard et le devancer dans sa préparation. A présent, elle trônait royalement devant sa potion achevée, l'air satisfait et sûre d'elle. Peu importe, il ferait mieux la prochaine fois. Tout de même, il n'aimait pas donner raison à Hemione Granger, surtout en cours de Potions.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Severus Rogue le rappela de son bureau et, une fois que tout les élèves furent sortis, lui fit signe de fermer la porte et d'approcher, ce qu'il fit, lentement, en prenant bien son temps. Une fois face à son Professeur, au moment où il allait commencer à débiter une excuse du genre « Je suis très désolé pour tout à l'heure, Professeur, mais si je roupille en classe, c'est parce que je dors très très mal la nuit à cause de l'humidité, qui me donne d'affreuse douleurs dans le dos et donc ... », Severus leva une main pour empêcher le flot de paroles de sortir de sa bouche.

"Ce n'est pas pour vous parler de votre endormissement de tout à l'heure que je vous ai demandé de rester, Draco, n'ayez aucune inquiétude à ce sujet."

Le blondinet referma la bouche et attendit des explications. Le Professeur Rogue était probablement une des rares personnes à qui il ne pouvait deviner les pensées, l'homme étant un pro en Occlumencie, il le savait parfaitement. En plus, il avait dû s'entraîner durant sa jeunesse, alors que lui et son père étaient tout le temps accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Severus leva ses yeux sombres vers lui.

"Savez vous quand votre père à pour projet de se rendre à Poudlard ?"

Quand on parle du loup. Lucius lui avait bien parlé de venir squatté mais il n'avait pas précisé quand et le sujet avait été vite oublié depuis, Draco prenant ça comme une des nombreuses blagues douteuses que son père sortait quand il commençait à être un peu fatigué (ou alors quand il venait de fumer, ce qui arrivait déjà moins régulièrement). Il hocha la tête négativement et s'adossa à la table derrière lui, ses fesses reposant sur le rebord dur et froid. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du cou blanc de son aîné, où battait furieusement une veine à peine apparente. Il devinait que son regard fixe mettait l'homme mal à l'aise, depuis qu'il savait. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et détourna ses yeux gris, les posant sur un chaudron à ses côtés.

"Euh ... et vous comptez le contacter bientôt ??

"Ce soir, je lui envoie un hibou. Je peux lui transmettre un mot de votre part, si vous le désirez.

"Je vous remercie, Draco. Je vous fais parvenir ça après le repas de ce soir. "

Il le congédia ensuite d'un geste vague de la main. Comme il n'avait pas cours les deux heures suivantes, mais qu'il devait tout de même rester dans le coin à cause du cours de Métamorphose qu'il avait ensuite, le jeune homme erra au hasard dans les couloirs, évitant de faire trop de bruit pour ne pas déranger les cours ou se retrouver avec Rusard et son horrible chat sur le dos, ce qui arrivait bien trop régulièrement à son goût.

Il s'installa finalement dans un coin sombre, l'obscurité lui saillant mieux que la lumière, et sortit un livre de sa poche. Il avait bien trop peu de temps pour lire, pris la plupart du temps par les cours, les devoirs qui en résultaient la plupart du temps, les « amis », ses devoirs personnels, bien qu'ils ne les accomplissent que la nuit et tout le reste ce qui ne lui laissait finalement pas grand-chose.

Au bout de quelques instants, son esprit dériva à nouveau vers son père, à qui il ne cessait de penser quand il ne faisait rien (ou pas grand-chose) depuis son retour du manoir, voilà plus d'une semaine à présent. Ca en devenait presque une maladie. Ses pensées étaient régulièrement obnubilées par le souvenir brûlant de la pression des grandes mains de Lucius sur sa peau froide, ses lèvres minces dans son cou. Etrangement, son père n'avait jamais fait un geste déplacé envers lui, mais il était toujours allé de lui- même le retrouver, un soir, pour s'approprier la chaleur de son corps et de sa voix sensuelle. Cette chaleur étrange que son père dégageait de temps à autre, alors qu'il pouvait très bien être d'une froideur mortelle, tout comme lui. Les douces caresses de cet homme sur son être lui manquaient comme une drogue, il en avait besoin pour survivre. Malheureusement, il se retrouvait régulièrement en état sérieux de manque à cause de son obligation à rester à Poudlard et l'interdiction de transplaner par manque d'expérience et de diplômes. Surtout de diplômes en fait. Mais bon, Severus Rogue lui offrait une excellente raison pour écrire à son père et lui demander de venir à l'Ecole. Heureux hasard. Il profiterait de la présence de son paternel en ces lieux pour lui rendre une petite visite dans les appartements réservés aux invités de marque.

Pris d'un grand élan de motivation, il se leva, rangea son livre et se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, qu'il trouva désertée à cette heure ci. Tant mieux, il sera tranquille au moins. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuir qu'il affectionnait particulièrement (et qui était devenu sa propriété depuis son arrivée à Poudlard en Première Année, c'est limite si elle n'avait pas été gravée à son illustre nom par la suite) et observa du coin de l'œil son chat descendre du dortoir des garçons et se diriger vers lui d'un pas lent et calculateur.

C'était un chat croisé persan et autre race de type inconnu (au moins par son propriétaire) entièrement noir, hormis une petite tache blanche sur la gorge, qui s'étendait jusqu'au poitrail. C'était le seul animal de compagnie que ses parents avaient accepté de lui offrir pour sa rentrée de Cinquième Année, vu qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement tout ce qui était rat, crapaud, et tout autre bestiau qui aurait fait tache dans le manoir des Malfoy, bien classe et bien propre. Du coup, il avait hérité d'une boule de poil au caractère aussi difficile que tout les membre mâles de l'heureuse famille, mais affreusement attachante et mignonne, qui elle avait hérité du nom de Fleur de Lys, en honneur du bouquin d'un certain Victor Hugo, un moldu qui avait écrit un certain nombre de pavés, dont un que le jeune héritier avait dévoré pendant les vacances d'été, juste avant de recevoir son chat, d'où l'inspiration subite.

Bref, ce fameux chat, après s'être allègrement frotté le long des jambes de son maître, sauta sur ses genoux et, tout guilleret, tournoya sur lui-même et se roula en boule sur les cuisses fermes, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Connaissant les points sensibles u chaton, il lui gratouilla doucement derrière les oreilles et au niveau de la gorge, faisant se tordre l'animal de plaisir, la langue pendouillant bêtement hors de sa gueule. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que personne à part lui ne pouvait l'approcher sous peine de se prendre un coup de griffe ou de dent sur le museau. Lui et son père. Le chat ressentait peut être les similitudes entre les deux hommes, tels que les cheveux blonds platine, les yeux argentés et froids, une peau d'albâtre et une aura ... particulière. Une nouvelle preuve qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Lucius. Ou alors, l'animal était tellement con qu'il ne faisait pas la différence entre eux deux et pensait ronronner et se faire poupouter par la même personne. Ce qui constituait tout de même la même preuve que précédemment. Ou presque.

Chassant momentanément son père de ses pensées, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'i allait réapparaître bien plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait, le jeune homme se cala davantage dans son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée à un mur de la salle. 2h30. Plus qu'une ½ heure avant le cours de métamorphose avec ... les Gryffondors, chouette. C'est ce qu'il attendait tant depuis le cours de Potion de tout à l'heure, tiens. Pfou, quelle galère ces cours. Il vira, gentiment, le chat de ses genoux, qui lui fit comprendre le font de ses pensées par un grognement sourd et menaçant, sorti tout droit du fin fond de son estomac.

Il allait commencer à se diriger maintenant vers la salle de Métamorphose, histoire de pas arriver en retard au cours de la vieille MacGo. C'est ce qu'il faisait habituellement, mais pour une fois, il avait envie de changer un peu ses habitudes. Ca lui donnera peut être une vision différente de Poudlard et des Gryffondors, dans ce cas là, de ne pas arriver à la bourre et de découvrir les facettes cachées des « avant cours ».

Il évoluait de son pas nonchalant dans les couloirs étrangement vides du château, écoutant les claquements réguliers des talons de ses chaussures sur les dalles. C'est dingue comment ce bruit peut se répercuter dans les corridors et créer un écho incroyable qui fait, lui, un boucan pas possible.

Son trajet dura au moins vingt minutes, le temps qu'il rejoigne la salle, tout en admirant les tableaux animés qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il attende que les escaliers mouvants ne daignent s'arrêter devant lui et, surtout, qu'il ne se perde pas dans les couloirs incomptables et farfelus de l'Ecole.

Il arriva devant la porte close et eut la surprise de ne trouver personne. Finalement, il n'était peu être pas le seul à s'y prendre au dernier moment. Il s'adossa à un mur et le va les yeux vers le haut, examinant le plafond ancien qui commençait un peu à faire la gueule, en ce qui concernait la couleur anciennement blanche des pierres le formant, mais aussi les nombreuses craquelures et les lézardes qui le parcouraient. Il se demandait dans combien de temps celui si s'écroulerait sur la tête du malheureux qui se trouverait en dessous à ce moment là. Tout de même, vu l'âge de la bâtisse, ça devrait pas tarder ...

Affreusement pas rassuré, tout à coup, Draco s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'endroit fatal et se plaça sous un lieu qui avait l'air plus solide. Alors, qu'il détournait son regard des cailloux, ses yeux gris tombèrent sur un arrivant, qui venait d'apparaître au tournant d'un couloir. L'uniforme sombre de Poudlard, agrémenté d'une touche de rouge et or.

Un Gryffondor.

Avec une paire de lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Potter en plus.

Le blond dissimula à peine son soupir de d'agacement, qui lui venait naturellement à la vue du Survivant. Celui ci esquissa d'ailleurs une grimace qu'il cacha du mieux qu'il pu quand il l'aperçut, adossé près de la porte du cours de Métamorphose. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Draco concentra son esprit et pénétra celui du brun, percevant ses pensées immédiates.

° Meeeeeerde, Malfoy !! Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici, lui !?! D'habitude, il arrive toujours au dernier moment ... Fait chier celui là, vais pas être tranquille ...°

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire après avoir capté ces paroles muettes, chose qui l'amusait toujours énormément. Le fragile petit Potter avait d'ailleurs déjà eut quelques pensées et images ... impures à son intention, qu'il avait grillé en plein cours de Métamorphose et qui lui avait coûté deux heures de colle pour fou rire incontrôlable. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps de ce qu'il avait perçu dans l'esprit torturé du « héros » du monde magique.

Son regard fixe et impénétrable fit rougir le jeune Gryffondor, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à faire demi tour pour aller retrouver ses amis. Son honneur était en jeu ! Il ne pouvait détourner son propre regard des yeux argentés et magnifiques de l'élève le plus riche du monde sorcier, de sa peau pâle, presque transparente, et qui paraissait tellement fragile. Il avait envie de s'approcher de lui pour la toucher, en éprouvait la douce texture sous ses doigts tremblants et moites, immédiatement. Hors de contrôle, ses pieds se mirent en route et franchirent la distance qui le séparait du blond.

Draco le vit s'approcher brusquement de lui et, frappé de surprise, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de l'arrêter, Les doigts minces du brun rencontrèrent le léger renflement de sa joue alors qu'il bloquait un peu plus son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de son ennemi. Le bout des doigts du Survivant, un peu rugueux au bout à cause des imperfections de son balai de Quidditch, frôla doucement la peau délicate, aussi douce que la peau d'une pêche à peine mûre mais dénuée de ses couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes de l'été. Le blond ne savait pas comment réagir face aux attouchements du jeune homme, qui se collait un peu plus à lui, son bassin se frottant imperceptiblement au sien en de délicats mouvements.

Son esprit purement pratique et conditionné depuis son enfance le poussait à rejeter ces mains baladeuses, mais, quelque chose au fin fond de son corps l'empêchait de les repousser et de s'éloigner au plus vite de la source de chaleur que représentait le jeune homme. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle attirance pour un ... un mortel. C'est vrai, excepté son père, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de serrer un être contre lui, de poser ses mains sur son corps, de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Finalement, n'ayant toujours pas bougé d'un poil, son regard rencontra une nouvelle fois les yeux verts étincelants et ses lèvres fines s'étirent en un sourire sardonique.

"Et bien Potter, siffla-t-il doucement à la manière d'un serpent, on arrive plus à se contrôler ? Les hormones fonctionnent à plein temps à ce que je voie, même alors que l'hiver approche ... Tu devrais peut être faire attention à ce que tu fais, ainsi que les conséquences de tes actes, cela pourrait ruiner ta petite réputation, et le peu de prestige que tu as acquis à Poudlard ... Non ?"

Soufflé par les paroles, et, comme électrisé, Harry retira sa main et se recula de quelques pas, rougissant à vue d'œil. Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui et lança un coup d'œil sombre et assassin au jeune homme en face de lui, qui continuait à le fixer, le même sourire aux lèvres. Sa réaction était tellement hilarante qu'il avait envie d'éclater de rire, mais se retint tout de même par respect pour le brun, qui ressemblait désormais à une tomate bien mûre.

Draco étendit le bras à son tour et rejeta quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient en bataille sur le front plat du jeune homme, ses ongles longs et transparents en effleurant la peau. Il adressa ensuite un sourire doux, et totalement dénué de moquerie, au garçon qui venait de lever vers lui un regard sidéré et ahuri. Il avait envie de le rassurer, malgré son besoin perpétuel de lui faire du mal, comme il venait de faire à l'instant, en le rejetant alors qu'il esquissait des gestes tendres à son encontre. Pourquoi éprouvait il à ce point le désir d'être tendre à son tour avec lui, d'être doux avait il envie de dire. Ces sentiments opposés déchiraient son âme en deux parties distinctes, qui s'affrontaient elles aussi. Son esprit était en éternel combat avec les besoins naturels de son corps, qui auraient dû s'effacer et laisser place à un unique désir physique, qu'il comblait chaque nuit dans les coins sombres de l'Ecole, ou alors en compagnie de son père, pendant les vacances scolaires. A présent, il désirait faire partager ce besoin, qu'il exprimait difficilement, réprimait même parfois, au jeune Potter, qui semblait enclin à accepter ses avances et les lui rendait aussi.

Soudainement rassuré, le visage épanoui resplendissant d'une joie contenue, Harry posa ses mains sur le torse musclé du blond et avança le visage vers lui, les yeux fermés. Au moment où les lèvres pleines et roses du brun frôlaient les siennes, Draco entendit au loin les pas d'élèves qui s'approchaient, en discutant à grande voix. Avec douceur, il repoussa le garçon qui lui jeta un regard étonné, mais qui rougit violement et s'éloigna précipitement quand il entendit à son tour les voix des arrivants. Il s'adossa à un mur de l'autre côté de celui où se tenait Draco et tenta de calmer son esprit en même temps que les rougeurs de son visage et les sensations exprimées par son corps.

A ce moment là, plusieurs élèves, Gryffondors et Serpentards mélangés, débouchèrent dans le couloir où demeuraient les garçons, et un silence absolu, limite religieux, se fit dans le couloir, à la vue des deux ennemis jurés, tout les deux entiers et vivants et en face l'un de l'autre, se regardant stoïquement et sans aucune haine dans le fond du regard. Les plus sidérés étant sans doute Ron, Hermione et Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle ne s'étant aperçus de rien d'anormal. Les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent de cacher leur gène sous un masque d'intense indifférence et de réflexion. Chacun rejoignit son ami attitré et les conversations sans but et sans intérêt débutèrent, pour cacher le trouble de tout le monde.

Le blond captait des pensées intéressante par ci par là, mais toujours centrées sur le même sujet : « Mais que faisait donc Harry (ou Draco, dépendant du contexte) tout seul dans le couloir avec ce demeuré, abruti ... » et s'en suivait en général un bon nombre d'insultes, de noms d'oiseau et autres adjectifs tout aussi sympathiques et agréables à entendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, le Professeur MacGonagall arriva et les fit entrer dans la salle où son cours débutera d'ici quelques minutes. Tout les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives et Draco pu sentir le regard brûlant de désir du brun sur sa nuque blanche. Chouette, il allait bientôt pouvoir s'amuser avec lui comme son père lui avait appris à jouer avec les autres humains. Ca allait sans doute s'avérait très amusant et distrayant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider de la date à donner au Survivant, un jour où il serait dispo à le torturer à sa guise, où il avait tout son temps pour prendre son plaisir à le regarder. Bien, bonne initiative finalement d'avoir accepté ce petit flirt dans les couloirs, en pleine heure d'affluence dans le château. Certes, c'était un peu risqué mais ça avait l'air de valoir le coup.

Quand il écrira la lettre pour son père dans la soirée, il faudra penser à lui demander de venir assez rapidement afin que celui-ci lui donne quelques conseils concernant la manière d'agir, de réagir et de se comporter face à ce genre de situation plutôt ... particulière. Il s'était maintes fois fait abordé par des humains des deux sexes, moldus comme non moldus, mais c'était la première fois qu'il acceptait de se laisser approché. Par Potter en plus. Son père allait le descendre à coup sûr. Mais, cette fois, il avait envie de lui résister et de grignoter Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, qu'il désirait posséder en ce moment même. Il avait envie de vivre un peu sa vie comme il l'entendait et ce n'était pas son père, qui était aussi borné que lui, qui allait l'empêcher de s'amuser et de se détendre. Nom de Dieu.

A la fin du cours, n'accordant aucun regard à Potter afin de mieux savourer sa victoire complète sur le jeune homme et de le lui faire comprendre implicitement, il sortit de la salle, encadré de ses pitbulls et avança dans les couloirs, rejoignant la salle commune de sa Maison. Il tomba à mi- chemin sur le Professeur Rogue, qui tenait un bout de parchemin à la main, probablement la lettre destinée à son père. Il la lui remit et posa ses yeux noirs sur les siens.

"Merci Draco. Et passez le bonjour à Narcissa de ma part.

"Bien, monsieur."

Le petit groupe se sépara et le joyeux trio se dirigea vers le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, « Lost Eden on Earth » (vachement optimiste), tout le monde pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et Draco congédia ses deux accompagnateurs, avant de pénétrer seul dans sa chambre individuel. Il voulait être tranquille pour écrire sa propre lettre. Il posa celle de son professeur sur son bureau et s'y installe, avant de s'emparer d'un parchemin et d'une plume propre. Allez, c'est parti. Les mots venaient tout seul sous sa plume, comme s'il savait à l'avance ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Il avait toujours eu une facilité à écrire, plus particulièrement ce qu'il ressentait et éprouvait. Il décida d'écrire quelque chose de bref et concis, afin que son père ne devine pas l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait de le voir après si peu de temps passé loin de lui.

« Père,

« J'espère que vous allez bien ainsi que ma mère, si elle est rentrée de son voyage de Bilbao. La rentrée s'est parfaitement déroulée mais la perspective de passer encore trois mois à Poudlard jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, et à mon prochain retour au manoir, ne m'enchante guère.

« Je vous joint à ce message pour vous prévenir que le Professeur Severus Rogue désire vous voir, et j'ai donc joint à cette lettre celle qu'il voulait que je vous remette de sa part. Apparemment, il paraissait pressé de vous voir, mais je ne m'avancerais pas davantage sur le sujet.

« J'aimerais moi aussi vous voir quand vous serez à Poudlard, afin de vous faire part d'un sujet qui me préoccupe. J'espère vous voir bientôt.

« Draco.»

Voilà, ça ira comme ça. Il plaça les deux lettres, dont celle écrite et cachetée par Severus dans une enveloppe et la cacheta à son tour avec le seau qu'il portait accroché autour du cou par une chaîne en argent, et de la cire rouge vif. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à sa fenêtre et convia mentalement à sa chouette de venir depuis la volière. Celle-ci arrive quelques instants après, ses grands yeux ronds et blancs grand ouverts et attentifs. Il accrocha alors le paquet à une de ses pattes et, après lui avoir chuchoté le nom du destinataire à ... ahem, à l'oreille, la laissa s'envoler majestueusement par la fenêtre. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours était impressionné de voir la grâce avec laquelle pouvait voler ces oiseaux, quand son père les envoyait pour diverses missions. Il s'installa sur son lit et regarda son oiseau s'éloigner dans le ciel, devenir un point de plus en plus minuscule, pour finalement disparaître. Son père recevrait sans doute ce message assez vite, mais il ne pouvait pas dire précisément quand. Qui vivra verra ... Il s'allongea le long du matelas moelleux et attrapa son livre, souhaitant passer le temps jusqu'au repas. Ce bouquin l'occupera sûrement un certain temps. Du moins, il l'espérait, il n'avait pas envie de penser à autre chose susceptible de détourner ses pensées.

Comme la présence prochaine de son paternel près de lui.

Les fesses fermes de Potter.

L'humiliation qu'il préparait à l'intention de Granger, mais qui ne se mettait absolument pas en forme et qui arrivera quand les poules auront des dents, et encore, en étant optimiste.

La vie est dure.

o ° O ° o

Lucius Malfoy, l'esprit plongé dans des dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie, ne vit pas tout de suite la chouette qui volait devant sa fenêtre, deux heures après que Draco lui ait confié son courrier. Son attention fut détournée des paperasses par les coups de bec que l'animal exerça sur la vitre pour attirer son regard vers lui. Il se leva de sa chaise en soupirant, assez soulagé d'avoir un prétexte pour arrêter cinq minutes de bosser. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et l'oiseau pénétra dans le bureau pour aller se poser sur le haut du dossier de son fauteuil, l'air exténué.

C'était la chouette de Draco. Elle avait dû foncer depuis Poudlard pour arriver dans cet état. Il lui offrit un verre d'eau fraîche, qu'elle accueillit avec un hululement joyeux, et décrocha l'enveloppe de sa patte.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son coeur à la pensée de son fils, loin, si loin de lui, et qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Il la décacheta et en sortit deux parchemins. L'un d'eux venait de son fils, qu'il lu rapidement vu le nombre de lignes présentes dessus, puis s'empara de la seconde. Celle- ci était également cachetée. Agissant de même qu'avec l'enveloppe, il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son correspondant.

"Severus ... "

Il lui fallu également quelques instants pour parcourir les quelques lignes écrites de la main de son ami de toujours. S'il y avait eu du liquide frais et chaud dans ses veines à ce moment là, son visage blanc aurait sans doute attrapé de jolies rougeurs au niveau de ses joues. Il ignorait que Severus pouvait écrire de telles choses, encore une facette cachée de l'homme qu'il découvrirait bien tôt avec joie.

Bon, il fallait qu'il se rende au plus vite à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Ce soir fera l'affaire, il fallait qu'il y soit au plus vite, vu le ton pressant du Maître des Potions. Il passerait dire bonjour à Draco dès qu'il aurait le temps.

Il attrapa sa canne posée sur son lit, ainsi que sa cape, qu'il enfila rapidement. Le seul problème pour se rendre à Poudlard est qu'il ne pouvait pas directement transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole, dans les appartements de Severus dans ce cas précis, mais devais entrer par les jardins et se taper toute la route jusqu'à la porte principale, où il devait se présenter au concierge, Argus Rusard, affreusement désagréable et dénué de toute classe. Mais bon, puisqu'il fallait passer par là ...

Il disparut de la pièce dans un claquement sec, sous le regard intrigué de la chouette, qui achevait de se désaltérer dans le verre mis à sa disposition.

o ° O ° o

Draco se leva de table, son assiette vide venant de disparaître sous ses yeux, et indiqua d'un geste de la main à Crabbe et Goyle qu'ils pouvaient rester à table et ne pas l'accompagner. Il rentra directement dans sa chambre (sans passer par la case Départ) et retourna à son livre, dont le repas avait interrompu la lecture. Il avait dû s'arrêter à un moment critique et l'envie de retourner à son livre l'avait poursuivi pendant tout le dîner. A présent, rassuré de le prendre à nouveau en main, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et reprit sa lecture, pressé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il fut dérangé dans sa lecture plus de trois après, alors qu'il touchait à la fin du récit, par des coups discrets frappés à sa porte, il était alors près de minuit.

Il leva le nez de son livre et vit Pansy pénétrer dans sa chambre, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Il ne fut guère rassuré par les effluves érotiques qui envahirent la pièce en même temps qu'elle, et se rappela de se tenir sur ses gardes.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et passa une main caressante dans les cheveux platine du jeune homme, qui attendait sans rien dire. Elle s'était habituée depuis toutes ces années à ce silence frustrant mais parfois complice, dont elle se plaisait, dans ses rares moments de patience, à deviner les mots secrets qui s'en échappaient. Les yeux gris du blonds paraissaient pensifs et absorbés par une toute autre chose que sa lecture à présent, mais elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Sa main descendit doucement de son crâne à sa joue lisse et imberbe, qu'elle effleura doucement. Son silence perturbait ses pensées, donc ses plans pour la nuit.

"Draco ... sais tu pourquoi je suis ici ? ...

"Ca ... je ne le sais que trop bien, vas-t-en."

Elle décida de ne pas s'offusquer trop vite de son ton hargneux et a main voyagea doucement jusqu'au torse plat du jeune homme pour le caresser doucement. Un tant soit peu énervé, le jeune sorcier rejeta le bras de Pansy avec un soupir agacé et se leva de son lit, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'entendit qui l'appelai de son lit, une once de colère et de désespoir dans la voix. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, les yeux étincelants de rage contenue.

"A partir de ce jour, Parkinson, je ne veux plus te voir dans cette pièce. Plus jamais. "

Il sortit de la chambre sur ses mots, emportant avec lui sa cape noire, assortie au jean et au tee shirt qu'il avait enfilé à la fin de ses cours, à la recherche d'un peu de confort qu'il obtenait rarement quand il portait son uniforme scolaire. Il ne resta pas non plus dans la salle commune, n'ayant pas envie qu'on lui pose des questions ou que Pansy revienne à l'attaque.

Il voulait arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à ce que sa hargne ne se calme et retombe au fond de son corps. Habituellement, cela le calmait.

L'obscurité de la nuit qui régnait dans les couloirs l'enveloppait lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas à proximité d'une source de lumière, bougie ou torche. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de clarté pour se repérer dans les nombreux corridors du château. Il tentait d'éviter les différentes présences, qui auraient pu trahir la sienne, comme les différents fantômes qui évoluaient aussi silencieusement que lui.

Ainsi, cherchant à éviter les âmes immortelles, il en oublia de détecter les mortelles. Et, par pur manque de pot, il se retrouva au détour d'un couloir face à Rusard et à son horrible animal qui lui servait de chat. Il retint une grimace de dégoût face à l'apparition décharnée qui venait de se matérialiser en face de lui, l'air aussi acariâtre qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se frotta les mains avec joie, ravi d'avoir attrapé un gros poisson à une heure aussi tardive en train de traîner dans les couloirs.

"Et bien, et bien, M. Malfoy, ce n'est pas une heure pour se promener ... Je croyais que M. le Directeur s'était bien fait comprendre au début de l'année, concernant ce qui était autorisé et ce qui in-ter-dit aux élèves ... n'est ce pas M. Malfoy ..."

Il continua à se frotter les paumes un instant, ses yeux avides fixés sur son chat affreux, qui ronronnait de plaisir à ses pieds. Le blond afficha une moue dédaigneuse qu'il ne tenta même pas de dissimuler et rejeta ses longs cheveux platine en arrière.

"Laissez moi passez, Rusard, c'est un ordre. Vous n'avez pas à vous trouvez sur mon chemin, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit ! Otez vous de là, et vite !"

A l'entente de ces paroles irrespectueuses, prononcées à son égard sur un ton si digne et si furieux, le concierge serra les dents et les poings, des plaques rouges envahissant peu à peu son visage disgracieux.

"C ... Comment osez vous me parler ainsi, petit insolent ! Vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'héritier de la famille Malfoy et que votre père se trouve en ces lieux que vous pouvez vous permettre un tel manquement aux règlement ! Le Directeur et le Professeur responsable de votre Maison en seront avertis, vous pouvez en être certain ! Vous ..."

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus les vociférations de l'homme à son intention. Comment ? Son père était ici ? A Poudlard ? Il avait donc déjà reçu sa lettre et s'était empressé de transplaner à Poudlard, pour répondre à la demande de son fils. Ou de Severus. Bien, à présent, il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il était à peine passé minuit, il n'était pas encore couché, c'était certain.

Interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix cassée du concierge, qui continuait à hurler, il fronça les sourcils et leva une main, stoppant les cris de l'homme, plus étonné par la réaction autoritaire du jeune homme que par son calme plat et l'absence de colère.

"Bien, murmura lentement le blond, à présent tu vas oublier que tu m'as vu dans ce couloir et tu vas repartir, avec ton ... chat bien sûr, faire ta ronde , comme chaque nuit. C'est bien compris ?"

Les yeux dans le vague, l'homme acquiesça silencieusement, la lèvre inférieure battante. Il fit demi tour et s'éloigna d'un pas mécanique, son chat trottinant sur ses talons, la queue battant par à-coups réguliers.

Enfin débarrassé, Draco, assez satisfait de lui, se replongea dans ses pensées, principalement axées sur son géniteur. Il était donc à Poudlard. Il se trouvait alors sûrement dans les appartements qui lui étaient réservés lors de ses visites au château, étant un invité d'une grande importance et d'un haut prestige, en dépit de l'aversion qui existait entre lui et le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il décida alors de prendre le chemin de la suite où son père se trouverait sûrement en ce moment même.

Observant le bout de ses chaussures noires, il éprouva un sentiment de frustration à l'idée que son père ne l'est pas fait prévenir de sa présence, et qui lui ait dû l'apprendre de la bouche de Rusard, après s'être fait chopé en pleine balade nocturne. Mais bon, apparemment, ça valait le coup.

Il arriva devant la porte qui menait aux appartements de Lucius, l'admirant un instant, puis la poussa doucement, après avoir défait les sorts de protection d'une simplicité enfantine, ce qui l'étonna un peu au début, connaissant la méfiance naturelle de son père. Il ne s'en soucia pas davantage quand il pénétra dans le salon, vide, mais éclairé, ce qui prouvait la présence de Lucius quelque part dans ces pièces. Il avait sans doute deviné qu'il se trouvait ici, mais attendait peut être qu'il vienne le retrouver. Où qu'il soit.

Il atteignit la porte de la chambre de son père et la poussa lentement.

Sans entendre les bruits qui en sortaient.

Sans deviner ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte.

o ° O ° o

« L'histoire commence il y a quelques années, alors que j'étais encore un jeune enfant naïf et ignorant du monde qui m'entoure. Je vivais dans le manoir dont j'ai hérité et où je vis à présent, avec ma famille, et celui qui héritera de ce manoir et de la fortune familiale, qui a déjà hérité du pouvoir obscur qui m'habite. Mon père, dont j'ai hérité de la chevelure platine et des yeux argent, et ma mère, qui m'a, elle, légué sa beauté parfaite à qui je vouais une admiration sans borne dans l'inconscience de ma jeunesse, ainsi que ma sœur, Elena, vivions donc dans le manoir familial, appartenant aux membres de ma famille depuis des générations. Ma sœur aussi possédait tout les archétypes typiques de notre sang, considéré comme pur dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Tout le monde trouvait que nous nous ressemblions, malgré les cinq années qui me séparaient d'elle, l'exubérance ma jeunesse s'opposant à la maturité de ses actes de jeune adulte.

« L'adulation que je portais à celle qui fut ma confidente et ma protectrice pendant des années dépassait ce que le commun des mortels pouvait imaginer. Notre entente mutuelle ne nécessitait aucune expression orale pour notre compréhension. Chacun percevait les humeurs, certaines pensées et envies de l'autre sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'en parler. Cette complicité dura plusieurs années de bonheur, qui s'évanouit, s'évapora quand nous partîmes chacun de notre côté pour créer une famille, épousant un être pour qui nous n'éprouvions aucun amour véritable, mais juste une vague amitié qui allait se solidifier au cours du temps.

« Ma transformation eut lieu lors d'un voyage que j'effectuait en France, lors de ma seizième année, avec mes parents. J'étais alors un jeune homme fougueux, débordant de vie et d'énergie. Je faisais mes études dans une école de Sorcellerie, dont le prestige n'est plus à décrire par son prestige. J'étais tel que je suis aujourd'hui, sans l'expérience et certaines marques de la vieillesse à peine perceptibles mais bien présentes. De long cheveux blonds platines me tombant jusqu'au creux des reins, que je retenais généralement avec un ruban de soie noire, un nez droit et fin, le nez de ma mère, mes lèvres pleines et roses et mes yeux argentés surmontés de longs cils épais et de sourcils fins de la même couleur que mes cheveux. Je possédais un corps qui plaisait aux femmes comme aux hommes, recevant des propositions régulières de personnes des deux sexes, des flatteries diverses et agréables à l'oreille. Il faut dire que je cherchais moi même à attirer l'attention sur ma personne.

« C'est ainsi que je vins à rencontrer celui qui changea ma vie. Nous logions chez une illustre famille de Sorciers française, dont la demeure se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Paris, sur les bords de la Seine. C'était une maison cachée à la vue de ceux que nous appelons les moldus, dont les jardins d'une beauté émouvante touchaient les rives du fleuve. Je me plaisais à m'y promener en compagnie d'autres invités, hommes et femmes, qui se réjouissaient tout autant que moi de l'entourage des autres. Je recevais assez régulièrement l'offre de plusieurs mâles concernant des rencontres « fortuites » dans ces jardins, lieux de fréquentes rencontres en tout genres. C'est ainsi que j'appris la vie, dans les bras de nombreux hommes qui firent mon plaisir pendant plusieurs années.

« Ce jour, cette auguste journée qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais, où je croisais le chemin d'un illustre inconnu au bataillon qui a changé ma vie pour toujours. Je me promenais alors seul, pour une fois, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il vint à moi à ce moment là. Il avait une classe indéniable, dans son allure comme dans ses actes. Et je me suis immédiatement senti attiré par lui, par la lueur incandescente qui brillait dans ses yeux, comme un feu qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Il était grand, mince et paraissait assez musclé, mais je ne saurais lui donner un âge même aujourd'hui. Il semblait jeune, mais une grande sagesse se reflétait dans toute sa personne. Sa peau pâle s'accordait avec la mienne, et je les imaginait déjà se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Je souhaitais réchauffer son corps qui avait l'air d'être de glace.

« Ce constant besoin de me sentir l'objet d'attention général, d'être désiré et de conquérir les esprits eut finalement raison de moi. Car ce jour là, c'est un vampire qui répondit à mon appel. »

To be continued.


	3. Chapitre 2

De Profundis Clamavi

Auteur : Niea Chan (nieasamayahoo.fr)

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC

Couples : La patience est une vertu (en fait, à ce point là, j'en ai pas encore la moindre idée, j'aviserais avec le temps ; )

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus etc etc ... Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon ... Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga.

Commentaires : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup ...) de ce que l'auteur des Chroniques de Vampires a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tout les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Chapitre 2

Il atteignit la porte de la chambre de son père et la poussa lentement.

Sans entendre les bruits qui en sortaient.

Sans deviner ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte.

o ° O ° o

Draco passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et son odorat développé perçut immédiatement les effluves masculins de sueur qui régnaient dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux balayèrent la surface visible de l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'esprit légèrement troublé par les sons qui envahissaient peu à peu la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Une gêne subite prit possession de son cerveau, il avait l'horrible impression de profaner un temple interdit en pénétrant ces lieux.

Un gémissement sourd lui parvint soudainement et le tira de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'étant habitués aux ténèbres de la chambre, ce qu'il aperçut lui coupa le souffle, son cœur se serrant subitement.

La peau blanche de son père était illuminée dans le noir, comme animé par un feu invisible et se reflétait dans les pénombres. Lucius lui tournait le dos, bien qu'il ait deviné sa présence et ait tenté par toutes les forces de son esprit et de son âme de le chasser de ses appartements, offrant à son fils une vue parfaite sur son dos, ses reins et ses fesses nues. Draco l'avait déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil, mais jamais dans de telles circonstances. Les gémissements, qui s'intensifiaient peu à peu, provenait de la personne étendue sous le corps musclé de Lucius, dont les énergiques coups de hanche ne faiblissaient pas non plus.

Draco ne voyait pas qui était l'être collé à son père, et il ne voulait pas le savoir, mais, malgré toutes les précautions de son géniteur pour qu'il ne suive pas le même chemin que lui, connaissait les secrets de la chair, et il ne lui fallut que quelques millièmes de secondes pour comprendre que son créateur était en train de s'exercer en travaux pratiques. Et tout vraisemblablement, avec un homme, vu la nature des cris que la tierce personne présente dans la pièce poussait. Il lui semblait qu'il reconnaissait la voix de cette personne, mais, l'esprit troublé par la découverte de ce qui lui semblait être une trahison de la part de son père, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, donc encore moins à l'identifier.

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur les fesses blanches, qui exerçaient un régulier mouvement de va et viens, qui semblait plaire énormément aux deux hommes. L'odeur provoquée par la luxure le frappa et il du se retenir de pousser un cri de surprise. Adossé à un mur, ses mains recouvrant son visage, la voix de son père, imperceptible pour lui, inexistante pour un mortel, lui parvint à travers les vagues de peur et de colère qui se déversaient dans son corps.

"Draco ...gnnn ... sors d'ici, vite ... vas-t-en ...je ne veux plus te voir ... dans cette pièce, est ce bien clair ?...mm ...Draco !"

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme s'empressa de lui obéir et s'échappa de la suite royale, trébuchant sur divers objets appartenant à Lucius, sa canne, une de ses chaussures, sa cape noire, le tout bazardé aux quatre coins de la pièce, preuve que le sorcier pouvait être d'un bordélique évident quand cela était nécessaire.

Il retrouva l'air frais des couloirs avec soulagement, des traînées rouges inondant ses joues pâles. Comment Lucius avait pu faire une chose pareille ?? Comment avait il pu LUI faire une chose pareille ?! La rage envahie son cœur, bien différente de celle qu'il avait ressentie face à Rusard.

Son père, son Lucius l'avait trompé ... Il s'écroula sur le sol et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. A quoi donc lui servait il de vivre si son père ne se trouvait pas avec lui pour le soutenir, l'encourager ... l'aimer ...

La trahison de son créateur lui laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, bien différent de celui du sang, dont il se délectait. Il ne pouvait chasser de ses yeux les images érotiques dont il venait d'être témoin, où son père pénétrait, avec le plus grand plaisir apparemment, cet homme, dont il ne voyait que les jambes, minces et blanches, nouées autour du bassin de Lucius.

Quelle folie l'avait donc pris de croire qu'il pourrait garder son père pour lui toute sa vie ? Il n'ignorait pas tout du passé luxurieux, empli de débauche, que Lucius avait vécu, fréquent sujet de dispute entre ses parents, et il savait qu'il avait besoin de sentir les chaleurs du corps d'un autre être à ses côtés, assez régulièrement d'ailleurs, si on en croyait le rythme assez élevé de flirts en tout genre qui défilaient au manoir, pour qu'il se sente bien. Lui même n'aurait jamais pu tenir ce rôle d'amant, étant de la même chair, du même sang que lui, bien qu'aucun d'eux deux ne se banalise des doux baisers qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autre, la plupart du temps sous l'initiative du plus jeune. Il essuya les larmes rougeâtres qui demeuraient encore sur son visage, mais ne pouvait encore se résoudre à se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il était quasiment sûr de croiser quelques traînards dans la salle commune et ne voulait pas qu 'on lui pose des questions. Pourquoi donc la vie était elle aussi compliquée ?

Alors qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où il se trouvait, assis, misérable et malheureux. Il aurait du se lever et s'éloigner au plus vite mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Le bruit des talons s'amplifiait, mais il ne voyait apparaître personne là où aurait dû se trouver quelqu'un. Etrange. Les couloirs de Poudlard, en plus 'être envahis par des fantômes en tout genre et des tableaux magiques, recelaient des secrets dont il ignorait l'existence. Il sentit une présence s'arrêter en face de lui, et qui lui était étrangement familière, même s'il ne pouvait la reconnaître.

°Est ce toi, la Mort, qui vient m'emporter pour les Péchés que j'ai commis dans ma vie ingrate ? Si c'est bien toi, dans ce cas là, fais vite, je ne veux pas souffrir davantage ...°

Mais non, ce n'était pas la Mort, ni aucunes apparitions fantasmagoriques ou allégoriques d'une autre entité indéterminées. Le blond retint un cri de frayeur quand les grands yeux verts de Harry Potter apparurent soudainement aux siens, alors que le Survivant sortait de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Le cœur battant la chamade, Draco lança un regard meurtrier au garçon en face de lui, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire doux et dégagea son front en sueur des mèches platine qui s'y étaient collées. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'humidité poisseuse qui subsistait sur les joues du blond, il haussa un sourcil et acheva de les essuyer avec sa manche, la faible quantité de lumière régnant dans les corridors l'ayant empêché de s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Il lui tendit ensuite la main, lui proposant muettement de l'aider à se relever. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Draco accepta et se retrouva debout, séparé su corps du brun d'à peine quelques centimètres. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires carnassiers dont il avait le secret, avant de se pencher soudainement vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Quand il se redressa, le visage du jeune homme en face de lui est rouge tomate bien mûr, ses yeux sont tellement exorbités qu'in dirait qu'ils vont rouler hors de leurs cavités. Il est absolument craquant comme ça. Le blond ne peut retenir un nouveau sourire, malgré tout empreint de la tristesse qui demeure dans son âme, et qui ne s'effacerait sans doute jamais. Ensuite, il saisit la main du Survivant dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs étages sans prononcer un mot, Harry courant presque pour soutenir le pas rapide de son compagnon, le bras douloureusement tendu.

Finalement épuisé de s'être fait ballotté sur un nombre incalculable d'escaliers, couloirs, passages secrets et autres, Harry accueillit avec une joie évidente l'arrêt soudain de la marche du blond, et s'adossa à un mur en soufflant comme un bodet, une main sur le cœur. A côté de lui, le blond se tenait le dos droit, frais comme un gardon, en observant les alentours. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cette partie de l'Ecole, une aile réservée au stockage de matériel en tout genre et donc interdite aux élèves.

Au moins, ici, il était sûr d'être tranquille. D'un pas souple et décidé, il s'approcha du Gryffondor qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle et posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête, encadrant ainsi son visage.

Un air de stupeur passa dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme, qui fut vite remplacée par une gène mêlée à de l'envie. Doucement, le blond approcha ses lèvres du visage du brun, effleurant ses paupières closes, bordées de longs cils noirs, ses pommettes hautes, le bout de son nez, pour finalement s'emparer doucement de ses lèvres rouges. Un goût sucré pénétra dans sa bouche quand il prit possession de la sienne, quand sa langue força les remparts de ses lèvres serrées pour s'introduire dans la cavité buccale du Gryffondor. Celui ci poussa un gémissement sourd, rassurant le blond sur ses envies, et se pressa davantage contre son corps. Les bras de Harry, musclés par les fréquents entraînements de Quidditch, se nouèrent autour du cou du sorcier, l'attirant vers lui quand il menaçait de s'en éloigner.

Du bout de ses doigts, le Serpentard traçait de voluptueuses arabesques sur la poitrine tendre de son ennemi, découvrant pour la première fois le corps d'un autre. Il désirait le posséder, le faire sien sur le champ, et ce pour le reste de ces jours. Il le plaqua encore contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, où la peau tendre et douce apparaissait à travers le col ouvert de la chemise de son uniforme. Cette peau, tellement tentante et désirable, dans laquelle il souhaitait inscrire les marques de sa propre chair, de son propre corps, marquer son territoire pour prouver que, désormais, le Gryffondor lui appartenait.

Avec l'aide de deux de ses doigts, il acheva d'écarter les pans du tissu qui recouvraient la chair désirée, arrachant un bouton au passage, qui roula sur les pavés et alla se coincer entre la commissure de l'un d'eux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres minces et pâles quand celle ci se posèrent sur la gorge offerte et que ses dents, d'une blancheur immaculées, entraient en contact avec la peau de celle ci.

Harry poussa un cri étranglé quand le blond le posséda soudainement, ses mains agrippées aux pans de sa cape noire qui allèrent ensuite se perdrent dans les longues mèches platine, fines et douces. Les yeux fermés, Harry poussait des soupirs de plus en plus rapprochés et intenses, des traînées de feu envahissant son bas ventre et se répandant peu à peu dans tout son corps. Il brûlait de transmettre sa chaleur (ahaha le vieux jeu de mot ...) au corps froid et tendu de son compagnon, dont les lèvres étaient toujours soudées à son cou, et semblaient le rester pour toujours.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais pensé ressentir autant de plaisir avec un homme, d'autant plus avec celui qui était censé être l'ennemi juré de l'autre depuis plus de cinq ans. Le souffle court, battant contre l'oreille de Draco, percée d'un trou et portant en conséquence un petit anneau d'argent, discret mais qui lui allait à merveille, Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir avant la fin du mortel baiser, que le blond prolongeait aux limites du possible. Il trouvait ça terriblement excitant malgré l'absence de l'acte sexuel dans leur étreinte, pourtant teintée d'un érotisme évident.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, tout les deux à bout de souffle, le brun dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, sous le poids de son propre corps chargé de fatigue. Le blond vint à son aide, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, et ils s'installèrent à même le sol, enlacés dans les pénombres du couloir. La tête du Survivant reposait au creux de l'épaule de Draco, qui avait passé son bras autour de la taille fine de son compagnon, tout autant pour le garder près de lui que pour l'empêcher de glisser, sachant qu'il ne ferait aucun effort pour se redresser. Il connaissait la lassitude qui envahissait et engourdissait les membres du jeune homme, il l'avait lui même ressenti la première fois que Lucius l'avait « étreint » de cette manière.

Il se souvenait d'une fatigue intense qui l'avait frappé au moment où son père s'était détaché de lui, ainsi qu'une grande soif qu'il avait dû étancher au plus vite. Par contre, Harry ne paraissait pas être touché par cette déshydratation qui l'avait rendu au bord de l'étouffement et de la folie. Alors que lui s'affolait, Lucius, toujours stoïque et calme, l'avait guidé jusqu'aux cuisines et lui avait offert un peu de vin rouge sang, qu'un Elfe de maison venait d'apporter sous ordre du Maître.

Harry somnolait doucement contre lui, emporté dans les bras de Morphée au Pays des Songes. Le blond ne se lassait pas d'admirer son visage, teinté des couleurs de la vie que le sien ne porterait plus jamais, ses lèvres rouges, contrastant avec la blancheur des siennes. Il effleura du bout des doigts le haut des joues rondes du jeune homme, faisant frémir les longs cils des paupières rabattues sur les deux lac d'émeraude, jetant des regards intenses à ceux qui le demandaient. Il connaissait la propre lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, pour s'être admiré pendant des heures dans un miroir la Première Nuit, observant sa peau devenir tel l'albâtre pur, d'une blancheur pure presque parfaite, les traits de son visage finement ciselé s'affiner et s'adoucir, mais surtout, ce feu dans ses prunelles grises et froides, changées pour un argent brûlant et immaculé, ce feu qui était le seul signe de vie dans son corps froid. Ses ongles, déjà assez longs à l'origine, ressemblaient à présent à du verre, transparents à souhait. Ses longs cheveux platine s'étaient adoucis et allongés, lui arrivant désormais aux épaules. Ils ressemblaient à une cascade blonde et satinée, soyeuse et désirable. Souvent, Lucius aimait passer ses longs doigts dedans, se délectant de ce contact agréable sur la peau sensible de sa paume. Lucius.

Il eut un pincement au cœur à la pensée que son créateur se trouvait sans doute à présent étendu dans les draps de soie de son grand lit, son amant allongé et endormi contre lui, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule. Peu être en ce moment lui aussi était éveillé et observait distraitement le plafond. Peut être lui aussi songeait à Draco, à cet instant précis. Peut être que son visage aussi était inondé de larmes rouges qui déferlaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

D'un geste rageur, le Serpentard essuya son visage avec sa manche, comme l'avait fait Harry quelques temps auparavant. Pourquoi ne parvenait il pas à chasser son père de son esprit ? Il avait sa vie à lui, comme Lucius avait la sienne, et celles ci ne devaient pas forcement se recouper à chaque instant, ni se lier définitivement. De plus, il semblait à Draco qu'il avait trouvé celui qui partagerait sa vie pendant un certain moment, indéterminé pour l'instant, bien qu'il fallait qu'il l'évalue et qu'ils discutent un peu avant de prendre une décision.

Cela viendra au moment voulu et, pour le moment, le blond n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il se blotti un peu plus contre le corps chaud et accueillant du brun et ferma les yeux, cherchant à le rejoindre dans le monde parfait qu'il s'était forgé dans cette vie inconsciente et secrète, dont le Gryffondor était le seul à détenir les clés.

o ° O ° o

°Quelques heures plus tôt°

Lucius arriva devant le portail de l'Ecole et l'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas spécialement le fait d'arriver aussi tard à Poudlard qui le gênait, ça il le faisait régulièrement, mais plutôt de devoir s'annoncer à ce concierge malpropre et lunatique, dont la seule préoccupation était la torture des élèves et la santé de son chat, quoique le blond doute encore que cette chose appartiennent bien à la « noble » espèce des félins. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea d'un pas souple et irréel vers la grande porte principale du château, destination finale de son voyage. Du plat de la main, il poussa la lourde porte, après s'être présenté dans l'interphone (bon, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai un, mais Rusard dort pas dehors non plus ...). Le concierge l'attendait quelques pas plus loin, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé à une heure aussi tardive de la soirée, sa bestiole assise à ses pieds. Lucius s'arrêta devant lui, le regardant d'un air digne et hautain, ses lèvres esquissant une moue boudeuse où on pouvait deviner un certain mépris.

"Je suis venu voir le Professeur Severus Rogue. Merci de ne pas faire tout un tapage auprès du Directeur et du Personnel étudiant concernant ma présence ici."

Le ton dédaigneux du Sorcier ne plus bien évidemment pas au concierge, qui gonfla le torse pour se donner un peu d'importance face à cet homme qui avait tout pour lui, beauté richesse, gloire, prestige et classe, alors que lui ...

"Le Professeur Rogue est il au courant de votre visite, est-ce lui qui vous a convié ou avez vous décidé de vous même de venir lui rendre visite à une heure qui me semble, ma fois, bien avancée pour un rendez vous professeur/parent d'élève ?"

Un peu énervé de n'être considéré que comme un parent d'élève, bien que ce soit son rôle majeur ici, Lucius ravala la remarque cinglante qui allait franchir ses lèvres, un peu calmé par l'emploi du terme « rendez vous » qui lui plaisait plutôt dans ce contexte. Par contre, sa patience avait des limites, qui risquaient d'être dépassées dans très peu de temps si l'homme ne le laissait pas passer.

"C'est lui qui a demandé à me voir ce soir, et je souhaiterais à présent vous quitter pour ne pas m'attarder davantage. "Vous avez une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? Un mot, une lettre, écrite de la main du Professeur Rogue ?"

Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il avait bien sûr le parchemin envoyé par Severus, mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de le sortir pour le montrer au concierge. De plus, les propos qu'y tenait le Professeur risqueraient de ... choquer, ou du moins beaucoup gêner le Cracmol, si ce n'est plus, par son caractère directe et assez cru, même pour Lucius, à qui il en fallait beaucoup pour démonter, étant habitué à pas mal de chose déjà. Il avait tout de même le droit d'avoir un peu de vie privée, tout comme Severus d'ailleurs, quel qu'elle fut, qui ne devait pas être beuglée sur tous les toits par l premier gogo venu.

Il lança un regard trèèès froid au concierge, qui se ratatina un peu, et souffla par le nez pour se calmer, ses doigts crispés sur le pommeau de sa canne.

"Mon cher Rusard, siffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos élucubrations. Le Professeur Rogue m'attend, je me rends donc dans ses appartements, comme il le désire. J'espère pour vous et votre petite santé que vous n'allez pas me retenir davantage, j'ai les nerfs sensibles ce soir. Quelque chose pourrait éclater si facilement ce soir. De plus, c'est la pleine Lune, les esprits s'échauffent et explosent plus facilement que l'on ne pourrait le croire."

De plus en plus effrayé par la tirade menaçante du Sorcier, le concierge baissa les yeux et s'effaça du passage, en maugréant contre l'influence et le pouvoir de certains qui feraient mieux de faire attention plutôt que de se promener la nuit. Ignorant royalement les propos de l'homme, Lucius se dirigea dans les corridors tortueux de l'Ecole, qu'il commençait à bien connaître pour les avoir arpenter un bon nombre de fois, dans sa jeunesse comme dans sa vie adulte, bien que ce soit pour des raisons bien différentes. Il s'avançait rapidement vers les donjons, où se trouvaient les appartements privés de Severus. Le blond ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait continuer à vivre dans ces sous-sols poisseux, c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Bon, c'est vrai que lui était habitué à un train de vie assez luxueux et confortable dans son manoir, où il trouvait de tout et en opulence.

Il arriva devant la porte close des appartements du Professeur, à travers laquelle il voyait filtrer un rai de lumière. Une bougie sans doute. Il annula tous les sortilèges de protection qui barricadait la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Severus sursauta sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés, près à trucider celui qui venait de commettre cet impair de le déranger à cette heure ci. Il était installé devant son bureau, un livre ouvert devant lui et un tas de parchemins éparpillés un peu partout. Son expression s'adoucit quand il reconnut l'intrus, bien qu'il paraisse encore un peu sceptique.

"Bonsoir Severus, murmura le blond avec un sourire chaleureux, tu corriges encore des copies aussi tard ?"

L'homme lui rendit son sourire, bien que le sien fût plus discret et timide, et haussa un sourcil vers le tas de feuilles.

"Ca ? Il faut bien que je le fasse à un moment ou un autre ..."

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers le blond, doucement, pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui, comme s'il hésitait à se rapprocher davantage.

"Je vois que le hibou de ton fils a fait vite pour que tu arrives maintenant ... La route a été bonne ?"

Lucius esquissa un nouveau sourire, plus tranchant cette fois ci, et franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient du brun, pour lui caresser doucement le visage.

"En effet, j'ai beaucoup apprécié de recevoir un mot de ta part en même temps que la lettre de Draco ... Dis moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais poète dans tes heures creuses, cette lettre est décidément à classer dans les courriers les plus osés qui me son parvenus depuis les vingt dernières années. Je te la relie, ça nous mettra en condition ..."

Le visage du Professeur se décomposa quand il vit le blond extirper le bout de parchemin de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la déplier lentement. Il se rua sur lui, dans l'espoir de récupérer cette lettre avant que le sorcier ne puisse en lire une ligne à voix haute. En se retenant d'exploser de rire, Lucius évita les longs doigts qui s'étaient jetés vers lui et pivota à demi, exposant ainsi son profil gracieux au brun.

"Severus, je t'en prie, ne fait pas l'enfant, ce n'est absolument pas le moment ..."

Il repoussa gentiment mais fermement ses bras et acheva de déplier le parchemin, guettant les réactions du brun. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre : Severus se colla au corps musclé du blond, passa un bras autour de son cou et élança l'autre pour attraper le bout de papier que Lucius tenait fermement serré entre ses doigts. Le blond lâcha le parchemin chiffonné, qui tomba sur le sol en faisant de jolis tourbillons, et attrapa Severus, par la taille d'une main, sur la nuque de l'autre, et l'embrassa profondément.

Un peu dérouté au début, le brun se débattit un instant, pour finalement se laisser aller dans les bras réconfortants du blond et répondre à son baiser. Ses mains glissèrent sur les larges épaules, recouvertes de la soie noire de la cape, et se refermèrent sur un pan de tissu, à la recherche d'un appui physique. Il laissa les longs bras de son compagnon l'enlacer fermement et se lova contre lui, ses lèvres toujours soudées à celles du blond. Lucius le garda serré un instant contre lui, avant de se détacher de son corps chaud tellement tentant pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre, après avoir retiré sa longue cape et avoir déposé sa canne contre le sofa. Le Professeur blotti contre lui, il poussa la porte de la pièce et y pénétra, ses yeux immédiatement habitués à l'obscurité régnante. Saisissant la main froide du brun, il s'approcha du lit deux places et l'y poussa gentiment, sentant l'impatience de la chair monter en lui et provoquer des remous agréables dans son bas ventre. Il scruta la pénombre, à la recherche du regard fuyant de Severus et de ses mains, dont le peu de chaleur humaine qui s'en dégageait pourrait réchauffer les siennes.

Du bout des doigts, Lucius commença à retirer les boutons qui fermaient la robe noire du sorcier, qui commençaient à le gêner un peu dans son exploration, et fit glisser le haut du vêtement le long des frêles épaules du Professeur, frissonnant déjà sous les attentions de son compagnon. Le reste de la robe ne fût bientôt qu'un souvenir, quand elle vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir en boule sur un siège. Le blond s'agenouilla devant son ami et passa ses paumes à plat sur les hanches étroites, avant de retirer la chemise (noire) qui cachait le torse pâle du Professeur au regard brûlant du Sorcier.

Avec un sourire, Lucius frôla la peau blanche avec sa langue, qui venait de pointer hors de ses lèvres fines, arrachant un gémissement au brun, qui commençait à se tortiller sur le matelas. Il retira ensuite leurs deux paires de chaussures et les envoya promener, mais toujours avec toute la classe dont il pouvait faire preuve, en face de n'importe quelle situation.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose sur le dos du brun, dont le corps était envahi de frissons, dus à la fraîcheur de la pièce. Lucius se promit intérieurement de le raviver dans les prochaines minutes. Il aimait que ces amants soient à l'aise durant leur étreinte, qu'ils prennent du plaisir du début à la fin. Pour ça, Severus était toujours très réceptif à ses caresses, très sensible et compatissant, lui offrant son corps et son âme sans aucune résistance. Bien au contraire.

Il déboutonna le pantalon du Professeur et tira dessus, le retirant ainsi, et emportant en même temps le boxer noir, laissant le Maître des Potions entièrement nu sous ses yeux fixes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser la peau douce autour du nombril de son compagnon, qui retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses cris.

"Bien, chuchota Lucius, son souffle frappant les cuisses de l'homme en face de lui, bien, Severus ... Détends toi ... Laisse moi t'apporter à la jouissance ... Severus ..."

Celui-ci lui répondit par un gémissement sourd, tout son corps raidi par le plaisir montant. Lucius, ravi de voir l'effet de ses caresses sur l'organisme tendu du Professeur, que ce soit par les heures de cours, son manque de sommeil et de nutrition, le plaisir malsain qu'il prenait à torturer ses élèves et la pression de la vie de tout les jours. Il aimait le voir se détendre et se raidir tour à tour sous la pression de ses mains expertes. Le blond se redressa et grimpa à son tour sur le lit, tout en retirant ses propres vêtements, conscient de l'impatience dont faisait preuve son amant, bien qu'il tente de la dissimuler pour conserver un brin de dignité.

Il offrit son corps à la peau d'albâtre aux mains et aux yeux de Severus, et s'étendit à ses côtés, heureux de pouvoir toucher, et d'être touché. De pouvoir s'emparer, posséder, et disposer de Severus à sa guise. Il s'allongea sur lui, l'écrasant sous son poids, et lui sourit tendrement.

"Severus ..."

o ° O ° o

De la sueur rougeâtre dégoulinant le long de son dos, ses hanches animées d'une houle incontrôlable, Lucius besognait son amant tout en douceur, adaptant le rythme plus ou moins régulier du va et vient de ses reins au plaisir qui les envahissait. Severus, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et ses longues jambes nouées autour des fesses du blond, ponctuait d'un cri perçant chaque coup de butoir que lui imposait le sorcier, tous plus vigoureux les uns que les autres. Ses mains s'agrippant d'elle-même aux draps, il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts pour admirer son amant pendant l'acte sexuel, la volupté envahissant ses traits fins et délicats.

Il avança les mains et frôla le torse pâle de son amant, les tétons durcis par la jouissance qui pénétrait son corps, comme lui se faisait pénétrer par Lucius. Celui se pencha vers Severus, pour l'embrasser dans le cou, parsemer sa gorge en sueur de baisers, la mordillant de temps en temps, ses dents blanches et parfaite tirant sur la peau pâle du brun, alternant avec sa langue qui apparaissait entre ses lèvres pour la caresser, la lécher avec tendresse. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard était sans aucun doute celui à qui il avait le plus envie d'amener au Septième Ciel, pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient amants depuis plusieurs années, mais aussi parce qu'il ressentait une envie irrépressible de le protéger depuis tout ce temps.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans le corps de Severus, il sentit soudain la présence d'un intrus dans les appartements du Professeur, un intrus dont il ne parvenait pas à capter les pensées. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne à Poudlard, hormis Dumbledore, qu'il imaginait très mal se promenait à cette heure ci dans les appartements de Severus, et Severus lui- même, qui criait de délice sous l'action de ses coups de reins, une personne dont il ne pouvait comprendre et déchiffrer les réflexions.

°Draco ...°

Un mouvement un peu trop violent arracha un gémissement exquis au Professeur, alors qu'il cherchait une idée pour éloigner son fils d'ici. Le jeune homme approchait de la chambre, troublant de plus en plus son esprit déjà confus par leur étreinte.

Il entendit dans son brouillard l'infime grincement de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, le souffle régulier et léger de son fils, le frottement sourd de sa cape sur le sol. Il sentit son étonnement grandir et se transformer en angoisse mêlée à de la fureur, ainsi que ses yeux brûlants de désir inavoué voyager sur son corps, son dos musclé et ses fesses blanches.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un regard chargé de convoitise et de concupiscence se poser sur lui, même venant de son fils, c'en était presque devenu un fait auquel il s'était habitué depuis un certain temps sans pour autant s'en banaliser. Mais aujourd'hui, dans une telle situation, ce regard l'oppressait et le mettait bien plus mal à l'aise qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Draco assistait sûrement pour la première fois à l'acte d'amour, et il n'était pas fier que ce soit lui qui soit l'exemple pour ce genre de chose.

Ce la ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêné de s'exhiber, de temps en temps, devant un maigre public, surtout étant plus jeune et plus fougueux, et plus inconscient. Il avait eu l'occasion plusieurs fois d'acquérir deux à trois partenaires pour une nuit, lors d'une soirée bien arrosée où il avait fait la connaissance d'hommes qui lui plaisaient. Mais cette période exhibitionniste de sa vie était passée et révolue à présent.

Passée et révolue.

Et Draco n'était pas là pour foutre le brun dans sa petite vie où il tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre et de discipline, ce qui n'était d'une simplicité exemplaire.

Lucius se redressa et tendit les reins, en essayant de concentrer son esprit.

" Draco ...gnnn ... sors d'ici, vite ... vas-t-en ...je ne veux plus te voir ... dans cette pièce, est ce bien clair ?...mm ...Draco !"

Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à articuler. C'était déjà ça. En dessous de lui, Severus ne s'était aperçu de rien et continuer à se tortiller sous l'action de plus en plus puissante de son corps. Tant mieux, il ne lui devrait pas d'explications concernant cette arrivée fortuite pendant qu'ils débattaient gentiment, entortillés dans les draps du lit du Professeur. En plus que le témoin de cette scène assez compromettante pour les deux parties s'avérait être son fils. Il avait une chance pas possible que son amant ne se soit rendu compte de rien, plongé dans son cocon de bonheur.

Quant à lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler le problème avec Draco et tout rentrerait en ordre. Du moins, il l'espérait, il avait déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça.

Après avoir les avoir amené tout les deux à l'orgasme, il s'écroula aux côtés de son amant, qui, épuisé par la fougue du blond, commençait déjà à piquer du nez, la tête posée sur le torse en sueur de Lucius qui se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Distraitement, celui touchait la peau du brun, le massant doucement pour l'aider à s'endormir. Mais, il était obnubilé par diverses questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, et auxquelles il ne parvenait pas à répondre, ce qui l'énervait passablement.

Qu'est ce que Draco foutait ici à une heure pareille ? Il devrait pas plutôt être couché à faire de beau rêve ? C'est encore de son âge pourtant. Pourquoi dans les appartements privé de Severus alors que lui aussi s'y trouvait à ce moment là ? De toute manière, il doutait que le jeune homme ne connaisse réellement le sens du terme « privé », étant donné qu'il s'était déjà retrouver dans des situations assez gênantes à cause de son manque d'intérêt pour tout ce qui constituait les règles, lois, règlements et respect de la propriété privée, à l'image de son père. Une bouffée d'orgueil à l'égard de sa progéniture envahit le cœur de Lucius, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier à ce que son fils lui ressemble sur ce point. Il aurait du faire un peu plus attention à son éducation, ou du moins, à cette partie de son éducation qui ne concernait pas les sortilèges, la magie, la haine des moldus/Sans de Bourbe/Weasley et la pratique de la Magie Noire, pour laquelle le garçon s'était avéré extrêmement doué. Ca doit être dans les gènes.

Après cette quantité de pensées philosophiques et métaphysique et estimant qu'il avait assez fait travailler sa matière grise pour le moment, qui commençait d'ailleurs à surchauffer, Lucius tira sur la couverture et s'en recouvrit, ainsi que Severus, qui avait fini par abandonner toute lutte et ronflait allègrement contre son épaule. Ce serait dommage qu'ils attrapent froid.

o ° O ° o

Malgré la fatigue évidente qui l'envahissait, en partie due à ses ébats dans les couloirs et aux émotions suscitées par les évènements de cette soirée, Draco ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Ses grands yeux gris demeuraient imperturbablement ouverts dans le noir ambiant du corridor dans lequel il s'était installé, le Survivant allongé contre lui. C'en était d'ailleurs presque vexant de voir à quelle vitesse le brun s'était assoupi alors que lui ruminait ses sombres pensées, en admirant le mur en face de lui. Habituellement, il avait le sommeil facile, mais la vision de son père en train de forniquer avec un autre mâle l'avait un tant soit peu troublé.

Il poussa un profond soupir, en prenant tout de même garde à ne pas réveiller le Gryffondor. Il semblait avoir un sommeil léger, peut être à cause de rêves provoqués par son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par le biais de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front. D u moins, c'était ce qu'il avait entendu dire, les « on dit » faisant en général le tour de l'Ecole avant que le principal concerné ne puisse se défendre de quelconque manière. Dire qu'avant, il se réjouissait d'apprendre les dernières rumeurs concernant la folie latente de Potter. Une vraie concierge. Tout en réfléchissant, il caressait distraitement les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur la nuque raide du jeune homme, ayant un résultat plutôt apaisant sur les deux jeunes hommes.

Plusieurs sons plus ou moins identifiables lui parvenaient dans le calme qui régnait dans son esprit et dans le lieu où il se reposait : les pas assez éloignés d'un individu qui se promenait dans les couloirs, et si, professeur exclus, il se faisait choper, il se ferait égorger par Rusard, qui paraissait d'une humeur passablement irritable ce soir, les frottements à peine perceptibles du reste de matière qui composait les fantômes, frôlant les murs, une parole incompréhensible d'ici.

La vie continuait son cours dans le château, imperturbable et ineffaçable.

Quant à la sienne, il ne savait plus vraiment comment la prendre en main après cette nuit. Certes, il avait trouvé un compagnon, qui semblait enclin à partager sa vie pendant au moins un bon petit moment, mais la confiance qu'il avait en son père s'était en partie évaporée pour être remplacée par une méfiance tenace.

Il venait de découvrit à quel point les adultes pouvaient être trompeurs et à quel point le passage de l'enfance à la vie adulte pouvait être difficile (aaaaaah, Rousseau, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ...), bien qu'il en ai déjà vécu une partie. La vie est dure de nos jours, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi privilégié que lui, sa richesse matérielle n'empêchant pas la dureté des sentiments de l'atteindre.

Il enserra la poitrine du brun et le ramena un peu plus contre lui, autant pour sentir sa présence réconfortante à ses côtés que pour s'abreuver de la chaleur de son corps, qui commençait déjà à disparaître du sien. Tout était tellement éphémère. Il ne se sentait pas près à affronter les difficultés de la vie adulte, bien qu'il devrait bien s'y résoudre un jour. Le tout était sans doute de s'y faire et de s'y habituer pour ne pas trop en souffrir. Il voulait croquer la vie à pleine dents pour en profiter le maximum (il allait d'ailleurs commencer par croquer et grignoter le brun qu'il tenait serré dans ses bras depuis un petit moment et qui commençait à lui faire envie, mais pas tout de suite).

Mais bon, le temps n'était pas aux réjouissances. Si cette aile de l'Ecole était interdite aux élèves, c'est qu'il y avait sans doute une bonne raison, alors, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici trop longtemps. Il secoua gentiment le Survivant jusqu'à ce que celui ne daigne lever une paupière, confirmant au blond son état peut adapter à la marche pour l'instant. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'attirant un vague murmure de protestation, et repris le chemin du retour, en essayant de ne pas se casser la gueule contre un objet malencontreusement placé sur son passage et qu'il n'aurait pas vu dans son périple à travers le château. Harry se laissa porter sans plus aucunes objections, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Draco et le regard dans le vague, bercé par le pas tranquille du jeune homme. C'était agréable de pouvoir se reposer comme ça sur quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de penser à ce que l'on devait faire ou ne pas faire.

Soudain, il sentit une secousse parcourir le corps du blond, qui venait de s'arrêter, les membres tendus. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et, quand il vit son air concentré et son regard mécontent, assombri par ses sourcils froncés, il se dégagea de ses bras pour poser pied à terre.

" Draco, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, Draco, y se passe quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? Draco, répond moi ..."

Surprenant le ton pressant et presque suppliant dans la voix du brun, le jeune sorcier l'attrapa par le bras et le serra contre lui, avant de se plaquer contre un mur, caché dans l'ombre tel un fugitif. Il posa ses longs doigts sur les lèvres roses de Harry, lui intimant silencieusement de garder le silence quoiqu'il arrive. Le Gryffondor enfoui ses propres mains dans les profondeurs douces de la cape de son ami, s'y aggripant avec force et détermination. Au moment où il levait nouveau les yeux vers son compagnon, il prit conscience de la présence menaçante qui approchait pas à pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, tapis l'un contre l'autre.

L'air concentré et hargneux, Rusard apparut dans un rayon de lumière fourni par une bougie, qu'il empoignait fermement. Les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient lire une rage sourde dans son regard, comme s'il s'apprêtait à mordre. Son chat, trottinant ses pieds, ne paraissait pas de meilleur humeur. Le maître et l'animal avaient tous deux un air renfrogné, qui n'arrangeait pas leurs faciès déjà peu agréables à contempler. Le jeune couple était parfaitement d'accord sur ce point.

Harry se recroquevilla dans les bras puissants de son ami et fixa le concierge en silence, priant silencieusement pour son départ qu'il souhaitait rapide, en raison de la crampe qui se propageait douloureusement le long de sa cuisse et risquait de le faire gémir d'ici quelques minutes. Percevant sa souffrance, Draco étira sa main pour atteindre le membre endolori pour le masser du bout de ses doigts, provocant d'agréable frissons qui remplacèrent vite l'élancement dans le corps du brun, qui continuait à se cramponner à sa veste comme une moule à son rocher.

Comme s'il flairait leurs présences, Rusard continuait à farfouiller dans les sombres recoins, son nez proéminent en avant, se rapprochant inexorablement d'eux. Tout en observant le parquet, il marmonnait dans sa barbe des phrases incompréhensibles pour le Gryffondor, mais que Draco, l'oreille tendue, entendait parfaitement.

"Ils se croient tout permis, ces Malfoy, tout simplement parce qu'ils ont de l'argent et une réputation bien ancrée, ainsi que la crainte qu'ils inspirent, après le passage de Sieur Malfoy chez les Mangemorts ... Après le père, le fils ... Faudra que j'en parle au Directeur afin d'interdire les visites nocturnes ... Marre de devoir toujours courir après ces morveux pour qu'ils respectent le règlement ... Pas comme au bon vieux temps, avec les chaînes et ce système de torture, tellement efficace ...Je lui en collerai bien une, à ce prétentieux de Draco Malfoy, des coups de fouet sur sa jolie petite gueule, rien que pour me venger et bien emmerder le père aussi, tiens ... Maudit sois tu, Lucius Malfoy, ainsi que toute ta famille et ta satanée progéniture !"

Finalement, il s'éloigna, en continuant de maugréer, sous le regard soulagé du brun. Celui ci se redressa et se tourna vers son compagnon, un sourire léger aux lèvres, qui se figea quand il vit le beau visage de Draco décomposé et crispé par la colère et la rage, qu'il parvenait à peine à contenir. S'il n'y avait pas eu la présence apaisante du Survivant à ses côtés, il se serait sans doute jeter sur le vieux concierge pour le mettre en morceau après ce qu'il venait de dire. Ne comprenant pas les raisons de la fureur sourde du blond, Harry passa ses doigts sur sa joue glabre, pour y déposer ensuite un baiser timide.

"Draco, chuchota-t-il, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil parce que nous venons de croiser Rusard ... Draco, explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive ... s'il te plaît, répond moi ..."

Tiré de sa torpeur, le Serpentard tourna vers lui un regard étonné et lui envoya après un sourire rassurant et charmeur. Il ne devait pas l'inquiéter pour ça, Harry n'avait pas entendu les paroles blasphèmes prononcées à son encontre et celle de son père, et le blond n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment à une heure aussi tardive, alors que tous deux tombaient de sommeil. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, écartant les mèches folles qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux verts.

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas ... Excuse moi, Harry ..."

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du couloir où venait de disparaître le Cracmol, vérifiant si celui n'avait pas subitement décidé de rebrousser chemin et attrapa Harry par la taille, le serrant contre lui. Les joues rosissant légèrement, l'attrapeur des Gryffondors lui envoya un regard désapprobateur mais se laissa enlacer sans protester, les yeux mi-clos.

"Harry, tu tiens à peine debout ... Je ne peux pas te reconduire jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors, je n'en ai pas le droit et j'ignore où il se trouve, et je ne peux pas t'emmener dans celui de ma Maison pour les mêmes raisons ... Par contre, en tant que Préfet en Chef, j'ai une chambre individuelle à ma disposition dans le château, nous pouvons tout à fait passer la nuit là-bas ... si tu es d'accord ..."

Harry était parfaitement d'accord, il le savait l'un comme l'autre, et parvenait difficilement à le cacher. La raison qui le retenait d'accepter immédiatement la proposition alléchante du blond était son extrême pudeur ainsi que sa timidité, mais surtout la peur.

Il savait ce que cela signifier de l'accompagner dans sa chambre pour y passer la nuit, et ils n'y allaient sûrement pas pour y dormir ! Passer à l'acte aussi vite après leur mise en couple était une chose qui l'effrayait énormément et le rebutait même un peu, la peur d'avoir mal, mais aussi d'être rejeté par celui qu'il aimait après que celui ci ait tiré son coup complétant son malaise. Il avait déjà passé le grand cap avec les femmes, mais il était encore puceau en ce qui concernait l'acte sexuelle avec un homme (il pensait d'ailleurs le restait toute sa vie avant de découvrir son attirance pour le blond).

Comprenant son état d'esprit, Draco lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui sourit encore une fois.

"Harry, si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. Je ne toucherais pas cette nuit, ni les suivantes, si tu n'en as pas envie. Je t'invitais cette nuit uniquement par question pratique, et non par démangeaison sexuelle. Si tu le désires, nous pouvons même dormir dans deux lits séparés, il y a parfaitement la place, les chambres sont énormes. Je ne te sauterais pas dessus en pleine nuit, je te le promets. Et je ne veux surtout pas te forcer la main."

Le jeune homme acquiesça, rassuré concernant les intentions du blond. Il était heureux que celui ci comprenne sa mentalité actuelle, un peu dépassée par les évènements, tellement peu de temps s'étant déroulé entre leur premier baiser, juste avant le cours de Métamorphose, leur escapade dans l'aile interdite de l'Ecole, l'union physique que Draco lui avait fait vivre pendant ces quelques minutes intenses qu'ils avaient passé, serrés l'un contre l'autre contre ce mur, et, à présent, cette décision qu'il devait prendre.

Il leva vers lui des yeux émeraude emplis d'une gratitude débordante, et lui caressa amoureusement les hanches avec le plat de ses paumes.

"Ok, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée et à peine audible. Elle est où cette chambre ?"

Ravi, le Serpentard lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur et le souleva à nouveau dans ses bras, s'attirant un gémissement effrayé et à la fois excité de la part de son compagnon, qui noua fermement ses bras autour de son cou. Il parcourut d'un pas rapide, à la limite de l'inhumain, le chemin qui les séparait de ses appartements, le corps chaud et tentant de son ami battant contre son estomac. Ils débouchèrent devant un tableau qui représentait, comme toutes les peintures ornant les murs du château, une personne.

C'était un être, à première vue de sexe féminin, bien que, quand on l'observait de plus près, on pouvait s'apercevoir que c'était en réalité un jeune homme, dont la beauté androgyne, ainsi que la capuche blanche recouvrant une partie de son visage, portaient facilement à confusion. Sa peau d'albâtre s'accordait parfaitement à la blancheur de son habit, richement orné de bijoux en tous genres, dont l'être était lui-même paré, un anneau argenté à l'oreille droite ainsi qu'une puce rouge sang juste au- dessus, une chaîne, également en argent, portant une perle d'une perfection troublante, diverses perles, passant par le blanc pur, l'ocre, le bleu pâle et le rouge sombre, parsemant ses longs cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Ses yeux argentés, étrangement fixes et surmontés de longs cils blonds, étaient fixés sur un point du tableau invisible pour toute personne qui y était étrangère, et semblaient brûler d'un feu intérieur par leur incandescence et la vie qui semblait s'en dégager.

Troublé par la beauté de ce jeune homme, Harry ne remarqua que quelques minutes après sa contemplation muette que celui ci n'était pas animé, comme les autres tableaux de Poudlard. C'était sans doute à cause de cela qu'il avait trouvé le regard du jeune homme tellement immobile. Et troublant.

Ses yeux voyagèrent sur les courbes parfaites qui formaient son visage, la rondeur de ses lèvres pleines et finement dessinées, mais, elles aussi, tellement pâle, comme l'ensemble de sa face régulière. Ses joues imberbes étaient surmontées de pommettes hautes, agrémentant l'allure fière que le brun avait donnée à l'inconnu. Une certaine arrogance pouvait également être perçue, dans le port hautain de la tête, la droiture des épaules, la régularité de certains détails infimes, les sourcils, d'un blond très pâle, dressaient en interrogation moqueuse, le léger sourire qui étirait les commissures à peine retroussées des lèvres, cette lueur amusée dans le fond du lac argenté de ses yeux.

"Sais-tu ... qui est cet homme ? articula difficilement Harry, le souffle coupé par la splendeur du tableau."

Le garçon à ses côtés secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ignorait aussi pourquoi celui sur ce tableau restait immobile, semblable aux œuvres moldues inanimées. C'était pour lui un mystère depuis qu'il s'était aventuré pour la première fois dans ce couloir, accompagné de Severus Rogue, venu lui montrer la chambre qui lui était nouvellement attribuée grâce à a fonction de Préfet en Chef des Serpentard. Il avait d'ailleurs lui-même posé la question à son Professeur, qui n'en savait pas plus que lui, concernant l'identité du modèle et la « non vie » du tableau, bien qu'il semblait doté d'une âme et d'une volonté de vie dépassant l'entendement, malgré son immobilité. Malgré la fraîcheur qui existait dans les traits de la peinture, elle était peinte avec un style assez ancien et un peu démodé, bien que superbe, ce qui pouvait laisser penser que cette toile était assez archaïque et qu'aucun être vivant dans le château, hormis peu être les fantômes, ne connaisse l'identité du peintre comme du jeune homme.

Décidé à ne plus se préoccuper de cette question ce soir, le Serpentard saisi la main du Survivant, prononça le mot de passe (« Je suis le meilleur ») et pénétra dans sa chambre, en essayant d'ignorer les gloussements de son ami. Il n'avait en rien participé à la décision du mot de passe menant à cette chambre ; son ancien propriétaire, et peut être son prédécesseur dans la fonction de Préfet en Chef, était quant à lui probablement un Serpentard un peu imbu de lui-même, qui semblait éprouver une certaine satisfaction pour sa propre personne et un ego assez démesuré, pour ce que Draco pouvait en juger, quant au choix du terme barrant la route aux intrus. Il haussa un sourcil, au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus le nom de celui à qui avait appartenu cette chambre avant lui. Encore une question qui resterait peut être sans réponse, chose dont le jeune homme avait absolument horreur.

Harry promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité. C'était une chambre richement meublée et avec goût, dont la couleur prédominante était bien sûr celle de la Maison des Serpentards, à qui cette chambre semblait réservée. Celui qui y habitait avait à sa disposition un énorme lit à baldaquin, deux places bien sûr, un bureau en chêne, diverses armoires où il pouvait disposer le contenu d'une quinzaine de valises, une salle de bain personnelle, avec douche, jacuzzi, lavabo ..., une bibliothèque déjà remplie de plus d'une centaine d'ouvrages en tout genre, proposant des sujets des plus diverses, allant de l'élevage des vie poilus en Nouvelle Calédonie à certains livres traitant de la magie noire et de sortilèges interdits, en passant évidemment par les incontournables pavés culinaires de la magie. Soufflé par la majesté de la pièce, le Gryffondor s'immobilisa sur le palier de la porte, décidé à ne pas suivre tout de suite son compagnon dans la chambre pour mieux l'observer de l'extérieur. Un sourire amusé étirant se lèvres fines, le blond ne broncha pas et le laissa admirer en silence les moindres coins et recoins, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne. Un peu mal à l'aise, le brun se décida finalement à faire un pas sur la moquette moelleuse et s'avança lentement dans la pièce, jetant des coups d'œil respectueux à tout ce qui ornait les murs, tableaux, tapisseries.

Décidément, il ne paraissait pas habitué à la vie dans le luxe et l'opulence dans laquelle avait vécu le jeune Serpentard depuis toujours, baigné dans la richesse et l'abondance. Pourtant, les lieux de Poudlard étaient eux même assez aisés, et il en était de même avec les salles réservées aux Gryffondors, comme pour les Serpentards. Cela aurait été très étonnant de la part du Directeur vie Dumbledore de favoriser la Maison de Salazar Serpentard dans la vie de tous les jours, et non celle dans laquelle il avait été lui même envoyé, et où se trouvait son élève préféré, le Survivant Harry Potter. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout cela pour en arriver à la conclusion que Draco ne parvenait pas à cerner l'étonnement et la perplexité dont faisait preuve son compagnon.

Il le tira davantage vers le centre de la pièce, un peu impatient de se glisser sous les draps en soie et de se coller au corps chaud de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. Celui ci, déjà un peu nerveux, se tendit encore plus quand il vit que le blond l'entraînait vers le lit, qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Malgré toutes les paroles réconfortantes du jeune homme, il était assez effrayé par son empressement à le traîner dans sa couche. Il accepta de s'asseoir sur le matelas, qui s'enfonça légèrement sous son poids, et de se laisser embrasser par le Serpentard, qui venait de nouer ses mains derrière sa nuque raide.

A bout de souffle, il sentit à peine l'affaissement du lit à côté de lui, provoqué par l'arrivée discrète du blond contre son corps. Celui ci promena ses doigts sur la poitrine sensible du brun, sans cesse engagée dans un mouvement fébrile dû à la respiration saccadée du jeune homme.

"Draco ..."

Le souffle chaud de l'expiration du Gryffondor frappa le cou de l'interpellé, qui se serra davantage contre lui, désireux de sentir et de toucher sa peau brûlante. Inconsciemment, sa main se glissa sous le pull rouge et or du jeune homme et alla lui effleurer la poitrine, lui arrachant des gémissements sourds.

Mais il avait promis. Il lui avait promis de ne rien entreprendre ce soir, et il s'y tiendrait coûte que coûte, même si une grande frustration devait l'envahir dès qu'il ôterait ses mains de sur son corps, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, ses gestes empreints de désir et de résignation forcée. Harry leva vers lui des yeux étonnés mais reconnaissant et blotti son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du blond, fermant les yeux de fatigue et de délice.

Accompagnant ses gestes de douceur et de précaution, le Serpentard ôta tout les vêtements de son compagnon, excepté son boxer, et le coucha entre les draps frais, avant de se déshabiller à son tour et de s'étendre à ses côtés, en soupirant d'aise. Harry s'était déjà endormi, bercé par le bruit régulier de leurs respirations ainsi que le contact rassurant des mains de Draco sur se hanches. Celui ci ne se lassait pas d'admirer son visage apaisé par le sommeil, et le peu de lumière produite par la bougie, qui finissait de se consumer sur le bureau, envoyait des reflets dorés sur sa peau bronzée et souple. Le blond passa une nouvelle fois ses longs doigts sur la rondeur de sa joue, s'amusant de voir les ombres déferler au fur et à mesure que la pointe de ses doigts voyageaient sur son visage.

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, sans quitter des yeux la figure de l'endormi, et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et de la chaleur tentante qui se dégageait de son corps.

Sa vie avait pris un tournant assez irrésistible, bien qu'un peu inattendu, et qui risquait de lui attirait les foudres de son père, voire de son grand père quand celui ci l'apprendrait. Sa liaison avec Harry Potter allait sûrement faire jaser la population de Poudlard pendant un bon millénaire, et il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à son père, en l'enrobant de sucre, et en prévoyant LE moment adéquat pour le faire, c'est à dire qu'il fallait que le futur beau père du Survivant soit dans un état apte à recevoir ce genre d'informations. Donc, éviter au réveil, les retours du Ministère de la Magie après une longue et harassante journée de travail (bien que le jeune homme doute quelques fois que son père en connaisse l'exacte signification quand on connaît son quota de boulot quotidien), le moment qui suit les disputes avec Narcissa, après les visites régulières en ce qui concerne la vérification et la régulation d'objets considérés comme illicites, tels que certains instruments de Magie noire.

Par contre, il risquerait d'être de bonne humeur après la nuit qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de cet homme. Bon, il essaierait d'aller le trouver avant que ses cours ne commencent, le lendemain, mais après le petit déjeuner. Il y a certaines priorités dans la vie.

Satisfait des choix qu'il venait de faire, il remonta les couvertures juste sous son menton, bien décidé à finir cette nuit, qui lui paraissait bien courte et bien trop mouvementée pour son organisme sensible et nerveux. Il fallait qu'il se ménage, il y avait tout de même les cours à suivre, les interros, les examens. La vie quoi.

o ° O ° o

« Cet homme, ce vampire, bien que j'ignorât à cet instant qu'il en fut un, se tenait dans l'ombre d'un sycomore, sa longue chevelure noire et bouclée tombant sur ses épaules avec grâce. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens, m'attirant indéniablement à lui par une force dont, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à décrire l'intensité. Son esprit m'appelait, me criait de m'approcher et de le rejoindre.

« Ce que je fis immédiatement. Mes pieds m'entraînèrent contre ma volonté vers lui, lui, qui m'attendait adossé au tronc de l'arbre, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Je me retrouvais alors face à lui, le visage rougissant de m'être laissé ensorcelé ainsi par son regard, les bras ballant. Ce fut sans doute la première fois pour moi de me retrouver aussi déconfit devant un être, moi qui étais habituellement tellement éloquent et sûr de moi quand je me retrouvais en tête à tête, inconnu ou pas devant moi. J'avais la réputation d'être le beau parleur de la famille. « Il ne cessait de me sourire, mais ne prononça pas un mot lui non plus pendant les cinq premières minutes, le paysage paraissant plongé dans le même silence confus et complet que moi. Finalement, après ces interminables minutes, il leva sa main, très blanche aux longs ongles cassants, et me caressa la joue avec douceur, ses yeux brûlants me dévisageant.

« "Mon beau jeune homme, il est risqué de se promener seul dans ces jardins. On ne sait pas quelles malheureuses rencontres tu pourrais faire."»

« Je pense que c'est le fait qu'il me tutoies me réveilla de ma torpeur. Je chassai sa main de mon visage d'un geste brusque et le toisai à mon tour, avec toute la fierté et l'insolence dont je pouvais faire preuve, les poings posés sur mes hanches étroites.

« "Si c'est de votre compagnie dont vous parlez, je ne comprends pas en quoi elle pourrait me faire du tord. Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à craindre de votre présence entre ses murs, bien que je doute qu'elle ne soit connue de nos hôtes. Je me sens davantage en droit que vous de me balader ici pour y faire ce que bon me semble." »

« Je pense qu'à sa place, je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant à mettre une paire de claques au petit impertinent que j'étais à cette époque, en dépit de la maigre importance dont je faisais preuve. Mais sa patience était bien plus étendue que la mienne, les limites bien moins fragiles, et l'intérêt qu'il me portait les repoussait eu delà de l'imaginable. Je pensais devinait en lui un semblant de sympathie pour mon physique, mais je me trompais. Bien sûr, il avait aussi des vues sur mes fesses, mais ce n'était pas son objectif principal, uniquement une branche.

« Il éclata alors d'un rire froid et dénué de vie, qui me donna des frissons désagréables tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'aurais sans doute dû acquiescer, ravaler mon orgueil et me tirer vite fait de là, mais mon honneur venait d'être bafoué pour la seconde fois, ce que je n'acceptais absolument pas à cette époque. L'adolescence est une période difficile à vivre, qui me demandait beaucoup de sang froid, ce que je parvenais difficilement à comprendre, encaisser et appliquer.

« D'un mouvement leste et déjà aisé pour son âge, je sortais ma baguette d'un pli de ma cape et la pointais vers cet inconnu, qui m'observa pendant mon manège sans broncher une seule seconde, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma fureur. Les joues rougies par la colère, mes yeux gris étincelants, je m'immobilisais enfin, un léger sourire de triomphe ornant mon visage juvénile, mon bras tendu vers l'avant. Il ne me suffisait à présent qu'à prononcer le sort qui l'enverrai valdinguer à quelques mètres et l'assommerais un bon coup, voire l'expédier ad patres.

« Mais les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche, comme si je n'osais pas les prononcer, et qu'eux rester bloqués sur le bout de ma langue, mes lèvres formant une barrière infranchissable. Mes yeux trahissant ma soudaine émotion, je tentais de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient mes membres et m'empêcher de maintenir ma baguette en direction de l'homme. Celui ci me regardait, presque attendri par ma maladresse et mon manque de contrôle sur mon propre corps, qui pouvait trahir une carence de confiance en moi même, que je tentais de cacher par mon aisance discourir, mon charisme et mon charme naturel, et bien sûr par les nombreux atouts de mon corps.

« Il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient à une vitesse telle que la tête me tourna quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi. Je fis en bon en arrière et me pris le pied dans la racine proéminente d'un arbre, pour m'écrouler magistralement sur le sol. Ma baguette vola à  
plusieurs mètres et je me retrouvais soudainement collé au corps de cet homme, son visage enfoui dans les profondeurs de mon col, que j'avais préalablement déboutonné en raison de la chaleur de cette fin de journée. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge offerte, alors que je m'agrippais à ses épaules musclées pour l'éloigner de moi, effrayé par la proximité de son être. J'avais toujours décidé quand, où et à qui m'offrir, et son voisinage aussi soudain et bien trop rapproché à mon goût ne me plaisait absolument pas.

« Je tentais de hurler pour avertir quelqu'un de mon malheur, mais l'apéritif avait attiré tout les invités assoiffés sur la terrasse, hélas bien loin de l'endroit où je me démenais actuellement. Le poids du corps de mon agresseur m'empêcha très vite de remuer et de me débattre à ma guise, ma frayeur grandissant au fur et à mesure que ses mains parcouraient mon torse. Ses yeux attiraient sans cesse les miens, bloquant mon regard dans le sien et paralysant mon être.

« Alors que j'abandonnais tout espoir que l'on me retrouve entier, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et pénétra ma bouche avec sa langue, me forçant à accepter son étreinte. Mordre la responsable de cette intrusion me traversa l'esprit un instant, mais fut vite chassé de mon esprit quand l'idée de la puissance de cet homme m'effleura. Ses mains saisirent mes poignets pour les maintenir sur le sol et ses hanches s'appuyaient continuellement contre mon entre jambe. Mes reins se cambrèrent douloureusement quand ses crocs pointus déchirèrent la chair sensible de l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieure, mon sang s'en écoulant lentement pour être aussitôt aspiré et engloutit par l'homme.

« Je sus alors la nature de cet être qui m'embrassait et m'enlacer sur l'herbe fraîche de ce jardin, quelque part en France. Tout les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que je croyais inutiles et affligeants, me traversèrent l'esprit pour pointer en rouge une leçon que j'avais vu lors de la Troisième, puis Cinquième Année pendant mes études de Sorcellerie. Les interminables lignes que j'avais grattées sur parchemins me revinrent en mémoire presque aussi parfaitement que si je les avais face à moi, s'en suivant l'air blasé de mon prof devant mon manque d'intérêt évident pour cette matière.

« ... Sensibles à la lumière du jour et se nourrissant du sang d'êtres vivants, bien qu'ils aient une prédilection pour le sang humain, les Vampires sont des créatures démoniaques qui parcourent la surface de la Terre depuis la nuit des Temps. Pour la plupart de nature agressive et belliqueuse, ils n'attaquent pourtant que les représentants de la race humaine que pour chasser et se nourrir. Sa morsure n'est mortelle que si le Vampire ne vide sa victime de la quasi totalité de son sang, un retrait moins important de sang pouvant entraîner des fièvres et des douleurs, qui disparaissent en général après quelques jours. On a pourtant vu quelques rares cas se remettre miraculeusement après le Baiser d'un Vampire, bien que l'on ai pu remarquer quelques lésions intellectuelles après un coma prolongé dû à l'insuffisance de sang dans l'organisme.

« Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'existe qu'un unique moyen pour détruire un Vampire : le Feu, le crucifix, le pieu en bois, l'ail et l'eau bénite étant inutiles quand on se retrouve face à un être possédant le Don Obscur. De même, une exposition à la lumière du jour ne lui ai en aucun cas fatal, bien que celle ci puisse le gêner quelque peu dans sa vision, mais jamais le détruire. Le Don Obscur lui confère des facultés magique dépassant celle acquises par les Sorciers : la Télépathie, la Télékinésie, la possibilité pour l'âme de se séparer de l'enveloppe mortelle, la capacité à voler, bien que celle ci diffère suivant le porteur du Don, la facilité à lire les pensées des mortelles, Sorciers et moldus confondus, la démonstration de la puissance cachée par l'apparition de gerbe d'éclairs, de volutes de flammes, pouvant détruire ce qui se trouve à proximité, l'aisance à contrôler et dominer des esprits faibles ou dotés de pouvoirs magiques inférieurs. Mais, leur plus grand pouvoir étant incontestablement la faculté de créer leur propre descendance vampirique sans avoir recours à la chair : la victime mordue et mortellement vidée de son sang a encore une chance de salut si le Vampire, alors gavé de son sang, lui fait partager son Don par l'intermédiaire du sang qui coule dans ses veines, mêlant le sien et celui de l'humain. Alors, si le Vampire offre son sang à sa proie en quantité suffisante pour ranimer son corps, celle ci devient Vampire à son tour, « l'enfant » de celui qui lui a donné son sang. Il se voit ensuite incapable de communiquer avec lui par la pensée mais possède une puissance égale à celle de celui qui l'a crée, transmise par son sang. 

« Le Vampire est un être non vivant, son corps étant mort lors de sa transformation. Il est immunisé à toute sorte et quantité de poisons, les éventuelles blessures causées par les armes se referment, la vitesse de la régénération dépendant de la quantité de sang présente dans l'organisme du Vampire. Son cœur continue pourtant de battre et son corps de grandir, pour finalement atteindre un état définitif, éternel et immortel, donnant au Vampire l'allure d'un humain d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des traits fins et androgynes, une peau pâle et à l'aspect fragile, des yeux brillants, des ongles longs et transparents comme du verre et, bien sûr, les crocs, incontournables. Le Vampire, pendant sa Métamorphose, aura pu observer ses canines grandirent et se limer en pointes, tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Ces dents sont indispensables pour la nutrition du Vampire, qui est, pour la plupart du temps, contraints de taillader la peau de se victimes pour s'abreuver de son sang, et pour cela, toutes les nuits, un jeun forcé entraînant des douleurs dues à la Faim croissante, pour finalement aboutir à un coma duquel la victime ne peut se sortir qu'avec l'absorption suffisante de sang.

« De même que l'absence de réactions face aux éclats du Soleil, le Vampire ne se voit pas obligé de dormir dans un cercueil, ou même de s'y installer pour se régénérer, bien que nous avons pu observer au cours des ans bon nombre de représentants du Don Obscur s'adonner au rite du cercueil pour conserver certaines apparences et aussi pour décourager de possibles visiteurs, ou, en dernier recours, leur donner une peur colossal au moment où ils poussaient le couvercle du cercueil, pour s'en nourrir après. Le Vampire ne connaît plus, après sa métamorphose, le besoin de dormir ou de se nourrir autrement qu'avec du sang, étant donné qu'il n'en éprouve plus le besoin corporel et nécessaire de l'humain. Il en ait de même pour les relations sexuelles, bien que le Vampire puisse procréer avec des humains et ainsi établir une descendance, qui ne sera pas mixte mais entièrement humaine. Le Vampire est d'ailleurs connu pour son goût prononcé pour la luxure et le raffinement. Il est parfois vu par certains anthropologistes comme la Luxure et la Chair incarnées en un corps à l'apparence humaine.

« Le Vampire est pourtant l'incarnation du Mal, du Malin sur Terre. ... »

« Ainsi donc, c'était ça un vampire. Ces minutes où je m'étais remémoré ce cours m'avait paru tellement longues qu'elles m'avaient semblaient être des heures. Les quelques gouttes de ce liquide si précieux parcourant mes veines qui s'échappaient régulièrement de mon corps pour rejoindre celui du Vampire me paraissaient s'écouler par litres, me vidant peu à peu de mon sang, pour me laisser près de la Mort. Les lèvres douces de l'être étendu sur moi se détachèrent des miennes, émettant un bruit de succion sourd, et il me soulagea de son poids, roulant sur le côté. Je pris une grande inspiration, me rendant soudainement compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant toute la durée du Baiser, ravi de sentir l'air frais emplir à nouveau mes poumons. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, résonnant en coups amortis dans mes oreilles.

« J'étais vivant, il m'avait épargné. Ce fut la première pensée qui m'effleura l'esprit alors que je clignais des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du Soleil, et par mes propres larmes qui dévalaient le long de mes joues. Mes genoux s'entrechoquaient au même rythme insoutenable des battements de mon cœur, qui, je le crus un instant, allait exploser dans ma poitrine. J'essayais en même temps de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait pris aussi peu de sang et pourquoi il m'avait laissé la vie, alors qu'il aurait pu me l'ôter tout aussi facilement. Je songeais également au sort que je réservais à mon prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à la rentrée, pour son manque d'explications concernant les moyens de défense contre les Vampires. Celui qui se trouvait à mes côtés, observant le ciel avec éblouissement, semblait avoir autant de mal que moi à retrouver une respiration normale. Il tourna vers moi un regard ému et un peu consterné.

« "Alors, mon jeune ami, comment te sens tu ? Je pense ne pas y être allé trop fort pour la première fois ... C'était toujours un peu douloureux, comme l'expérience sexuelle. De même, si tu le désires, je pourrais t'apporter un plaisir infini par la suite. Je sais m'y prendre, et il ne te suffis qu'à m'accepter à tes côtés pendant que je t'enseignerais certaines choses de la vie, qu'en penses tu ? Bien sûr, il me faudra de ton sang pour que nous puissions nous lier ... Ton professeur ne t'as pas parler du lien qui unit le Vampire à son Calice ? »

« "... N ... non ... »

« " Dans c cas là, ce sera la première chose à laquelle il faudra que je t'initie. Par la suite ... non, je ne vais pas hâter les choses ..." »

« Et jamais il ne l'a fait par la suite. Il a toujours été d'une douceur et d'une patience qui dépassait les limites du raisonnable, surtout avec un élève comme moi. Il savait parfaitement que je ne pouvais qu'accepter, ma curiosité et mon désir de la sensualité prenant le dessus sur ma raison. Alors que j'étais toujours étendu sur le sol, il s'était relevé avec grâce et époussetait ses vêtements avec le dos de sa main, l'esprit apparemment occupé par un autre problème que le mien. En effet, un peu étonnées de ne pas me voir réapparaître, plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises en quête de me retrouver et approcher dangereusement de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. J'entendais leurs pas qui devenaient de plus en plus audibles, et leurs voix plus distinctes à mesure qu'ils venaient par ici.

« Je lançais un regard interrogateur à mon Vampire, qui me répondit aussitôt par un sourire rassurant et charmeur, dévoilant ses deux crocs blancs débordant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il était absolument superbe. Je me levais à mon tour et le laissait m'approcher à pas lents, pour caresser ma joue glabre de sa paume.

« "Mon beau, je reviendrais bientôt. En attendant, n'accepte aucune offre de la part de ces mortels, je te veux pur et dispos à mon retour." »

« Il déposa ensuite un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et disparut dans un éclat chatoyant de soie noire. Ma première vision de l'Enfer et du Vice venait de m'être offerte, et promettait de se renouveler au plus vite. »

To be continued. 


	4. Chapitre 3

De Profundis Clamavi 

Auteur : Niea Chan (nieasamayahoo.fr)

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, un peu de POV de temps en temps

Couples : La patience est une vertu (en fait, à ce point là, j'en ai pas encore la moindre idée, j'aviserais avec le temps ;)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus etc etc ... Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon ... Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga.

Commentaires : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup ...) de ce que l'auteur des Chroniques de Vampires a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tous les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Reviews

Nee Chan et Chana : Waaa merci beaucoup C'est vrai qu'il est rare que je passe autant de temps à feuilleter mon dico et mon machin pour les synonymes pour l'écriture d'une fic Mais bon, étant dans une période Vampires de ma vie (après avoir dévoré les "Chroniques" d'Anne Rice, je me suis jetée sur "Dracula" ...) je me dis que je me fais plaisir en écrivant cette fic, alors autant faire de mon mieux ... En plus, c'est la première fois que je fais des chapitres aussi longs ;; Merci de la suivre

Sybel 26 : Hehe ; En effet, je ne me suis aperçue que trop tard que la forme que j'utilise pour séparer mes parties sur Word ne passe pas sur (j'espère d'ailleurs que c'est à présent réparé ...). Je me suis d'ailleurs arrangée pour que ça passe mieux maintenant ... Voila ! Sinon, ton analyse était vraiment intéressante et je retrouve certaines de mes idées dans ce que tu as dit, donc je vois que j'ai réussi à faire passer certaines chose dans cette fic ... Et je dois dire que le personnage de Lucius me plait vraiment et que ça me démangeait depuis un certain temps d'écrire une fic où il tiendrait une place assez importante ... En ce qui concerne cette fameuse lettre ... et biiien, c'est une bonne question, mais je penserais peut être un jour à la poster, histoire de ...

Mia : Oula, en effet que de questions °° Je pense que la plupart des réponses viendront sans doute avec la suite, bien que pour certaines ça risque peut être de prendre un peu de temps ; Mais c'est promis je fais le plus vite possible Sinon, pour certaines de tes interrogations, tu es, je pense, pas vraiment (voire pas du tout) à côté de la plaque, donc je suis plutôt contente de voir que j'arrive un peu à quelque chose Merci !

Chapitre 3

Un rayon de Soleil éclairant son visage, Draco entrouvrit un œil, pour le refermer aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière jaillissant dans la chambre. Sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller en plumes d'oie, il caressa distraitement la hanche de Harry sur laquelle sa main était posée, le serrant doucement contre lui. Le jeune Gryffondor était toujours assoupi, le nez enfoui dans le creux du cou pâle du jeune homme, en se gorgeant de l'odeur de sa peau, qui pourrait paraître absente mais que lui captait parfaitement pour être resté collé à lui une bonne partie de la nuit. D'ailleurs, cette fin de nuit avait été merveilleuse, Draco s'étant toujours montré très doux et attentionné quand le brun s'éveillait, tiré hors de ses rêves par un événement quelconque.

Il lui avait fait découvrir certains aspects sulfureux de caresses, dont Harry n'avait jamais imaginé jusque là qu'elles puissent être aussi emplies d'érotisme et de lubricité. Il avait le souvenir encore proche de la peau frissonnante du Gryffondor sous ses mains, ses yeux emplis de peur et de désir devant la découverte du plaisir avec un homme, ses lèvres roses ...

Il poussa un profond soupir et tenta de chasser les images qui lui sautaient devant les yeux, sa main caressante parcourant la chute de reins de son compagnon. Celui ci, l'esprit attisé par la pression des mains du blond sur son corps, poussa un grognement sourd et battit des paupières, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Draco se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonjour ... bien dormi ?"

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un second grognement, où pointait une trace prononcée de satisfaction et de plénitude, et posa sa bouche à la naissance du cou du Serpentard. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, les yeux fixés sur un point précis, un coin du lustre trônant au plafond pour Draco et une petite cicatrice à peine visible sur le cou du blond pour Harry. Finalement, un peu lassé par cette contemplation muette, Draco remua doucement pour faire face à son ami et passa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, tirant rêveusement sur les élastiques de son boxer, s'attirant un regard torve et immédiat.

Un peu gêné, le Gryffondor sentait les doigts de son compagnon presser faiblement la peau ferme de ses fesses, lui pincer les plis entre le haut de sa cuisse et le renflement de sa chair. Des soupirs épanouis s'échappant de ses lèvres, il posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées qui remuaient en face de lui, les pétrissant avec force et conviction.

"Draco, murmura-t-il, tu ... tu ne veux pas me prendre ... encore ? Comme hier ?"

Celui ci laissa échapper un rire amusé et pinça gentiment le gras de la fesse de son compagnon, embrassant son visage avec ferveur.

"Umhff ...pas maintenant mon amour, je ne veux pas risquer de te fatiguer davantage ... et puis, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à m'arrêter et de te faire du mal ..."

Harry esquissa une moue boudeuse et frotta le bout de son nez sur le torse pâle, ses mains passant dans les longs cheveux platines, enroulant une mèche autour de son index tendu. Bien que cela lui coûtait d'accepter, il acquiesça en silence, les yeux baissés vers les mains baladeuses du Serpentard, qui continuaient à tripoter le tissu souple qui recouvrait son intimité.

"Mais ... tu le feras à nouveau, non ?

"Bien sûr ... Laisse moi te regarder ..."

Draco l'attrapa par les aisselles et se redressa, l'emportant avec lui par la même occasion, l'asseyant face à lui. Ses yeux argent voyagèrent lentement sur la peau hâlée de son compagnon, qui se tortillait discrètement pour échapper à cette oppression invisible et passionnée. Il l'attira brutalement contre lui et l'embrassa, dévorant ses lèvres avec détermination. Ils retombèrent sur le matelas avec un bruit sourd et restèrent enlacés ainsi plusieurs minutes, brisant le silence de la pièce par leurs gémissements de plaisir.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, le souffle court, le regard du brun se promena sur la pièce, ses mains accrochant les hanches étroites du blond. Il s'arrêta sur une horloge posée sur la table de nuit, par-dessus l'épaule blanche de son ami, ses yeux plissés pour mieux lire l'heure qui y été affichée.

7h50 ...

Avec un cri strident, il se redressa du lit, arrachant les lèvres du blond de la peau satinée autour de son téton, et sauta sur le parquet en bois vernis, en essayant de ne pas glisser ni de se rétamer. Il enfila son pantalon et attrapa sa chemise s'apprêtant à faire de même avec, quand la main d'acier du Serpentard s'empara de son poignet pour l'immobiliser, s'attirant un regard affolé.

"Draco, lâche-moi tout de suite, je t'en prie ! C'est vraiment pas le moment, s'il te plaît, Dracoooo !

"Que, quoi ?? Y se passe quoi, là ? Pourquoi tu psychotes ??"

Les joues rougies, tirant furieusement sur son bras pour se libérer, le Gryffondor, grimaçant comme un enfant, lui désigna le réveil d'un geste brusque.

"Mais tu as vu l'heure ?!? On va se faire déchirer !! Il faut qu'on aille en cours ! En plus, je commence par Potions, si j'arrive en retard, Rogue va me scalper et mettre mes tripes à pourrir pour ses tambouilles !!"

Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco l'attira sauvagement contre lui, amusé de le voir trébucher sur son pantalon qui venait de tomber à ses chevilles par faute de pas l'avoir boutonné tout de suite, pour déposer un baiser très doux sur le coin de sa bouche, qui contrastait étrangement avec la brutalité dont il venait de faire preuve.

"Roooooh, on a encore plein de temps ma beauté ... Je suis toujours un peu à la bourre le matin et je m'en sors toujours ... Et puis, Severus n'est pas aussi méchant que tout le monde croit ...

"Tu l'appelles Severus, toi ?"

Le brun tenta de se libérer des bras puissants de son ami, pour se retrouver finalement le nez collé à sa poitrine puissante, à moitié étouffé. Avec douceur, Draco passa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille, s'amusant de les voir rebiquer à chaque fois qu'il tentait de les aplatir du plat de sa main.

Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, de le laisser filer entre ses doigts alors qu'il le tenait serrer contre lui. Il voulait rester étendu dans ce lit, avec Harry à ses côtés, de ne plus penser à Lucius. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir son père, malgré ce qu'il avait décidé hier. Tout courage l'avait abandonné et il ne pouvait imaginer un tête-à-tête immédiat avec son géniteur, ne pouvait le regarder en face. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner sa trahison, mais lui même ne venait-il pas de le tromper en acceptant les avances du Survivant et en passant la nuit avec lui, même s'il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment concret entre eux deux, contrairement à Lucius qui avait sauté cet homme dans ses appartements.

Chacun avec un autre, à deux extrémités de l'Ecole et conscient de la présence de l'autre. Séparés à jamais.

Inconsciemment, il lâcha la main du brun et se jeta sur le lit, éclatant en sanglots hystériques. Interdit, Harry le regarda sangloter, le visage enfoui dans les draps, ses poings crispés sur le tissu soyeux, qui se teintait lentement de rouge vif. Dès qu'il eut recouvré ses esprits, le Gryffondor l'attrapa par les épaules pour le blottir contre sa poitrine, massant ses épaules avec amour et tentant de le rassurer avec des paroles douces et réconfortantes. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette crise, ni comment elle avait pu surgir dans l'esprit de son compagnon.

Les larmes de la veille resurgirent dans le sien. Ces pleurs avaient-ils un lien avec ceux d'hier ? Peut être, mais ce n'était absolument pas une certitude. Il n'arrivait pas suffisamment à sonder l'âme de son compagnon pour s'assurer de ce qu'il pensait, bien qu'il savait que le blond y arrivait parfaitement avec lui.

Du bout des doigts, il flattait la nuque raide de son compagnon, cherchant à calmer son état. S'il continuait à pleurer ainsi, Harry sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et ne tarderait pas à sangloter à son tour. Il redressa le jeune homme et essuya ses joues blafardes sillonnées par des traces rouges avec sa manche, tout en baisant délicatement ses paupières closes.

"Draco ... mon amour, qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

Lui qui était si arrogant, si fort, d'habitude, il paraissait affreusement fragile, tremblant entre ses bras, le visage maculé de larmes de sang dont le jeune Gryffondor venait difficilement à bout avec sa manche, tout aussi inondée. Harry lissait patiemment les mèches blondes de son compagnon, espérant le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Même s'il savait parfaitement que le Mal qui envahissait le cœur et l'âme de Draco était bien trop important et puissant pour qu'il puisse l'en chasser seul, et il ignorait le nom de celui qui pourrait lui venir en aide. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un pourrait l'aider à distraire son ami de sa tristesse.

Finalement, il le redressa pour que celui-ci lui fasse face et le regarde dans les yeux. Le corps encore secoué de tremblements, Draco plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés et noua ses doigts autour de ceux du jeune homme. Harry lui envoya un sourire doux et, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux du blond, il le tira hors des draps, lui tendit ses vêtements et acheva de s'habiller, tout en observant et surveillant le Serpentard pour voir s'il faisait de même. En effet, l'air ailleurs, Draco finissait de boutonner son jean et commençait à enfiler sa chemise blanche, qui serait bientôt recouverte par le traditionnel pull vert et noir, aux couleurs de sa Maison.

Même s'il avait le visage encore barbouillé des vestiges de ses larmes, les yeux rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés, le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver désirable. Dès qu'ils furent enfin prêts, Harry se dépêcha d'aplatir un peu les épis dans la chevelure de son compagnon, la sienne étant définitivement un cas perdu, et de redonner un peu d'allure à son apparence, sous le regard indifférent de celui-ci, qui se laissait faire sans rien dire. Le brun tentait de ne pas s'inquiéter de ce manque de réaction et l'emmena hors de la chambre, leurs sacs sur le dos, en espérant qu'il aurait le temps d'aller grignoter un truc avant d'aller en cours, tout comme Draco, bien qu'il n'ai jamais eu un appétit énorme. Contrairement à d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle quasiment vide, Dieu merci, et le brun poussa discrètement son ami vers la table attribuée aux Serpentards, alors que lui s'avançait vers celle des Gryffondors. Parmi les rares personnes encore présentes dans la salle, très peu remarquèrent leur arrivée, la plupart plongées dans leurs bols de céréales ou dans un devoir en retard. Pour ceux qui avaient daigné lever la tête, ils les observaient avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, sidérés de voir arriver le Survivant et l'héritier des Malfoy ensemble. Comme quoi la vie réserve parfois des surprises.

En gardant un œil attentif sur le blond, Harry se dépêcha d'avaler quelque chose de consistant, afin d'être apte à supporter sa première heure de cours en compagnie de Severus Rogue, qui se déroulait en général sous des astres défavorables. C'était presque à croire que c'était le destin de la famille Potter, ou au moins de ses représentants mâles, d'affronter le ténébreux et lunatique Severus Rogue, de se trouver en perpétuel combat avec lui. Et de lui faire subir les pires moments de sa vie, bien qu'Harry ne doute absolument pas du plaisir malsain que pouvait ressentir le Maître des Potions à torturer les pôvres petits Gryffondors, dans le fin fond de ses cachots puants.

Il ne comprenait pas l'admiration que pouvait ressentir Draco à son égard. Bon, c'est vrai, il le connaissait sans doute un peu mieux que lui, voire assez personnellement avec les relations que le Professeur entretenaient avec Lucius Malfoy depuis un certain temps. Mais tout de même, il y a des limites ! Rien que de penser qu'il puisse un jour connaître Severus Rogue en privé, Harry esquissa une grimace discrète, en évitant de trop présenter l'intérieur de sa bouche empli d'un mélange assez méconnaissable de céréales, de lait, toasts grillés à la confiture de fraise et de jus d'orange à son voisin d'en face, qui grattait sur un parchemin un devoir d'Astrologie sur les satellites de Vénus. Très intéressant.

Pour une fois, lui-même avait fini tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour cette journée de cours et ne l'avait pas fait à la bourre la veille à 3h ou le matin même au moment du petit déjeuner. Il avait d'ailleurs quitté Ron pour sa petite balade nocturne alors qu'il commençait à ronfler et à baver sur sa composition d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione étant allée se coucher sous prétexte de mal de crâne pour ne pas les aider.

C'est alors qu'il était tombé sur Draco, pitoyablement assis dans un couloir, la tête sur les genoux et le visage baigné de sang. Il avait d'abord cru que celui s'était blessé d'une quelconque manière et qu'il se trouvait dans un état second d'hébétement dû au choc, mais il avait finalement compris le comment du pourquoi. Enfin, pour une partie de l'histoire, seulement. Ce qu'il ignorait toujours et qui le tracassait, c'était la raison des deux crises qui avaient frappé le jeune homme en un temps aussi rapproché.

Il poussa un profond soupir, ignorant les regards étonnées que lui lança un élève attablé à quelques chaises plus loin, et se leva, attrapant son sac qu'il balança sur son dos. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'il quittait la salle pour rejoindre sa salle de cours, et il s'aperçut avec soulagement que le blond agissait de même, étant donné que leur cours de Potions se déroulait en commun. Il ralentit le pas dès qu'il entendit celui du Serpentard derrière lui et le laissa le rejoindre. Draco ne prononça pas un mot et soutint le regard pénétrant que lui lança le brun. Celui-ci lui passa une main dans les cheveux, trahissant son inquiétude pour son compagnon et s'approcha de lui, déposant délicatement son front contre son épaule. Aucun d'eux deux ne paraissait réellement motivé pour passer une journée, assis sur une chaise à essayer d'écouter ce que baratiner le prof à l'autre bout de la salle, planté devant son tableau noir, et de gratter une once du cours sur leurs parchemins.

Le blond posa à son tour une main sur la nuque de son compagnon, tendue par le manque de sommeil et le souci, et lui massa tendrement l'échine, son souffle butant contre sa joue. Si quelqu'un les voyait, à ce moment précis, leurs situations basculeraient dans un bordel monstre et cette affaire risquerait de les suivre longtemps dans leurs vies futures, même si celles-ci restaient liées, intimement ou non. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les réactions qu'auraient les différentes personnes autour d'eux, que ce soit leurs amis ou des inconnus dans le monde de la Sorcellerie. Son entourage : son père, sa mère, son grand père, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, Severus Rogue, les collègues de son père, et celui de Harry : Ron, Hermione, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, toute sa petite clique d'admirateurs ...

Il continuait inlassablement à caresser les mèches éparses sur le cou de Harry, tout en regardant le mur au dessus de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas être la source d'une inquiétude croissante pour son compagnon, mais il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Il savait également que cela durerait tout le temps que sa lâcheté prendra le dessus et qu'il n'osera pas affronter son père concernant les évènements de la veille.

Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit, ainsi que de la colère. Pourquoi serait ce à lui de faire le premier pas, et non pas à Lucius ? Son père l'avait grillé, hier soir, quand il était entré dans la chambre et qu'il avait aperçu les superbes atouts de son pater familias en action. Au souvenir des fesses blanches et rondes de son père, de sa chevelure tombant gracieusement sur son dos, moulant ses muscles saillants, la sueur rougeâtre qui inondait les courbes parfaites de son corps, son cœur se serra et une sensation de picotements agréable envahit son bas ventre. Il souffla un bon coup par le nez, histoire de calmer ses pulsions, et, décidant qu'il était temps de rejoindre la salle de cours, éloigna le jeune Gryffondor de sa poitrine pour l'entraîner vers les cachots.

Leurs chaussures battant joyeusement le pavé, ils évoluèrent dans les longs couloirs froids qui menaient à la salle de cours, Draco en tête et guidant son ami à travers les méandres du château.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un corridor, le blond entra en collision avec un homme, heurtant sa poitrine avec force. Il leva ses yeux gris et reconnu le Professeur Rogue, qui l'observait avec étonnement, tenant dans ses bras des liasses de parchemins, probablement le plan de ses cours pour la journée qu'il emmenait à sa salle.

"Draco, mais qu'est ce que ..."

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le jeune homme derrière lui, leurs mains serrées et la proximité de leurs corps, et le blond su immédiatement que le professeur avait compris en un instant la nature de leur relation. Au regard qu'il lui lança, le jeune Malfoy comprit également que le Maître des Potions ne voyait pas cette relation d'un très bon œil, et qu'il en serait sans doute de même pour Malfoy Senior, qui serait mis au courant assez vite. Draco lui rendit son regard et serra la main de son ami un peu plus dans la sienne.

"Professeur, j'irais voir mon père dès que j'en aurai le temps, pour lui annoncer moi-même ce ... cette ... enfin, je souhaiterais que celui-ci ne soit pas mis au courant avant que je n'aille le voir. Pourriez vous ... ?

"Bien sûr, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je ne veux pas me mêler de votre vie privée, bien que ..."

Severus jeta un regard sombre et dégoûté à Harry, destiné à terminer sa phrase laissée en suspens, qui se cacha derrière le dos du blond, pas trop trop à l'aise après que Rogue l'ai regardé de cette manière. Et dire que ça durait depuis des années, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, et ça risquait apparemment de durer encore un certain temps. Bon, c'est vrai que Draco était un peu comme le protégé de Rogue depuis des années, bien avant sa première Année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, Harry n'en doutait absolument pas, et que celui-ci continuerait tant que le Serpentard serait à Poudlard. Tout ceci n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de déplaire à Draco, qui paraissait même se réjouir d'avoir une présence adulte à ses côtés, complétant celle de son père et la remplaçant quand celui-ci était absent.

L'un comme l'autre se contentait parfaitement de ce rôle fictif de paternité et de protection et le vivait même très bien. Draco semblait d'ailleurs s'être habitué à ce substitut de parent joué par le Professeur Rogue, étant donné qu'il avait vécu avec une bonne partie de sa vie, son père n'étant présent que pour son éducation de Sorcellerie et de jeune homme de bonne famille comme il se devait d'être ("Ne mets pas tes coudes sur la table, ferme ta bouche quand tu mâches, tu as deux mains et deux couverts donc sers toi des deux, tiens toi droit, ne dévisages pas les gens comme ça, enlève tes mains de tes poches, mets ta main devant ta bouche quand tu bailles, n'en fous pas partout quand tu manges, arrête de parler pour rien dire ...").

Un peu gêné par le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans leur petit groupe, Harry serra brièvement la main de son compagnon et posa sa main dans la cambrure de son dos. Celui-ci, comprenant la demande implicite de son ami, lança un regard au Professeur, qui le lui rendit immédiatement, clôturant ainsi la conversation. Ils arrivèrent en formant le groupe le plus ahurissant que les Cinquième Année Gryffondors et Serpentards n'avaient jamais vu : le Survivant Harry Potter avec l'ancien Mangemort, Maître des Potions de Poudlard et accessoirement un de ses ennemis proches, Severus Rogue, accompagné de Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, lui aussi ancien Mangemort bien qu'il reste attaché à certaines pratiques de Magie Noire, digne représentant de sa lignée et de la Maison à laquelle il appartenait, et qui, en temps habituel, ne portait pas Harry dans son cœur. Comme quoi, tout change, il tenait limite le brun dans ses bras et leurs mains semblaient désespérément soudées.

Ignorant tout bonnement les regards sidérés et les murmures outrés qui jaillissaient d'un peu partout, Severus ouvrit la porte de la salle et fit entrer l'assemblée des élèves, en jetant des regards assassins à ceux qui osaient continuer de discuter à propos de l'arrivée fracassante des deux ennemis.

Chacun s'assit à sa place habituelle, à savoir la plupart des Gryffondors le plus éloignés possible du bureau du Professeur, Harry et Draco s'étant séparés avec une certaine difficulté, pourtant teinté d'un vague soulagement. Les eux jeunes hommes s'étaient installés près de leurs amis respectifs, qui s'empréssèrent tous de les bombarder de questions, en essayant de se faire le plus discrets possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur. Ce serait dommage de faire perdre cinquante points à sa Maison pour bavardage.

"Harryyyy, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy et Rogue ?? Ils t'on rien fait au moins ??

"C'est vrai, pourquoi tu es arrivé avec eux ??

"Ouvrez votre livre page 145. Suivez bien le protocole, je ne veux pas avoir à gérer vos dégâts et incidents aujourd'hui.

"Hermione, tu peux me donner la poudre de salamandre pilée, s'il te plaît, il n'y en a pas sur ma table.

"Draco, répond moi, tu faisais quoi avec Potter ? Tu disparais comme ça hier soir et on te vois débarque avec ce ... avec lui ...

"Harry, qu'est ce que tu fabriquais avec ces deux types ??

"Pansy, ferme la.

"Hermione, s'il te plaît ... tu m'écoutes ?

Harry, regarde un peu par ici ... Heeu, c'est quoi que tu fixais comme ça ?

"Mademoiselle Parkinson, je vous prierais de ne pas perturber mon cours et de vous taire, continuez votre préparation.

"Neville, demande à quelqu'un d'autre, tout le monde en a à sa disposition.

" 'Mione, Harry devient dingo, il mate les fesses de Malfoy !

"Mais, Monsieur, il n'y a pas que moi ...

"Oui, mais il y a plein de Serpentards tout autour et je veux pas leur demander à eux ...

"Et alors, il y a rien de plus intéressant à regarder ... Il a un beau cul en plus ...

"Je ne vois pas le rapport, taisez vous, c'est un ordre.

"C'est vrai, laisse le regarder ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises et ne s'approche pas trop ...

"C'est dégueu, y a les ¾ de la classe qui papote et c'est moi qui me fais allumer ... Draco, répond moi !

"Et puis, t'es ma voisine directe et je suis sûr que toi tu te tromperas pas ... Parce que les Serpentards seraient capables de me donner un ingrédient hors sujet pour que je me trompe, que le professeur me grille et que ...

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de zieuter le cul à Malfoy, on est en démocratie que je sache.

"Mlle Parkinson, je me passerais de vos commentaires. Et laissez Mr Malfoy en paix, il a déjà assez à faire comme ça ...

"Tu sais que c'est affreusement tentant ce que tu me dis là, Neville ...

"La démocratie n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, c'est juste une question de bon sens, de respect de soi même, de ... de ... tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

"Weu, pourquoi encore moi ... Y a quoi entre toi et le balafré ? Steu plaît, répond moi, j'vais encore m'faire engueuler ...

"Hermione, t'es méchante, moi qui croyais que t'allais m'aider !

"Pansy, tu commences sérieusement à me lourder. Continue comme ça et je vais devenir méchant. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ...

"Comment ça "de bon sens" ? Regarde un peu et tu verras ! Il a des fesses sublimes ! On se damnerait pour !

"Mr Lodubat, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec votre Potion ?

"Ron, arrête d'embêter Harry, laisse le vivre un peu ...

"Ah, Rogue a trouvé une autre victime ...

"Ah, vous êtes à deux contre moi, alors que je suis le plus sensé de vous tous ! Harry débloque et toi tu le soutiens !

"C'est bien dommage, maintenant, c'est toi qui vas continuer à me faire chier, et personne ne pourra t'en empêcher ... Ou alors, si je te mets une bonne claque, tu arrêtes ?

"Euuuh, c'est qu'il me manque un ingrédient pour continuer, Professeur, alors, j'ai pensé ...

"Merci de me soutenir, 'Mione, j'avais l'impression de parler pour une cause perdue. Quand il veut, Ron est un vrai mur ...

"Hey, pas de menaces, t'es peut être le fils de l'homme le plus riche du monde des Sorciers, un des plus puissant et influent, mais c'est pas une raison pour te prendre pour le trou du cul du monde !

"C'est pas spécialement que je te soutiens mais quand il râle, je m'entends même plus crier, alors, ça va bien cinq minutes mais bon ...

"Il vous manque un ingrédient ? Vous êtes sûr ? Tout est préparé à l'avance sur les tables pourtant ... Vous avez bien regardé sous le reste des affaires qui s'y trouvaient ?

"Comment ça un mur ? Je suis très ouvert et tolérant à certaines choses mais il y a des limites, tout de même ... C'est Malfoy, je te rappelle ...

"Justement, je me permets ce qu'il me semble, quand bon me semble ! Alors, à présent, tu vas me foutre la paix, sinon, je t'en fous une ! Capito ?

"Ah ? ... euh ... ben, je vais vérifier tout de suite ... Ah oui, en effet, tout est préparé à l'avance, j'en ai bien ...

"Roooh et puis laissez moi trente secondes ! J'aimerais vivre ma vie comme je le sens, sans être chaperonné par toute une volée de mères poules en tout genre ! Laissez moi respirer !

"Quelle violence, je suis outrée ! Moi qui te croyais plus patient (ahem), ça m'étonne de toi Draco ...

"Harry, on ne te chaperonne pas, Ron et moi, on veut juste t'aider ... attends, ta cravate est de travers, je vais te refaire le nœud, ne bouge pas ...

"Mr Londubat, après tant d'années, vous devriez savoir que j'ai horreur de perdre mon précieux temps. Hors, vous venez de ... mais, qu'est ce que ... ?

"Hermione a raison ... ta cravate part en couille ...

"Haha, elle est marrante celle là, tu me la refais ... Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, hélas, tu t'es toujours parfaitement rendu compte que ma maigre patience s'essouffle vite et je te croyais plus maligne pour faire comme quand on était plus jeune, c'est à dire t'éloigner très vite ou te taire, au lieu d'insister de la sorte ...

"Lâche ma cravate, j'en ai par-dessus la tête !

"SILENCE !!!!!!!!!!"

La salle fut soudain d'un calme plat, tout les élèves observant leur Professeur qui bouillonnait de rage, Neville recroquevillé à côté de lui. Severus prit une grande inspiration et foudroya du regard chaque élève qu'il avait surpris en train de papoter pendant son cours. Les rares suicidaires qui avaient oser braver la loi sacrée qu'il avait mis en place, lors de la Première Année de tous ces braves petits morveux qu'il se coltinait maintenant depuis cinq longues années, et qui comprenait l'interdiction formelle d'ouvrir la bouche pendant le cours si cela ne concernait pas le noble Art de la Potion.

"Je croyais m'être fait clairement comprendre ... A présent, je veux entendre une mouche voler. Le premier qui osera ouvrir la bouche, pour un sujet autre que celui qui devrait être le principal dans cette salle de classe, regrettera bien vite de ne pas avoir pris mes humbles conseils au sérieux. Tout le monde au travail maintenant. "

Et tout le monde se remit au travail, la tête basse, le nez plongé dans son chaudron personnel, sans plus prononcer un mot. Satisfait du calme régnant dans sa salle, Severus Rogue retourna à ses occupations. Tous les yeux restaient pourtant fixés sur les deux protagonistes qui avaient déclenché ce bordel matinal, qui essayaient de ne pas faire attention à leurs voisins respectifs qui s'échinaient à faire de grands signes pour espérer attirer leur attention et discuter du problème le plus discrètement possible. Harry gardait désespérément les yeux rivés sur son livre afin de ne pas se détourner de son travail pour regarder à nouveau les atouts du blond, langoureusement assis à quelques tables devant lui, et Draco, qui ne se doutait innocemment de rien, tentait de ne pas prendre garde à Pansy qui lui balançait des morceaux d'épis d'ophioglosse, normalement destinés à être pilés pour la préparation, dans le but d'attirer son attention vers elle. Pour certaines choses, il savait faire preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve et résister de ne pas lui faire avaler sur le champ une des bestioles confites qui moisissaient dans les bocaux sur les étagères de la salle de Potions depuis sans doute un certain temps.

Severus observa un instant le jeune Serpentard blond qui tentait de résister à l'envie d'étrangler sa voisine, et le souvenir de sa nuit lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit, à la vue de ce jeune homme tellement semblable au modèle au dessus, mais aussi grâce à la douleur qui lui traversa les reins quand il s'appuya contre la table de son bureau. Lucius avait vraiment été parfait, hormis son arrivée fracassante aussi tard, avec la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée à la pensée de ce qu'il avait écrit sur ce parchemin, mais aussi ce qui avait suivi plus tard, dans les appartements de Lucius.

Le souvenir encore chaud de la présence du Sorcier dans son corps, ses lèvres contre sa gorge, ses mains voyageant sur sa peau ... Severus prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le tableau, présentant son large dos à ses élèves pour que ceux-ci ne remarquent pas son trouble. Ca aurait été le comble ...

En tout cas, la menace semblait avoir fait son effet, la salle était bien plus silencieuse à présent et chacun s'était mis au travail avec détermination. Même si elle paraissait avoir disparue pour le moment, l'Epée de Damoclès qui frapperait tout élèvenuisantbon-à-rien, et bavard en plus, en cette salle planait toujours au dessus de leur petite nuque fragile, en la personne de Severus Rogue armé de sa baguette, qui déambulait lentement entre les tables.

La fin de l'heure fut annoncée par la retentissante sonnerie, qui accompagnait chaque élève pendant toute sa scolarité à l'Ecole. Et comme tout élève qui se respecte, chacun fut pris du réflexe habituel à l'entente de ce bruit, celui de se lever soudainement, de balancer tout se qui se trouve sur la table, c'est à dire les affaires dans le sac et le reste là où il y a de la place, et de se précipiter vers la porte.

Pourtant, c'est bien l'exception qui fait la règle et, de son air nonchalant, Draco rangea lentement chacune de ses affaires, ses parchemins, plumes et livre de Potions, dans son sac, dont il passa la lanière sur son épaule et en serra le contenu contre ses côtes. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient patiemment au pas de la porte, en bloquant l'entrée par la rempart de leurs trois corps. Un poing sur la hanche, la jeune fille observait son ami qui observait le contenu de son chaudron avec attention, les sourcils froncés, en essayant de ne pas s'impatienter devant le manque d'urgence du blond. Elle sentit soudainement une large main qui se posait sur son épaule et la repoussait avec fermeté hors de la route, et s'apprêta à engueuler l'auteur de cette familiarité, pensant que c'était l'un des deux abrutis qui l'accompagnaient. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Lucius Malfoy, qui lui cella la bouche d'un regard torve digne de ceux que pouvait lui balancer le Maître des Potions. La majestueuse silhouette du Sorcier pénétra dans la pièce, l'imprégnant de sa puissante et maléfique aura qui mettait mal à l'aise quiconque se trouvait un peu trop près, sans trop bien le connaître.

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco regarda son père qui s'avançait dans la salle comme le Maître des lieux, sa cane à la main, quand finalement leurs regards se croisèrent. Lucius eut un mouvement de recul à peine perceptible quand il se rendit compte de la présence de sa progéniture en face de lui, qui l'observait un peu hargneusement. Son irruption de la veille lui revint en mémoire et son regard gris se durcit considérablement, arrachant un frisson de frayeur à son enfant.

"Draco ..."

Tout aussi furieux que son géniteur, le blond cala son sac contre sa hanche et franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de l'homme pour le dépasser, sans un seul regard, et franchir la porte, emportant ses trois acolytes dans son sillage. Il entendit le cri de son père qui l'appela et le sommait de revenir sur ses pas, ainsi que sa supplique presque silencieuse que lui seul capta, la voix ferme du Sorcier à laquelle il obéissait depuis son enfance arrachant un dernier sursaut d'obéissance à son cœur, qu'il refoula aussitôt. Il sentait la colère sourde qui émanait de son père, mais aussi la peur qui accompagnait ses trois compagnons et l'étonnement de son Professeur, qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à questionner Lucius concernant son arrivée, mais aussi le comportement de son fils.

Il retenait difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de dégouliner le long de ses joues et de lui brouiller la vue dans sa course. De plus, ils devaient se rendre au cours suivant, qui était d'ailleurs le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, assistés par la grosse Ombrage, et ils ne préféraient pas tenter de mettre la patience du Professeur à bout en arrivant en retard. Elle avait un assez mauvais caractère comme ça et, concernant les punitions, elle pouvait s'avérer être pire que Severus Rogue, se qui était assez fort. Le jeune homme ravala ses sanglots et se façonna le masque d'indifférence et de mépris, qu'il arborait habituellement. Il ne souhaitait pas se montrer sous un jour différent, ni dévoiler la moindre faiblesse aux communs des mortels qui l'encadraient et risqueraient de les exploiter conte lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment.

Il arriva, le visage serein et froid, devant la salle pile à l'heure voulue, c'est à dire au moment même où la prof débarquait aussi, et ne pouvait donc pas les blâmer pour leur éventuel, mais inexistant, retard. Il lança un regard doux à Harry, qui le lui rendit avec franchise, sans pour autant trop le montrer. Ils avaient eu assez d'ennuis comme ça lors du premier cours de la journée. Et il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas fini à cause de son indifférence à l'encontre de la volonté de son père de s'entretenir avec lui, en l'ignorant tout bonnement alors que celui ci l'interpellait. Cela lui vaudra sûrement une grosse engueulade, voire une bonne baffe.

Son père ne le punissait que très rarement, mais quand ça tombait, ça tombait fort, en général pour des raisons que Lucius jugeait dignes de la punition, tel que le manque de respect dont il venait de faire preuve. Mais Lucius ne lui en voulait jamais très longtemps, sa compagnie et ses étreintes lui manquant autant que son pardon. Il venait en général le retrouver dans sa chambre, passait ses longs doigts dans ses mèches blondes avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou, frôlant sa peau pâle et s'en gorgeant avec délice. Draco se serrait alors contre lui et le reste suivait.

Il espérait sincèrement que Lucius lui pardonnerait vite de son impertinence et viendrait le retrouver pour lui annoncer que cette nuit avec son amant était déjà oubliée et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

o ° O ° o

Ses doigts enserrant de plus en plus fort le pommeau de sa canne, risquant de le briser sous la pression, Lucius gardait son regard fixé sur la porte où venait de disparaître son fils, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait réagir. Draco devenait de plus en plus caractériel avec l'âge, suivant malheureusement son exemple au même âge. Devait il le rattraper et tenter de s'expliquer avec lui sur le champ, en privé, autant concernant la veille que maintenant. Ou alors devait il le laisser s'éloigner et l'attraper plus tard, entre deux cours, pour remettre les points sur les i et réaffirmer son pouvoir sur le jeune homme.

La pression de ses doigts se relâcha et il se détourna de la porte pour observer Severus, qui parvenait difficilement à masquer son étonnement. Il s'approcha de lui, écoutant le bruit que faisait la porte alors qu'elle se fermait sous l'ordre de son esprit, et passa son index sur la joue glabre du Professeur, dardant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

"Dis moi, Severus ... Draco s'est il comporté de manière différente aujourd'hui ? Aurais tu remarqué quelque chose qui aurait pu prévenir cette ... crise ?"

Celui-ci soutint le regard du Sorcier et fronça les sourcils, cherchant des détails susceptibles d'être utiles quant au comportement du garçon.

"Pas plus que d'habitude, je dirais ... Il était peut être un peu à côté, pendant le cours, mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il se soit comporté bizarrement ... Il est devenu assez discret et calme en cours, depuis quelques temps ..."

Lucius acquiesça et posa sa main sur la nuque raide de l'homme, l'attirant contre lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentit l'homme se blottir contre son torse, l'un comme l'autre cherchant leurs chaleurs corporelles respectives. Quand ils se détachèrent, Severus cligna des yeux et posa son front contre l'épaule de son ami, qui commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tirant la peau pâle avec ses dents blanches. Severus l'avait toujours laissé faire, quoiqu'il arrive, il avait toujours accepté que le blond vienne vers lui pour se gorger du peu de chaleur que son corps contenait. Il sentit les dents de Lucius le pénétrer alors que ses mains venaient d'elles même se nouer autour de son cou, agrippant la cape sombre à pleines mains.

Lucius sentit le corps de son compagnon se tendre alors qu'il le possédait de plus en plus profondément, que ses doigts voyageaient le long des courbes du corps crispé du Professeur. Il aimait se rendre chez Severus, pas forcement pour des questions sexuelles, mais pour avoir de la compagnie, la présence rassurante du Professeur sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer quand son fardeau devenait trop lourd, les bras musclés dans lesquels il aimait se blottir, caché aux yeux du monde.

Ils avaient toujours été là pour se soutenir mutuellement, se réconforter, Severus étant un des rares privilégiés assez proche de Lucius pour le connaître un peu plus que la plupart des collègues et autres personnes entourant le Sorcier. Lucius venait parfois se blottir contre son épaule quand il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire avec Draco, par raison morale ou même physique.

Lucius se détacha de la gorge frissonnante de Severus, léchant consciencieusement les minuscules filets de sang qui s'échappaient lentement de la blessure superficielle qu'il venait d'engendrer, le bout de sa langue rose retenant les gouttes carmins. Il retint Severus qui failli s'écrouler sur le sol, le retenant dans ses longs bras puis le portant vers son bureau. Il l'installa sur sa chaise et alla lui chercher quelque chose à boire, n'espérant pas trouver quelque chose de réellement comestible dans la salle de classe. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un verre d'eau entre les doigts, qu'il porta aux lèvres du Professeur. Celui-ci avala l'eau fraîche avec plaisir, une main nouée à celle du Sorcier à côté de lui. Lucius se montrait toujours très doux pendant leurs étreintes, quelles qu'elles soient, depuis toujours.

Respirant à grandes goulées, le verre vide s'éloignant de ses lèvres, Severus jeta un regard vague à Lucius, qui lui adressa un sourire tranquille. Le verre s'envola des mains du Sorcier, sous la simple volonté de son esprit, et alla se déposer dans un évier un peu plus loin. Le blond se pencha sur le Professeur et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme, à présent d'une couleur rouge chaude et tendre. Quand il se redressa lentement, ses yeux gris rencontrèrent eux de son amant, et y lu une étrange mélancolie, mêlée à de la tristesse, pourtant bien enfouie au fond de son esprit. Du bout des doigts, il suivit le contour du menton délicat du Professeur, cherchant quelle pouvait être l'origine du chagrin qui envahissait l'esprit de Severus, s'étant résolu depuis tellement longtemps à ne pas pénétrer et fouiller l'âme de son ami et amant depuis si longtemps.

Lisant l'inquiétude de son ami dans ses grands yeux argents, rarement aussi expressifs, Severus lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui passa une main caressante sur la hanche, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait le laisser à présent s'il le désirait, pour aller retrouver Draco, ou même s'isoler et réfléchir, lui-même ne pouvant rien lui apprendre de plus concernant les saut d'humeur de son enfant. Lucius l'embrassa une dernière fois et, contournant les tables et chaises laissées en plan par les élèves, se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il franchit, après avoir adressé un ultime sourire à son amant.

Le regard lugubre à nouveau, Severus regarda la silhouette mince et musclée du Sorcier disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux fixés sur la chute des reins qui ondulait gracieusement au rythme des pas rapide de l'homme. Une ombre s'abattit sur le sourire doux qui demeurait sur ses lèvres depuis le départ du Sorcier, au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti, concernant le futur. Leur futur.

Severus avait vu sa vie se séparer et s'éloigner de celle de Lucius, au niveau sentimental et sexuel. Mais il en ignorait la raison, ce qui le frustrait bien plus que le fait de savoir qu'il allait devoir se détacher de Lucius, acte qui arriverait un jour, il le savait parfaitement, même s'il ne le penser pas aussi proche.

Il poussa un soupir las et passa une main maigre dans ses cheveux sombres, essayant de ne pas penser au futur sombre qui s'annonçait dans des temps proches. Bien trop proches.

o ° O ° o

« Il ne se passa rien dans les deux jours qui suivirent, qui défilèrent devant mes yeux tellement lentement qu'ils parurent durer des années entières. Le Vampire ne se présenta à nouveau à moi dans la soirée du second jour, au coucher du Soleil. La Lune venait à peine d'apparaître dans les douces pénombres du ciel encore rougeoyant, elle aussi affichant une couleur orangée d'une beauté incomparable. Lassé des ragots débités durant toute la longueur du repas, j'avais discrètement quitté la table pour me rendre dans mes appartements, dans l'espoir de me détendre un peu et de profiter du lever de la Lune, auquel je tentais d'assister le plus souvent possible depuis mon arrivée à la villa. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je me débarrassais de mon lourd manteau de cachemire, que je balançais négligemment sur mon lit, et je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre close qui menait au balcon. Une unique bougie demeurait allumée dans la pièce, en éclairant faiblement l'intérieur, alors que sa flamme vibrait fébrilement pour tenter d'échapper au souffle puissant d'un courant d'air, provenant de la fenêtre que je venais d'ouvrir. Je m'accoudais à la balustrade de fer forgé qui séparait le balcon du vide, ma chambre se trouvant au deuxième étage de l'immense demeure, et admirait l'astre en silence, devinant les reflets qui naissaient dans mes prunelles grises.

« Mon regard dériva lentement sur le jardin, noyé dans l'obscurité, ses grands arbres apparaissant parfois à mes yeux comme des êtres mouvants, en partie à cause de mon esprit alimenté depuis ma plus tendre enfance par les histoires fantastiques que me racontait Elena, ma très chère sœur, le soir, avant que je ne m'endorme. Avec un sourire, nostalgique, je me remémorais ces soirées que nous avions passé à bavarder, à rire. Ou même parfois à ne rien faire, tout les deux allongés sur mon grand lit à baldaquin, à observer les étoiles à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux demeuraient toujours ouverts, nous contant silencieusement chaque légendes associées aux constellations, que nous racontaient notre grand père alors que nous n'étions que deux enfants.

« Brutalement frappé par la réalité qui m'entourait, les souvenirs de mon enfance s'envolant rapidement, je me redressais de la barrière, sans pour autant parvenir à détourner mon regard du ciel, hypnotisé par la beauté qui en émanait. Une brusque bourrasque de vent me frappa au visage alors que la bougie s'éteignait, mourant sous les assauts de l'air. Un murmure parcourut la chambre et un frisson dévala le long de mon dos. Je me retournais lentement, espérant et redoutant ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur de la pièce. Au premier abord, rien ne me parut changé, mes yeux s'habituant lentement à l'obscurité nouvelle de la pièce. Je distinguais de plus en plus aisément les contours de chaque objet quand mon regard rencontra celui d'une autre personne, d'un rouge sombre. Je retint un cri de surprise, sursautant violement devant l'apparition soudaine.

« L'intrus se trouvait assis sur mon large lit, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, le bout de ses talons effleurant gracieusement la moquette. Je retins mon souffle quelques secondes, le temps de passer ma langue sur l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieure, ou demeurait une légère dépression, laissée par la morsure du Vampire deux jours auparavant. Vampire qui se trouvait actuellement en face de moi, m'observant d'un air moqueur devant ma perplexité. J'inspirais à nouveau une goulée d'air frais et franchis l'encadrement de la fenêtre d'un pas hésitant, incertain.

« Je ne me lassais pas d'admirer encore une fois son corps svelte, magnifique, qui s'offrait à mes yeux. La lueur moqueuse qui illuminait ses prunelles fut vite remplacées par une autre, plus attendrie, désireuse. Je m'arrêtais au milieu de la pièce, à à peine quelques mètres de cet être qui ne cessait de me dévisager. Mon corps tremblait de cette proximité, qui me paraissait pourtant encore trop faible. Je souhaitais m'approcher davantage de lui, caresser sa peau pâle et glacée, embrasser ses lèvres charnues, mais mon corps refusait de bouger, mes pieds enracinés dans le sol.

« Ce fut lui qui franchit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient, se relevant du lit avec grâce et souplesse, et se planta face à moi. Moi qui me croyais grand, à présent qu'il se trouvait debout devant moi, le dos droit, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et je devais lever les yeux pour le regarder, ce dont j'avais particulièrement horreur. Pourtant, la joie soudaine qui envahit mon être de le revoir effaça brusquement la pointe de colère qui jaillissait dans mon esprit. Voilà deux jours, deux longues journées, que j'espérais sa venue, comme il me l'avait promis. Je déglutis avec difficultés alors que sa main se levait, avançait dans ma direction pour se poser le long de ma joue, profitant pleinement de la chaleur qui émanait de mon corps en cet instant.

« "Bonsoir, mon bel ami, me susurra-t-il alors à l'oreille, ravi de me voir frissonner quand son souffle glissa le long de ma gorge." »

« Je ne réussis à articuler une réponse intelligible, mais mon regard devait en dire long sur mes pensées, étant donné qu'il s'autorisa un profond baiser en guise de salutation. Je le laissais alors mêler sa langue à la mienne, me ravissant silencieusement de sa présence en ces lieux, et passa mes mains dans ses longs cheveux sombres, m'amusant à enrouler une mèche bouclée autour de mon index. Au moment où sa bouche se détachait de la mienne, je retenais difficilement un gémissement où se mêlaient protestation et désir. Il m'adressa un sourire doux, empli d'indulgence pour l'enfant que j'étais, et passa à son tour une main caressante dans ma chevelure, retraçant du bout des doigts mes longues mèches blondes qui filaient entre ses doigts.

« Etrangement, toutes peur et appréhension m'avaient quitté dès que ses mains s'étaient posées sur moi, il y a quelques instants. A présent, j'en désirais même plus. Il dû lire cette envie qui se reflétait dans mon regard car il m'adressa un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses deux canines pointues, avant de saisir la pointe de mon menton entre ses longs doigts, afin de redresser mon visage à hauteur du sien, me dévisageant à sa guise. Je sentais ses yeux sombres courir le long de mes traits fins, s'attardant sur certains détails tels que l'anneau argenté que je portais à l'oreille droite, cadeau de ma Grand-mère voilà quelques années, mes longs cils de couleur sombre et brillante, les légers reflets de mes lèvres gonflées dus à la salive échangée lors de notre précédent baiser. J'affrontais l'examen sans broncher, bien que je me permis de montrer mon impatience en remuant entre ses mains afin d'échapper à son regard.

« Dès que ses yeux se plantèrent à nouveau dans les miens, ses doigts s'écartant lentement de mon menton, je passai à nouveau mes bras autour de son cou et, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, je l'attirais avec douceur en direction de mon lit, en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher sur un quelconque objet laissé sur le passage. Lorsque je sentis la douce pression du matelas contre mes mollets, je m'allongeais alors sur les couvertures chaudes, l'entraînant dans ma descente. Je sentis avec ravissement le poids de son corps se répandre sur le mien, écartant largement mes cuisses musclées pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser, et lui faisant aussi clairement comprendre mes intentions.

« Ce fut une des rares fois de ma vie où je désira une personne à ce point, bien que cela arriva une ou deux fois au cours de mon existence. Le souffle coupé par la beauté de mon Vampire, j'admirais bouche bée son beau visage, d'une pâleur mortelle, encadrée par ses longs cheveux noirs qui se déversaient de chaque côtés de sa tête. Dans le noir, ses yeux rouges sang brillait d'une lueur incandescente que je n'avais pu remarquer lors de notre première rencontre, celle-ci sans doute attisée par le désir qui augmentait chez cet être, que je captais plus que facilement. Ses lèvres se collèrent une nouvelle fois aux miennes alors qu'il nouait énergiquement ses doigts aux miens, les enserrant dans sa poigne de fer pour exercer son contrôle sur ma personne.

« Ses lèvres descendirent doucement le long de ma joue, suivant le contour de mon menton, pour se dégager un passage vers ma gorge, sa langue effleurant ma peau de temps à autre. Je sentis la pointe de ses crocs se poser le long d'une de mes veines, qui saillait le long de mon cou, le marquant d'un rai bleu à peine visible. Je ne pu empêcher mon corps de se tendre et mes mains d'agripper fermement les pans de sa tunique à l'idée de se qui aller suivre, bien qu'à présent je connaissais le plaisir que pouvais me procurer cette étreinte. Mon esprit conditionné par la société dans laquelle je vivais me hurlait que cet être couché sur moi, que j'avais attiré dans ma couche, était un Vampire, que les Vampires sont des êtres maléfiques et qu'il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Mais pourtant, j'avais envie de lui, d'une manière si irrépressible que je ne parvenais à la contrôler, mon corps et ma chair désirant qu'il y porte la marque de sa propre chair.

« Alors que mes mains voyageaient avec ferveur dans les nombreux plis de sa cape, ses dents pénétrèrent ma peau, un filet de sang jaillissant brutalement de la blessure pour frapper ses lèvres charnues. Des papillons blancs apparurent brutalement devant mes yeux alors qu'il aspirait lentement des flots du liquide vital qui parcourait mes veines, mon corps assailli par des ondes de plaisir qui s'intensifiait avec les secondes qui déferlaient. Mes mains semblaient s'être définitivement nouées à sa propre nuque et mes genoux enserraient violement ses côtes sans que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement, emporté par la volupté.

« Finalement, il se détacha de moi, ses lèvres ensanglantées s'éloignant de ma gorge frémissante en parsemant quelques gouttelettes du liquide carmin sur ma peau pâle. Du bout de son index, il toucha une larme qui venait de rouler le long de ma joue, ayant quitté ses consoeurs qui inondaient mes yeux depuis le début de notre étreinte. Ma vue pourtant brouillée, j'aperçus le sang qui demeurait sur ses lèvres disparaître lentement, pénétrer la peau fine qui entourait sa bouche à présent rouge. Ensuite, il se pencha à nouveau vers moi et lécha consciencieusement le fluide salé qui alourdissait mes paupières, s'en gorgeant comme il venait de faire avec mon sang. La nouvelle chaleur dont faisait preuve ses lèvres apporta un nouveau flot de larmes ainsi qu'un degrès supérieur à l'excitation que m'avait apporté sa morsure, mes hanches frissonnant sous le poids des siennes.

« Il roula sur le côté, se retirant du lit avec une grâce féline et se dirigea vers la carafe posée sur le bureau, sous mon regard inquisiteur mais épuisé. Il remplit rapidement un verre de vin, rouge sang, et me l'apporta sur le lit, me serrant contre lui et m'aidant à avaler la boisson. Le vin sucré coula dans ma gorge avec délice, rafraîchissant mon esprit brumeux. Lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui, il m'adressa un sourire rassurant, emplissant son beau visage de douceur et d'amour. Je lâchais immédiatement le verre pour jeter mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser fébrilement, espérant qu'il me donnerait plus de son amour dans la soirée. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur que j'y mettais moi-même, son bassin se collant au mien par intermittences.

« Mes mains glissèrent le long de sa poitrine, effleurant ses tétons durs et saillants à travers la soie fine de sa chemise, et se dirigèrent vers la boucle de sa ceinture, que je défis immédiatement, pour m'attaquer ensuite aux boutons de son pantalon. Sa bouche se retira alors et il m'arrêta dans ma progression, le visage impénétrable. Je lui lançais un regard choqué et suppliant à la fois, demandant la permission de continuer dans mes investigations par un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ce soir, moi je désirais également obtenir mon plaisir, ici et maintenant. Voyant qu'il ne paraissait enclin à accepter ma requête, je lui lançais un regard féroce, arrachait mes mains des siennes et m'éloignait du lit d'un pas vif, pour retourner à nouveau sur le balcon, des larmes de rage et de déception menaçant à tout moment de s'échapper de mes paupières.

« Je l'entendis dans mon dos s'extirper à son tour du lit, tout en refermant pantalon et ceinture, et marcher dans ma direction, ses talons résonnant dans l'exiguïté de la pièce. Ses larges mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et sa bouche sur ma nuque raide, mais je gardais les yeux fixés sur une lumière, au loin, de peur de trahir mon dépit. Il s'abandonna à de torrides baisers sur les parties de on corps qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop se pencher et qui ne demeuraient pas couvertes par un quelconque tissu, c'est-à-dire ma nuque et tout le haut de mon dos, m'envoyant des frissons incontrôlables dans le corps. Ses paumes se glissèrent sous ma chemise, parcoururent mon torse pour aller gentiment taquiner mes tétons, déjà durs et tendus. Mes reins se cambrèrent douloureusement, alors que je fermais les yeux pour tenter de calmer le feu qui brûlait en moi.

« Tout à coup, des coups sourds retentirent à ma porte, m'arrachant un violent sursaut qui se répéta quand j'entendis la voix de ma mère qui m'appelait de l'autre côté. Elle semblait accompagné d'une dizaine de personnes, qui entouraient peu à peu l'entrée de ma chambre, en bloquant le passage. Je me tournais alors vers mon Vampire, dont le visage était toujours aussi indéchiffrable et posait mes mains sur ses joues tièdes.

« "Je vous en prie, partez ..." »

« Ma voix me parut déformée par l'inquiétude, apparaissant comme un vague murmure aigu. Il fronça les sourcils et m'embrassa violement, alors que les coups redoublaient contre ma porte. Je sentais qu'il ne partirait pas avant que je n'en l'aie supplié, qu'il resterait accroché à mes lèvres même si les intrus parvenaient à pénétrer dans mes appartements. Je m'arrachais brutalement de ses lèvres pour saisir les pans de sa chemise à pleines mains et le suppliais du regard, souhaitant son départ alors que j'avais attendu sa venue depuis deux jours. Il sourit gracieusement devant les preuves de mon inquiétudes et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans mes cheveux, son souffle froid frappant mes joues.

« D'un pas lent, il se recula en direction de la rambarde du balcon, m'entraînant avec lui car mais mains demeuraient serrées autour de son vêtement. Lorsque son dos toucha la barre de fer forgé, il détacha mes doigts et effleura mes lèvres en un doux baiser, goûtant encore aux larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, et dont certaines allaient se perdre dans le creux de mes lèvres. Je me serrais brièvement contre lui, le visage enfoui dans les profondeurs de sa chemise, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front frais, le baisant rapidement. Ensuite, il s'éloigna de moi, franchit la rambarde d'un bond pour atterrir gracieusement sur la pelouse, sans un bruit, au moment où le groupe franchissait ma porte qu'ils venaient d'enfoncer.

« Je ne parvenais pas à retenir mes larmes de couler, mon corps secoués de sanglots sourds alors que je m'agrippais à la rambarde, espérant le voir faire demi tour pour revenir vers moi. Je sentais sa présence proche mais ne parvenais à le distinguer entre les ombres des arbres et de la nuit. Doucement, mes yeux se fermèrent et un murmure retentit dans mes oreilles.

« "Attends moi ... Je t'en prie, attend moi et ne me délaisse pas pour mes actes de cette nuit ... Je t'aime, ne m'oublie pas ..." »

« Il me semblait presque que je sentais son souffle contre mon cou. Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je me blottis comme un enfant sur l'épaule de ma mère pour pleurer à ma guise, laissant les autres se ruer vers le balcon pour guetter la présence de mon Vampire. Mais je le savais parti à présent. Le lien qui nous avait uni pendant la Morsure s'était renforcé et il me permettait de deviner certaines choses à propos du monde qui m'entourait, comme si mes sens s'étaient soudainement exacerbés.

« Je poussais un long soupir et me détachais lentement de ma mère, mon regard se fixant sur l'obscurité, où je promis devant la Lune et les étoiles que je lui offrais mon corps ainsi que mon cœur pour l'éternité, que je l'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait, même si cela devait prendre des années. Bien que j'espérais sincèrement qu'il se présenterait à nouveau à moi le plus vite possible, sa présence et ses caresses manquant déjà à mon corps.

« Mon Vampire ... »

To be Continued


	5. Chapitre 4

**De Profundis Clamavi**

**Auteur** :Niea Chan (nieasamayahoo.fr)

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, un peu de POV de temps en temps

**Couples** : La patience est une vertu (en fait, à ce point là, j'en ai pas encore la moindre idée, j'aviserais avec le temps ;)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus etc etc ... Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon ... Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga.

**Commentaires** : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup ...) de ce que l'auteur des _Chroniques de Vampires _a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tous les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Erm, ce chapiter aura mis un peu de temps pour arriver pour cause de depart au Japon '' Donc ce depart signifie comme chtits changements une absence total d'accents MAIS aussi, quelques petits bugs de taptages de temps a autre, etant donne que je possede un foutu clavier qwerty qui, je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, s'est mis en touches azerty donc c'est pas les bonnes places pour les touches (en particulier les a q m z w etc ...) ce qui ne facilite pas l'affaire et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ya plus le correcteur auto de word donc on peut peut etre (sans doute ?) retrouver quelques fautes qui me seraient passees sous le nez sans que je m'en aperçoive et aussi je perds la memoire pour cause de fatigue et que ya que du jap qui me vienne a l'esprit donc adieu les belles phrases mais vais me faire expedier mon dico des synonymes pour m'aider o vala desolee pour tout ce blabla mais je preferais prevenir juste au cas ou ... mmm des tites reviews pour me soutenir ??

**Reviews **:

Philoue : Hehe, je crois que si je continue a recevoir des reviews comme ca, vais finir par attraper la grosse tete o Ma bon c'est pas une raison pour arreter bien au contraire ca me fait toujours super plaisir et etant une grande fan des Chroniques, je suis ravie de voir que mon ecrit ressemble a quelque chose pour que ca merite une telle comparaison merci encore !

Lee-NC-Kass : Ah vous faites du cheval ?? erf c'est marrant moi aussi o mais bon pour parler du principal, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir (merchi d'avoir la patience d'attendre la suite !) j espere que la suite vous plaira !

Bouboutix : Boubouchiiiiiiiii o yap yap yap

Flore : Alors l'idee ... mon esprit tordu est parti sur un vieux trip qui s'est transforme en ca disons qu'au debut ca devait etre une fic en commun avec Boboutix mais cette flemmarde (beuuuuuu arrete de raler c est vrai) a abandonne avant meme d avoir crit les premieres lignes donc ... me voila lachee dans la nature avec pleins d idees dans la tete 

MirahannaManson : je vois que mes sources concernant le titre ont ete decouvertes en effet c'est de la que m'est venue le titre, par un chaud après midi de juin, alors que je revisais pour le bac francais, vala que je tombe sur ce texte (j'avais a reviser deux ou trios poemes ...) et j'ai vraiment trouve le titre parfait pour mon histoire ... alors j'au pas hesite. Et c'est seulement après que j'ai vu le Vampire aussi mais je crois que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lire ... trop plein de textes trop compliques après le bac marre marre marre ''' merci pour les reviews o ca remonte le moral a pleins de km de la france

**Chapitre 4**

Draco ramassa son sac, ses affaires à l'intérieur, et se dirigea vers la porte, évitant soigneusement de regarder la professeur qui le fixait avec méchanceté pour ne pas vraiment avoir suivi le cours, ainsi que Harry, cherchant à ne pas traduire le désir qui l'assaillait. Il ne devait pas se revoir avant ce soir, voire le lendemain soir, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gens qui les entourait tout les deux. Il franchit la porte d'un pas souple et, sentant la présence de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle dans son dos, il se tourna vers eux.

"C'est bon, je dois passer chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque ... je vous rejoins dans la Salle Commune plus tard ..."

Pansy haussa les épaules et entraîna ses deux compagnons dans la direction opposée, sous le regard posé du blond. Ses yeux tournèrent lentement en direction du Survivant, qui s'éloignait également accompagné de Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Il observa en silence la courbe parfaite de la croupe du brun, qui ondulait gracieusement au rythme de ses pas, ses jambes musclées moulées par le tissu souple de l'uniforme rouge et or des Gryffondors. Avec un soupir las, il se tourna pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. En plus de lui avoir servi comme prétexte, il devait en effet aller chercher un ouvrage qu'il avait réservé à la bibliothécaire pour des recherches personnelles qu'il avait entreprises depuis peu.

Serrant son sac contre son flanc, il avançait d'un pas vif, ses chaussures battant contre le pavé, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Les couloirs étaient vides, comme habituellement à cette heure ci où la plupart des élèves étaient encore en cours ou alors dans leurs Salles Communes, à leurs devoirs. En tout cas, il n'y avait jamais personne à cette heure ci à la bibliothèque ou se baladant dans les couloirs, en plus avec le vieux concierge qui rôdait et hantait l'Ecole depuis des lustres.

Alors qu'il franchissait un tournant, le pas leste, une main ferme et puissante l'attrapa par le bras et le tira violement vers un coin d'ombre, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Croyant se retrouver face à Rusard, le coeur battant, il sentit les lèvres fermes de Lucius frôlait les siennes, avant que sa main dure ne vienne heurter sa joue. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il leva les yeux vers son géniteur, sa paume fraîche collée à sa joue qui venait d'attraper une vive couleur rouge, pour rencontrer ceux tellement identiques aux siens. Lucius l'observait en silence, et paraissait hésiter entre la colère et l'amour, la violence et la tendresse, la correction et le désir.

Ses poings vibrant de rage contenue, ou d'envie, l'homme le toisait de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa splendeur, les lèvres pincées. Malgré lui, Draco se détourna, tout en continuant à frotter sa joue endolorie. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Attendri, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était dit avant de venir là, Lucius esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers son fils, pour toucher ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir, le Sorcier avait à nouveau posé sa bouche sur la sienne et la possédait avec violence et détermination. En réponse à son baiser, Draco posa ses mains sur les joues glabres de l'homme et se redressa un peu plus vers lui, pour raffermir l'étreinte qui les unissait.

Le souffle court, sa langue courant contre celle de son jeune compagnon, Lucius noua ses mains autour de la taille de l'adolescent pour le serrer contre lui, veillant à ne pas détacher sa bouche de la sienne. Il le garda contre lui quelques instants, avant d'éloigner ses lèvres de celles de son fils, tendres et jeunes. Le jeune homme blottit son visage rosissant contre la gorge de son père, pour en mordiller allègrement la peau, quémandant l'autorisation avec de grands clignements d'yeux innocents, où régnaient des reflets argentés. Lucius enfoui ses doigts dans la chevelure platine de sa progéniture et plaqua sa tête contre son propre cou, écrasant les lèvres de Draco, qui ne demandait que ça, contre une de ses veines battantes.

"Draco ..."

Son murmure passionnel suffit au jeune homme, qui planta ses canines pointues dans sa gorge offerte avec envie, lui arrachant un cri sourd. Ses mains allèrent s'accrocher à la robe de son père avec fermeté alors que la première gorgée de sang pénétrait sa bouche pour frapper violement son palais, un gémissement empli de désir tentant de franchir ses lèvres collées à la peau pâle de l'homme qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Lucius laissa échapper un profond soupir et enfoui à son tour son visage dans le creux du cou de son fils et suça doucement sa peau tendre, avant d'y plonger les dents, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois dans le passé. Il entendit vaguement Draco pousser un cri étouffé similaire au sien, avant de s'abandonner aux sensations qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. Il sentit le corps fébrile de son compagnon se plaquer contre le sien, son cœur battant au même rythme affolé que le sien, ses mains courant sur les parties les plus sensibles de sa personne dans le but de se faire désirer.

Presque avec violence, Lucius souleva le corps mince du jeune homme, le plaqua contre le mur, sans détacher ses lèvres du cou délicat, pour le posséder encore plus profondément, ce que fit Draco à sa suite. L'échange de leurs sangs les mettait l'un comme l'autre dans un fervent état de désir et d'excitation, qu'ils assouvissaient en général que d'une manière, que la plupart des êtres humains considèrent comme un péché, une honte, un crime. Mais leur nature, différente de celle de l'être commun, engendrait des désirs inavouables dont Lucius avait appris, transmis à son fils comment les accepter et en profiter le plus possible, en mesure que son corps le lui permettait.

Mais, au moment où son père glissait une main caressante vers son entrejambe, tendue par le désir, les lèvres de Draco se détachèrent de la gorge de son père et il lui saisit les poignets d'un geste convulsif, l'arrêtant immédiatement. Lucius se redressa à son tour et lui lança un regard interrogatif, cherchant à comprendre sa réaction. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction face aux agissements de son père, alors qu'habituellement, il était assez enclin à accepter, voire provoquer, les montées de désir qui habitaient parfois le Sorcier.

Les doigts du jeune homme se resserrèrent davantage autour des poignets fins de son géniteur et il fixa la pointe des ses chaussures avec gêne, craignant une réaction un peu violente de la part de son aîné. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses poignets toujours enserrés dans les mains de son fils, qu'il observait en silence, fixant son front rougissant et ses yeux gris qui fuyaient les siens avec obstination. Il libéra une des ses mains et la posa sur la joue de son fils, la lui caressant avec douceur et patience en tentant d'ignorer les tremblements qui agitaient le corps du jeune homme. Il tentait difficilement de réfréner les pulsions qui poussaient son corps et son esprit à s'avancer davantage vers le jeune homme qui frissonnait devant lui, et qui le pousserait sans doute à commettre des actes qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, s'éloignant progressivement de son rejeton. Il passa une main dans ses propres cheveux, qui retombèrent gracieusement sur ses reins, et leva les yeux vers une meurtrière, qui éclairait faiblement le sol devant lui. Le jeune homme paraissait à la fois désirer sa présence et la repousser de tout son cœur, ce qui le mettait lui-même dans une situation assez délicate, malgré lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et Draco également, à la situation dans laquelle tout les deux se trouvaient actuellement, comprenant donc la relation de Lucius avec Severus. Mais aussi celle de Draco avec Harry, bien que Lucius l'ignorât actuellement.

Se penchant sur le jeune homme, Lucius frôla son front de ses lèvres pleines et lui adressa un sourire doux et empli d'amour. Lui rendant son sourire, son fils s'avança d'un pas vers lui et noua fermement ses bras autour de la taille mince et délicate de l'adulte, cherchant un peu de l'amour paternel, et non celui d'un amant, qui lui avait tellement manqué depuis des années. Ses mains se glissèrent lentement dans la robe de sorcier de son père, caressantes, et se posèrent sur le haut du pantalon, au niveau de la ceinture, de Lucius, encore tendu par son désir pour le jeune homme. Il enfoui son nez avec amour dans la chemise entrouverte du Sorcier, mordilla les tétons tendus de l'homme à travers le tissu et tira dessus avec fermeté et conviction, arrachant un gémissement à son géniteur.

"Draco ..."

Les dents du jeune homme se détachèrent du torse de l'homme et il posa ses mains sur ses joues pâles, mêlant son souffle à celui de Lucius, avant de l'embrasser profondément. Ensuite, il s'éloigna lentement de lui, lui présentant son dos, alors que Lucius faisait de même dans la direction opposée, un étau lui étreignant le cœur.

Ce baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son fils lui paraissait à présent comme celui de deux personnes, amants, amis, qui se disaient adieu. Il avait peur d'avoir perdu son fils, et son amour. Une larme rougeâtre dégoulina le long de sa joue, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de perdre les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus. Draco et Severus, ceux qui l'avaient accompagné pendant une majeure partie de son existence solitaire et froide, dans laquelle ils avaient apporté chaleur et amour. Cette vie qui lui paraissait bien morne depuis toute ces années.

Il chassa la larme de son visage et se redonna meilleure allure, c'est à dire noble, froide et hautaine, quand il entendit des pas résonner dans les couloirs. Deux personnes approchaient, l'une à côté de l'autre, vers lui. Plus le temps de faire demi tour ou de s'évaporer miraculeusement dans les airs. Il déboucha dans un couloir et se retrouva face au Professeur Dumbledore, accompagné de Sirius Black, récemment acquitté concernant le meurtre des Potter et sa sois disant appartenance aux Mangemorts grâce au soutien du vieux Directeur de Poudlard mais aussi de beaucoup de membres du Conseil du Ministère de la Magie. L'homme vivait actuellement à Poudlard, dans des appartements privés qui lui étaient réservés, en raison de la constante méfiance qui demeurait encore dans le cœur de la plupart des Sorciers à son encontre, malgré sa remise en liberté.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à la vue du blond, et l'Animagus ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût quand il le reconnut, encore dominé par sa haine et sa colère à l'encontre des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore, lui, toujours fidèle à lui même, lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et fit un pas dans sa direction.

"Lucius, quelle bonne surprise, j'ignorais que vous vous trouviez ici !"

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant difficilement de pousser un soupir, parfaitement conscient que le vieux concierge avait très vite balancé son arrivée et as visite à Severus à l'homme. Cette déclaration n'était là que pour la forme.

"Dumbledore ..."

Ni Sirius ni Lucius ne daignèrent se saluer l'un l'autre, se jetant des regards meurtriers du coin de l'œil alors que Dumbledore continuait à trépigner. Le blond détailla un instant le brun du regard, et cela en à peine quelques instant alors qu'il aurait fallu bien plus de temps pour un autre être. L'Animagus était, en somme, assez agréable à regarder, posséder des formes et des courbes généreuses, qu'il avait bien vite retrouvé après qu'il se soit évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. Il portait un pantalon noir style moldu qui moulait agréablement les muscles de ses fesses et de ses cuisses, ainsi qu'un tee shirt, noir également, tout aussi moulant. Il avait vraiment un corps superbe. Le seul problème avec cette engeance de Gryffondor, c'était évidemment son caractère de chien, qui convenait parfaitement avec sa forme animale.

Sirius rejeta sa longue chevelure noire en arrière, gêné d'être examiné de cette manière par le Serpentard, fixant l'homme de se grands yeux noirs. Ce fut à présent au tour du blond de se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais comment diable faisait il pour avoir de si beaux yeux, aussi expressifs et démonstratifs des émotions qui le traversaient. A présent la répulsion. Mais parfois la joie, l'amitié, le désir. L' amour. Lucius lui lança un regard assassin, ravi de voir le brun enfin détourner les yeux, et se retourna vers le vieil homme.

"Je vais devoir vous quitter à présent, annonça-t-il d'une voix morne et froide, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et je retourné à présent chez moi.

"Déjà ? J'aurais pourtant eu le plaisir de vous avoir ici plus longtemps mais bon. Faites comme vous le désirez."

Lucius acquiesça et pinça les lèvres, essayant de ne pas grogner ce qu'il pensait des propos de l'homme. Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais détesté, et cela depuis ses années d'étude à Poudlard. Et même lorsqu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, le vieux Directeur ne l'avait jamais repoussé lorsqu'il venait à Poudlard pour une raison ou pour une autre, généralement quand cela concernait Draco. C'est pour cela que Lucius le méprisait à ce point. Il regrettait que Dumbledore continue à l'apprécier malgré ce qu'il avait fait au cours de sa vie, malgré le fait qu'il l'ai, dans un sens, trahi, lui et l'éducation qui lui avait été donné lors des sept années u'il avait passé à Poudlard. Pour cela, il lui en voulait. Pour la confiance qu'il donnait à tout le monde, son habitude à pardonner et à donner une seconde chance à qui le voulait. A lui même, à Severus.

Lucius se détourna des deux hommes et continua son chemin vers la sortie. Il traversait les couloirs vides sans réellement faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, ce qu'il connaissait depuis des années, ces lieux enchanteurs et rassurants. Il franchit la porte, ignorant le concierge et le regard noir que celui lui lança, et traversa les grands jardin de la propriété, vers la limite de là où il pourrait enfin transplaner et quitter cet endroit, plein de souvenirs et de fantômes.

o°O°o

Draco écouta les pas de son père s'éteindre dans le long corridor et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux gris. Comment Lucius pouvait il paraître aussi indifférent à leur séparation, à l'éloignement de leurs deux vies, qui étaient pourtant si liées depuis des années. Comment pouvait il ne pas culpabiliser et s'effondrer devant lui après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, dans ses appartements, quand le jeune homme l'avait surpris avec son amant.

Il continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque d'un pas nerveux et saccadé, craignant de regarder derrière lui et de voir son père, ou même quelqu'un d'autre dont il n'aurait pas capté la présence. Quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait le surprendre dans une situation de faiblesse comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

Personne ne devait le voir.

Personne ne devait comprendre.

Personne ne devait savoir.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle dont les étagères envahies d'ouvrages poussiéreux dominaient l'espace, sous les regards hostiles de la bibliothécaire, et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers un couloir sombre, assez abandonné de toute présence humaine, et même de celle d'Elfes de Maison quand on voit la poussière qui s'accumule sur le sol et les étagères.

Balayant les etageres du regard, il s'arreta finalement face a une serie d'ouvrage concernant les etres consideres comme malefique et nuisibles pour la populations de Sorciers et Moldus de la planete. Bien, a present il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver celui qui l'interressait a present. Ce qui n'allait pas etre de tout repos a en croire la quantite de bouquins qui se trouvaient la. Ses yeux parcourant chacune des reliures a une allure assez edifiante, il concentra son esprit sur la recherche qui l'occupait actuellement. La moitie de l'etagere fut bientot achevee alors qu'il entamait la seconde partie, perdu dans ses sombres pensees.

Harry Potter pourrait il un jour remplacer son pere dans sa vie et dans son coeur, ou bien devrat il demeurer a tout jamais seul, maintenant que Lucius ne lui appartenait plus. Il devait s'efforcer de l'oublier et de combler la douleur qui martyrisait son ame. Il avait cru que la presence du Survivant l'aiderait, lui premettrait d'eloigner Lucius de ses pensees, mais a present qu'il s'etait confronte a lui, toute sa douleur et son chagrin lui revenait et le Gryffondor n'etait pas la pour le consoler. Il ne serait pas toujours a ses cotes pour l'aider a surmonter les obstacles que la vie lui presentait par l'omnipresence de l'amour qu'il eprouvait pour Lucius. Et dont il ne pourra sans doute jamais se separer.

Il poussa un profond soupir et son regard s'arreta alors sur un ouvrage, a la reliure sombre et peu engageante par la couche de poussiere qui le recouvrait. Dubout de l'index, il frotta doucement la couverture a l'endroit ou le titre aurait du se trouver et celui ci apparut alors, des lettres d'argent a l'allure gothique et ancienne.

Bingo.

Il l'avait finalement trouve. Il sortit, non sans difficultes, le pave de l'armoire, rependant davantage de poussiere sur le sol et les autres livres qui se trouvaient a cote, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la sortie, apres avoir indique d'un geste de la main a la bibliothecaire qu'il avait enfin trouve ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il l'emportait avec lui. Sortant de la bibliotheque, il tomba sur Dumbledore et Sirius Black, qui apparemment se rendaient egalement dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

"Et ben, decidement, marmonna alors le brun en l'apercevant, on peut pas croiser l'un sans tomber sur l'autre, c'est une vraie malediction ... "

Le vieux Directeur lui jeta alors un regard sombre, lourd de reproches, pour ensuite se tourner vers le jeune homme, qui demeurait en face de lui, les bras alourdis et bloques par le poids qu'il portait. Il lui adressa un sourire doux et aimable, comme toujours lorsqu'il le croisait quelque part, pour ensuite trainer l'Animagus dans la bibliotheque, qui le suivit en rechignant et en grognant.

Un peu surpris malgre lui, Draco eut tout juste le temps de capter une pensee qui emanait du brun. Il y aperçu son pere, grand, hautain, dedaigneux, comme a son habitude. Ce qui expliquait les paroles de l'homme quelques instants avant. Stupide Gryyfondor.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'a sa chambre, en tentant d'ignorer le tableau lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Il deposa le livre sur son lit, son sac sur le sol, et alla lui meme s'installer sur ses couettes, en face de l'ouvrage, sa baguette a la main. Rapidement, il lança un sort de proprete et pu enfin parfaitement dechiffrer le nom du livre, qui eclatait en lettres similaires sur la couverture, a present d'un rouge sombre et brillant.

"Arts et Tableaux de Poudlard"

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce livre avait ete range dans la section magie noire, mais il en avait besoin pour comprendre maintes et maintes choses. C'etait justement a cause du tableau sur sa porte qu'il avait ete remuer la poussiere dans ses etageres sales et abandonnees dans le fond de la bibliotheque. Tout le monde ignorait l'existence de ce livre, hormis quelques rares personnes telles que Dumbledore ou McGonagall, il n'en doutait pas. Comme tout le monde ignorait l'existence de ce tableau mysterieux, sur la porte de cette chambre. Cette chambre qui jadis avait ete celle de Tom Jedusor, a l'epoque ou il ete lui meme etudiant a Poudlard et Prefet en Chef de sa Maison.

Lentement, presque avec respect, il tourna la lourde couverture pour arriver sur la premiere page, a present d'un blanc immacule. Du bout des doigts, le jeune homme parcourut les legeres craquelures temoignant de l'anciennete du livre, les lignes sombres ecrites a l'encre noire indiquant le nom de l'ouvrage et de son auteur. "Baronne Kathryna de Mercourt".

Probablement une sorciere qui avait fait ses etudes a Poudlard et avait eu la folle envie de repertorier tout les tableaux de l'Ecole, ce qui devait tout de meme faire un sacre boulot.

Il tourna a nouveau la page suivante et se retrouva face a une page presque entierement blanche, hormis quelques lignes qui se trouvaient ecrites tout en haut de la feuille. Le jeune homme se pencha davantage sur le livre pour parvenir a les dechiffrer.

"Bienvenue dans l'index des Tableaux et autre oeuvres d'art de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cette page est destinee a toute personne souhaitant faire une recherche rapide a propos d'un des elements repertories ici. Il vous suffit d'inscrire sur cette page les elements d'informations concernant l'oeuvre afin que la recherche puisse s'effectuer. Je vous remercie personnellement d'avoir choisi mon ouvrage pour votre recherche. Baronne K. de Mercourt. "

Avec un sourire reconnaissant quand a l'excellente idee de l'auteur, Draco, qui se voyait deja cherchant encore pendant trois plombes la bonne page, attrapa son sac d'ou il sortit ses plumes. Il trempa l'une d'elle dans la bouteille d'encre noire qu.il avait egalement extirpe de son sac et s'approcha a nouveau de livre. En prenant garde a ce que l'encre contenue dans sa plume ne coule ni sur son lit, ni sur son uniforme, ca aurait fait tache (mouwahahahahahaha le vieux jeu de mot, pardon j'ai trop honte ...).

Retenant son souffle, il inscrit lentement sur la feuille de papier le numeros de sa chambre, 13, comme par hasard, ainsi que le corridor, l'etage et l'aile dans laquelle elle se trouvait, suivi d'une description rapide du tableau. Alors que la pointe de sa plume se decollait a peine de la feuille, le livre se mit doucement a scintiller. Un peu etonne, le jeune homme s'eloigna du livre, dont les pages se mirent a tourner toutes seules, parcourant la moitie du livre, avant de s'arreter a une page bien precise. Sur ce, le livre perdit sa soudaine luminosite pour retrouver son aspect anterieur, on ne peut plus classique.

Le Serpentard esquissa un nouveau sourire, decidement charme par le pratique et l'utilite de cette methode, avant de tirer le livre sur ses genoux pour pouvoir lire la page recemment ouverte a sa guise. En effet, celle ci concernait le tableau installe devant l'entree de sa chambre. Les informations qu'avaient pu rassembler l'auteur de l'index a propos du tableau se regroupait sur deux pages, les differents paragraphes agrementees de parfaites reproductions de l'oeuvre en guise d'illustrations, la plupart du temps des details du jeune homme du tableau. Une reproduction dans son entier du tableau se trouvait tout en haut de la page, presentant aux yeux du blond l'image en miniature du tableau qu'il admirait a chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte. Tout comme l'original, la reproduction ne bougeait pas. C'etait donc un choix de l'auteur de faire en sorte que son tableau ne soit pas "vivant", comme tout ceux qui se trouvaient a Poudlard, et non pas un defaut du tableau original qui aurait pu survenir au cours des annees qu'il avait passe accroche au mur, comme Draco l'avait cru.

Il commenca a lire les premieres lignes de l'analyse, presse d'en savoir plus a propos de l'ouvrage, du modele et du peintre en question. Mais tres vite, il se rendit compte que les propos qui etaient tenus ici concernaient principalement l'aspect physique du tableau et les conclusions que l'ont pouvaiten tirer, comme lors d'une simple analyse de Francais lors des cours moldus. Mais rien de plus profond concernant l'auteur, les raisons concernant le style de peinture, le choix du modele mais aussi l'epoque a laquelle le tableau a ete realise.

Le jeune homme revint quelques pages en arriere et commenca a lire l'analyse d'un tableau qui se trouvait au troisieme etage de l'aile Nord, dans un corridor un peu paume apparemment. Mais ici, tout etait indique concernant ce que cherchait Draco par rapport au tableau accroche devant sa porte. Donc, son tableau etait apparemment un cas a part. Et cela, il voulait savoir pourquoi. Et le plus vite possible car sa petience a des limites qui sontassez vite franchies en general.

Un peu decu, il referma le livre et alla le deposer sur son bureau, se promettant d'aller le reporter a la bibliotheque des qu'il aurait un peu plus de temps. Il lui restait un petit quart d'heure avant le debut de son prochain cours mais il n'avait pas specialement envie de courir jusqu'a la bibliotheque pour retouner patoger dans la poussiere afin de remettre le pave a sa place. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se rendit soudainement compte a quel point il avait envie de voir Harry et de le serre contre lui. De caresser sa peau douce et chaude. De sentir ses levres se tendre sous ses baisers. Malheureusement, son jeune compagnon etait actuellement en cours et il ne pouvait pas trop se permettre d'aller interrompre la classe sous pretexte d'avoir envie de lui. Surtout que c'etait un cours de Metamorphose et il connaissait le caractere bien de tremper de la vieille McGo pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas trop la deranger pendant ses cours, tout comme Severus Rogue. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre midi pour pouvoir le retrouver, etant donne que le cours suivant auquel il devait assister etait celui de Divination et qu'il n'etait pas en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Il trouvera alors un moment pour emmener le Survivant dans un coin pour un petit calin avant de retourner en cours. Loin des regards indiscrets. Ce qui n'allait pas s'averer une tache facile si on contait sur la frequentation en general assez importante des couloirs par les differents eleves. Il n'aura par contre probablement pas assez de temps pour emmener le jeune homme jusque sa chambre et le tripoter dans un couloir est exclu a cause du traffic. Donc, il ne restait plus comme option que ... une salle de classe. Oula c'est pas la meilleure idee qu'il avait eu mais ca fera sans doute l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Pour la suite il s'arrangera bien.

Heureux de sa decision, il se leva de son lit, attrapa son sac, balança ses affaires de Divinations et celles des cours qu'il avait apres dedans, et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas trainant qui manquait affreusement d'enthousiasme. Divination ... un des cours les plus emmerdant qu'il avait dans son emploi du temps ... Et dire qu'il se le coltinait maintenant depuis plus de quatre ans ... Avec cette prof monstrueuse en plus ... Pas vraiment le meme genre que Ombrage mqis avec son propre style d'horreur ambulante. Mais bon, elle est pas mechante d'un cote. Alors que l'autre cingle la ...

Il arriva une nouvelle fois a l'heure voulue devant la salle, retrouvant ses trois compagnons qui l'accueillirent avec des regards interrogateurs. L'echelle descendit alors du plafond pour atterrir juste devant ses pieds, comme par magie (ou par operation du saint esprit comme on veut). Poussant un soupir las devant les terribles circonstances de la vie, il attrapa le premier echelon et commenca a gravir les dernier metres qui le separaient encore du destin fatal qui l'attendait, avec ses grosses lunettes scintillantes et ses vapeurs d'encens toxiques.

o°O°o

Lucius s'etira avec un grognement satisfait, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau pale et froide. Il jeta une rapide coup d'oeil a l'horloge qui se trouvait dans une des poches de sa veste, et ; constatant qu'il etait l'heure pour lui de quitter les lieux, s'extirpa du lit dans lequel il demeurait et s'habilla rapidement. Il revint ensuite vers le lit, s'assit doucement au bord et caressa doucement les meches boucles du jeune homme qui s'y trouvait egalement, le haut de son epaule nue depassant de la couette chaude. Avec un sourire attendri, le sorcier remonta la couverture sur le corps frissonant de son amant pour deposer ensuite un baiser dans le creu de son cou, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Parfois, les moldus pouvaient se reveler plus interessants qu'il ne l'imaginait. Pour l'aventure d'une nuit. D'une fois. Comme aujourd'hui. Pour etouffer le chagrin qui l'assaillait depuis son depart de Poudlard, depuis moins de deux heures. Il se demandait bien se que pouvait faire actuellement Severus et Draco. Sans doute tout les deux en cours, bien que chacun du cote oppose de la barriere, Severus se trouvant probablement du meilleur cote.

Il rejeta ses longues meches blondes en arriere et quitta son moldu sans un bruit ni un regard de plus. Le jeune homme ne gardera qu'un souvenir merveilleux et jouissif de leur etreinte, comme Lucius savait les donner. Par contre, rien a propos des deux petites piqures rougeatres qui se trouvaient dans son cou.

Sa canne a la main, il traversa le quartier moldu dans lequel habitait sa recente rencontre, ignorant les regards que lui lancaient quelques passants alors qu'il les depassait de son pas vif et saccade. Il ne reverrait probablement jamais cet amant mais en garderait un bon souvenir, bien qu'assez amer quant aux evenements qui l'avait pousse a aller chercher la compagnie d'un moldu pour pouvoir se blottir conter son corps chaud le temps d'une etreinte. Afin de pouvoir oublier celle qu'il n'aurait jamais plus.

Une fois a l'abri des regards ignorants du commun des mortels, il transplana et regagna sa demeure ou il savait que l'attendait dans son bureau une pile de dossier pour le bureau, tous plus ennuyeux et identiques les uns que les autres. Il confia son manteau a l'Elfe de Maison qui venait de l'accueillir et se dirigea vers son lieu de travail et de meditation, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se mettre a bosser cinq minutes avant de se mettre a autre chose de plus interessant.

Il penetra dans la piece, alluma rapidement quelques bougies, donnant une aura mytique et mysterieuse a la piece, pour s'installer ensuite devant son bureau, en essayant de ne pas trop regarder la pile de papier qui menacait de s'ecrouler a tout moment. Son regard tomba alors sur un carnet pose dans un coin du meuble, dont la reliure d'un noir sombre brillakt doucement grace a la flamme de la bougie posee a cote.

Avec un sourire nerveux, il tourna la premier page pour tomber sur la page de garde, avant de le refermer d'un geste convulsif et violent. Pas maintenant. Ce n'etait pas le moment a present pour lui de remplir les pages de ce carnet. Plus tard. Dans la nuit. Quand tout le manoir sera alors endormi et calme. Ce sera alors le moment d'ouvrir a nouveau le carnet et de le feuilletter. De le continuer. De tenter de l'achever un jour. Si seulement cela etait possible.

Malheureusement ...

Il posa le carnet sur une etagere a cote du bureau pour revenir vers ses projets actuels, qui etaient donc de tenter de finir ces foutus dossiers fin d'avoir la paix ce soir mais aussi demain au Ministere de la Magie. Il attrapa sa plume, la trempa genereusement dans l'encre noire, et se saisit finalement du premier dossier de la pile, cherchant a ne pas pensera tout les problemes qui le preocuppaient actuellement. Ce qui ne s'averait pas etre une tache facile.

Des qu'il tournait la tete vers le sofa installe derriere lui, il s'attendait a apercevoir le corps nerveux et divin de son fils, endormi contre un oreiller ou l'observant en silence, ses yeux gris brillant dans le noir. Ou bien le corps nu et blanc de Severus, en partie recouvert d'une couverture legere pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid dans le sommeil reparateur qui l'envahissait a chaque fois, quelques temps apres que Lucius ne l'ai pris, ses longues meches noirs tombant sur son front et ses yeux clos, son visage detendu blotti dans ses bras a la maniere d'un enfant. Terriblement desirable. A un tel point que parfoism Lucius ne pouvait s'elpecher de le reveiller pour lui faire l'amour a nouveau. Et cela faisait toujours rire Severus. Mais plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire a nouveau dans cette piece, son visage enfoui dans les bras du Sorcier pour retenir les eclats de rire qui menacaient d'exploser.

Ne meche blonde coincee entre son index et son majeur, Lucius s'obligea a detouner les yeux du sofa, sa vue lui rappelant trop de souvenirs penibles. Cette piece entiere etait un veritable nid de souvenirs, certains agreables, d'autres plus difficiles a endurer. Il y avait passe tellement de temps, avec des personnes tellement differentes les unes des autres. Et pour dire, il avait herite du manoir familial tres tot, quand son pere avait estime qu'il etait assez age pour cela, et que lui meme etait assez age pour prendre sa retraite et se retirer dans une maison luxueuse dans l'Angleterre profonde, ou Lucius allait parfois lui rendre visite ainsi qu'a sa mere, accompagne de Draco et Narcissa. Parfois, il y croisait sa soeur avec son mari ainsi que leur fille, a present a peine plus agee que Draco.

Un nouveau soupir, encore plus las et profond que les precedents, s'echappa de ses levres, alors qu'il posait sa plume sur la table pour la enieme fois. Decidement, il n'arrivera pas a travailler aujourd'hui, ca au moins il en etait sur. De plus, les bras chaud du jeune moldu n'avait pas totalement assouvi la faim qui le saisissait et voila qu'elle le gagnait a nouveau. Plus forte et plus persistante que jamais. Il lui en fallait encore. Encore de ce breuvage qui le revigorifiait, encore de cette chaleur humaine dont il avait tellement besoin et envie.

Se levant d'un coup brusque de sa chaise, l'envoyant sur le sol avec fracas, il sortit precipitemment de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pqs vif vers le hall principal du manoir, apres avoir verouille qvec precaution la porte de son antre. Tant de choses pouvaient y etre decouvertes. Tant de choses auquelles il tenait par dessus tout, ou dont la revelation pourrait nuire a sa reputation ainsi qu'a sa tranquillite. S'appretant a se saisir de son manteau, dans le but d'aller se radraichir l'esprit, il dut reposer celui ci sur le porte manteau quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entree retentit violement dans la maison, le faisant sursauter malgre lui. C'est dingue ce que ce truc pouvait gueuler. Il ne s'en etait jamais apercu avant etant donne qu'il passait la majeure parie de son temps dans son bureau, dans sa chambre en bonne compagnie ou pas la tout simplement, et non accroche a la porte comme les Elfes de Maison. Mais bon, puisqu'il etait la pour le moment, autant ouvrir lui meme. Ce qu'il fit. Pour se retrouver nez a nez avec ... Dumbledore ?

Lucius retint alors une moue de depit et lanca un regard froid et affreusement meprisant a l'homme en face de lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ? Decidemment, il n'allait pas avoir la paix aujourd'hui. Entre ses peines de coeur, il fallait que le vieux Directeur vienne ajouter son petit grain de sel dans sa vie deja bien torturee et compliquee. Il s'effaça du palier pour permettre au vieil homme de penetrer dans sa demeure, renvoyant l'Elfe de Maison qui venait d'accourir pour accueillir le visiteur. Il guida l'homme jusqu' au salon la ou il recevait les invites, lui offrant un the par la meme occasion, attendant que celui ci lui presente les motifs de sa visite.

Mais etrangement, celui ci ne paraissait pas dispose pour le moment a converser et sirotait son the, tranquillement assis en face de Lucius, observant les differents tableaux et autres machins de la piece. En essayant de ne pqs trop s'enerver, Lucius prit l'air le plus digne et le plus noble qu'il pouvait, sans pour autant se detacher de sa moue meprisante comme ya que lui qui sait le faire, et se pencha vers l'homme, ses yeux gris lancant des regards meurtriers.

"Dumbledore, je ne voudrais pas vous deranger, mais j'aimerais connaitre la raison de voter visite, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvenients ... "

L'homme leva vers lui ses yeux petillants et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, avant de se remettre a boire son the, ignorant les grincements dents du Sorcier en face de lui. Decidement, cet homme pouvait etre un vrai moulin a paroles ou une vraie tombe, c'est incroyable. Se retenant de sortir sa baguette de sa robe (de toutes manieres, de ce cote la, Dumbledore avait toujours ete plus vif et plus rapide que lui malgre son age), Lucius poussa un soupir on ne peut plus discret, exprimant ses sentiment a travers de maniere assez explicite. Il se mit lui meme a admirer les tableaux de la piece, le menton pose sur son coude lui meme appuye sur un bras du fauteuil, sa jambe musclee battant regulierement et negligement l'air a petits coups nets et rapides. Bon Dieu, qu'il avait horreur d'attendre.

Finalement, ayant enfin acheve sa tasse de the, le vieux Directeur se redressa sur son fauteuil pour faire face a l'homme, ses yeux devenant soudain serieux et graves, inquietant le blond plus qu'il ne le desirait. Quand il prenait un air pareil, c'est que quelque chose de vraiment grave etait arrive. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrive a son fils ...

"Lucius, commenca t il alors, je suis ici pou une raison bien precise ... rien de bien grave en somme, ou pas directement je dirais ... mais elle vous concerne en grande partie, ainsi qu'une personne qui se trouve actuellement a Poudlard ... "

Le Sorcier retint alors difficilement son souffle, redoutant le pire quant aux evenements qui avaient pu se derouler depuis son depart, il y a a peine quelques heures.

"Lucius ... Draco a pris le livre ... "

o°O°o

« Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant un mois, suivant sa derniere visite. Tout les soirs pourtant, je sortait sur le balon de ma chambre, suppliant le vide pour qu'il vienne jusqu'a moi une nouvelle fois. Helas, chaque nuits, tout mes appels resterent sans reponses. Je finissais parfois par passer la nuit dehors, m'assoupissant sous la chaleur etouffante de l'ete qui s'achevait, mes paupieres se fermant d'elles meme alors que je m'allongeais sur la pierre dure et froide. La vie devenait pour moi sans gout, ni couleur, depuis qu'elle etait hantee par un souvenir, qui devenait peu a peu un reve a mesure que le temps passait. Je finissais par desesperer de ne plus jamais le revoir, gardant de lui qu'une image parfaite d'un homme, d'un Vampire, que j'avais aime des l'instant ou je l'avais vu, et que j'avais appris a haïr apres ces jours passes loin de lui. Ma vie ne se resumait a ce moment la qu'a un grand dilemne digne de ceux de cet auteur moldu dont j'avais lu quelques ouvrage il y a quelques temps, quand ma mere s'etait mis en tete de me faire lire quelques classiques moldus, comme elle les appelait.

« Les jours passaient donc, d'une lenteur a la limite du supportable, me portant peu a peu vers la deprime et la melancolie de ces jours lointains. Je restais la plupart du temps enferme dans mes appartements, prive de la compagnie du monde, redoutant et esperant la nuit qui arrivait. Et puis, les vacances d'ete toucherent finalement a leur fin, me placant face a une nouvelle rentree scolaire a Poudlard, le derniere annee que je devais passer dans le chateau avant de passer mes examens finaux et d'entrer enfin dans la vie active, de me detacher de l'influence de mes parents et de gagner mon independance, de prouver a mon pere que j'etais digne du nom et du sang qu'il m'avait transmis. Plus qu'une annee a supporter les murs de l'Ecole, les regards blases de certains professeur devant mon manque d'interet pour leurs matieres. Et j'allais devoir supporter cette annee apres avoir pleure pendant toute la fin du moit d'aout, interminables jours qui avaient fait mon malheur dans l'attente d'un signe de mon aime. Jamais plus je n'aimerais.

« Je penetrais dans la chambre qui m'etais attribuee depuis maintenant sept ans, mon paternel ayant fortement insiste pour que je possede une chambre personnelle et extremement luxueuse quand a mon rang et a la fortune de ma famille. Le vieux Directeur de l'Ecole n'ayant pas refuser pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis a l'Ecole et pour que tout les deux nous ayons la paix. Je ne lui en voulais pas plus que ca bien que parfois, le fait de monter seul vers mes appartements alors que l'ensemble de mes camarades se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs communs me faisait sentir que j'etais differents des autres a cause de cette fameuse fortune de la famille. Avec un soupir las, je promenais mon regard sur cette piece dans laquelle j'allais encore vivre un an, que je connaissais tellement bien, et qui n'avait absolument pas change depuis mon depqart voila deux mois. Pourtant, tellement de choses s'eaient deroulees entre mon depart et mon retour entre ces murs. Mon Dieu, parviendrais je encore a y vivre ?

« Je lançais alors ma veste sombre sur le lit, pour m'y jeter a mon tour, ne parvenant pas a retenir les larmes de rage et d'intense tristesse qui coulaient le long de mes joues pour aller s'ecraser sur le sol. Et lui qui m'avait promis son amour, voila que son absence me plongeait dans le desespoir le plus profond. Comment pourrais survivre a la routine des jours de classe alors que chaques soirs , je me retrouverais seul a gemir dans mes couettes pour un etre qui avait brise mon coeur et ma vie en l'espace de deux jours, et tout cela avec mon consentement.

« Je t'aime et je te hais.

« Je te desire et je te repousse.

« Je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps, tes levres sur ma gorge, et je ne peux plus imaginer ta presence a mes cotes.

« Je ne peux survivre sans toi et je desire mourir par ta faute.

« Tue moi.

« Acheve moi.

« Reviens moi.

« Aime moi.

« Alors que les sons de mes lourds sanglots envahissaient la piece, au dehors, la tempete qui faisait rage depuis deux jours ne cessaient de gronder, rendant ce jour de rentree au Chateau plus difficile pour l'ensemble des personnes qui allaient y cohabiter pendant dix mois que d'habitude. Tout le monde paraissait sombre et melancolique pendant la repartition des nouveaux eleves et le repas qui la suivait habituellement. Soudain, un coup de vent sans doute un peu trop violent claque contre ma fenetre, l'ouvrant violemment dans un fracas epouvantable, que je fus le seul a entendre, un coup de tonerre fusant au meme moment dans les penombres de la nuit. La pluie froide commença a tomber par grosse goutte sur la moquette de ma chambre, des bourrasques de vent penetrant le piece avec insistance.

« C'est sans doute l'apathie totale quienvahissait mon corps a ce moment la qui me retins d'aller fermer la fenetre. Peut etre allais je attraper froid, tomber malade ... Si seulement. La perspective de retourner le lendemain dans une salle de classe, de rester assis pendant des heures avec les autres eleves, a gratter les cours me paraissait tellement sordide que j'etais uasiment pres a tout pour eviter ca.

« Lentement, je retirais alors ma cravate et deboutonnais les premiers boutons de ma chemise pour offrir ma gorge a la fraicheur de la nuit, dans l'espoir d'y succomber le plus rapidement possible. Je sentais mes membres devenir lourds, plus par effet de la fatigue que de la soit disant maladie que je tentais d'attraper, mes mains s'engourdissant sous le froid qui augmentait dans la piece.

« Et, mes yeux se rouvrant brusquement sous la surprise, une main, toute aussi froide que devait l'etre les miennes, se posa sur ma nuque, pour la serre brievement, avant de se retirer. Un reve, une pure invention de mon imagination venait de prendre vie et de mourir en quelques secondes a peine, s'evanouissant aussi vite qu'il n'etait apparu. Ou alors ...

« J'entendis derriere moi le bruit assez caracteristique de la fenetre qui se ferme, doucement pour ne pas heurter le sommeil des personnes de la piece, puis des pas sur la moquette molle. Une allumette qu'on craque, afin d'allumer les differentes bougies de la piece, offrant une lumiere douce et doree qui devorait les ombres inquietantes de la nuit. Si seulement ...

« A nouveau les pas, puis soudain, le matelas qui s'affaissait a mes cotes. Une souffle contre mon oreille. Seigneur faites pour que je ne reve pas. Une main qui se posa a nouveau sur mon epaule. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux et me tourner face a l'etre qui se trouvait a mes cotes, de peur d'etre deçu et de ne trouver personne, ou bien un intrus dans mes appartements, attire par un quelconque bruit. Les larmes coulaient a nouveau en un flot continuel alors que je sentis un corps se presser contre le mien, esperant me transmettre cette chaleur qu'il ne possedait pas. Ses levres froides se poserent sur mon cou alors qu'une meche sombre et bouclee devala le long de mon epaule, venant chatouiller le haut de ma joue humide.

« Mon nom, qu'il murmura lentement a mon oreille, comme une supplique, je serais la main qui s'etait glissee contre mon ventre dans la mienne, aspirant avec difficulte de grandes goulees d'air frais, qui envahirent mes poumons en me causant des douleurs sourdes,me ramenant soudainement a la realite.

« J'ouvris les yeux en grand pour apercevoir le mur en face de moi. Le mur en pierre de ma chambre, tellement froide et humide a cause de la fenetre qui s'etait ouverte. Mes larmes acheverent leur longue descente pour venir se recueillir sur mon oreiller en plume, la ou reposait mon visage tordu par la demence et le desir. Mes mains enserraient violemment des pans de ma couette pour les tordre avec fureur, sentant les plumes craquer et filer entre mes doigts a travers la couche de soie qui les separait du vide. Mes levres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser echapper un gemissement sourd, que je savais a peine audible et etouffe par les bruits continuels de l'orage, a l'exterieur.

« Jamais plus je n'aimerais.

« Jamais plus je n'aimerais un autre etre que Lui. Enfin, enfin, il m'a rejoint. Je me tourna brusquement vers lui pour nouer mes bras autour de son cou, pleurant a ma guise, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son epaule, tellement doux. Ses mains douces, larges, rassurantes, parcourerent l'ensemble de mon corps, alors qu'il ne cessait de gemir mon nom contre mon oreille. Ses longs cheveux se melaient aux miens, creant ainsi une cascade brune parmis l'eclat blond que forme ma chevelure sur l'oreiller.

« Je sentis le desir monter en moi et deferler dans mon corps comme jamais cela ne m'etait arrive auparavant. Je me redressa soudain pour l'embrasser sauvagement, me repaissant de sa presence alors qu'il repondait tout aussi violemment a mon baiser. Ses crocs m'effleuraient l'interieur des levres, faisant couler quelques gouttes de mon sang qu'il aspirait tout aussitot. Mes mains jouant dans ses longues boucles brillantes, je me detachais finalement de lui, le souffle court, afin de pouoir l'admirer a ma guise, son beau visage eclaire par les faibles lueurs fournies par les quelques bougies de la piece.

« Ses grands yeux sombres, au fond desquelles brillaient un eclat rouge sang, me devisageaient avec envie et doute, comme s'il me desirait et en meme temps craignait ma reaction. Lentement, je me detachais de son corps, encore a moitie allonge sur mon lit, pour m'en eloigner de quelques pas, discernant une peur sourde dans son coeur. Mon regard argente etait plante dans le siens alors que j'achevais de deboutonner ma chemise et la laissait glisser le long de mes epaules blanches, puis tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux deriverent en meme temps que mes mains sur le haut de mon pantalon, dont j'avais entrepris de defaire le bouton et la fermeture eclair avec toujours aussi peu d'empressement. Le spectacle paraissait le rejouir tout autant qu'il semblait vouloir le voir s'achever.

« Je me retrouvais vite nu face a lui, mon corps pale expose a son regard, qui semblait me brulait la peau a chaque fois qu'il se poser sur un endroit intime de ma personne, en general peu expose. Ses mains tremblaient, agripees a la couette comme l'etait les miennes quelques instant auparavant. Mais il attendait. Il attendait que je l'autorise a me rejoindre pour quitter le lit. Il attendait que je montre d'un signe, d'une parole, d'un regard, que je lui avait pardonne pour cette attente interminable, afin qu'il puisse a nouveau se faire maitre de mon corps et de ma personne. Pendant ces minutes d'attente et de silence, il etait mon esclave comme jamais il ne le sera par la suite, bien qu'il me sera toujours devoue, obeissant et attentif malgre le fait que ce soit lui mon maitre.

« Je levais finalement un main tremblante dans sa direction, mes yeux plantes dans les siens, alors qu'il se levait de la couette pour approcher de moi a pas souples. Arrive a quelques centimetres de mon corps, au lieu de me serrer dans ses bras, comme je l'esperais, il s'agenouilla lentement a mes pieds, pour me baiser tranquillement les chevilles, d'une maniere a la fois soumise et possessive. Ses levres remonterent alors le long de mes cuisses, passerent sur mes hanches, puis, evitant mon membre tendu et douloureux, se poserent sur mon nombril, qu'il penetra rapidement de la langue, avant de poursuivre son chemin sur mon torse. Me dominant a nouveau de toute sa hauteur, sa bouche se detacha de la naissance de ma gorge et il me fit face, nos corps nerveux denues de tout contacts et qui hurlaient apres l'etreinte qui ne venait pas.

« Il posa sa paume douce sur ma joue, la caressant avec amour et tendresse, se gorgeant de la texture souple de ma peau glabre, puis se pencha a nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser, la douceur et la calme du baiser contrastant avec la sauvagerie du precedent. Puis le desir reprit le dessus. Nous nous jetames sur le lit, lui embrassant, devorant chaque centimetres de peau que mon corps pouvait offrir, alors aue j'arrachais avec passion les vetements qui bloquait notre desir mutuel.

« Il me penetra a la fois avec son membre et avec ses crocs, qu'il garda plantes dans ma gorge pendant toute la duree de notre etreinte, me procurant une double sensation de domination et de plaisir, que je ressentais pour la premiere fois. Son corps parfait etait en totale symbiose avec le mien, alors qu'il aspirait mon sang et me penetrait de plus en plus violemment. Je sentais chaque parcelles de son corps se rechauffer, alors que le liquide qu'il aspirait de mes veines coulait dans les siennes avec force.

« Je me sentais ecrase par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, mes cris et gemissement envahissant la piece, veritable cocon de potection contre le monde exterieur, qu'il avait cree par sa seule presence en ces lieux. Dehors, la tempete semblait augmenter en meme temps que notre union, les eclairs dechirant furieusement le ciel. Je ne parvenais plus a reflechir, mon corps agissant de son propre chef aux actes de mon amant, alors qu'il me portait rapidement, trop rapidement, a l'extase que je desirais depuis plus d'un mois.

« Il me posseda plus profondement encore quand il explosa finalement en moi, me rejoignant dans mon cri aigu alors que ses levres baignees de sang frais se detachaient de ma gorge. Il se laissa tomber sur moi, m'ecrasant sous le poids delicieux de son corps recouvert d'une sueur sanglante, nos coeur battant a l'unisson a un rythme effrene. Mes mains s'etaient possessivement nouees autour de ses cheveux boucles et les gardaient fermement serres afin qu'il ne detache pas son visage du mien, alors qu'il m'embrassait a nouveau.

« Je ne me souciais guere des filets de sang qui s'ecoulaient lentement hors de ma blessure pour se reprendre sur les draps, ni de son sexe encore en moi, ni des tremblements qui agitaient nos deux corps fatigues. Juste ses levres sur les miennes, sa langue qui me caressait avec tendresse, ses cils noirs et fins qui effleuraient le haut de mes joues. Le plaisir qui m'avait parcouru lors de mon orgasme commencait a retomber, pour etre remplace par une agreable fatigue. Je sentis le corps de mon amant se detendre a son tour au dessus de moi alors qu'il poussait un faible soupir, son visage noye dans mes longues meches blondes.

« Il se redressa finalement et s'assis a mes cotes, s'appuyant contre le bord du lit pendant que je posais ma tete sur ses hanches, sa main venant se meler d'elle meme a mes cheveux, une nouvelle fois. Je l'observais entre mes paupieres mi close, admirant les reflets des bougies sur sa peau blanche, bien plus que l'etait la mienne. Ses yeux rouges sombres etaient fixes sur un point de la chambre, terriblement immobiles, ses levres avaient egalement retrouve une couleur rose sombre, bien plus humaine, apres qu'il eut absorbe mon sang. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en desordre sur ses epaules et le haut de son torse, plusieurs meches tombant devant ses yeux et sur son visage paisible.

« Sentant mon regard sur lui, il baissa les yeux vers moi et me sourit doucement, ses longs doigts caressant les trais fins de mon visage. Je me calais davantage contre sa hanche pendant qu'il remontait doucement les draps sur mon corps, le recouvrant assez pour que je n'attrape pas froid, mais pas trop afin de pouvoir m'admirer a sa guise, encore et encore. Je me sentais bien ici, a ses cotes, tellement bien que j'aurais souhaite que cela dure toujours. Que le temps s'arrete en cet instant. Les pensees stereotypes et totalement denuee de sens qui envahissent en general les gens apres que ceux ci aient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils sont bien fatigues et heureux de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

« Je poussais un soupir las et regardais a nouveau mon Vampire. Mais son regard avait change. A present, il paraissait triste et anxieux, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose qui devait arriver, et contre lequel on ne pouvait rien faire. Ou alors comme s'il regrettait quelque chose. Je sentis soudain ses bras me soulever, me redresser et m'attirer contre lui alors que lui meme posait sa tete contre mes cuisses, enfouissant son visage dans le drap qui les recouvraient.

« "Oh, mon amour, pardonne moi ... je suis desole de t'avoir abandonne pendant si longtemps mais il le fallait ... pardonne moi ... "

« Mmmm ... ca devenait trop dramatique a mon gout ... C'est vrai que j'avais attendu bien trop longtemps mais a present qu'il etait la, remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne servait strictement plus a rien. Je le redressais alors et deposais un baiser sur son front, frottant du bout de mon index la larme rouge qui coulait lentement sur sa joue pour l'effacer totalement. Je repondis a son regard etonne par un sourire radieux et serrais ses mains dans les miennes, mes actes traduisant mieux mes pensees que les maigres paroles qui restaient coincees dans ma gorge.

« "Mon amour, murmura t il alors, son visage colle au mien, plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul, je te le promets ... Je t'aime ...

« "Moi aussi, je t'aime ... "

« Ma voix etait tellement enrouee, tellement lointaine, qu'elle me paraissit ireelle. Il me lança alors un sourire resplendissant, devoilant ses deux crocs blancs sans la moindre gene ni honte. Mon Dieu, qu'il etait beau. Je l'enlaçais alors fermement et le laissais se blottir contre moi, afin de mieux profiter de la chaleur de mon corps, la sienne commençant deja a s'evaporer.

« Il repartit peu de temps avant l'aube, me laissant epuise mais heureux dans ma chambre baignee par la lumiere du Soleil a peine naissant. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il m'avait promis de revenir toutes les nuits pour me combler de plaisir mais aussi me faire oublier ces longs jours passes loin de lui.

« A moitie endormi, je l'observais se rhabiller tranquillement alos que les premiers rayons du Soleil venait frapper son corps parfait, l'illuminant d'un eclat divin. Une fois qu'il eut termine, il s'approcha a nouveau du lit pour m'embrasser tendrement avant de lisser mes longs cheveux de plat de la main, un sourire attendri etirant ses levres. Puis ; il s'avança vers la fenetre, l'ouvrit en grand et franchit d'un bon la rembarde du balcon pour atterir sans un bruit sur la pelouse des jardins, juste en dessous de ma fenetre, quelques trois etages plus bas. Une fois que je fus certain qu'il etait parti, je rabattis la drap sur ma tete pour me rendormir aussitot, ereinte par la nuit que je venais de passer.

« Ce fut sans doute la nuit, ou plutot la fin de nuit, la plus paisible que j'ai passe depuis un mois, a present que j'etais certain que jamais il ne me quitterais. Je ne pensais qu'a notre bonheur, qu'a la nuit suivante qui allait arriver et que j'allais passer avec lui. J'etais a mon comble, malgre la fatigue que me causait nos etreintes, chaque nuits, et qui me laissaient dans un etat lamentable le lendemain.

« J'apprenais doucement a le connaitre, ainsi que sa race que nous disions maudites, pour en fait decouvrir un etre doux et patient, empli de savoir et de connaissances en raison des nombreuses annees qu'il avait passe sur Terre. Il etait tellement different des etres sanguinaires et barbares que l'on nous avait decrit en cours que j'en oubliais parfois qu'il etait un Vampire, seule la Morsure quotidienne me le rappelant. Et il pouvait se passer des nuits sans que l'on fasse l'amour, chacun se contentant de caresses et du plaisir apporte par sa Morsure. Ensuite, il nous arrivait de parler de choses et d'autres, ou bien de se regarder pendant des heures, sans rien dire ni rien faire, nos doigts amoureusement noues, ,on ergqrd argent plonge dans le sien, rouge, tellement sombre. Tellement profond.

« Mais comme tout bonheur, le notre ne pouvait durer eternellement, et j'allais vite l'apprendre. L'Amour d'un Vampire est precieux et difficile a garder, comme difficile a obtenir. J'allais bientot l'apprendre a mes depends qu'un Vampire amoureux peut etre dangeureux et affreusement possessif, la tristesse et le desir le poussant a des sacrifices inimaginables pour des etres humains.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'Elle entra dans le cercle. »

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapitre 5

**De Profundis Clamavi**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, un peu de POV de temps en temps

**Couples** : La patience est une vertu ... donc maintenant, tout le monde doit avoir une idee de certains couples donc : HarryXDraco .... et apres .... huhuhu ...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus etc etc ... Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon ... Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga. Ainsi que queslques petits nom au passage qui appartiennent a Mr Choderlos de Laclos (pauvre homme ... heureusement que t'es mort depuis longtemps sinon je t'aurais acheve avec ce coup la ... pardon hein ...). Argh et pendant que j'y suis le titre aussi est pas de mon imagintion, bien au contraire, un grand merci a Mr Charles Baudelaire (meme s'il en a rien a foutre) pour l'inspiration que son livre a pu me donner.

**Commentaires** : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup ...) de ce que l'auteur des _Chroniques de Vampires _a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tous les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Oye oye oye ... j'ai toujours eu tres peu d'imagination en ce aui concerne les noms et les titres de mes fics ... mais la j'atteinds les sommets ... sivouplait pas taper .

Reviews :

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Gnihehehe J'espere que ce chapitre repond en partie a vos questions o Mais surtout, n'hesitez pas a lire les livres de Anne Rice sama ceux que j'ai lu etaient geniaux !! (par pure curiosite c'est lequel que vous avez vu ?). Mercii

**Bouboutix** : ... Rachid la Grenouille ... m'en souviendrais de celle la ... hehe ... sinon arrete de m'chercher des poux . tu me manques deja assez comme ca !! Et pis c'est pas de ma faute (menfin .... presque pas disons) si Lucius et Draco ont une vision plutot ... particulire de ce que devrait etre une amour entre pere et fils ... bon d accord j arrete de dire des betises ... arch au fait merci pour tes lumieres en italien ca m'a bien servi o

MirahannaManson : Argh je comprends '' Moi aussi ca m'arrive regulierement de pas savoir quoi mettre mais dans ma fic ... trous de memoires --'' mais c'est quand meme gentil d'avoir poste merchi

Chapitre 5 

"Lucius ... Draco a pris le livre ... "

o°O°o

Tirant une tronche de trois pieds de long, Draco descendit l'echelle qui ,enait a la salle de Divination a pas lents, se concentrant pour ne pas se fracasser la gueule en bas des barreaux. Cette heure s'etait deroulee a une vitesse insuportablement lente et difficile a supporter, mais il etait parvenu malgre tout a ne pas piquer une crise memorable. Il poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux vers le plafond, admirant silencieusement les vagues craquelures qui commencaient a y apparaitre. Encore deux heures a supporter et enfin, la matinee sera terminee. Et alors il pourra retrouver Harry.

Mais il devait encore attendre.

Malheureusement.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, encore plus puissant que le precedent, et se dirigea lentement vers les couloirs afin de se rendre dans la salle de son prochain cours. Enchantement, avec le vieux Filtwik. Des heures de rejouissances en perspectives. Mais bon, c'etait deja mieux que les cours auquels il venait d'assister. Le vieux professeur etait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil et de plus sympathique, ce aqui habituellement avait le don de l'agacer, mais apres l'heure abominable qu'il venait de passer en Divination, il etait pres a tout laisser passer. Son sac reposant sur son epaule, il croisait differents personnes dans les couloirs sans y faire reelement attention, son esprit preocuppe par les differents problemes qui se posaient a lui depuis ces quelques jours.

Dont Lucius.

Mais aussi ce foutu tableau qui le preocuppait plus qu'il ne le desirait. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir etreindre Harry plus souvent, sentant son amour pour lui qui augmentait avec les minutes qui passaient. Cette garce de Ombrage qui leur avait refile un devoir a pondre pour la semaine prochaine, gros comme une montagne, sur un sujet des plus ininteressants : les chenilles de Nouvelle Zelande qui servent de nourriture aux dragons d'elevage. Passionant tout ca. Decidement, si ca continuait comme ca, elle allait finir par depasser ce plouc qu'ils avaient eu en Deuxieme Annee et qui aurait du leur servir de prof et qui avait finalement fini a Ste Mangouste. Un vrai gugus mais il l'avait tout de meme bien fait rire au cours de cette annee la. C'etait deja ca de gagner.

Alors qu'il franchissait un couloir de son pas leste, suivi des ses deux gorilles, quand il percuta violement une auter personne qui arrivait dans le sens oppose. Alors qu'il s'appretait a l'invectiver, il rencontra deux grands yeux emeraudes qu'il l'observerent avec colere pendant quelques instants, puis avec une passion a peine contenue quand le Survivant reconnu son amant. C'etait limite si celui si ne se jetait pas dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Merlin, comme le blond en avait envie.

Il fit un brusque pas en avant pour attraper le brun par la taille, l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser violement sous les regards choques et sideres des autres eleves, toutes maisons reunies. Mais aucun des deux ne se souciaient a present de ce qui les entouraient. Ils etaient englobes dans leur bulle de plaisir quant a leurs soudaines retrouvailles mais aussi le fait de pouvoir se toucher et s'enlacer mutuellement les metter tout deux dans un fervent etat de joie et d'excitation.

Lorsau'ils se separerent, a bout de souffle, personne dans le couloir n'avait esquisse un mouvement, excepte un Troisieme Annee de Serdaigle qui s'etait empresse d'aller querir la presence d'un professeur a cause de deux eleves qui se becquotaient et se tripotaient dans les couloirs. Mieux vallait filer et en vitesse, le professeur ne risquait pas d'apprecier ...

Draco attrapa le jeune homme par la main et l'entraina rapidement dans les longs couloirs du chateau, directement en direction de sa chambre ... c'est sans doute la qu'ils seraient le mieux et le plus tranquille ... son fatasme de salle de classe etait donc repousse a plus tard. Dans sa course, il entendait Harry qui soufflait derriere lui, sa main moite serree dans la sienne avec force.

" ... Draco ... tu n'as pas cours ? "

Le blond se tourna alors vers lui et le plaqua contre un mur, ses mains posees de chaque cotes du visage du Gryffondor.

"Si ... mais quelle importance ? Tu n'as pas plutot envie de rester avec moi ? "

Le Survivant lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, posa ses mains sur les joues froides de son ami pour deposer ensuite un baiser sur ses levres, rayonnant de plaisir.

"Bien sur que si ... "

Ils parcoururent le chemin qui les separait de la chambre du Serpentard en un rien de temps, s'embrassant de temps a autre dans leur course, ne pouvant se detacher l'un de l'autre que de rares intervalles, qu'ils ne tardaient jamais a rattraper. Une fois le mot de passe annonce au tableau immobile, ils penetrerent dans la piece encore sombre et, sans prendre le temps d'allumer de bougie, commencerent a retirer leurs vetements, impatients de frotter leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Alors que le brun achevait de retirer son boxer, sous les yeux desireux de son amant, celui ci le prit par la main et l'attira doucement vers le grand lit a baldaquin qui tronait au centre de la piece, mesurant chacun de ses mouvements pour ne pas l'effrayer. Comme il avait envie de lui. De le sentir a nouveau fremir sous ses doigts, gemir sous ses caresses. S'offrir totalement a lui. Il s'allongea doucement sur l'epaisse couette avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, encore plus profondement que les precedentes. Il sentait Harry se tendre et se detendre sous les differentes caresses et baisers qu'il imposait a son corps sensible.

Tout aussi lentement, il le guida sous la couette et s'allongea sur son corps, les recouvrant tout les deux de la chaude couverture de plumes. Il glissa ses doigts fin dans les meches brunes de son amant, en goutant la texture douce encore et encore, alors que Harry faisait de meme de son cote. Alors qu'il posait ses levres sur les joues glabres du Gryffondor, il sentit ses mains tremblantes glisser le long de ses epaules pour venir froler la peau sensible de son dos, en de grandes arabesques inegales.

Leurs souffles rauques butaient l'un contre l'autre, alors que Draco ecartait les cuisses du jeune homme a l'aide de son genou, se glissant entre aussitot pour gouter a la chaleur de cette intimite. Les mains de Harry se crisperent doucement sur la peau fine du blond alors qu'il attrapait la lobe de son oreille entre ses dents pour la mordiller avec passion.

"Draco ... je t'aime ... "

o°O°o

"Peu importe, Albus, il ignore quelles sont ses vraies ressources et son pouvoir et ne sais comment l'utiliser ... "

o°O°o

Draco s'allongea sur le matelas, observant le plafond en silence, alors que le brun se blotissait contre son corps en poussant un profond soupir. Un des bras muscle du Serpentard vint se poser sur son epaule alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son epaule, une partie du visage cache par les longues meches blondes et fines. Harry laissait courir avec plaisir le bout de son index contre la peau pale du torse de son amant, ravi de le voir frissoner de temps en temps. Il admirait son profil parfait sans dire un mot, profitant de cet instant de paix et de tranquilite. Comme il etait beau, dans les penombres de la chambre, sa peau blanche jouant avec les ombres et les rares lumieres provenant des rayons de soleil qui filtraient a travers les rideaux.

Il se redressa et deposa un baiser sur la joue imberbe du jeune homme, lui adressant un sourire doux alors que celui ci se tournait vers lui. Les yeux argents de Draco se poserent alors sur la marque sur la gorge du jeune homme, qu'il avait laisse un peu plus tot. Celle ci ne saignait plus mais etait encore rouge sombre, du sang qui en avait coule. Il posa une main douce sur la poitrine du Gryffondor, sentant son coeur battre sous ses doigts, pour remonter ensuite vers son cou et froler la blessure. Comme Harry ne reagissait pas, il caressa doucement la pointe de son menton avant de glisser quelques meches brunes derriere ses oreilles, en lui rendant son sourire.

"Draco ... "

Le Gryffondor se pencha a nouveau vers le blond et laissa courir sa langue sur ses levres entrouvertes, avant de penetrer sa bouche avec celle ci. Le Serpentard repondit avec ferveur a son etreinte, ses mains venant d'elles meme se poser sur le nuque tendre du brun. Finalement, Harry se glissa a nouveau sous les couvertures et chevaucha le corps immobile de son amant, pour lui fournir un peu de sa chaleur. Comme celui ci en avait besoin ...

Finalement, Draco remua doucement, faisant descendre le Survivant de ses hanches et planta son regard dans les grands yeux verts qui s'offraient a lui. Du bout des doigts, il toucha les meches eparses qui tombaient devant ses yeux et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se blottir contre lui une nouvelle fois.

"Harry ...

"Mmm ? ...

"Tu sais le tableau sur ma porte ...

"Moui ...

"J'ai trouve un bouquin qui en parle ... "

Un peu etonne, le brun se redressa et observa le visage impenetrable de son amant, ne sachant pas exactement comment il devait reagir a cette nouvelle.

"Ah ...

"Mais il n'y a rien de reelement interessant dans ce livre .. tu n'y trouves rien qui parle de tout ce qui concerne l'auteur et tout ... tout ce qui pourrait etre interessant quoi ...

"Est ce que je pourrais le voir ? "

Draco se redressa a son tour et acquieça en silence, avant de s'extirper du lit pour aller chercher le livre sur son bureau, nu comme un ver sous les regards envieux de son amant, qui en profitait de ce meme pour admirer les fesses musclees de jeune homme, et revenir vers le lit. Il s'y installa alors, se blotti sous les couvertures et ouvrit la page correspondant au tableau en question. Rapidemant, Harry lut les quelques lignes pour finalement constater a son tour qu'il n'y avait rien de foncierement interessant pour eux et leur probleme.

Il poussa un soupir et observa le livre qu'il venait de fermer, sa couverture reluisante apres le passage de Draco. Il tourna a nouveau la couverture pour tomber sur la page de garde, ou se trouvait le message de l'auteur, qu'il s'empressa de lire a son tour. Draco le vit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il le lisait a nouveau, ses doigts parcourant les lignes en meme temps que ses yeux.

"Merlin ...

"Quoi, murmura alors le blond, tu as trouve quelques chose ?

"Peut etre ... est ce aue tu peux me preter une plume et de l'encre s'il te plait ... "

Ne comprenant absolument pas ou celui ci voulait en venir, il obeit tout de meme et sortit encore du lit pour aller chercher ce aue le jeune fomme lui demandait, pendant que celui ci relisait le passage une troisieme fois. Il lui tendit doucement une plume neuve et une bouteille pleine d'encre noire et se pencha doucement sur lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? La description mene bien au bon tableau mais cela ne nous avancera pas davantage de la faire une nouvelle fois ...

"Je sais bien, annonca Harry en trempant la plume dans l'encrier, mais je me suis souvenu qu'en Seconde Annee, lorsque j'avais du affronter le monstre de Poudlard et le fantome de l'adolescent de Voldemort, alors qu'il s'appelait encore Jedusor, j'etais parvenu jusqu'a lui en partie grace a son journal, dans lequel etait justement enferme ce fantome ... "

Il tapota doucement le bord de sa plume et la posa sur la feuille blanche, juste sous le texte d'introduction de l'auteur ; sous le regard attentif du jeune homme a ses cotes.

"Et pour ça, c'est au journal que j'au du parler ... on va verifier si ca marche ici ... "

Retenant son souffle il commença doucement a ecrire les premieres lignes sur le papier vierge.

"_Bonjour ..._ "

Leurs yeux rives sur les lignes sombres, ils les observerent disparaitre dans le papier en silence, priant silencieusement pour que quelques chose passe. Ils faillirent pousser un cri de joie quand de nouvelles lignes apparurent sous la pointe d'une plume invisible.

"_Bonjour, je suis la Baronne Katrina de Mercourt, auteur de cette ouvrage. A qui ai je l'honneur de parler ?_ "

Harry s'empressa de se pencher a nouveau sur le livre pour repondre, excite par ce qui se presentait a eux.

"_Nous sommes deux eleves de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter._ "

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut rien, comme si le livre hesitait, puis de nouveau des phrases.

"_Ravie de faire votre connaissance a tous deux. En quoi puis je vous aider ?_

"_Nous recherchons actuellement des informations concernant un tableau qui se trouve dans notre Ecole ..._

"_Celles qui se trouvent dans ce recueil ne suffisent elles pas ?_

"_Helas non, nous n'avons rien trouve a la page concernant le tableau en question ..._

"_Quel est donc ce tableau ? Je pourrais en effet peut etre vous aider ..._

"_Le tableau s'appelle ... "L'Angelo Nero" ... il se trouve sur la porte de la chambre des Prefets de Serpentard et represente un jeune homme tres beau, blond ... vous voyez duquel nous parlons ?_ "

Une nouvelle fois encore, il y eut un moment d'attente avant que la reponse n'arrive. Harry eut meme peur pendant un moment que le livre n'ai buge, comme un ordinateur. Ca aurait ete leur veine tiens.

"_En effet, je vois de quel tableau il s'agit ... un tres beau tableau d'ailleurs ... que voulez vous savoir a son sujet ?_

"_Nous aimerions connaitre le nom de son auteur, du modele, mais aussi la date et les circonstances dans lesqueles ce tablrau a ete peint ... et pourquoi celui ci est immobile alors que tout les tout les tableaux de Poudlard sont des tableaux mouvants ... est ce possible ?_

"_Bien sur ... donc comme vous le savez deja, ce tableau se nomme " L'Angelo Nero " et il a donc ete peint il y moins de quarante ans, dans les murs meme de Poudlard ..._ "

Harry se redressa et observa son amant avec joie : ils etaient sur la bonne voie. Apparemment, la dame paraissait connaitre son sujet et si elle se faisait bavarde, ils pourraient en apprendre beaucoup sur ce tableau qui les intriguaiant tout les deux.

"_Quant a l'auteur, c'est un homme, le Vicompte Jonathan de Valmont qui a peint son jeune amant peu de temps avant sa mort ..._

"_La mort de l'amant ?_

"_Non, du Vicompte ... apparemment l'amant est toujours en vie ... Il a donc fait le portrait de son amant avant de le faire sien a jamais, puis de disparaitre de ce monde pour le laisser seul dans son apprentissage de la vie ..._

"_Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup a propos de ce tableau ..._

"_J'en sais beaucoup a propos de tout les tableaux de Poudlard, Monsieur Potter, mais vous avez raison ... j'affectionne particulierement ce tableau pour une raison bien particuliere ..._

"_Pourrions nous connaitre laquelle ?_

"_Bien sur, je n'ai aucune raisons de vous la cacher ... C'est parce que j'ai assiste a la realisation de ce tableau ... je connaissais meme Monsieur de Valmont personnellement ... jusau'au jour de sa disparition finale ..._

"_Vous pouvez nous en dire plus a propos du Vicompte ?_

"_Avec plaisir ... Il est ne en France en 1742, dans un endroit proche de la capitale, Paris, mais a tout de meme des origines italiennes, du cote de sa mere, d'ou le nom du tableau en italien. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, il etait donc de riche naissance et pouvez se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, comme bon lui semblait. C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Il profitait de la vie pour l'aimer et apprendre tout ce qui etait possible de sqvoir a propos de tout. A l'age de onze ans, il s'est donc revele etre un sorcier et fut envoye a la celebre Ecole de Sorcellerie française, , que vous connaissez peut etre. Il se revela donc etre un sorcier extremement doue dans toutes les matieres, desireux d'apprendre et de connaitre chaque secrets ... Ses professeurs le voyaient deja Ministre de la Magie, ou travaillant dans un grand Institut. Mais ce n'etait pas ses ambitions, ni ses projets. C'est pourquoi, une fois ses diplomes obtenus avec succees, il quitta l'Ecole pour retourner dans sa region natale, oubliant le monde des Sorciers pendant plus de sept annees. C'est au bout de cette septieme annee, il etait alors age de 25 ans, que se presenta a lui un homme qui changea definitivement sa vie ... Il fit la connaissance de ce fameux amant du portrait bien des annees apres, puis mouru ..._

"_Je suis desole de devoir dire ca, mais vous avez du faire une erreur ... vous nous avez dit il y a quelques intants que le tableau a ete peint il y a moins de quarante ans et vous dites a present que cet homme est ne en 1742 ... je dois avouer que, tout les deux, nous ne comprenons pas ..._

"_C'est vrai, pardonnez moi mes jeunes amis, mais j'ai omis de vous signaler un detail plus qu'important concernant le Vicompte ... cet homme etait un Vampire ..._ "

o°O°o

Le vieux Directeur observa le Sorcier a travers ses lunettes en demi lune, reflechissant en meme temps a ce que celui ci venait de dire, mais aussi a ce qu'il devront faire plus tard, une fois que les evenements presents prendront une tournure plus tragique, ce qui arrivera sans doute tres vite. Lucius le regardait egalement, un peu mal a l'aise face au regard percant du vieil homme. Dumbledore etait sans doute une des rares personnes a le mettre mal a l'aise en sa presence, sans doute a cause des nombreuses choses que le vieil homme savait a son propos. Mia il en ignorait tellement aussi.

Le Sorcier blond decroisa ses jambes muscles et tourna son regard vers la fenetre, pour observer le paysage par la fenetre, essayant de casser la tension qui regnait dans la piece. Mais il pouvait toujours sentir le regard du Directeur sur lui. Dieu qu'il avait horreur de ca. Se sentir et se savoir epie de la sorte. Le pire dans tout ca est que Dumbledore le savait parfaitement mais que celui ci insistait uniquement dans le but de le faire craquer et avouer que c'etait lui qui avait raison.

Vieux fou.

"C'est bon Dumbledore, vous avez gagne ... Draco va sans doute apprendre a se servir de ce foutu bouquin, seul ou avec l'aide de quelqu'un ... Mais, d'un cote, comment etre sur que Draco a pris ce livre dans le but que nous pensons tout les deux ... c'est peut etre uniquement pour un expose ... ou quelque chose dans ce genre la ... non ? "

Le Directeur poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller dans sa chaise, les yeux toujours fixes sur le blond. C'etait en effet une possibilite. Bien qu'elle soit peu probable. Draco Malfoy etait un garçon extremement in telligent, et qui plus est plutot curieux, qui devinait aisement ce qui se cachait derriere certaines choses, et etait pret a chercher le temps qu'il fallait s'il ne trouvait pas immediatement. Le seul probleme etant son manque de patience, qu'il semblait tenir de son pere. Celui ci etait d'ailleurs en train de remuer sur sa chaise, afin de tenter de detourner le regard du vieil homme de lui, ce qui n'etait pas forcement evident.

"Lucius ... comment allez vous reagir s'il l'apprend ... c'est cela qui me fait le plus peur en realite. A la limite, s'il l'apprend, c'est tout a fait son droit ... mais l'accepterez vous ? ... qu'il fouille de la sorte dans votre passe ... "

Le vieil homme vit se refleter de l'hesitation et une certain apprehension dans les yeux de l'homme, ce qui etait particulierement rare chez lui. Surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait face a quelqu'un (qui plus est, un Gryffondor ... et Dumbledore en plus quoi ... fallait vraiment qu'il soit mal ou desespere ...). Il esquissa une moue boudeuse, plonge en pleine reflexion apres les paroles du vieil homme. Lui aussi ignorait tout bonnement quelles pouvaient etre ses reactions concernant le fait que son fils aille farfouiller dans ses souvenirs. Un vrai viol en somme. La colere sans doute. Une grande colere contre celui qu'il cherissait sans doute le plus au monde. Mais aussi de l'amertume. Et une perte de confiance vis a vis du jeune homme. C'etait comme si celui ci le trompait en fin de compte. Une veritable trahison.

Rien qu'a cette pensee, il sentit une rage l'envahir, et du se forcer a rester assis sur sa chaise afin de ne pas partir sur le champ a la recherche de son marmot pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Malgre son manque de patience, il lui arrivait tout de meme de temps en temps d'avoir un certain self controle. Mais pas tout le temps. Parfois ca claquait. Et ca claquait fort. Ses doigts se crispant doucement sur le bras de son fauteuil, il leva a nouveau les yeux vers le vieil homme face a lui, etudiant son visage ride et empli d'une bienveillance que Lucius n'avait jamais pu supporter. Celui ci pourrait sans doute l'aider si la situation venait a degenerer un peu trop fort a son gout. Severus egalement. Etant le professeur responsable des Serpentards, la Maison de son fils, celui ci devait commencer a bien le connaitre et serait certainement utile en cas de besoin.

A present, le seul probleme etant de retrouver son gamin, qui saurait leur dire ou se trouve ce foutu bouquin, et savoir par la meme occasion si celui ci etait alle trop loin dans ses recherches, ou bien s'ils l'avaient retrouve juste a temps et que le curieux n'aura pas encore eu le temps de feuilleter le livre ou de trouver comment s'en servir. Mais bon, cela restait peu problable. Peut etre qu'avec un peu de chance ...

Plonge en pleine reflexion, Lucius fut arrache a ses pensees par des coups discrets frappes a la porte du bureau du Directeur. Il se retourna sur son fauteuil au moment ou les Professeurs MacGonagall et Filtwik penetraient dans la piece, l'air un peu affole. Un vague soulagement apparut sur le visage du professeur de metamorphose quand celle ci aperçu le Sorcier blond dans la piece. C'etait bien la premiere fois que ca arrivait tiens ...

"Excusez nous de vous deranger en ce moment, Monsieur le Directeur, mais nous nous trouvons face a ... disons ... un leger probleme ... Pas specialement grave en soi mais ... en fait, disons qu'il nuit aux etudes de deux etudiants de l'Ecole ...

"Je vous en prie, Minerva, venez en au fait.

"Bien sur, excusez moi ... Donc comme je le disais ... erm ... disons que deux de nos eleves entretiennent une relation intime ... "

Le vieil homme leve un sourcil, un peu etonne que cela mette les deux Professeurs dans une etat pareil. Il l'invita d'un geste a continuer, mais voyant que celle ci hesitait a nouveau, il decida de reagir.

"Qui sont donc ces deux eleves, ma chere ? De plus, le fait que de eleves aient des relations entre dans le cadre prive de leur vie et je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela poserait un quelconque probleme quant a leurs etudes ...

"Et bien, cela pose un probleme, Albus car les deux eleves en question viennent de s'enfuir ensemble pour se retrouver je ne sais ou alors qu'ils devraient actuellment en cours. Et nos deux fugueurs ne sont autre que Messieurs Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ... "

A l'entente du nom, de son fils, dans la meme phrase que celui du Survivant, alors que celle ci concernait deux eleves ayant une relation intime, Lucius crut d'abord que la vieille femme avait fait erreur. A son age, c'est tout a fait pardonnable, on ne sait plus trop ce que l'on dit ou ce que l'on voit ... Ou bien, deuxieme possibilite, c'est lui meme qui avait mal entendu. Il ne faisait pas specialement attention a ce qui se disait, et le Professeur de Metamorphose venait de parler de Potter qui avait une relation intime avec une (un ?) eleve de sa classe, sa Maison ou autre.

Mais pas Draco ... Pas lui. C'etait tout bonnement impossible. Pas son fils, avec Potter, le "Survivant", un Gryffondor qui plus est ... Il y avait sans doute une erreur quelque part. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. La bonne blague. Son fils se rabaissait a toucher Potter. Et pourquoi pas un Weasley pendant qu'on y est. Ou alors les deux en meme temps, histoire de finir en beaute et en belle orgie.

Il leva un regard un tant soit peu inquiet vers le vieux Directeur, qui le lui rendit immediatement, confirmant ses soupçons. Le Sorcier essaya de ne pas s'etrangler avec sa salive, de se redonner une allure un peu plus digne que celle qu'il avait adopter pendant la demi seconde qui avait suivi sa realisation de l'inconcevable. Merlin. Draco allait prendre la baffe de sa vie. Lui faire un coup pareil. Morveux va.

Il leva des yeux assombris par la colere vers le Professeur MacGonagall, qui ne put s'empecher de frissoner sous l'intensite de son regard, pour ensuite se lever de sa chaise.

"Bien , je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus a present que de retrouver ces deux jeunes hommes avant qu'il ne fassent de tres grosses betises ...

"Vous avez parfaitement raison, mon cher Lucius ("Pardon ? "), il nous faut mettre la main sur ces enfants mais egalement sur ce livre ... Minerva, savez vous quelle direction ont ils pris quand ils se sont enfuis ...

"Helas, je l'ignore, Monsieur le Directeur ... "

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir fatigue puis se tourna vers Lucius, qui s'etait deja leve pour aller chercher son rejeton. Et il paraissait determine a ne pas lache le morceau tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas face a lui. Le pauvre marmot allait sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure. Le Directeur se leva a son tour de son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'oeil imperieux a l'assemblee.

"Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'a retrouver nos deux petits fugueurs afin de remettre toute cette affaire en place ... ainsi que celle de ce fameux livre ... "

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus, ignorant les regards interrogateurs que lui lancaient les deux professeurs. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en colimaçon, il entendit la voix aigu du professeur d'Enchantements l'appeler derriere.

"Oui Professeur ?

"Le probleme etant que j'ai abandonne mes eleves dans les couloirs afin d'accompagner le Professeur MacGonagall pour venir vous prevenir ...

"Ah, en effet ... et bien, allez retrouver vos eleves dans ce cas, Professeur.

" Merci.

"Et moi ? "

Dumbledore se tourna vers le Professeur MacGonagall pour lui jeter un regard etonne, apres la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer, comme si elle venait de dire une enormite.

"Minerva, vous restez avec nous. Vous etes responsable de la Maison des Gryffondors et Harry en fait parti. De meme que je vais de ce pas envoyer ce cher Professeur Filtwik querir notre Maitre des Potions ("Quoiiiii ??? ") afin qu'il nous accompagne egalement, car Monsieur Malfoy se trouve avec Harry (grognement de Lucius).

"Peut etre mais je n'y suis pour rien si Potter a decide d'aller conter fleurette a Malfoy dans un coin de l'Ecole. Je suis peut etre le Professeur responsable des Gryffondors mais je ne suis pas responsable des conneries que peuvent bien faire les eleves ...

"C'est dingue ce que la colere peut vous rendre vulgaire, Minerva ... "

Celle ci repondit par un grognement et suivit le cortege a contrecoeur, pendant que le Professeur d'Enchantements se dirigeait le plus rapidement possible vers les cachots pour y aller querir la presence du Maitre des Potions sur le lieu de bataille. A present, le seul probleme etait surtout de deviner vers ou s'etaient sauves les deux jeunes hommes. Ce qui laissait un large choix avec les nombreux couloirs, salles et autres dont regorgeaient le chateau. Ils allaient s'amuser tiens.

Dumbledore se tourna vers le Sorcier blond, qui paraissait plonge dans ses pensees, observan le mur en face de lui. Se separer etait exclu etant donne qu'il aurait besion de tout le monde au meme endroit au meme moment s'ils parvenaient a retrouver les deux eleves : Lucius etant le pere de Draco mais aussi concerne par le livre que le jeune homme avait emprunte, Severus en tant que resposable des Serpentards et Minerva des Gryffondors, et lui meme comme Directeur de l'Ecole et tout et tout ... Quel bordel tout cela allait faire dans l'Ecole ...

Severus Rogue arriva quelques instants plus tard, le visage sombre, furieux d'avoir ete interrompu pendant ses cours.

"Albus, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?! Pourquoi donc ...

"Severus, je vous en prie, le temps n'est pas aux tergiversions, un probleme se presente a nous actuellement. Un de vos eleves s'est enfui avec un de ceux de Minerva et nous devons les retrouver avant qu'ils ne fassent ... des betises ...

"Ce ne serait pas Malfoy et Potter par hasard ?

" ... ....... ........... Comment est ce que vous savez ca ? "

Un peu gene face aux trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec un air sidere, voire un peu respectueux, le Maitre des Potions passa une main dans ses cheveux et fixa doucement son ancien amant.

"Disons que j'etais plus ou moins au courant qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus ... qu'amicale disons ... mais bon, ce n'est pas pour autant que je savais qu'ils se preparaient a aller forniquer dans un coin de Poudlard ... je t'en prie, Lucius, cesse de me regarder avec des yeux pareils ... "

Le susnomme baissa alors le regard vers les chaussures du Professeur, en soufflant fortement par le nez pour ne pas s'enerver. Decidement, c'etait la journee des surprises.

"A present que nous sommes au complet, il nous faut agir avec organisation, efficacite, tact et confiance les uns envers les autres ... j'aimerais donc, Minerva et Lucius, que vous arretiez de vous lncer des regards noirs des que j'ai le dos tourne ...

"Mais je ne comprends pas, marmonna Lucius, pourquoi c'est moi que vous avez regarde en parlant de tact ...

"Je me comprends parfaitement mon cher ...

"Vous etes bien le seul, vieux fou ... "

Le vieux Directeur lui repondit par un des sourires charmants et joyeux comme seul lui pouvait en faire dans des situations pareilles, et entraina tout le petit groupe en direction d'un etage qu'ils avaient decide de fouiller en premier.

o°O°o

Harry resta bouche bee devant ce qu'il venait de lire. D'un cote, ca expliquait certaines choses. Mais tout de meme, elle aurait pu preparer un peu pus le terrain avant de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il lança un regard en biais au jeune homme a ses cotes, qui paraissait aussi perplexe que lui. Quel coincidence ...

"_Ce que vous nous dites la nous etonne beaucoup ..._

"_Vraiment ? Mais vous savez bien sur que les Vampires existent n'est ce pas ..._

"_Oui, bien sur, j'en ai moi meme fait l'experience il y a p ..._ "

"Aouch !!!!! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ???? Pourquoi tu me frappes ??

"Reflexe, continue a ecrire plutot que de dire des conneries ... "

"_Oui, donc, je disais ... je disais quoi ?_

"_Que vous connaissiez le toucher d'un Vampire ..._

"_Voila. Donc, comment savez vous que le Vicompte etait un Vampire ?_

"_Je vous l'ai dit, je connaissais Valmont tres personnellement pendant sa vie sur terre. _

"_Ah ... vous voulez dire que vous etiez sa ... sa .... sa reserve de sang ?_

"_Son calice nous appelons cela habituellement ... Mais non, je n'etais pas son calice. Comme j'au pu vous le dire plus haut, le Vicompte avait un gout plus prononce pour les gens de son sexe, donc il etait normal qu'il fasse de son calice un homme ... je n'etais qu'une ... amie, disons, pour lui ..._

"_Ah ... Et nous aimerions egalement savoir pourquoi ne pas avoir indique ce que vous connaissez a propos de ce tableau dans votre livre ... car peut etre que des gens avant nous ont egalement cherche des renseignements mais n'ont pas trouve comment utiliser le livre ..._

"_En effet, cela reste une eventualite ... Mais tout ce qui concerne ce tableau est bien trop important pour que cela tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui ... _

"_Pourquoi nous en parler alors ?_

"_Car ce tableau et ce qu'il recele concerne fortement l'un de vous deux ..._ "

o°O°o

Alors qu'il grimpait la derniere marche qui le menait en haut d'un escalier mouvant, Albus Dumbledore s'arreta d'un coup dans son mouvement, le corps raidi, pensant soudainement a quelque chose. Il ne se rendit meme pas compte que Minerva MacGonagall, elle meme emportee dans son mouvement, lui rentra dedans alors qu'une idee germait doucement dans son esprit. Pourquoi donc n'y avait il pas pense avant ...

"Albus, je vous en prie, prevenez quand vous vous arretez de marcher ...

"Bien sur, c'est evident ...

"En effet, c'est evident, si vous ne voulez pas que la personne qui marche juste derriere vous vous rentre dedans ...

"Oui, c'est sur ...

"Bien sur, puisque que je vous le dis ...

"Il faut que nous allions dans la chambre de Prefet en Chef des Serpentards la ou couche Draco, il se sont sans doute refugies la ... de plus, c'est sur la porte de cette chambre que ce trouve le tableau qui les interesse !

"Ravie de voir que vous faites extremement attention a ce que je vous raconte, Albus ...

"Dans ce cas la, autant nous depecher puisque vous avez une idee du lieu ou ils se trouvent peut etre a present ... "

Et ils se dirigerent rapidemant en direction de l'aile ou se trouvait cette fameuse chambre.

o°O°o

Les deux jenes hommes se lancerent un regard sidere, ne sachant pas vraiment comment ils devaient reagir. La femme devait faire erreur. Comment tout cette histoire pouvait avoir un lien avec l'un d'eux. Ou alors, c'est une fofolle. Avec l'age passe dans ce bouquin a ruminer ses sombres pensees, elle sait plus de quooi elle parle et voit de tout partout. C'etai sans doute ca. Harry se pencha a nouveau vers le parchemin, la plume tremblant entre ses mains.

"_Nous craignons de ne pas comprendre ce que vous nous dites actuellement ... Comment ... comment est ce tout simplement possible ?_

"_C'est moi qui ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu vous apercevoir de rien ... vous devez etre aveugles ..._ "

o°O°o

Ils arriverent enfin face a la porte. Lucius fut le premier a pouvoir regarder le fameux tableau immobile. Il le devisagea un instant, mal a l'aise.

"Merlin" il ne put s'empecher de murmurer, alors qu'il detaillait le visage angelique du modele.

Dumbledore arriva a ses cotes, jeta a son tour un regard a la peinture, avant de secouer le Sorcier par l'epaule pour le reveiller.

"Lucius, je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir mais le temps presse ...

"Vous avez raison ... "

Il avança d'un pas vers la porte et frappa un grand coup contre celle ci.

"DRACO !!! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite, c'est un ordre ! " (quel tact en effet ...)

o°O°o

Les deux jeunes hommes observerent le livre une nouvelle fois avec etonnement. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait encore vouloir dire ? Alors qu'ils s'appretaient a repondre, un coup secoua la porte de la chambre, les faisant sursauter de concert.

"DRACO !!! hurla la voix de Malfoy pere. Ouvre cette porte tout de sute c'est un ordre ! "

Le brun lança un regard affole a son compagnon, qui d'un signe lui indiqua de continuer a ecrire.

"_S'il vous plait, pourrions nous connaitre le nom du modele qui a servi au Vicompte pour la realistaion de son tableau ? Le pere de Draco est en train de taper contre la porte de notre chambre pour pouvoir entrer ..._

"_Et bien, je vois que tout les pions du jeu se mettent en place ..._

"_Pardon ?_

"_Jeunes hommes, vous souhaitez donc connaitre l'identite de ce mysterieux et envoutant jeune homme du tableau n'est ce pas ? Celui qui a ete l'amant du Vicompte de Valmont ainsi que son eleve pendant plusieurs annees ... La reponse se trouve a quelques metres de vous mes jeunes amis ... Cet inconnu est a present sorti de l'ombre ... Allez saluer votre pere, jeune Malfoy, car c'est lui, Lucius Malfoy, qui fut le tendre amour du Vicompte Jonathan de Valmont._ "

o°O°o

« Et c'est ainsi qu'Elle entra dans le cercle.

« Alors que je croyais pouvoir rester tout le long de nos vies a ses cotes. Que je fus naif. Il vivait depuis plus de deux cent ans, je fus parfaitement stupide de ne pas penser a la possibilite qu'il puisse avoir eu d'autres amants au cours de sa longue vie. Penser a notre bonheur me suffisait amplement. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre, rien de plus pour me satisfaire. Quelle ironie. Moi qui avais toujours ete tellement exigeant, telement desireux de tout posseder, lui m'apprenait a vivre que pour lui.

« Je passais donc mes journees a dormir sur ma table, attendant la nuit qui devait arriver. Mais je fus arrache a mon petit monde parfait, ma petite bulle de bonheur, par l'arrivee importune d'une tierce personne dans motre couple, en la personne de la Baronne Katrina de Mercourt.

« Cette femme etait egalement un Vampire, et avait connu mon amant plusieurs annees auparavant. Elle s'en etait amourachee alors que celui ci l'avait fermement prevenu que les femmes ne l'interessaient pas davantage. Et depuis, elle le suivait, de pres ou de loin, dans es deplacements a travers le monde, dans l'espoir de le faire change d'avis. Celui ci ne tentait meme plus de la decourager, et accepter cette presence plus ou moins proches au cours des annees qu'il passait aux cotes d'autres personnes. Moi actuellement.

« Jamais il ne m'avait parle de cette femme avant cette nuit. C'etait une nouvelle nuit de tempete et il etait arrive epuise et affaibli par une trop grande perte de sang, tellement importante que les blessures que je lui decouvrit ne parvenaient meme plus a se refermer d'elle meme. Je lui offrais alors la plus grand quantite de sang que j'etais en mesure de lui offrir, et finis par lui bander moi meme les differentes plaies, qui pour la plupart lui laceraient le dos. Je m'etais abstenu de lui poser toute questiona ce propos, et c'est lui qui plongea lui meme dans le sujet.

« " Cheri .. tu ne me demandes rien ? ...

« ".... Tu veux un peu de the ? ...

« "Mon amour, tu sais tres bien de quoi je parle ...

« "Oui je sais ... "

« Et je ne le savais que trop bien. Mais j'etais effraye d'aborder un tel sujet avec lui. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire a propos de la personne et de la maniere dont il s'etait fait ces blessures. J'avais trop peur de le perdre s'il venait a me devoiler des secrets que je n'etais pas en mesure de connaitre. Je passais doucement mes bras autour de son torse, evitant soigneusement de toucher les endroits douloureux, et l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou.

« "Puisque tu le souhaites ... Qui donc t'as fait ces blessures ? ... "

« Il se tourna doucement vers moi et me lança un regard navre, ou je pus lire une pointe de tristesse alors qu'l passait une main caressante dans mes cheveux.

« "J'aurais espere que tu te sentes un peu plus concerne par ce qui m'arrive ... "

« J'avoue que ce qu'il venait de dire me choqua plus que je n'oserais jamais l'avouer. Je lui lançais a mon tour un regard desolee et ecartais sa main de mon visage.

« "Comment peux tu croire que je ne me sente pas concerne par ton etat de sante ? Je t'aime, et le fait de voir ces blessures sur ton corps me rends malade au point que je souhaiterais que ce soit a moi qu'elles soient infligees !

« "Cheri ... tu te montres si froid parfois avec moi ... comment veux tu que je saches ce que tu ressens vraiment ...

« "Je sais que je ne suis pas specialement un modele en ce qui concerne l'etalage de mes sentiments ... mais je t'aime de tout mon coeur et le fait d'en apprendre plus a propos de toi et de ta vie me rejouit et m'effraye a la fois ... Et je m'excuse si tu as pu penser que je ne ressentais pas pour toi des sentiments aussi forts que mes paroles laissaient paraitre ... je t'aime. "

« Il m'adressa un sourire doux et m'embrassa tendrement les levres, avant de se laisser tomber sur mes cuisse pour y poser sa tete, enfouissant son visage contre le bas de mon ventre. Du bout des doigts, je caressais a mon tour les nombreuses boucles de ses cheveux.

« "Alors ? murmurais-je doucement. Qui t'a blesse de la sorte ?

« "Mon amour, si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, je ne veux pas t'y oblig ...

« "Je veux etre plus proche de toi que n'importe qui en cette planete ... pour ça, je me dois de connaitre tes secrets et de te connaitre toi ... je veux te proteger a mon tour ... qui t'a fait ça ?

« "Une femme.

« "Une ... femme ? Une de tes anciennes maitresse ? Ou tu es encore avec elle actuellement peut etre ... "

« Je n'avais rien fait pour cacher la surprise et l'amertume dans mes paroles. Je sentis doucement ses longs doigts pincer mes fesses alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« "Arrete de dire des betises, mon bien aime, tu sais parfaitement que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi ...

« "Pour le moment ...

« "Pour toujours ... c'est vrai que j'ai eu d'autres amants dans ma vie passee mais tu n'as pas a te soucier d'eux ... et puis cette femme n'a jamais ete ma maitresse ... je n'ai jamais ete interesse par les femmes ...

« "Oui, seulement les jeunes ephebes depraves en quete de nouvelles sensations et de davantage de luxure dans leur vie deja bien souillee. "

« La, il se redressa finalement de mes cuisses pour me lancer un regard sombre et emplit de reproches. J'etais peut etre alle trop loin cette fois ci.

« "Tu m'en veux, n'est ce pas, parce que je te parle de cette femme ...

« "Non, je t'en veux pour avoir connu l'amour avant moi, et parce que tu le connaitras une fois que tu te seras lasse de moi, que je serais devenu vieux et denue d'interet pour toi ! Alors, a ce moment la, tu te mettras a nouveau a la recherche d'un naif tel que moi, tu le seduiras pour mieux le sauter ensuite ... "

« Je levais vers lui un regard larmoyant, alors qu'il me fixait d'un air sidere.

« "Et lui aussi tomberas amoureux fou de toi comme je le suis a present et pleurera en pensant a ceux qui suivront dans ta vie ! "

« J'avais a peine fini de me lamenter qu'il se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage, tout en m'embrassant langoureusement. J'entendais sa voix etranglee par l'emotion murmurer mon nom contre mon oreille alors qu'il tentait de contenir ses propres larmes.

« "Comment peux tu penser de telles choses de moi ?! Jamais je ne te laisserais ! Je prefer mourir plutot que de t'abandonner ! "

« Et etrangement, je sentais ses paroles terriblement sinceres. Une fois que je me fus calme, ce fut lui qui me blottit contre son corps froid et muscle, me laissant plonger mes mains dans les profondeurs du tissu de son pantalon, vers sa peau nue.

« "Cette femme est aussi ... un Vampire ... et cela fait des annees, voire des siecles qu'elle me poursuit ... je ne sais plus quoi faire ... et surtout, j'ai tres peur pour toi ...

« "Pourquoi donc ?

« "Au cours des dernieres annees, sa jalousie s'est accrue et elle en est venue plusieurs fois a tuer les personnes a qui je tenais, telles que des membres de ma famille, des amis ...

« "Des amants ...

« "Pricipalement mes amants meme ... je dois l'avouer ... sa jalousie la rendait folle de me savoir avec d'autres personnes qu'elle et elle se vengeait des nuits que je passais avec eux en les assassinant froidement pour laisser les corps devastes sur place afin que je les decouvre de moi meme ...

« "Et tu penses qu'elle pourrait s'attaquer a moi ?

« "Cela fait plusieurs annees que je n'avais pas eu de signes de sa presence depuis ce soir ... je dois dire que je n'avais plus touche quelqu'un depuis plusieurs dizaines d'annees avant toi ...

« "Pourquoi ?

« "J'avais peur ... peur qu'elle les tue a nouveau alors qu'ils n'etaient coupable que d'avoir accepte mes avances ! Mais toi ... c'est toi qui m'a seduit sans le savoir ... des l'instant ou je t'ai vu, je t'ai voulu ... Et je n'ai rien pu faire contre cela ... A cause de ca, je mets ta vie et ton existence en danger pour ma propre, mon egoiste satisfaction ! "

« Son poing s'abbatit brusquement sur un oreiller avec un bruit sourd. Je ne pus m'empecher de sursauter sous la violence de son coups et posait immediatement ma main sur son visage pour le calmer. Cela avait toujours reussi. Ses traits se detendirent a nouveau et il ferma doucement les yeux, laissant echapper un soupir las.

« "Pardonne moi ... Je ne veux pas te quitter et je souhaite te voir encore vivant pour tellement longtemps ... je ne veux pas qu'elle te trouve ...

« "Prenons ce risque a deux ... Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. "

« Il eut un sorire amuse et me jeta un regard amoureux avant de reprendre son recit.

« "Mais elle m'a finelement retrouve. Ce soir. Cela fait un certain temps que je sentais sa presence, mais elle ne s'etait pas encore manifestee. Je restais donc sur mes gardes et etais de plus en plus prudent en ce qui concernait mes allees et venues chez toi ... J'ignore si elle est au courant de ton existence, mais elle ne tardera sans doute pas a le decouvrir ...

« "Et ce soir ? ...

« "Ce soir ... ce n'etait pas elle en personne ... mais je sentais qu'elle n'etait pas loin ... je pouvais capter son aura au dessus de ma tete ... Je sortais juste de mon bureau (Oui car comme tu le sais, en public, je suis un humble business man moldu ...) quand trois de ses enfants Vampires m'ont attaque ... Ils n'etaient pas tres ages, donc manquaient d'experience par rapport a moi, j'aurais donc pu en venir a bout tres facilement si elle n'etait pas intervenue ... Cachee quelque part ou je ne pouvais la voir, donc ne pouvais l'atteindre, elle a cree des liens mentaux entre nous afin de m'immobiliser et laisser le champ libre a sa progeniture ... Je n'avais pas assez de sang en moi ... je me suis vite affaibli mais j'ai finalement reussi a briser le lien et a me debarasser d'eux pour revenir vers toi ...

« "Mmm ... et tu penses qu'elle ai pu te suivre jusque ici ?

« "Je l'ignore ... mais c'est tout a fait possible ... C'est pour cela que je veux que tu sois tres prudent et que tu sortes le moins possible de ce chateau. C'est ici que tu es le plus en securite ... "

« Reste enferme dans les murs de Poudlard ... Autant demander a une licorne de pondre un oeuf ... C'etait tout bonnement impossible pour moi. De plus que je m'echappais des que je le pouvais pour aller courir les rues du Pre-au-Lard avec mes amis. Je ne pouvais et ne souhaiter pas rester a Poudlard a attendre sa venue comme seule distraction. J'avais trop besoin de liberte pour cela. De plus que j'allais vite apprendre que c'etait dans les murs meme de l'Ecole que j'etais le plus en danger, proie facile pour le predateur qui me gettait dans un coin d'ombre.

« Apres ce soir la, il evita soigneusement de ma parler a nouveau des anciennes relations charnelles qu'il avait pu avoir avec des amants dans le passe, sachant que c'etait pour moi un point difficile a accepter. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas admettre qu'il ai pu prendre du plaisir avant de me rencontrer, orgueil oblige, et me considerais comme l'unique source de jouissance qui avait eu lieu dans sa vie. Et lui s'amusait a me suivre, cherchant a me faire plaisir par tout les moyens possibles.

« Aucun de nous deux ne se lassait de l'entendre dire que j'etais sa seule raison de vivre, son unique point de repere ... Et tout cela nous faisait bien rire quand nous sortions de ce manege infernal de douceurs et autres sucreries douces a entendre. Je savais que, par sa presence tout les soirs dans ma chambre et dans ma couche, il pasait en meme temps le plus de temps possible avec moi pour satisfaire notre amour insatiable, mais aussi me surveiller et me proteger contre la menace invisible que representait cette femme, dont je n'avais pas encore aperçu un cheveu ou un ongle de pied.

« Et puis un jour, tout changea. Pas dans nos relations, ni dans le Lien qui pouvait nous unir l'un a l'autre, mais dans les evenements qui se deroulerent a partir du moment ou il me fit une demande, apparemment tres importante a ses yeux, et qui devait devenir capitale aux miens.

« C'etait un soir, juste apres que nous ayons fait l'amour. J'avais la tete appuyee sur son torse, a ecouter les battements fous et desordonnes de son coeur, alors que lui lissait distraitement mes cheveux, colles et plaques contre mon crane par la sueur issue de notre etreinte. J'avais remarque que quelque chose semblait le preocupper depuis quelques jours mais n'y avais fait aucune allusions, et lui non plus. Jusqu'a ce soir.

« Il s'etait finalement sorti de sa torpeur pour me glisser une meche blon de derriere une oreille, lentement.

« "Cheri ...

« " Mmm ?

« "J'ai une faveur a te demander ...

« "Ah ...

« "J'aimerais ... J'aimerais faire ton portrait ! "

« Un peu etonne par sa reponse un peu brutale, je me redressais pour le regarder. Voyant que je l'observais, il detourna le visage, gene, et je vis un legere rougeur apparaiter sur se joues, ce qui etait encore possible etait donne que mon sang fraichement avale coulit encore librement dans ses veines. Mais je ne parvenais pas a comprendre pourquoi il paraissait aussi gene apres m'avoir pose cette demande. Jelui caressais doucement la joue avec le dos de ma main, cherchant a le faire de nouveau regarder par ici.

« "Bien sur .. j'en serais meme tres flatte, continuais je avec un sourire amuse. Mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans des etats pareils ... "

« Il se tourna alors vers, moi une lueur d'espoir sur son beau visage.

« "Alors, tu ... tu veux bien ?

« "Bien sur quelle question, pourquoi je ne voudrais p ... "

« Sans me laisser le temps de finir, il me serra dans es bras avec force et m'embrassa partout ou il etait possible pour lui de m'embrasser. Je le laissais aller a sa joie, plutot amuse de le voir reagir comme un enfant alors que je venais de lui accorder une chose qui me paraissait plutot banale a l'apoque, mais tellement importante a son coeur.

« Et qui allait boulverser ma vie par la suite. »

TO BE CONTINUED

Hehe j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu En tout cas, je ne pourrais pas commencer la suite avant une semaine pour cause pas la pendant une semaine donc arme vous de courage et de patience (mais vu le temps que je mets a poster ca doit deja etre fait ... pardoooooon ''') et des chtites reviews pour me dire ce que vous penser de ce chapitre Merciiiiii ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

**De Profundis Clamavi**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, un peu de POV de temps en temps

**Couples** : La patience est une vertu ... donc maintenant, tout le monde doit avoir une idee de certains couples donc : HarryXDraco .... et apres .... huhuhu ...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus etc etc ... Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon ... Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga. Ainsi que queslques petits nom au passage qui appartiennent a Mr Choderlos de Laclos (pauvre homme ... heureusement que t'es mort depuis longtemps sinon je t'aurais acheve avec ce coup la ... pardon hein ...). Argh et pendant que j'y suis le titre aussi est pas de mon imagintion, bien au contraire, un grand merci a Mr Charles Baudelaire (meme s'il en a rien a foutre) pour l'inspiration que son livre a pu me donner.

**Commentaires** : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup ...) de ce que l'auteur des _Chroniques de Vampires _a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tous les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Oye oye oye ... j'ai toujours eu tres peu d'imagination en ce aui concerne les noms et les titres de mes fics ... mais la ... ca en devient alarmant ... sivouplait pas taper .

Reviews (mon dieu, perdrais je de mon audimat ??)

Lee-NC-Kass : Hehe J'ai voulu faire durer le suspens un peu plus longtemps (mais si je suis nulle pour ca ...) ma bon, falais bien que ca se sache un jour ou l'autre .. a present la suite ... oych ...

Bouboutix : Gnap gnap gnap Rooo, les premiers chapitres etaient encore plus longs ... la je raccourice, je raccourcie (faut dire j ai pleins d idees mais je sais ps comment les faire arriver ... misere ...enfer et damnation ...)

Chapitre 6 

"_Jeunes hommes, vous souhaitez donc connaitre l'identite de ce mysterieux et envoutant jeune homme du tableau n'est ce pas ? Celui qui a ete l'amant du Vicompte de Valmont ainsi que son eleve pendant plusieurs annees ... La reponse se trouve a quelques metres de vous mes jeunes amis ... Cet inconnu est a present sorti de l'ombre ... Allez saluer votre pere, jeune Malfoy, car c'est lui, Lucius Malfoy, qui fut le tendre amour du Vicompte Jonathan de Valmont._ "

Harry laissa tomber sa plume sur le drap de soie, le souffle coupe. Comment cela pouvait etre possible ? Il tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme a ses cotes, un peu inquiet quant a son manque de reaction. Celui ci observait les dernieres lignes ecrites sur le papier, l'air completement ebete, le regard dans le vague. C'etait sans doute la premiere fois que le Survivant le voyait dans un etat de choc pareil.

Tout a coup, la porte de la chambre s'explosa sur le sol, sous l'effet d'un sort precedement envoye par Lucius et Dumbledore. Le Sorcier blond penetra immediatement dans la piece, l'air a la fois furieux et inquiet. Ce fut a ce moment la que Draco retrouva ses esprits. Il jeta un regard feroce a son pere, et derriere lui a Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, ainsi que le Professeur MacGonagall, qui tenait le tableau immobile entre ses mains. Son pere le lui rendit immediatement, voyant l'etat dans lequel son fils se trouvait, c'est a dire nu dans le meme lit que Harry Potter, ce aui laissait a supposer certaines choses. Ce que Lucius n'appreciait pas plus que ça.

Le regard froid de Lucius deriva vers le livre, toujours pose face aux deux jeunes hommes, les lignes sombres parfaitement lisible. Ainsi, ils avaient trouve comment utiliser les capacites de ce livre ... Le Sorcier blond fit un pas en avant et tendit le bras en direction de son fils.

"Draco, donne moi ce livre immediatement et habille toi, nous rentrons a la maison. "

Le jeune homme se jeta alors sur le livre et le serra contre sa poitrine nue avec force, defiant son pere du regard de s'approcher davantage. Il passa ensuite un bras protecteur autour de l'epaule de Harry et le serra lui aussi contre lui, par peur que son pere ne fasse quelque chose envers lui. Le brun se blottit contre le torse pale de son ami, n'osant regarder le pere de celui ci, qui paraissait pret a exploser a tout moment. Cela acheva de mettre le Sorcier en colere. Ses poings crispes par une rage montante, il fit un pas en direction de deux jeunes hommes, sous les regards tetanises des professeurs.

Apprehendant une reaction trop violente de sa part, Dumbledore se precipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras, le retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais le Sorcier ne semblait voir que le jeune couple ainsi que le livre que Draco tenait toujours serre contre lui. Il se degagea brusquement du Directeur et l'envoya bouler dans un coin, continuant sa marche vers le lit.

"Draco ... susurra t il d'une voix sombre, coment as tu pu me faire ca ? Avec le Survivant, qui plus est ... Moi qui te pensais intelligent, tu as fait un bien miserable choix ... "

Le jeune homme lui jeta alors un regard assassin et se redressa un peu sur le lit, devoilant son torse pale et le haut de ses hanches fines. Il ouvrit alors a nouveau le livre a la page encore noircie de la conversation et le tendit legerement en direction de son pere, qui s'arreta net.

"Pourquoi me dis tu ca, alors que toi, il t'es arrive une chose semblable dans le passe ... Tomber amoureux fou d'un Vampire au point que, meme aujourd'hui, tu ne peux l'oublier ... Qui parlait de miserable ? "

Le jeune homme vit a peine la main de son pere arriver. Celle ci heurta sa joue avec tellement de force qu'il en lacha le livre et s'ecroula sur le lit, choque par le coup. Lucius saisit alors a pleine main une poignee de cheveux, le releva et le sortit du lit, sans se soucier davantage des autres personnes presentes dans la piece. Harry poussa un cri et se precipita a son tour vers les deux hommes afin de liberer son amant mais il fut retenu par Severus, qui le repoussa sur le lit et couvrit son corps nu d'un drap, le serrant doucement contre lui alors que le jeune homme eclatait en sanglot et se debattait pour venir en aide a son bien aime.

Tenant toujours son fils par ses longues meches platines, Lucius defit sa cape et la jeta sur les epaules du jeune homme, ignorant les cris outres du Professeur MacGonagall et les raisonnements inutiles du vieux Directeur. Il ne voyait plus rien a part lui. Lui. Qu'il avait eleve et cheri. Qu'il avait aime et a qui il avait appris la vie. Lui qui venait de l'humilier, de le decevoir, de le deshonnorer. De le tromper. Ses yeux gris rencontrerent ceux de Draco, envahis de larmes rougeatres et tout aussi haineux que pouvaient l'etre les siens en ce moment meme.

Il le traina alors dans les couloirs, evitant soigneusement ceux envahis par les eleves et ne pretant toujours aucune attention a ce que pouvaient lui dire Minerva et Albus, Severus etant reste avec le brun afin de veiller sur lui. Il arriva finalement a la porte du chateau et respira l'air frais de l'exterieur, sa main enfouie dans la douce chevelure de son enfant, qui avaient a present ses doigts crispes autour du poignet de son pere, ne sachant plus comment reagir. Le Sorcier blond sentit la main du Directeur se poser calmement sur son epaule.

"Lucius ... ne faites pas ca ... "

Celui ci se tourne a demi vers le vieil homme et lui lança un regard triste, avant de faire un pas en avant et de transplaner vers son manoir, Draco toujours contre lui. Dumbledore poussa un soupir fatigue et enfoui son visage dans sa main. Comment cela avait il pu en arriver la ?

o°O°o

Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras du Maitre de Potions, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes davantage. Il venait de voir disparaitre celui qu'il aimait, et craignait de ne jamais le revoir apres que celui ci ait mis son geniteur dans un etat pareil. Il sentit les bras chaud de Severus entourer ses epaules et il se blottit doucement contre lui, ne cherchant nullement a contenir ses sanglots. Ses doigts s'accrochaient peniblement a la robe noire de l'homme et il ne cessait de gemir le nom de son amour, entrecoupe par des sanglots.

Severus finit par le redresser et essuya patiemment son visage a l'aide d'un mouchoir, avant de le redresser afin que celui ci le regarde.

"Mr Potter, j'imagine a quel point cela doit etre dur pour vous ... mais il faut que vous vous calmiez et que vous reflechissiez a ce qui vient de se passer ... "

Harry acquieça, ses mains toujours posees sur les avant bras du Sorcier.

"Bien ... Vous comprenez sans doute que vous venez, avec Mr Malfoy, de fouiller dans le passe de Lucius ...

"M ... mais, nous ne savions pas que cela le concernait ! Nous cherchins juste des renseignements a propos d'un t ...

" Mr Malfoy le savait, vous pouvez en etre sur ... il ne cherchait qu'une confirmation. Lucius tient beaucoup a sa vie privee et ne souhaite pas que tout le monde sache ainsi ce aui a pu lui arriver durant sa jeunesse. Sa reaction a quelque chose de justifie, au fond, meme si elle etait bien trop empreinte de violence dans ce cas ...

"Comment pouvez vous dire une chose pareille ?

"Je connais bien mieux Lucius que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Mr Potter ... Et Draco aussi. Il n'aurait pas du le provoquer de cette maniere ...

"Vous etiez son amant, n'est ce pas ? "

Severus lança un regard sidere au jeune homme, rougissant soudainement sous le choc. Comment donc pouvait il etre au courant ??

" ... Oui, mais cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

"Tout comme me relation avec son fils ne vous concerne pas ainsi que Lucius Malfoy. C'est notre vie privee et aucun de vous deux n'a le droit de decider si oui ou non nous avons le droit de nous frequenter.

"Je vous en prie, Mr Potter, a present, il n'est plus seulement question de frequenter ... je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais nous vous avons trouve tout deux nus dans le meme lit apres que vous vous soyez enfui de votre cours mutuel ... "

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains, gene. En effet, ils etaient plutot en mauvaise position (sans jeu de mot ...) quand le joyeux groupe avait debarque sans invitation dans les appartements de Draco. Il poussa un soupi fatigue, et sentit avec etonnement les longues mains du Maitre des Potions lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

"Ne vous inquietez surtout pas pour Draco ... Malgre le fait qu'il soit dans une colere noire, Lucois tient beaucoup a lui et ne lui fera aucun mal. "

Le Survivant secoua la tete pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et adressa un sourire au Professeur, avant de se blottir a nouveau dans ses bras, laissant l'homme dans une situation un peu genant par le fait qu'il se trouvait seul avec un eleve dans ses bras, nu dans un lit. Pourvu que personne n'entre.

o°O°o

Ils arriverent dans le hall du manoir dans un craquement qui resonna dans les couloirs vides. Lucius lacha alors la poignee de cheveux qu'il tenait encore en main et sa jeune proie s'ecrasa sur le sol avec un gemissement de douleur. Un Elfe de Maison arriva a ce moment la pour accueillir son Maitre mais il ui suffit de voir la scene une seconde pour deviner que celui ci desirait etre seul avec sa progeniture et faire demi tour aussi vite qu'il etait arrive.

Ne laissant pas le temps au jeune homme de reprendre son souffle, Lucius l'attrapa par la nuque et recommença a le tirer a travers les corridors du manoir, pour finalement arriver a son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte, penetra dans la piece, jeta son fils sur le canape et ferma la porte derriere lui a double tour, avant de se tourner a nouveau vers le jeune homme.

Toute trace de rebellion avait disparu de son visage et il suppliait a present son pere du regard afin que celui ci le laisse partir. Il tenait la cape noire serree autour de son corps, tremblant de tout ses membres, et son visage etait encore barbouille de ses larmes rouges, qui ne cessaient de s'ecoulaient de ses grands yeux.

"Pere ...

"Silence, Draco. Tu m'as beaucoup deçu aujourd'hui. J'esperais plus de merite de ta part dans le choix de ton compagnon et dans le respect que tu me dois. Je suis ton pere, ne l'oublie pas.

"Je ne l'oublie pas.

"Bien ... "

Il fit un pas vers le canape et s'y assit, provoquant un mouvement de recul instinctif chez le jeune homme qui y ete deja installe. Il saisit son menton entre ses doigts et approcha son visage du sien, frolant ses levres avec les siennes.

"A present, il est temps que je te punisses pour ta desobeissance et ton manque de respect envers moi ... "

Et il s'empara de ses levres. Draco tenta de le repousser mais le Sorcier lui saisit les poignets d'une seule main pour les ramener au dessus de sa tete, profitant de la surprise du jeune homme pour approfondir le baiser. De son autre main, il fit glisser la longue cape sur le sol, decouvrant totalement le corps nu du jeune homme. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur les parties qu'il savait sensibles, s'amusant de voir son enfant hesiter entre le plaisir et la peur. Celui semblait partage entre le desir qu'il pouvait eprouver s'il se laissait etreindre par l'homme et son amour pour le Survivant, qui le poussait a une fidelite sans borne.

Il poussa un gemissement qui alla se perdre dans leurs bouches unies quand Lucius glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, allant directement vers ce qu'il desirait. Il recommença a se debattre, devenant fou sous les caresses que lui infligeaient son pere. Il reussi finalement a rompre le baiser, pouvant ainsi retrouver son souffle, mais permetant a Lucius de parcourir sa gorge et son torse avec sa langue.

"N ... non, je t'en supplie ! Arrete ! Nn ... "

Les doigts de Lucius venaient de s'immiscer en lui. Il poussa un cri bref, le souffle coupe par la douleur que lui provoqua la soudaine penetration. De nouvelles larmes s'ecoulerent le long de ses joues alors qu'il tentait de se liberer avec de moins en moins de conviction. Toute volonte et toute force semblait quitter son corps en cet instant. Il jeta de nouveau un regard suppliant a Lucius, parfaitement conscient que celui ci n'allait pas s'arreter. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que celui ci venait de defaire les boutons de son pantalon, glissant sa main dans son boxer pour se preparer a le pentrer. Lentement, il sentit les hanches de son pere se coller contre ses fesses.

"N ... nooooon !! ..... "

o°O°o

Quand Draco ouvrit a nouveau les yeux, il se tenait allonge sur le divan, sa tete reposant sur la cuisse musclee de son pere, la main de celui ci caressant distraitement ses longs cheveux blonds. Il poussa un soupir fatigue et Lucius ramena doucement le drap sur son corps, afin que celui ci n'attrape pas froid. Il ne se lassait jamais de caresser la chevelure de son fils, tellement semblable a la sienne. Tellement de choses en commun, et pourtant ...

"Draco ...

"Oui ?

"Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne reverras jamais Potter dans le cadre d'une relation intime tel que cela a pu se derouler aujourd'hui ...

" ... Je te le promets ...

"Je veux que tu l'oublies, et que tu oublies ce soit disant amour que tu as pu eprouver pour lui ...

"Bien ...

"Je te l'avais pourtant dit ... nous ne pouvons aimer ... Cela ne nous ai pas permis ... Je t'avais mis en garde pourtant, qu'il ne fallait pas que tu tombes amoureux d'un mortel ...

"N'es tu pas tombe amoureux du Professeur Rogue ?

"Non, c'est different ... Ma relation avec Severus etait plus basee sur notre grande amitie et un besoin sexuel des deux cotes ... "

Draco se releva des cuisses de son geniteur et passa ses bras autour de son cou, passant rapidement ses levres sur les siennes.

"Lucius ... "

De grosses larmes carmins envahirent a nouveau ses yeux et il se jeta dans les bras de l'homme, cherchant un peu de reconfort. C'etait trop tard, bien trop tard pour lui d'etre capable d'oublier le brun. Il en etait bien trop amoureux pour parvenir a revenir a une relation platonique avec lui, comme le lui demandait Lucius. C'etait tout bonnement impossible. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empecher des le moment ou ils avaient echange leur premier baiser.

Lucius avait vraiment du souffrir pour lui imposer une pareille chose. L'auteur du livre disait que le Vampire qui avait peint le tableau, donc l'amant de son pere, etait mort alors qu'ils etaient encore ensemble ... Cela avait du etre un choc enorme pour son pere, qui ne s'en etait probablement jamais remis ...

Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Lucius, qui lui caressa doucement le visage, le nettoyant en meme temps des derniers vestiges de son chagrin. Le pere et le fils s'observerent un instant en silence, admirant chacun le visage de l'autre, tellement identique. Le sang des Malfoys semblaient se perpetuer chez chaques heritiers males de la famille, avec quelques rares exceptions chez les femmes. Tel une malediction.

Draco passa a nouveau ses bras minces autour du cou de son pere et se blottit contre son epaule, enfouiisant son visage dans ses vetements comme un enfant, a la recherche de chaleur. L'odeur si familiere de Lucius envahit son esprit alors qu'il sombrait rapidement dans un profond sommeil, epuise par les evenements de la journee.

Avec douceur, Lucius le souleva alors dans ses bras, veillant a ne pas le reveiller, et l'emmena dans sa chambre, ou il le coucha pour le laisser ensuite a un sommeil sans reve. Il retourna alors dans son bureau, bien plus epuise qu'il ne l'aurait souhaite, et affaibli par les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient a nouveau apres avoir vu le tableau et le livre. Tant de souvenirs douloureux. Mais tellement magnifiques aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au carnet qui se trouvait sur une etagere et poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi donc tout cela devait il refaire surface ? N'avait il pas deja suffisement souffert ?

Ses coudes heurterent le bois froid de son bureau alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, de chaudes larmes rouge sang coulant le long de ses joues glabres, degoulinant sur son visage jusque dans son cou, ou alors s'ecrasant sur la table. Tant de souvenirs dont il ne voulait plus, et qu'il souhaitait tellement conserver pour lui seul, souffrant chaque jour de sa vie de les avoir vecu, nostalgique de ces temps anciens qu'il souhaiterait vivre a nouveau, retrouver la joie de ces jours passes, pour ne plus avoir a vivre dans la solitude et l'attente.

La Mort.

o°O°o

Harry se separa doucement du Maitre des Potions. Celui ci paraissait un peu gene de s'etre tenu ainsi colle a lui pendant tout ce temps. C'etait sans doute la premiere fois qu'ils avaient un contact aussi rapproche, et denue de toute haine. Au fond, ce n'etait pas si desagreable que ca.

Il rabattit le drap sur ses epaules, fouillant la pice du regard a la recherche de ses vetements, eparpilles un peu partout dans la piece au moment de leur arrivee. Ceux de Draco y etaient egalement. Il se retint de ne pas pleurer a nouveau apres cette constatation et cacha son trouble a son professeur en ramassant ses affaires sur le sol (par contre, il lui fait voir la lune ...). Il se rhabilla rapidement et, ne sachant que faire a present, jeta un regard interrogateur vers Severus. Et c'est la qu'il le remarqua.

Apres le depart precipite de Lucius et de Draco, personne n'avait pense au fameux livre. Celui ci se trouvait toujours sur le lit, a moitie enfoui sous un drap, cache a la vue du Professeur, qui semblait l'avoir egalement oublie pour le moment. En essayant de ne pas y jeter trop de regards eloquents, Harry essaya de prendre l'air le plus detendu qu'il le pouvait et se tourna donc anouveau vers Severus.

"Que dois je faire a present, Professeur ?

"Mmm ... je pense au'il serait mal avise pour vous de retourner en cours apres ce qui vient de se derouler ... Le mieux serait que vous retourniez dans le dortoir de votre Maison et que vous vous y reposiez jusqu'a ce que le Professeur Dumbledore ait davantage de nouvelles ...

"Bien. "

Et comme il l'esperait, Severus se leva du lit, sur lequel il se tenait assis depuis tout a l'heure, pour le raccompagner vers les chambres des Gryffondors. Il s'empara rapidemant et discretement du livre, le fourra sous son uniforme en s'arrangeant pour que cela ne fasse pas trop de bosses compromettantes et suivit le Professeur dans les couloirs. Ils ne rencontrerent personne sur le chemin, etonnement, les couloirs semblaient desertes aux moments ou ils en avaient le plus besoin. Bonne chose.

Ils arriverent finalement dans le couloir du dortoir des Gryffondors et Severus regarda le Survivant, marmonner le mot de passe et penetrer dans la piece. Bien, une bone chose de faite. Apresentm il lui fallait retrouver au plus vite Albus et Minerva, afin d'avoir de plus amples nouvelles a propos de Lucius et de son fils. Car, malgre ce qu'il avait pu affirmer au jeune Potter, il n'etait au final absolument pas sur des reactions que pouvait avoir le Sorcier blond mis dans une telle rage. Et le pire etait peut etre encore a predire ...

o°O°o

Draco s'eveilla quelques heures apres, encore epuise. Il se leva de son lit, notant distraitement au passage qu'il etait encore nu, et se dirigea vers le gros miroir qui surplombait son bureau. Son reflet lui apparut alors. Il avait une mine fatiguee, les yeux rougis et gonfles d'avoir pleure, les traits tires et son visage etait 'une paleir encore plus impresionnante qu'habituellement. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse.

Il se dirigea vers son placard, en tira un peignoir de soie noire, l'enfila et sortit de sa chambre. Immediatement, il prit la direction vers le bureau de son pere, ou celui ci se trouvait probablement. Il repensa alors a ce qui s'etait deroule dans ce meme bureau quelques heures auparavant.

Lucius s'etait finalement arrete a temps, n'ayant pas pu se resoudre a violer son propre enfant, qu'il prenait dans le passe dans son propre consentement. Il ne l'avait pas penetre, s'etant contente de se rhabiller et de blottir son enfant tremblant contre son corps, position dans laquelle celui ci s'etait endormi.

Draco passa une main dans son cou, la ou il sentit la chaude presence de la marque d'un baiser, precedement laissee par son pere. Heureusement qu'il s'etait arrete. Draco sentait encore son corps entre ses cuisses douloureusement ecartees, ses levres dans son cou, ses doigts fins sur sa peau. Son membre dur contre ses fesses.

Il ne put retenir un frisson a cette pensee et accelera son pas, cherchat a oublier tout les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient sans relache. Il arriva finalement face a la porte du bureau interdit, et eut la soudaine surprise de trouver la porte non verouillee, comme a son habitude. Normalement, meme quand il s'y trouvait, Lucius avait pour manie de clore la porte afin de ne pas etre derange par des visiteurs indesirables.

Lentement, le jeune homme tourna la poignet et poussa la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la piece, par la porte entrouverte, et reste coi devant le spectacle qui s'y deroule. Jamais il ne se serait atendu a ca. Lucius se trouvait assis sur son bureau, son visage enfoui dans ses grandes mains et pleurait en silence, de grosses goutes couleur sang s'ecrasant regulierement sur le bureau de bois.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, jamais Draco n'avais eu le souvenir de voir son pere en pleurs, meme quand celui ci se trouvait seul. Il retint un gemissement douloureux ainsi que les larmes qui menacaient de s'evader de ses propre corps et, ne pouvant rester ainsi a le regarder, tourna les talons sans un regard de plus. Il posa une main tremblante devant sa bouche pour retenir la plainte qui faillit en sortir et acheva les derniers metres qui le separaient encore de sa chambre en courant, cherchant a peine a eviter les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Il s'ecroula finalement sur son lit, enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, son esprit encore envahi de la vision de son pere prostre dans cette piece, en larmes, sans personne pour le soulager de son chagrin et de ses malheurs. Lui n'en etait plus capable. Il n'existait a present plus dans le coeur de Lucius que comme son enfant, son fils, plus son amant. Il ne pouvait plus lui venir en aide a present.

o°O°o

Lucius entendit les pas de son enfant s'eloigner precipitement dans le couloir, ne sachant s'il devait le rattraper ou le laisser partir. Il aurait voulu aller le chercher afin de se blottir contre lui et se laisser consoler mais il n'en n'avait plus le courage. Ses jambes refusaient d'obeir et il ne parvenait pas a se lever de son fauteuil pour courir apres Draco. Il poussa un soupir las et essuya sans conviction quelques larmes de son visage, vite remplacees par de nouvelles, laissant une trace sanglante sur sa main.

Depuis sa chaise, il ferma la porte et la verouille, ne souhaitant plus que l'on le derange, ou meme que quelqu'un d'autre le voit dans cet etat. Si seulement il avait le courage d'en finir. Mais depuis ce jour la, ce jour fatalement grave dans sa memoire, il avait perdu toute volonte, toute force propre, et s'etait forge cette facade froide et sans vie, qui paraissait forte mais qui pouvait se briser en un instant. Il avait longuement appris a controler ses pensees et ses sentiments pour devenir l'homme qu'il etait aujourd'hui, respecte et craint par le monde Sorcier. Mais a quoi cela pouvait t il bien lui servir ...

Reussissant finalement a se s'extirper de sa chaise, il se traina jusqu'au canape qui avait failli supporter ses ebats avec le jeune homme, mais qui en avait subi bien d'autres dans le passe, et s'y laissa tomber sur le dos, le regard a present fixe sur le plafond, de nouvelles larmes glissant le long de ses joues pales.

Mourir, pour ne plus avoir a subir le monde exterieur.

Mourir, pour etre libere de ces tourments qui le poursuivaient sans relache.

Mourir, tout simplement.

o°O°o

Harry, une fois dans la Salle Commune de sa Maison, se precipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte a double tour. Comme il l'avait prevu, personne ne se trouvait egalement ici a cette heure avance de l'apres midi, tout le monde se trouvait sans doute encore en cours, a la bibliotheque, ou bien glanant dehors a la recherche d'une quelconque occupation. Il etait donc tranquille pour ce qu'il avait a faire.

Il tira le livre de sous son pull et le posa sur son lit, ou il s'assit alors. Il l'ouvrit a la page ou se trouvait auparavant le dialogue qui s'etait deroule entre Draco, la Baronne et lui meme quelques temps auparavant. La page etait de nouveau vide. Alors qu'il poussait un soupir, il vit apparaitre des lignes ecrites rapidement sur le papier. Apparemment, la Baronne avais senti que le livre avait de nouveau ete ouvert.

"_Qui est la ?_ "

Harry prit alors plume et encre dans son sac et s'installa devant le volume.

"_C'est encore Harry Potter._

"_Le jeune Malfoy n'est il plus avec vous ?_

"_Non, son pere est arrive et l'a emmene au manoir ... je ne sais pas comment il se trouve actuellement ..._

"_Etes vous inquiet pour lui ?_

"_Oui, bien sur ... Lucius Malfoy paraissait dans une colere noire ..._

"_Etes vous amants ?_

"_Si on veut, oui ..._

"_Donc, je suppose que le jeune Malfoy tient beaucoup a vous ..._

"_Je l'espere sincerement ..._

"_Bien ..._ "

Harry ne comprenait pas le sens des questions de la femme. Comment le fait qu'il soit amant ou non de Draco pouvait il bien avoir comme lien avec toute cette histoire. A part bien sur que cela etait en parti responsable de la crise de Lucius Malfoy et de tout le bocson qui avait suivi ensuite.

Il poussa un soupir fatigue et se frotta les yeux, qui commencaient a se fermer tout seuls. Il reprit sa plume en main et se concentra a nouveau sur le livre.

"_Connaissiez vous bien Lucius Malfoy ?_

"_Assez, oui ... pourquoi donc ?_

"_Vous saviez donc qu'il allait se mettre en colere en decouvrant que nous avions discute avec vous et que vous nous aviez appris l'existence de cet homme dans sa vie ..._

"_En effet, je le savais. Deja dans sa jeunesse, Lucius etait quelqu'un de plutot nerveux et assez difficile a cerner ... Impossible de dire quand il allait reelement se mettre en colere, eclater de rire ou exploser en sanglots ... Mais ca, pour sur que je savais qu'il allait mal reagir en vous trouvant en train de discuter avec moi ..._

"_Mais ... alors ... pourquoi donc nous avoir tout dit ?_

"_Le fils de Malfoy n'etait il pas en droit de savoir ? Pourquoi donc devait il ignorer le passe tourmente de son pere ?_

"_C'etait ... son droit de vouloir cacher certains aspects de son passe qu'il ne voulait pas etre devoiles aux yeux du monde ..._

"_Et qui donc vous a raisonne de cette maniere avant que vous ne me fassiez ce sermon ?_

"_Je vois ... mais toute cette histoire ne m'interesse plus a present ... C'est vous qui m'interessez, Mr Potter ..._ "

Harry se redressa, etonne. Que venait il a present faire la dedans. Tout cela devenait bien trop complique a son gout. De plus qu'il commencait a serieusement piquer du nez sur le livre. Il se frotta a nouveau les paupieres, tellement pesantes, et secoua la tete, cherchant a se reveiller. Il observa les nouvelles lignes apparaitre sur le papier.

"_J'aurais grandement prefere que ce soit le jeune Malfoy qui ecrive precedement mais finalement, le fait que vous soyez plutot proche de lui m'arrange, Mr Potter ... Toucher Malfoy dans sa chair elle meme aurait ete une veritable jouissance pour moi, vous savez ... Mais je trouverais bien a travers vous un autre moyen de le faire souffrir ..._ "

Et c'est a ce moment la que Harry comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Il tenta de refermer le livre mais celui ci semblait anime de sa propre volonte, demeurant ouvert a la page couverte de lignes noires. Il poussa un faible gemissement et se maudit interieurement en repensant a ce qui etait arrive a Ginny lorsque qu'elle avait ecrit au fantome de Jedusor. A premiere vue, il etait en train de lu arriver la meme chose. Qu' il avait ete stupide de ne pas y penser avant ! Mais il etait trop content d'avoir decouvert comment marcher le livre, et de pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur le tableau.

La tete vacillante, il s'ecroula sur le lit, apercevant a travers le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement une ombre argentee s'echapper lentement des pages du livre, pour prendre la forme du corps d'une femme. De longs cheveux roux devalerent le long de son dos alors qu'elle se tournait vers Harry avec un sourire narquois.

La femme etait d'une beaute envoutante, plutot grande, mince. Son visage avait de traits fins, agreables a regarder, une bouche sensuelle, des yeux verts brillants, avec le meme eclat brulant que ceux de Lucius Malfoy. Elle etait habillee d'une longue robe d'epoque, d'un rouge sombre qui lui tombait sur les pieds avec grace.

Elle fit un pas, ethere et ireel, en direction de Harry, qui demeurait peniblement etendu sur le lit, le souffle court, pour negligement attraper son menton entre ses doigts fins. Elle l'obligea a lever la tete vers elle, etirant douloureusement son cou alors que le jeune homme tombait doucement dans l'inconscience.

"Merci encore Mr Potter, murmura t elle d une voix douce et langoureuse, autant pour votre energie que pour ce que vous me permettez de faire a present que je suis de retour en ce bas monde ... "

Elle se pencha alors vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de mordre sa levre inferieure a l'aide de ses canines pour aspirer lentement son sang, l'en vidant peu a peu. Mais elle ne desirait pas le tuer. Elle lui en laissa donc assez pour que celui ci survive, malgre le fait qu'il soit inconscient. A present qu'elle le tenait entre ses mains, sa vengeance pouvait se mettre en place.

Sa vengeance contre le monde, cont Lucius Malfoy, contre le Vicompte qui avait refuse de l'aimer. Elle pris le jeune homme dans ses bras, dont la tete ballante alla se blottir contre son epaule, et sortit de la chambre de son pas souple et flou, prenant la direction du bureau du Directeur de l'Ecole. Les lieux n'avaient absolument pas change depuis la derniere fois qu'elle s'y etait promene, voila a peu pres quarante ans. C'etait presque un plaisir de s'y retrouver pour les raisons qui l'animaient actuellement.

Elle parcourait les longs couloirs vides d'un pas vif, ayant hate de se retrouver la ou tout se mettrait finalement en place. Apres tant d'annees d'attente ... Enfin le moment etait venu ...

Un large sourire dement etira ses levres alors qu'elle se trouvait face a la gargouille qui menait au bureau du Directeur, Harry toujours dans ses bras. Elle decouvrit le mot de passe en rien de temps ("Nutella"(Qui a ose dire que j'etais accro ???)) et monta les premieres marches de l'escalier, savourant deja sa victoire sur le monde ingrat dans lequel elle avait vecu tant de temps, s'imaginant posseder le monde ...

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau sans y etre invitee, un large rayon de lumiere doree la frappant avec douceur alors qu'elle fit un pas dans la piece, l'esprit envahi de plaisir sadique et de domination.

o°O°o

« La realisation du tableau debuta dans les murs meme de Poudlard, apres que tout le monde ne se soit endormi dans le Chateau. Je devais alors me rendre dans les sous sols de l'Ecole, pour l'y retrouver. Le premier soir, j'arrivais en retard d'une bonne demi here, m'etant perdu dans les nombreux coins et recoins dont je ne connaissais meme pas l'existence.

« Il ne m'en accueilla pas moins avec sa joie habituelle, tout aussi ravi que moi de le retrouver. Je l'enlacais tendrement, observant le chevalet avec un peu d'apprehension malgre moi.

« "Cheri, dis moi, as tu deja ... fait le portrait de quelqu'un auparavant ?

« "Oui, c'etait mon metier il y a plusieurs annees ...

« "Eeet ... personne n'a eu a se plaindre ? ...

« "Mon amour, n'aurais tu pas confiance en moi ?

« "Erm, c'est pas ca mais c'est que ... ca me fout un peu les boules quand meme ...

« "Mmm, je comprends, me murmura t il alors, tout en mordillant mon oreille, mais ne t'inquietes pas ... je prendrais soin de ta precieuse image ...

« "J'y compte bien. "

« Il m'adressa alors un sourire tendre et m'embrassa langoureusement, avant de me degager de ses genoux. Je ne savais absolument pas quel genre de tableau il souhaitait peindre et cela me rendait un peu anxieux aussi. De plus, je n'etais pas le genre de personne a rester assise pendant des heures sans bouger un cil, a attendre que quelqu'un peinturlure mon portrait ... Je me voyais deja me preparer pour un nu, dans une pose sensuelle et excitante, et me taper l'artiste une fois le tableau fini ... Meme si je n'avais pas eu besoin de tableau pour ca auparavant ...

« Mais ce n'etait apparemment pas son ambition. Il se dirigea vers moi avec un petit coffret et un long drap de soie blanche, dont je n'osais meme pas imaginer le prix, et me sourit avec douceur. Il posa le tout sur une table et s'avanca pour se trouver a quelques centimetres de mon corps, ses mains tendues. Il retira un a un l'ensemble de mes vetements, me laissant nu et frissonant de froid et d'envie pour aller chercher le drap.

« Je ne pus retenir un furieux rougissement de mon visage quand il s'apercut de l'etat d'excitation dans lequel il m'avait abandonner quand il etait parti prendre le tissu. Il eut un sourire indulgent, reposa le drap et s'agenouilla devant moi, prenant immediatement mon sexe tendu en bouche. Ses allees et venues rapides, ajoutees aux frottement de ses canines contre ma peau sensible eut vite fait de m'amener a l'orgasme, me laissant pantelant dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa alors avec tendresse et me fit m'asseoir sur un siege, avant de retourner une nouvelle fois prendre le drap.

« Il le posa sur mes epaules et ouvrit le coffret, pour laisser apparaitre des bijoux en tout genre, diamants, rubis et autres pierres precieuses dont j'ignorais tout simplement le nom. Je reste beat devant ce tresor, ne sachant pas vraiment a quoi il allait nous servir actuellement. Lui m'observait d'un air amuse, caressant doucement mon genou nu.

« "Cheri ...

« "Nnn ?

« "Est ce que tu as les oreilles percees ? "

« Je lui lancais un regard etonne, puis hochait affirmativement la tete.

« "Oui, deux trous a l'oreille droite ...

« "Parfait ... "

« Il tira alors de sa poche une petite pochette en papier, d'ou il sorti deux boucles d'oreille : un anneau que je pus deviner en argent pur ainsi qu'une puce rouge sang. Il me les tendit afin que je les installe, ce que je fis aussitot, sans me poser de questions. Il sortit ensuite du coffret une longue chaine en argent au bout de laquelle se balancait une perle. Je ramenais mes cheveux en avant alors qu'il me l'attachait derriere la nuque, ses doigts caressant delicatement me peau juste a la naissance de mes cheveux.

« Il en tira ensuite des series de minuscules perles reliees entre elles par des fils invisibles et me les installa dans les cheveux, les melant a mes meches blondes. Les perles etaient de couleurs varies, blanches, argent, rouges sang ... Il ramena quelques meches blondes devant mes epaules et me tendit finalement un miroir, afin que j'admire le resultat. Superbe. Il m'embrassa delicatement le bout du nez, avant de s'emparer de ma bouche avec delice, sucant mes levres alors que je l'enlacais moi meme.

« Il s'eloigna doucement de moi, ne cessant de caresser mon visage et me sourit encore une fois.

« "Mon amour tu es tellement beau ... je t'aime ... "

« Il rabbatit alors le drap sur ma tete, et l'arrangea de sorte que celui ci me couvrait le haut du crane, s'arretant juste avant la naissance de mes cheveux sur le haut de mon front. Ainsi, il pouvait voir mes premieres racines blondes, mes oreilles, les meches qui passaient devant mes epaules ainsi que celles dans mon dos, mais deja plus assombries par la presence du drap. Il semblait satisfait du resultat.

« Il s'arrangea pour que je sois le plus a l'aise possible sur le siege, etant donne que je risquais de rester un certain temps dans la meme position, puis m'indiqua ce qu'il attendait de moi.

« "Cheri, j'aimerais que tu evites de trop gigoter ... sinon ca risque d'etre encore plus long et plus penible pour toi ... et aussi que tu fixes ton regard sur quelque chose ... n'importe quoi ...

« "Toi, c'est bon ?

« "Non, je ne prefererais pas ... J'aimerais que ton regard soit hors du tableau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

« "Ok ... "

« Je regardais alors le coin haut de son fauteuil, essayant de trovuer quelque chose d'interessant a ca, ou en tout cas quelque chose d'assez interessant pour que je n'ai pas envie de regarder autre chose dans les cinq minutes qui suivront. Rate. Mais c'etait trop tard. Mon amour avait deja commence a griffoner sur son chevalet.

« Je fixais alors mes pensees, mon esprit tout entier sur ce coin de chaise, totalement denue d'interet mais necessaire a la realisation de ce qui allais enchanter et briser ma vie. Je jetais de temps a autre un coup d'oeil discret a mon amant, me faisant aussitot remettre en place par celui ci, qui gardait toujours un sourire doux aux levres, a mon attention je le savais. Tellement beau.

« Il me laissa partir le premier soir, trois heures apres s'etre installe sur son siege. J'etais moi meme dans le mien, bien plus epuise que je ne le pensais. Je ne comprenais pas comment le fais de rester 3 heures assis sans un bouger un poil, le regard fixe sur un point pouvait me fatiguer de la sorte ... quoique ...

« Il m'embrassa alors, me souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit et de bien me reposer. Il me promit alors de venir le lendemain soir dans ma chambre, m'epargnant une nouvelle soiree eprouvante pour nous detendre tout deux. Je retournais alors dans mes appartement prives, encore impregne de l'odeur de son corps.

« Il me manquait deja. Des qu'il me quittait, je me rendais compte a quel point j'etais seul et que j'avais terriblement besoin de lui. Besoin de son corps et de son amour, comme lui avait besoin de mon sang et de ma chaleur pour survivre. Je me faisais presque pitie a reagir ainsi. Je chassais d'un geste mes sombres pensees de mon esprit et me preparais a me mettre au lit, tenant a peine debout apres mon epuisante soiree. Je m'endormis aussitot.

« Je me reveillais le lendemain, rageant contre mon reveil qui ne se decidait pas a tomber en panne malgre tout les sorts que je pouvais lui balancer. Quelqu'un avait du l'ensorceler dans ce but, connaissant ma paresse et mon manque de motivation pour me lever le matin. Apres avoir acheve touta la routine habituelle, qu'on puvait resumer par laver, habiller et bouffer, je me dirigeais d'un pas las et encore endormi vers la salle de la prochaine classe, qui allait debuter d'ici quelques minutes.

« "Defense contre les Forces du Mal" ... ma matiere preferee en plus ... J'entrais dans la salle de classe et m'installais a ma place habituelle, c'est a dire dans le fond a cote du radiateur. Somnolant deja sur ma chaise, j'entendis les talons de la prof claquer sur le sol alors que celle ci s'avancait vers le tableau. Bizarre, elle n'en porte jamais d'habitude (il faut dire que le Professeur Dumbledore n'aurait sans soute pas accepte que ce monsieur vienne en cours chausse de talons aiguilles ...).

« Je levais alors la tete, entrouvris un oeil pour apercevoir une femme, apparemment prete a donner le cours. C'etait une femme plutot grande, plutot jolie aussi, avec une longue chevelure rousse et bouclees qui lui tombait sur les reins, et des yeux verts, brillants. Tres brillants. Bien trop brillants. Cette lueur qui brillait dans le fond de ses pupilles, je l'avais deja vu quelque part. Elle adressa un sourire eclatant a l'ensemble de la classe.

« "Bonjour a tous ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, a partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais etre la remplacante du Professeur Frignasse pour la fin de cette annee ! "

« Son regard se fixa alors sur moi et son sourire s'elargit davantage.

« "Je suis le Professeur Katrina de Mercourt, enchantee de vous rencontrer. " »

TO BE CONTINUED

Vais me faire incendier jle sens .. reviews ?? '


	8. Chapitre 7

**De Profundis Clamavi**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, un peu de POV de temps en temps

**Couples** : La patience est une vertu ... donc maintenant, tout le monde doit avoir une idee de certains couples donc : HarryXDraco .... et apres .... huhuhu ...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus etc etc … Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon … Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga. Ainsi que queslques petits nom au passage qui appartiennent a Mr Choderlos de Laclos (pauvre homme ... heureusement que t'es mort depuis longtemps sinon je t'aurais acheve avec ce coup la ... pardon hein ...). Argh et pendant que j'y suis le titre aussi est pas de mon imagination, bien au contraire, un grand merci a Mr Charles Baudelaire (meme s'il en a rien a foutre) pour l'inspiration que son livre a pu me donner.

**Commentaires** : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup …) de ce que l'auteur des _Chroniques de Vampires _a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tous les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Oye oye oye ... j'ai toujours eu tres peu d'imagination en ce aui concerne les noms et les titres de mes fics ... mais la ... ca en devient alarmant ... sivouplait pas taper .

**Reviews :**

Edea Malfoy : Hehe merci !! J'espere que la suite te plaira aussi !!

Bouboutix : C'est quoi cette review ?!?! Tu veux que je te boudes ? bon ok je te boudes. Na

Lee-NC-Kass : Hehe … alors que je suis une belle cruchonne en suspens … fiere de moi ! Mais bon, j'ai essaye de soigner un peu ca quand meme … histoire de … erf … pour une fois que j'arrive a quelque chose de concluant … en tout cas, grand merci pour suivre cete fic !!

MirahannaManson : Yaaaa pas de probleme !! Faut surtout pas s 'excuser pour ca !  Ca arrive a tout le monde (et beaucoup a moi … non non non je ne fais pas plante mon ordi …). En tout cas, j espere que les deux chapitre t ont plu !! Et merci aussi de suivre ma fic (snirf …).

Chapitre 7 

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau sans y etre invitee, un large rayon de lumiere doree la frappant avec douceur alors qu'elle fit un pas dans la piece, l'esprit envahi de plaisir sadique et de domination.

Les trois Sorciers presents dans la piece leverent vers lui un regard etonne et alerte, leurs mains deja posees sur leurs baguettes. Deux Professeurs, Severus Rogue et Minerva MacGonagall, et le Directeur de l'Ecole, Albus Dumbledore. La Baronne eut un sourire indulgent et devoila le paquet qu'elle tenait serre entre ses bras aux trois personnes. La tete de Harry, de plus en plus pale, roula dans le vide, presentant sa gorge a la femme.

"Qu'est ce que ... murmura alors le vieux Directeur.

"Professeur Dumbledore, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir apres tout e temps ! Vous n'avez pas change, dites moi ...

"Vous non plus, Baronne ... que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? "

La femme sourit a nouveau, et serra davantage le jeune homme dans ses bras, lechant doucement sa gorge sous les regards horrifies des tros spectateurs impuissants.

"Je suis venu me venger de Malfoy pour tout le mal qu'il a pu me faire ... et le tuer ainsi que son enfant ... Voila qui me satisfera completement ... "

Albus tiqua et leva les amins vers la Baronne, la suppliant du regard.

"Je vous en prie ... il ne peut donc y avoir un terrain d'entente ? Je connais les querelles qui ont pu vous animer dans le passe avec Lucius ... Mais pourquoi donc s'attaquer a lui maintenant, alors que vous avez perdu ce a quoi vous teniez le plus tout deux ... De plus, le fils de Lucius n'a rien a voir avec vos anciennes disputes ... "

La rousse eut une grimace de dedain et rejeta sa longue chevelure en arriere.

"Peut etre ... mais j'estime que Malfoy doit souffrir ... et c'est ainsi que je pourrais le toucher au plus profond de son coeur ... Je n'ai rien contre son gamin, au final ... Mais sa simple existence confime le fait que Malfoy a survecu la ou je suis morte en meme temps que mon amour ... "

Le Professeur MacGonagall se leva a son tour de sa chaise, de plus en plus inquiete par le manque de reaction chez son eleve. Elle jeta un regard froid a la Baronne et se placa a cote du Directeur.

"Qu'avez vous fait a Harry ?

"C'est votre eleve ? J'ai tout simplement aspire sa vitalite pour pouvoir revenir dans ce monde ... J'ai peur qu'il ne se remette pas ... "

Elle secoua doucement le corps inerte dans ses bras avec un air faussement desole. Un gemissement etouffe s'echappa des levres blanches du jeune homme, montrant le peu de vie qui restait encore dans son corps.

"Quel dommage ... Si mignon ... et si jeune ... Mourir a son age ... quel tragedie ... "

Le Professeur de Metamorphose eut un regard severe vers le femme et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. Ses yeux froids se bloquerent sur la Baronne, qui l'observait d'un air incroyablement amuse. La rousse glissa alors un de ses ongles effiles contre le gorge nue du jeune homme et l'appuya legerement dessus.

"Ne faites pas de betises, Professeur ... Cela pourrait tourner bien mal ... "

Albus eut un geste discret vers sa collegue et celle ci baissa sa baguette, ses yeux rageurs toujours fixes sur la femme. Celle ci lui adressa un sourire moqueur et serra doucement le corps inanime dans ses bras.

"Bien ... A present, faites venir Malfoy ... immediatement. "

Le vieux Directeur hocha la tete et attrapa une feuille de papier.

"Je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ...

"En effet. "

Rapidement, Albus annonca au Sorcier blond qu'il etait attendu de toute urgence dans son bureau, sans pour autant preciser pour quelles raisons. Il etait inutile de l'alarmer davantage. Ensuite, a l'aide d'un sort, il envoya le message cachete la ou se trouvait actuellement le Sorcier, bien qu'il l'ignora lui meme. Le papier disparut dans un "plop" et le Directeur se tourna a nouveau vers la Baronne.

"Alors ... que voulez vous exactement ?

"Je vous l'ai deja dit il me semble, Je veux voir Malfoy mort ainsi que sa progeniture ... qui n'aurait jamais du voir le monde ... "

Elle secoua la tete et parti dans un rire dement, sous les regards effrayes des trois personnes presentes dans la salle. Folle. Cette femme etait completement folle. Apparemment, le fait de rester enfermee dans un bouquin pendant quarante ans avait serieusement altere ses capacites intellectuelles et mentales.

Severus poussa un soupir fatigue. Une seule personne pouvait probablement regler ce probleme. Et ce n'etait ni Lucius, ni la Baronne, ni aucune des personnes presentes dans cette piece. Mais cette personne ignorait actuellement les pouvoirs dont elle disposait. Et cela risquait de couter la vie au jeune Potter, voire a d'autres personnes si elle n'etait pas prevenue au plus vite.

Harry poussa un nouveau gemissement, plus faible encore que le precedent, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficulte. La Baronne eut alors un sourire triomphant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre la venue du dernier pion de l'echiquier pour pouvoir acomplir sa vengeance.

o°O°o

Lucius ouvrit un oeil fatigue alors que le message venait d'apparaitre dans son bureau et flottait a present dans les airs, face a lui. L'envie et le courage lui manquaient horriblement de tender le bras pour derouler le papier. Pourquoi fallait il que tout le monde le derange lors qu'il souhaitait etre seul ? Il roula sur le cote et enfouit son visage dans le matelas moelleux du canapé, retenant un profound soupir. Mais, faisant preuve du meme entetement que son expediteur, le bout de papier entortille sur lui meme vient tapper sur l'epaule du Sorcier, comme l'aurait fait le Directeur a sa place.

Passablement enerve, Lucius attrapa finalement le morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts, deja pret a envoyer une reponse mordante au geneur, et le deroula en y mettant toute la mauvaise volonte du monde. Ses yeux argents s'ecarquillerent a la vue de la demande pressante du Directeur de Poudlard. Que pouvait il avoir de si important a lui dire pour utiliser ce moyen pour lui faire parvenir le message ... Cela devait etre vraiment important ...

Mais, il n'avait pas envie d'aller a Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas revoir le visage bienveillant du vieux Directeur, qui allait le questionner sur son etat des qu'il le verrait franchir la porte de son bureau. Ses yeux rougis. Sa mine deconfite, que toute trace de volonte avait quitte. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet etat.

Il chiffona le bout de papier entre ses doigts et se reallongea sur le canape, les yeux clos. Il voulait etre seul. Seul et tranquille. Que plus personne ne vienne le derangeait, lui parler, le questionner a propos de son passe. Il voulait tout enfuir, tout detruire au plus profond de lui. Tout oublier. Perdre a jamais tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir.

Il poussa un profond soupir, sentant une larme chaude couler le long de sa joue, pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Il sentait le bout de papier remuer dans sa main, comme anime d'une propre vie, qui se debattait pour pouvoir lui echapper. Une envie soudaine de l'arracher, de le lancer dans le feu pour le voir se desintegrer en un rien de temps.

Au Diable Dumbledore. Au Diable Poudlard. Au Diable le monde des Sorciers. Qu'on lui foute la paix au final et qu'on le laisse mourir en paix. Peut etre serait il enfin tranquille. Pourquoi fallait il que tout le monde soit ainsi apres lui ? Ne pouvaient ils pas se debrouiller seuls ?

Un grognement s'echappa de ses levres quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement a la porte de son bureau.

"NON !!! Je ne veux voir personne ! Degagez !!

"P ... Pere ... "

Draco ...

Que pouvait il bien faire la ? Lui aussi avait donc decider de venir sucer ses dernieres forces ? Il fronca les sourcils et retroussa les levres avec colere.

"Je croyais avoir ete clair. Fous moi la paix, Draco. "

Il entendit un sanglot etouffe poindre a travers la porte close. Il redressa la tete et eut un regard desole. Peut etre y etait il alle trop fort ... Draco, tout comme lui aujourd'hui, avait eu bien trop d'emotions fortes et il etait lui aussi en train de craquer apparemment. Lachant le bout de papier sur le sol, il se leva du sofa et s'avanca vers la porte a pas lents. Il la deverouilla et l'ouvrit en silence.

Son fils etait assis sur le sol, en partie appuye sur la porte, et pleurait en silence, de grosses larmes rouge sang debordant de ses grands yeux gris. Il adressa un regard implorant a son pere, ses membres tremblants alors qu'il tentait de se redresser et de marcher vers lui. Sans un seul mot, Lucius s'agenouilla a ses cotes et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

"Draco ... "

L'interpelle passa alors une main caressante dans les longs cheveux de son geniteur et les lui caressa lentement, ne pensant meme plus aux larmes qui maculaient son visage. Il aurait tant aime lui venir en aide.

"Pere ... nous devons aller a Poudlard ... "

Lucius fronca les sourcils. Dumbledore lui avait il aussi envoye un message ?

"Il va se passer quelque chose de tres grave ... a propos de Harry ... mais aussi de nous deux ... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal ...

"Draco ...

"Je sais, tu m'as dit de l'oublier ... mais c'est trop tard maintenant ... bien trop tard, depuis longtemps deja ... Je l'aime, Pere ... Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, comme vous avez pu aimer le Vicompte il y a longtemps ...

"Ne parle pas a propos de choses que tu ignores. "

Le jeune homme se separa soudain de lui et lui lanca un regard desespere, empli de colere et de tristesse.

"Non, je ne l'ignore pas ! Cette femme nous a raconte beaucoup de chose a propos de votre passe a tout deux ! Tu ne peux plus l'ignorer plus longtemps ! Et moi, je ne peux pas accepter qu'il arrive quelque chose a Harry et rester la a attendre, les bras croises. Si j'etais en danger, ne viendrais tu pas m'aider ?

"C'est different, tu es mon fi ...

"Il n'y a aucune difference ! L'Amour que je ressens pour Harry est different de celui que tu ressens a present pour moi, mais il n'en ai pas moins tres fort. Et pour ca, je veux que tu viennes avec moi a Poudlard. "

Lucius poussa un soupir las. Son fils etait on ne peut plus determine a le decider a l'accompagner au chateau, et au plus vite.

"J'ai recu une missive de Dumbledore ... Lui aussi me demande de venir ... Crois tu que cela ait un lien quelconque avec tes pressentiments ?

"Je le crains oui ...

"Dans ce cas la ... "

Lucius retourna dans son bureau, attrapa sa cape qu'il lanca sur ses epaules et sortit a nouveau, pour verouille ensuite la serrure. Draco s'etait habille avant de venir le trouver, prouvant qu'il etait decide des le depart a convaincre son pere. Il fit signe a son enfant de le suivre, remarquant le sourire ravi qui venait de remplacer son air triste, bien qu'une inquietude certaine continuait a poindre dans ses grands yeux gris.

Une fois dans le hall du manoir, Lucius ouvrit ses bras en grand et accueilli le jeune homme contre lui, pret a transplaner. Il sentit les bras minces du jeune Sorcier se nouer autour de sa taille et son visage se bouiner contre son torse, prevoyant de bien se tenir pendant le voyage. Dans un craquement sonore, l'homme transplana, pour atterir dans les jardins de Poudlard. Ils avaient encore un peu de chemin a faire pour atteindre la porte principale de l'Ecole.

D'un pas vif, ils se dirigerent sans plus tarder vers le grand Chateau, Draco refusant de lacher la main rassurante de son pere pour s'y suspendre tel un enfant.

o°O°o

La Baronne leva les yeux vers le plafond et respira lentement. Puis un sourire etira ses fines levres, donnant a son visage une allure demente.

"Il approche ... "

Albus haussa un sourcil. Il avait eut peur pendant un moment que le Sorcier ne reponde pas a son appel et ne se pointe pas a l'Ecole dans les plus brefs delais. Meme s'il avait tarde a venir, au moins il etait la.

La Baronne trepignait de joie, Harry encore serre contre son corps. Peut etre allaient ils pouvoir parlementer avec elle une fois que Lucius serait present. Si cela pouvait calmer un tant soit peu la femme, ce serait deja une grande chose. Mais elle paraissait enfermee dans sa bulle, dans son petit monde ou le desir de vengeance regnait en maitre absolu.

"Il entre dans le Chateau ... Il va bientot arriver parmis nous ... et fermer le Cercle ... "

Rien a dire, elle avait une case en moins. Les trois Professeurs pousserent un soupir de soulagement. La partie n'etait peut etre pas encore tout a fait perdue ...

o°O°o

Lucius avancait d'un pas vif dans les longs couloirs en pierre de l'Ecole, ne se souciant guere des regards sideres que lui lancaient les personnes que lui et son fils croisaient, tels que des eleves voire des Professeurs. Un seul objectif le preocuppait.

Il sentait la main de son fils encore accrochee a sa robe, comme il le faisait quand il etait enfant et qu'il craignait de se perdre. A present, le voila devenu presque un homme, conscient de ses desirs (bien qu'il l'etait deja parfaitement avant) et de ses besoins. Il avait deja eprouve le besoin de se trouver un compagnon. Et il paraissait s'y etre attache.

Le Sorcier blond poussa un soupir. Un Gryffondor, double d'un fils de Sang de Bourbe, et par dessus le marche Potter, Draco avait fait un bien pietre choix d'apres son humble (hum ...) avis. Mais il n'etait plus en droit de critiquer ses choix. Draco devenait un adulte. Il pouvait seulement raler un bon coup, lui faire entendre ce qu'il pensait a propos de tout ca, et finir par accepter sa decision, meme si celle ci le derangeait plus ou moins (plutot plus que moins dans ce cas la). La vie etait dure ... Mais lui meme n'avait pas ecoute ses propres parents concernant le choix de ses partenaires, sexuels et/ ou sentimentaux. Pourquoi donc Draco l'aurait il lui meme ecoute ? Les genes Malfoy qui se transmettaient de generations en generations. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son marmot. Le meme air determine que lui, il y a quelques annees ... Pauvre gosse, avec un pere pareil, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ...

Sans se rendre reellement compte de ce qu'il faisait, Lucius ebouriffa affectueusement la chevelure platine de son enfant, un sourire fiere etirant ses levres.

"Je t'aime, Draco ... "

Le jeune homme leva un regard un peu etonne vers son aine et caressa tendrement la main qui se trouvait encore sur sa tete.

"Moi aussi, Pere ... "

o°O°o

La femme rousse emit un grondement sonore, son corps prit de tremblements soudains. Elle leva ses grands yeux verts vers le plafond du bureau et un sourire sadique etira ses levres pleines, devoilant deux petites dents pointues et aigues.

"Viens Malfoy, siffla t elle alors, je t'attends ... "

Et elle partit dans un rire demoniaque, qui retentit dans toute la piece, alors qu'elle s'attirait un regard courrouce du Phenix, reveille en sursaut au beau milieu d'un beau reve.

o°O°o

Lucius se planta devant la Gargouille qui servait de portail au bureau du Directeur, pas franchement motive pour se casser la tete a chercher les mots de passe foireux du gugus qui servait de Directeur a l'Ecole. Il jeta un regard eloquent a sa progeniture, qui s'empressa de baragouiner le fameux mot de passe (est il necessaire que je le repete ? ... bon, d'accord, j'ai compris ... "Nutellaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!! " .. yap yap).

La statue s'ecarta du passage alors qu'apparaissait un escalier en colimacon, menant directement au bureau de Albus Dumbledore. Les deux Sorciers grimperent alors deux a deux les marches en pierre, tout de meme presses et inquiets de connaitre la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait convie Malfoy Senior.

Arrive devant la porte, Lucius s'arrete brusquement, Draco lui foncant dedans avec un grognement sourd. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son pere, et, surpris, remarqua la soudaine paleur qui avait envahi son visage, qui n'avait deja pas beaucoup de couleurs avant ca, mais aussi l'air catastrophe qui s'y peignait peu a peu, le decomposant rapidement.

"Oh, Merlin ... "

Lucius posa la main sur la poignet a la tourna lentement, ses jambes tremblant sans qu'il puisse l'en empecher.

o°O°o

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Quatre regards se tournerent vers celle ci, un silence complet regnant dans la piece.

"Bienvenu parmis nous, Lucius Malfoy ... "

Le susnomme jeta un regard torve a la femme qui venait de l'inviter a entrer, son visage se tordant de degout.

"Vous ! ... Que ... "

Il sentit alors la main de son enfant se crisper sur sa manche.

"Harry ... "

La Baronne eut un sourire d'hotesse en direction des deux arrivants et secoua gentiment le corps inerte.

"Je vois que tu as aussi amene ton gamin ... Pas de doute la dessus ... Il te ressemble vraiment ... "

Le jeune garcon eut un regard a peu de chose pres identique a celui de son pere a l'intention de la femme, qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Lucius passa son bras autour des epaules tremblantes et tendues de l'enfant et le serra contre lui. Autant lui donner le peu de reconfort qu'il etait en mesure de lui offrir, lui meme n'etant absolument pas rassure par la tournure de la situation.

"Que lui avez vous fait ?

"Je me suis servie de son energie vitale et magique afin de sortir de ce fichu bouquin ... Je dois avouer qu'il m'a ete tres utile ... "

Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers l'enfant et un nouveau sourire doux etira ses levres.

"Mais je dois aussi remercier ton fils ... sans lui, je n'y serais jamais arrive ... Heureusement qu'il a eu l'excellente idee d'aller farfouiller dans ce rayon de la bibliotheque ... Merci encore, mon enfant ... Quel est ton nom au fait ? "

Lucius dut tirer le jeune garcon contre son torse avec violence pour que celui ci ne se jete pas sur la femme, qui explosa d'un rire joyeux et chaleureux. Des larmes rouges perlaient aux coins de ses grands yeux gris alors qu'il enfoncaient ses ongles dans la main de son pere, nouee autour de ses epaules. Il sentit le visage de Lucius se coller contre sa nuque, ses levres contre son oreille.

"Arrete, Draco ... elle est bien trop puissante pour toi ... tu ne l'aurais meme pas atteinte qu'elle t'aurais deja detruit ...

"Mais ... Pere ... Harry ...

"Je sais ... un peu de patience ... "

Lucius se redressa et blottit son enfant une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il jeta ensuite un regard aux trois personnes dans la piece, qu'il savait le soutenant : Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et Minerva MacGonagall. Ceux ci lui rendirent un regard confiant, quoique un peu effraye, lui confirmant le fait qu'ils seraient tous la pour l'aider en cas de derapage. Et Lucius savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance a chacun.

Severus, car il le connaissait depuis longtemps deja et le fait qu'ils soient devenus intimes avaient grandement renforce les liens qui les unissaient. Dumbledore, parce que c'etait Dumbledore. Et le Professeur MacGonagall, car, malgre le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas toujours tres tres bien entendus dans le passe, surtout apres que la rumeur disant le Sorcier blond etait entre chez les Mangemorts se soit repandue dans le monde des Sorciers, elle avait tout de meme apprecie l'eleve qu'il etait durant sa scolarite a l'Ecole, en depit de quelques points divergeant sur leurs opinions. De plus, Harry etait serieusement implique dans l'affaire, et, etant le Professeur principal des Gryffondors, elle ne pouvait laisser passer une chose pareille (il faut aussi ajouter qu'elle aimait le jeune homme bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avouer, dans le cadre d'une relation eleve/professeur ... bien sur ... qui voit la vieille MacGo allait tripoter ses povres petits eleves pendant leur sommeil ?).

Le Serpentard blod se redressa dignement et jeta un regard froid vers la femme, qui attendait et jubilait au centre de la piece.

"Bien, declara t il alors d'une voix neutre, que desirez vous exactement ?

"Je veux te voir souffir, Malfoy ... Je veux te tuer de mes propres mains ... T'arracher le coeur de ton corps encore vivant pour te voir perir lentement ... et hurler de douleur ... Voila ce que je veux ... "

L'homme eut un rire moqueur et haussa un sourcil, s'attirant un regard intrigue de la rousse. Elle serra un peu plus Harry contre elle et se redressa a son tour, le defiant du regard.

"Pourquoi donc ris tu ? Apparemment, tu tiens moi a la vie de ce garcon que ton fils, il me semble ... Mon enfant, que me ferais tu si je venais a le tuer ?

"Vous ne le tuerez pas ...

"Lui aussi, semble bien confiant ... un de tes traits de caractere dont il a herite, on dirait ... Une vraie tare, chez les Malfoy ... "

Les levres pleines de Lucius s'etirerent a nouveau en un sourire, alors que ses yeux brulaient de haine contenue. A la vue de son hilarite contenue, la rousse poussa un sifflement, attrapa vivement une plume qui se trouvait sur le bureau du vieux Directeur et la lanca en direction de l'homme, en y mettant toute la force dont elle disposait. Lucius ne l'evita qu'au dernier moment, decalant legerement sa tete sur le cote alors que la plume allait violement s'enfoncait dans la porte colse, derriere lui. Un leger filet de sang apparut sur sa joue pale, a l'endroit ou la plume l'avait frole.

"Ne te moques pas de moi, Malfoy ... Tu sais tout ce dont je suis capable de faire ... Prends garde a toi et a ton rejeton ...

"Pensez vous sincerement que vous pourriez nous faire du mal ?"

La Baronne lui jeta un regard courrouce.

"Serieusement ... de quoi etes vous encore capable apres avoir passe quarante annees enfermee dans un bouquin ... apres avoir perdu ce a quoi vous disiez tenir le plus ...

"Je tiens a te signaler que je ne suis pas la seule a l'avoir perdu ...

"Je ne le sais que trop bien ... Et, meme si je ne l'ai pas oublie aujourd'hui, je suis passe a autre chose ... J'ai une vie, un fils ... et vous, il ne vous reste plus que votre colere et votre desir de vengeance ...

"Et je peux aller bien plus loin que tu ne le penses avec ca ... "

Elle plongea alors sa main sous sa robe, au niveau de sa cuisse, pour sortir un poingnard de son bas (qui a ose de dire que c'etait on ne peut plus classique ?) pour le pointer vers le gorge du Gryffondor etendu dans ses bras. Draco ne put retenir un gemissement etouffe et blottit son visage contre le torse de son pere, ses doigts accroches a sa robe sombre.

"Ton fils aurait il plus de coeur que toi ? La vue de celui qui l'aime au bord de la mort le boulverse, on dirait ... As tu verse une larme, quand LUI nous a quitte ? "

Lucius fronca les sourcils et serra les poings, mais ne fit rien d'autre montrant a quel point la remarque l'avait blesse. Bien sur qu'il avait pleure. Combien de temps etait il reste inconsolable apres la mort de celui qu'il aimait ? Il detourna les yeux pour les poser sur son enfant. Pleurerait il si lui meme venait a mourir ?

"Et bien, Malfoy, auraistu perdu ta langue ? Le fait que je l'evoque te met mal a l'aise on dirait ... Dis moi, depuis toutes ces annees, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps ... "

Un sourire aux levres, elle jeta un regard amuse et eloquent vers Severus, avant de revenir vers le blond. La pointe de son couteau effleura la gorge nue du jeune homme.

"Ne dit on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? ... Aujourd'hui, apres tant d'annees d'attente, je vais prendre ma revanche. Sur toi, Malfoy, sur ton fils, sur ceux que tu aimes, sur ce jeune homme, qui n'avait rien demande, que ton garnement, decidement bien semblable a toi, a honteusement seduit pour le faire sien, comme tu l'as seduit dans le passe ... "

Elle leva son couteau au dessus du cou de Harry, prete a frapper.

"Regardez le mourir, engeance demoniauqe, avant de le rejoindre vous meme ... "

Draco poussa un cri aigu et tentant de se liberer des bras de son pere, impuissant face a la scene qui se deroulait devant ses yeux. Il voyait la lame s'abaissait lentement vers la gorge pale de son amant, son compagnon, on amour, prete a la lui transpercer. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire.

Mais, comme bloquee, la Baronne s'arreta en plein mouvement, le poignard a quelques centimetres a peine de la peau blafarde du Gryffondor. Elle leva un regard sidere vers la porte close et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Alors. A ce moment la, la porte s'ouvrit.

Sirius Black penetra dans la piece, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage en sueur, et jeta un regard vif autour de lui. Il apercut alors Lucius et son fils, blotti contre lui, Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Severus Rogue a un autre coin de la piece, les visages blancs et terriblement inquiets. Et enfin, au centre du bureau, la Baronne, avec dans ses bras son neveu, pale et inanime, ainsi que l'arme que tenait la femme entre ses mains.

Celle ci eut un regard effraye et suppliant vers l'arrivant et lacha son couteau, qui atteri sur le sol avec un bruit metallique.

"Valmont ?!"

o°O°o

« "Je suis le Professeur Katrina de Mercourt, enchantee de vous rencontrer. " »

« Je haussais un sourcil, surpris qu'elle m'observe de cette maniere. Ses yeux flambloyants etaient fixes sur moi, me devisageant sans honte alors qu'elle souriant a nouveau. Qu'est ce que cette femme pouvait bien me vouloir ?

« Desirant mettre les choses au clair des le depart avec ce nouveau Professeur, je detournais alors mes yeux d'un air indifferent, pour pousser ensuite le moins discretement posible un profond soupir, demontrant mon interet pour la matiere qu'elle enseignait. Je n'avais jamais eu gout pour cette matiere, et ce n'etais pas l'arrivee de cette femme, aussi jolie soit elle, qui allait y changer quelque chose. De plus, mon peu d'interet pour les representants du sexe oppose avait encore baisse depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de mon Vampire.

« Admirant le mur avec un interet on ne peut plus pousse, j'essayais de ne pas prendre garde a sa voix envoutante qui resonnait dans la piece. Celle ci semblait enchanter l'ensemble des eleves de la piece, les plongeant dans une sorte de transe infernale, les empechant de s'endormir ou de detourner les yeux de cette femme. Tout le monde, sauf moi.

« Je poussais un nouveau soupir, me prenant un leger coup de pied de la part de mon voisin, qui paraissait lui aussi obnubile par les paroles du nouveau Professeur, et souhaitait apparemment ecouter ce que celle ci racontait sans etre distrait pr son bruyant voisin de classe. Comment pouvait on trouver interessant ce que disait cette bonne femme a propos de cette matiere tout simplement denuee d'interet ?

« Je baillais le plus discretement possible, histoire quand meme de ne pas m'attirer les foudres du nouveau Professeur des le premier jour de classe. Mais celle ci m'adressa alors un sourire charmant. Qui me mit affreusement mal a l'aise. Je detournais a nouveau les yeux et me mis a ronger ma plume pour essayer d'avoir l'air occupe par autre chose que par son sourire et son attitude plus que louche envers moi. Je n'allais pas dire qu'elle me faisait du rentre dedans (ca c'est plutot le Vampire ... bon je me tais l'auteur qui s'enfuit en courant pour aller se cacher dans un coin bien recule de la planete Mars ) mais ca y ressemblait beaucoup.

« J'attendis la fin de ce cours avec une etrange anxiete, surtout depuis que le nouveau Professeur m'avait indique d'un signe de la main qu'elle souhaitait me voir a la fin de l'heure. Je m'approchais de son bureau a pas lents, mon sac de cours se balancant sur mon epaule. Elle m'accueillit alors avec un sourire faussement chaleureux.

« "Malfoy, Lucius, n'est ce pas ? Le Professeur Frignasse m'a parle de vous ... il paraitrait que vous n'eprouvez aucun attrait pour les Defenses contre les Forces du Mal ? ...

« "En effet. Je ne trouve aucun interet a l'apprentissage de cette matiere que je pense affreusement ennuyeuse et inutile.

« "Je vois ... Et vous avez sans doute des raisons a de telles decisions ...

« "En effet. Face a une "Force du Mal", comme vous l'appelez, je doute que le peu de connaissances enseignes dans ce cours pourront etre utiles a qui que ca soit ... La vie en elle meme est bien plus instructive que cette matiere. Si vous vous retrouvez face a un loup garou, celui ci n'attendra surement pas que vous tentiez de vous rappeler ce que les professeurs ont, vainement, essaye de vous inculquer lors de votre scolarite a Poudlard. "

« La femme eut alors un sourire amuse, puis parti dans un grand rire, qui resonna dans toute la piece. Je froncais alors les sourcils. Mon argumentation etait plus que recherchee et justifiait parfaitement mon manque d'attention pour ce sujet. Je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de risible dans mes propos.

« "Mr Malfoy, vous etes exactement comment je l'imaginais apres que le Professeur Fignasse vous ait decrit ... Intelligent, un peu lunatique et tres inconscient ... Vous me plaisez beaucoup, vous savez ... "

« "Je lui jetais un regard torve, les levres boudeuses. Elle etait aussi un peu inconsciente de me dire qu'elle me trouvait lunatique, alors que j'etais face a elle. Disons plutot que je n'avais pas un caractere facile. Je ramenais une meche de cheveux en arriere d'un geste souple, attendant qu'elle me donne l'autorisation pour rejoindre ma classe pour le prochain cours. Elle me lanca un regard amuse, ses yeux petillant doucement, et m'indiqua la porte d'un signe de la main.

« "Ne faites pas une tete pareille, Mr Malfoy, je vous libere ... "

« Sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte, sentant son regard brulant pose sur ma nuque. Ce regard me mettait mal a l'aise, sans que je ne sache reellement pourquoi.

« Mr Malfoy, m'appela t elle une derniere fois. "

« Je me tournais lentement vers elle, pour la trouver penchee sur son bureau, un sourire carnassier aux levres. Dans ses yeux, brulait une lueur de faim et de desir.

« "Je vais vous faire aimer ma matiere, Mr Malfoy ... Soyez en sur ... "

« Je quittais finalement la salle un peu deboussole par ses paroles. N'avait elle pas compris que les Defenses contre les Forces du Mal etaient une matiere qui me rebutait ? Je pensais avoir ete clair, pourtant. Certaines personnes etaient un peu longues a la detente, ce nouveau Professeur semblait en faire parti. Je poussais un soupir en m'installant sur mon bureau, m'attirant un regard malveillant de la part du Professeur responsable du cours de Metamorphose.

« Metarmophose. Ca, c'etait un cours qui me plaisait. En plus, des ma Premiere Annee, j'avais trouve amusant, pour ne pas dire hilarant, de tacher de faire tourner en bourrique la vieille MacGo, defi personnel que je m'etais lance. Elle me resistait depuis des annees maintenant, s'efforcant de ne pas s'enerver contre le morveux que j'etais a cette epoque.

« Je lui adressai un sourire plein de dents, auquel elle repondit par un autre, terriblement menacant. Decidement, contrairement a l'arrivante chez le cours de Defenses contre les Forces du Mal, elle, me plaisait.

« Comme toujours depuis la rentree, j'attendis la fin de la journee avec un impatience a peine dissimulee, me refugiant dans ma chambre des la fin du repas sous les protestations de mes amis, qui souhaitait faire une escapade au Pres au Lard pendant la nuit. Ignards. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que la vraie vie ...

« Mon amour arriva a neuf heures precises, frappant discretement a la porte de ma chambre afin que je lui en donne l'accees. Et, sans meme lui laisser le temps de passer la fenetre, je me jetais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Je l'entendis murmurer mon nom avec fougue alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me porter dans la chambre, commencant deja a retirer les boutons de ma chemise blanche.

« "Cheri ... je t'aime ... "

« Pantelants et serres l'un contre l'autre, nous nous laissions finalement aller aux dernieres sensations de notre orgasme, berces par les bruits de la nuit. L'endroit ou ses dents avaient dechire ma chair me brulait encore legerement, mais je n'y prenait plus garde, depuis longtemps habitue a cette perception. Ses bras etaient noues autour de mon corps et me maintenaient contre lui, alors qu'il se bouinait contre ma gorge.

« "Un nouveau Professeur de Defenses contre les Forces du Mal est arrive aujourd'hui ... "

« Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui parlais de ca.

« "Ah ... et il est sympa ?

« "C'est une femme ... et je peux pas blairer cette matiere ...

« "Donc la Prof non plus ...

« "Exactement ... Mais elle, on dirait qu'elle s'interesse a moi ... "

Il s'etira avec volupte et poussa un soupir de contentement, me blottissant finalement contre son torse.

« "Normal ... Qui ne serait pas interesse par un jeune ephebe tel que toi, gracile et superbe, qui tortille des fesses comme personne d'autre ... Je comprends parfaitement ce que doit ressentir cette personne en te voyant te dandiner sur ton banc, comme l'ensemble de tes professeur d'ailleurs ...

« "Tu vas arreter de raconter des imbecilites oui ? "

« Il m'adressa alors un clin d'oeil charmant et me serra contre lui, m'etouffant dans la chaleur deja diminuante de son cou. Ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses epaules me chatouillaient agreablement le visage alors que je m'amusais a souffler dessus comme un enfant pour les faire voleter avec grace. Ses doigts fins courraient sur ma nuque sensible avec legerete, m'envoyant des frissons dans le cou. Je gloussais avec plaisir alors qu'il m'embrassait la peau du coup, la mordillant avec delice.

« Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, souhaitant que cela dure toujours. Mais, je savais que cela allait s'arreter, et bien trop vite. Deja, il allait devoir me quitter au lever du jour pour me laisser aller en cours, m'abandonnant au dur sort qui etait le mien. Mais je ne voulais pas penser au futur. Seul le present m'importait actuellement.

« Je blottis ma tete contre son cou et chevauchais son corps, me mettant a l'aise. Je sentis qu'il remontait les draps sur nous, un de ses bras pose en travers de ma nuque. Tellement bien ... Je battis des paupieres, le sentant se tendre soudainement en dessus de moi. Son deuxieme bras se referma autour de mes hanches, alors qu'il se raidissait un peu plus.

« Je levais un regard etonne vers lui, pour voir son beau visage crispe, ses grands yeux fixes sur la porte close.

« "Cheri ? ... "

« J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir avec violence dans mon dos. Je sursautais violement alors que les ongles fins de mon aman s'enfoncaient legerement dans ma chair. Sentant qu'il cherchait a me serrer contre lui le plus qu'il pouvait. Ses yeux etaient elargis par la surprise et la colere qui bouillonait en lui.

« Des talons claquerent sur mon parquet en bois et je tournais legerement la tete pour voir entrer dans ma chambre notre nouveau Professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle adressa un sourire doux, ou pointait un legere folie, a mon ant, sns preter la moindre attention a ma presence dans ses bras.

« "Bonsoir, Valmont ... " »

TO BE CONTINUED

Fufufu ... Reviews ??? Sinon, n'hesitez pas a laisser des commentaires sur ma page d'illustration de fics !! (oui oui je fais ma pub ...)

De meme, allez lire les fics de ma bouboutix !!! Troooooop biiiien !!!!!!!!! Boubouchiiiiiiii !!!!!!


	9. Chapitre 8

**De Profundis Clamavi**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, un peu de POV de temps en temps

**Couples** : La patience est une vertu ... donc maintenant, tout le monde doit avoir une idee de certains couples donc : HarryXDraco .... et apres .... huhuhu ...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus etc etc … Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon … Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga. Ainsi que queslques petits nom au passage qui appartiennent a Mr Choderlos de Laclos (pauvre homme ... heureusement que t'es mort depuis longtemps sinon je t'aurais acheve avec ce coup la ... pardon hein ...). Argh et pendant que j'y suis le titre aussi est pas de mon imagination, bien au contraire, un grand merci a Mr Charles Baudelaire (meme s'il en a rien a foutre) pour l'inspiration que son livre a pu me donner.

**Commentaires** : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup …) de ce que l'auteur des _Chroniques de Vampires _a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tous les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Oye oye oye ... j'ai toujours eu tres peu d'imagination en ce aui concerne les noms et les titres de mes fics ... mais la ... ca en devient alarmant ... sivouplait pas taper .

Sinon, les chapitres se raccourcissent, car je me vois de temps a autre (erm) en panne epouvantable d'imagination ... ben quand ca vient pas ca vient pas ... vala quoi ... gomen ne ...

**Reviews :**

Lee-NC-Kass : La folle ?? Bouhahaha c est vrai que ca lui va pas mal ... hehehe ... bon sinon, je ne vais pas devoiler tout le reste de ma fic (erm pour ce que je sais moi meme de la suite ...) donc je vais tout simlement dire un tres tres grand merci pour cette review !! Comme toujours ! Continuez a lire ma fic ne ? Et merci pour les dessins !! Bon, maintenant, ya pas seulement les miens ma bon ...

Mu - Chevalier d'or du Belier : Merci !! Moi aussi j'adore Anne Rice (ma deesse … gniehehe j ai de la lecture en plsua vec Noel …), donc autant essayer de faire un truc a son honneur, meme si c'est completement hors sujet avec ce qu'elle a pu ecrire, rrien que par le fait que ce soit avec les persos de HP … ma bon … alea jacta est (machin … le latin nest pas mon fort).

MirahannaManson : … Ah … Aah …°rougit° …. Ah …. °rougit un peu plus° … Merciii !! Erf je sais plus ou me mettre … Je sais, je sais, je suis la Reine du suspens °BARF° ouille … oui oui bon je me tais … en tout cas, je ne sais pas comment te remercier (peut etre en essayant de publier plus vite …) mais ta review m a vraiment fait tres tres plaisir ! Et ca m a un peu surprise aussi je dois dire … c est la premiere fois qu on me dit des choses aussi gentiles (snirf … te sens pas visee Bouboutix … jamais dit qur tu etais mechante, sadique et cruelle, ne va pas t imaginer n importe quoi). Concernant la suite, j espere que ca va continuer a te plaire … J ai des idees mais ne sais pas comment ni quand les faire debarquer … donc ca bloque un peu … Merci encore !!

Chapitre 8 

"Valmont ?!"

Un silence s'en suivit dans la piece, alors que Sirius jetait un regard froid a la femme. Celle ci, tendue, comme prete a bondir, attendait une reaction de l'homme, qui tardait a arriver. De son cote, Lucius ne parvenait a comprendre, completement deboussole. Comment cet homme pouvait il avoir le moindre lien avec son ancien amant, aujourd'hui mort, et ce depuis plus de vingt ans.

Serrant toujours Draco contre lui, il posa un regard inquiet et epuise sur l'Animagus, qui n'avait toujours pas bouge. Il le detailla a nouveau d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Physiquement, il pouvait en effet faire quelques rapprochements. Ses longs cheveux noirs jais, bien que son amant les avait ondules. Son corps muscle et souple. Sa peau pale. Et cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Lucius poussa un faible soupir, que Draco fut le seul a entendre. Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi donc fallait il que tout ce qui arrivait soit lie a ce point a son passé, et aux souffrances qu'il avait vecu ? Il ferma les yeux, cherchant a se detourner de l'homme, mais n'y parvint que quelques secondes, iremediablement attire par lui, et par ce qu'il pouvait representer. Ses mais se ressererent sur le torse de son enfant, alors que son regard se plongeait un instant dans celui du Gryffondor.

Sirius reporta a nouveau son attention sur la Baronne, toute aussi tendue que pouvait l'etre Lucius, assez preoccupe par le sort de son filleul. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.Il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il devait le sortir de la, et cela en evitant le plus possible les affrontements, qui pourraient couter la vie a certaines personnes s'il n'etait pas prudent.

"Qu'avez vous fait a Harry ? demanda t il d'un ton glacial a la femme. "

Celle ci frissona et serra le corps inerte contre elle, les yeux suppliants.

"V ... Valmont ... Tu es revenu ... "

Un sourire dement etira les levres de la rousse, alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers le brun. Sans s'en soucier davantage, elle lacha Harry, qui tomba sur le sol avec fracas, un faible gemissement s'echappant de ses levres alors qu'il heurtait le parquet. Elle tenta alors de s'approcher de l'Animagus, mais celui ci, dans un geste vif et violent, sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la femme, le visage deforme par la colere. La Baronne s'arreta, bloquee dans son mouvement par la reaction de l'homme, les sourcils fronces.

Severus, profitant du manque d'attention de la rousse, se precipita vers le corps allonge de son eleve pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'eloigner le plus possible de son assaillant, s'approchant alors de Dumbledore et de MacGonagall a la recherche d'une couverture. Mais la Baronne ne semblait meme plus se souvenir de leur presence a tous, obnubilee par Sirius, guettant son prochain mouvement. Elle esquissa un geste dans sa direction.

"Valmont ... Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi ? ...

"Valmont ... Comment as tu pu m'oublier ... "

Elle tenta un nouveau pas vers lui, mais s'arreta aussitot, devinant que le jeune homme n'hesiterait pas a lui jeter un sort pour la stopper.

"Est ce parce que tu as penetre ce corps apres ta disparition que tu m'as oublie ? ... Ce corps, jeune et vigoureux, toujours en possession de ses forces ... "

Voyant qu'il ne reagissait toujours pas comme elle le voulait a ses paroles, elle pointa son index tendu en direction de Lucius, qui observait la scene avec une inquietude grandissante. Il pouvait sentir les nombreux frissons qui parcouraient le corps de son enfant, ebranle a l'idee de perdre son jeune compagnon.

"Et lui ... L'aurais tu oublie aussi ? "

Lucius gemit doucement. Pourquoi fallait il que cette femme le mele a tout ca ? Cet homme ne pouvait etre son ancien amant. Celui ci etait mort. Bel et bien mort. Et personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose a cela. Ni lui, ni la Baronne. A quoi bon chercher sa presence chez quelqu'un d'autre, si cela ce devait lui apporter que souffrance et idees denuees d'espoir.

Le Sorcier blond secoua la tete et jeta un regard sombre a la rousse, son doigt toujours tendu vers lui. L'Animagus le regardait egalement, son visage vide d'expression et des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment meme. Il observait le Serpentard avec son fils blotti dans ses bras, tout deux paraissant si faibles et si epuises. Contrairement a d'habitude. Il ne pouvait plus voir cette lueur fiere qui brulait habituellement dans leurs prunelles, les irradiant avec force.

Etait ce la venue de cette femme qui avait radicalement change leur comportement ? Il ne parvenait plus a reconnaitre le Lucius Malfoy qu'il avait connu pendant son enfance a Poudlard, et qu'il avait appris a detester. A present, l'homme paraissait presque miserable, pris de tremblements in controlables, serrant son cherubin dans ses bras pour mieux le proteger. Son enfant, qui lui ressemblait tellement. Un sourire cruel etira a nouveau les levres charnues de la femme.

"Alors, comme ca, tu l'as oublie lui aussi ... Ton fidele amant ... Ton dernier amant, avant que tu ne disparaisses de ce monde ... Pour y revenir tout aussi rapidement ... Tu croyais m'avoir berne, mon amour ... "

Elle se redressa et indiqua le corps inerte de Harry, soutenu par Severus. Autour de lui, le vieux Directeur et le Professeur de Metamorphose, tout en gardant un oeil sur la scene, faisaient tout leur possible pour tenter de ranimer le jeune homme, chaque minutes passant etant un nouveau pas vers la mort.

"Tu pretends l'avoir oublie ... Mais pourquoi donc, au moment ou je m'apprete a lui faire du mal, a lui arracher la vie ainsi qu'a son enfant, et au garcon que celui ci aime, pourquoi donc apparais tu ?? N'essaye pas de me faire croire a un heureux hasard, que tu te trouvais au meme moment dans le Chateau et que, grace a un mauvais pressentiment, tu t'es bravement precipite par ici, pour tout decouvrir ... "

Sirius fronca les sourcils, un voile de gene passant rapidement devant son visage, mas il se ressaisit immediatement. Cela n'empecha pas la Baronne de remarquer son manege, et elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

"J'en etais sure ... Il existe toujours dans ton coeur, malgre le fait que tu te sois reincarne dans ce corps ... Tu n'as pu oublier Lucius, le cher bambin dont tu t'es epris voila 20 ans, et pour qui tu as sacrifie ta vie ... Je le ...

"Arretez !!! "

La Baronne se tourna lentement vers l'auteur de ce cri, qui avait ose l'interrompre dans ses propos, et fixa ses yeux flamboyants sur Lucius. Celui ci semblait pris d'une rage a peine controlable, alors qu'il s'efforcait de maintenir le controle sur ses pensees et ses actes. Il la devisagea un instant, bouillonant de colere contenue.

"Je ne veus plus que vous parliez de lui. Je vous l'ordonne. Valmont est mort, vous l'ave vu de vos yeux, et il est tout a fait aberrant et impossible qu'il se soit reincarne dans le corps de cet homme. Je veux que vous cessiez de chercher des pretextes a le retrouver chex quelqu'un ! Il est mort ! "

Une larme rouge degoulina le long de la joue pale du Sorcier, alros qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration plus calme. Elle allait finir par la faire exploser.

"Et pourquoi donc, cela serait il impossible que notre aime soit a present cet homme, Malfoy ?

"Je vous ai interdit de parler de lui !

"Repondez a ma question ! Ou alors, etes vous trop lache pour le faire ?

"C'est vous qui etes stupide ! Reflechissez un instant ! Quand il est mort, j'etais en Septieme Annee a Poudlard et Black en Seconde Annee ! Comment voulez vous qu'il se reincarne en un etre deja vivant ?! "

Un eclair minuscule frola la joue du blond, avant d'aller s'exploser contre le mur derriere lui. Un filet de sang s'ecoula lentement de la fine blessure, degoulinant sur la peau lisse. Lucius n'avait pas bouge. Il observa la femme avec haine.

"Ne me traites plus jamais de stupide, fils de chien, siffla la femme, les yeux debordant de rage. Ce n'est pas moi le plus stupide de nous deux ! "

Elle se tourna a nouveau vers l'ancien Prisonnier, et le toisa avec enervement, ayant atteint les limites de sa patience. Un courant electrique flottait dans l'air et chacun pouvait sentir la tension emanant des trois personnes a combattre, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Soudainement, tout sembla exploser sous la pression, et la Baronne poussa un grognement de rage.

"Valmont ! Puisque tu refuses de reconnaitre ceux que tu aimais jadis, je suppose que cela ne te feras rien si j'arrache la vie a Malfoy ! "

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers les deux Sorciers blonds. Lucius, les yeux implorants, regarda l'Animagus, enserrant les epaules de son fils un peu plus. Il etait pres a donner sa vie pour le sauver. Si cela etait necesaire, il le ferait. Mais avant, il voulait tout de meme une reponse.

Il avait tente de dementir de toutes ses forces le fait que son amant et Sirius Black ne puissent etre qu'un, mais, avec toute la volonte que la Baronne mettait a lui faire croire et de l'appeler ainsi par le nom de son amant, a present, il en doutait. Apres tout, si c'etait vrai ? Rien n'en etait absolument sur. Mais cela restait tout de meme possible. Ce qui l'effrayait enormement.

Il avait vecu plus de vingt ans avec dans l'esprit qu'il ne reverrait jamais l'homme qu'il avait aime, et voila qu'a present, on lui annonce qu'il etait vivant et dans le corps d'un des hommes qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le rejoindre depuis tout ce temps. Il avait appris a vivre sans lui, avait a present une femme (bien que cela ne comptait peu, dans les deux partis, que ce soit pour lui ou Narcissa), et surtout, un fils. Un fils qu'il aimait de tout son coeur, et qu'il protegerait, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit passer Draco derriere son dos, ignorant ses faibles protestations. Il sentit ses poings se resserer autour de sa robe, alors que le jeune homme posait son front contre son dos. Un homme. Il etait un homme a present. Les mains qui s'accrochaient a ses vetements en un geste d'enfant etaient celles d'un homme presque adulte et forme, pres a vivre sa propre vie. Il allait falloir qu'il le fasse, s'il venait a disparaitre.

Cet enfant, qu'il avait serre contre lui tellement de fois, quand il n'etait encore qu'un bebe. Qu'il avait vu grandir, et devenir un beau jeune homme, fort et gracieux. Il avait fait de lui son compagnon Durant plusieurs annees de leur vie commune. Mais Draco avait son propre chemin a suivre, a present. Et c'etait Harry Potter qu'il avait choisi comme compagnon. Et Lucius ne pouvait rien a cela. Il lui fallait accepter la decision de son fils et le soutenir, meme s'il la contestait.

Il se redressa face a la Baronne, un air de defi sur le visage. Il avait fait son choix. Peu importe que Sirius Balck soit ou non son ancien amour, il ne voulait plus y croire. Il ne pouvait plus. Pas après tant d'annees passees a esperer, pleines de deception et de chagrin. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

"Baronne ... Vous souhaitez me tuer pour le mal que j'ai pu vous faire dans le passe ... J'accepte. Mais je veux que vous redonniez la vie au garcon a qui vous l'avez prise, en echange de la mienne. Prenez ma puissance contre la sienne. Et disparaissez. "

La femme haussa un sourcil.

"Tu es pres a donner ta vie, sans combattre, pour sauver celle de ce garcon si cher au coeur de ton fils ? Je ne peux pas croire que cela soit possible ... Toi qui etais si egoiste ... Mais je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion ... Tu acceptes de t'offrir a moi en depis du fait que je t'ai revele l'existence de ton amour perdu sur cette terre ... Il est encore vivant ... Mais toi, tu vas mourir ... "

Lucius accueilli la replique avec un sourire en coin, toute sa dignite et son arrogance passee refaisant dans son corps et son esprit. Il sentit les mains de son enfant se resserer autour de lui alors qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose d'incomprehensible, mais le Sorcier n'y pris pas garde. Il attrapa les poignets de Draco et le detacha de lui, pour le pousser vers Sirius, qui tenait toujours Harry. Le Professeur receptionna le blond avec surprise, alors que celui ci poussait un cri de douleur et d'etonnement.

Poussant un grognement de joie, la Baronne sortit un long poignard effile et eut un sourire cruel. Ses yeux dements ne voyaient plus que le grand Sorcier blond, sa haute stature se detachant du mur sombre avec grace. Elle sentit une poussee de plaisir jaillir en elle, lui permettant de faire un pas en avant.

Puis, elle se precipita vers Lucius, son poignard leve, prete a frapper. Son regard etait fixe dans celui de l'homme. Draco poussa un cri sourd, impuissant face a la scene qui se deroulait devant lui, et qu'il ne pouvait arreter. Son pere allait mourir. Son pere allait le quitter.

Lucius ne bougea pas quand il vit la femme se jeter sur lui avec violence, sentant son desir de tuer et son besoin de voir son sang couler sur les dalles froides du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Il ne reagit pas a la vue de cette lame, prete a dechirer son corps. Les crocs blancs de la Baronne brillerent un instant entre ses levres carmins, alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche en un sourire demoniaque.

Lucius aspira une derniere goulee d'air frais, prêt a accepter son sort et la mort certaine qui l'attendait. La Baronne allait le vider de son sang et de ses pouvoirs, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Mais a present, peu lui importait. Il allait mourir.

Il sentit la presence proche du corps de la rousse pres de lui, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas a franchir pour l'empaler sur son arme. Et, au moment ou la lame aurait du penetrer sa chair, Lucius vit une ombre se precipiter devant lui, et le pousser sur le sol pour le proteger de l'attaque. Une masse de lourds cheveux noirs tomba su son visage alors qu'il sentait le poids de l'Animagus sur son corps.

Avec un cri etouffe, la Baronne fit un bond de cote, juste a temps pour eviter de poignarder Sirius, qui se tenait a present allonge sur le blond, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Le coeur battant, les yeux degoulinants de larmes sanglantes, Lucius le vit redresser le visage, et rencontra ses grands yeux noirs, emplis d'inquietudes. Il pouvait voir danser dans ses iris des flammes rougeoyantes, a peine visibles si on y prenait pas garde.

La main fraiche de l'Animagus se posa sur la joue du Sorcier, et il la lui caressa avec douceur, un leger sourire etirant ses levres pleines. Lucius pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et haletant frapper contre son visage.

"Lucius ... tout va bien, mon amour ? "

Le Sorcier cru que son coeur allait lacher. Pendant un instant, il observa l'Animagus allonge sur lui, croyant a une farce. Mais non. Il paraissait tellement serieux. Tellement inquiet. Et la, il compris que la Baronne avait raison.

La main posee sur sajoue deriva derriere sa nuque alors que le brun se rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Ses levres rouges effleurerent celle du blond en un chaste baiser avant qu'il ne se redresse a nouveau.

"Lucius, reponds moi ... je t'en prie ... "

Du bout des doigts, il essuya les nouvelles larmes qui devalaient le long des joues pleines de l'homme, cherchant un moyen pour le calmer. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, excepte le souffle rauque du blond, et les doux appels de Sirius. Personne ne parvenait a croire, ni a comprendre, ce qui venait d'arriver.

La Baronne fut la premiere a esquisser un geste : elle lacha son poignard, qui atterit sur le sol avec un bruit metallique, qui sembla ramener tout le monde sur terre. Lucius cligna des yeux et fixa le beau visage en face de lui, qui le regardait d'un air paisible.

"Valmont, chuchota la Baronne, c'est bien toi ... J'en etais sure ... "

A l'entente de la voix de la femme, Sirius se tourna vers elle tres lentement, et l'observa avec froideur. Sans le regarder, il essuya quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du blond, et porta ses doigts couverts du liquide rouge a ses levres, pour y goutter du bout de la langue. Son regard se fit percant alors qu'il se relevait, abandonnant Lucius desespere sur le sol.

"En effet ... c'est moi, Katrina ...

"Cela fait tellement longtemps ...

"Oui, tres longtemps ... "

Devant le ton glacial de son interlocuteur, la femme fremit et esquissa un sourire maladroit.

"Valmont, je ...

"Silence ! "

Toutes les personnes de la piece sursauterent de concert sous le cri de l'Animagus, son regard charge de haine croissante. Il serra les poings et se redressa.

"Pendant des annees, tu as pourri ma vie ! Tu as brise ceux auquels je tenais, pour finalement me focer moi meme a disparaitre de ce monde afin d'epargner celui qui avait la plus grande place dans mon coeur ! Je suis mort pour lui laisser la vie, et tu veux a present la lui retirer ! Alors que lui meme etait pret au meme sacrifice pour sauver la vie de son fils ! "

Son visage se tordit en une moue de degout alors qu'il ramenait sa longue chevelure en arriere.

"Tu es meprisable, Mercourt ! "

La Baronne paraissait prete a fondre en larmes, ou alors a exploser de colere, l'expression sur son visage se partageant entre ces deux sentiments. Il la rejetait a nouveau. Elle secoua la tete, ses longs cheveux roux se rependant devant son beau visage.

"Comment peux tu me dire une chose pareille !? Alors que j'ai toujours cru en ton retour ! Lui, n'a fait que le contester, ne voulant y croire ! Crois tu qu'il voudra a nouveau de toi, a present ? Il a une nouvelle vie ! Il a un fils, pour te remplacer dans son coeur et avec son corps ! "

Le brun siffla doucement, jeta un coup d'oeil a Draco, tremblant dans les bras de son Professeur, ses mains posees sur le visage de son jeune amant endormi. Avant de se tourner finalement vers Lucius. Il le scruta quelques secondes, etudiant son visage deboussole et effraye, ses pupilles elargies par la terreur.

Apparemment, le Sorcier blond ne savait que penser quand au retour de son amant. Et dans le corps de Sirius Black. Il ne savait commen il devait reagir. Si, et seulement si, il parvenait a en rechapper vivant, pourrait il a nouveau vivre aux cotes de l'homme qui detenait son coeur ? Celui lui semblait impossible a l'heure actuelle. Deja car il craignait de devoir abandonner sa vie afin de satisfaire l'aspiration a la vengeance de la Baronne afin d'epargner son fils, en depit du retour de Valmont, peut importe la forme sous laquelle il se trouvait. Pas apres avoir pleure son absence et sa mort aussi longtemps.

L'Animagus pouvait sentir le doute et l'angoisse chez le blond, et en comprenait parfaitement la cause. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Pas temps que la Baronne serait encore ici et qu'elle detiendrait l'ame de son filleul.

"Mercourt, que veux tu ? "

La femme eut un nouveau sourire hesitant, qui se fut plus assure quand elle se rendit compte que l'homme allait l'ecouter, et, peut etre, accepter sa demande.

"Je veux que Malfoy meurt et que tu me rejoignes, Valmont. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, et je veux que tu le saches, et que tu vives avec. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes pour toujours.

"Et que fait tu de mon filleul ?

"Lui n'a aucune importance pour moi. Si tu le desire, je pourrais lui rendre la vie une fois que je serais en possession des pouvoirs et de l'ame de Malfoy. Il pourra vivre avec le fils de ce batard s'il le souhaite, cela ne m'interesse point. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. "

Le brun haussa un sourcil, sa main enserrant a nouveau sa baguette avec force.

"Tu veux donc que j'abandonne Lucius a la mort pour sauver mon filleul, ou laisser mourir celui ci en echange de la vie sauve de mon amour ? C'est un choix impossible pour moi. Lucius est mon amant, celui qui a partage ma vie, et Harry est comme un fils pour moi.

"Malfoy ne t'aimes plus ! Tu peux le voir dans ses yeux ! Il n'y a que peur et lachete, dans ses grands yeux argent qui t'ont seduit autrefois ! "

Tout les regards se tournerent a nouveau vers le Sorcier blond, qui tenta de detourner le sien, ou au moins de fermer les yeux afin que personne ne voit ce qui pouvait y regner, sans succes. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le poids du regard des autres, pour y lire que haine, compassion ou pitie. Il ne voulait rien de cela. Rien de plus.

"Peu importe qu'il m'aime encore ou non. Je souhaite juste rester a ses cotes pour pouvoir le proteger. C'est a lui de decider s'il veut encore accepter mon amour ou non. Pas a toi, Mercourt, ni a personne d'autre.

"Donc, tu vas laisser mourir celui que tu consideres comme ton enfant pour ton ancien amant, qui n'eprouve plus rien pour toi ?

"Je n'ai pas non plus dit ca. "

Un sourire elargit les levres pleines de l'Animagus alors qu'il secouait sa baguette devant lui, dans un geste qui aurait pu paraitre inoffensif, mais qui pourtant refleter toute la colere de l'homme, et toute la vilence dont il etait capable. Et, surtout, qu'il n'hesiterait pas a employer contre ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin. La Baronne fremit devant le regard que lui lanca le jeune homme, empli de haine a son egard.

"Pour pouvoir les garder tout deux en vie, il me suffit de te tuer TOI ... "

Les grands yeux de la femme s'elargirent sous la surprise. En effet, c'etait une solution qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envisage, dans la douce folie qui l'envahissait alors qu'elle croyait retrovuer son amour, et pouvoir enfin etre a ses cotes, sans geneur. Allait il reellement mettre en place le sort dont il la menacait ? Ou etait ce simplement pour l'efrrayer et la forcer a rendre la vie a Harry, et de repartir de la ou elle venait ?

"Oserais tu seulement faire ca ?

"Rien ne pourrait m'en empecher en tout cas ... "

La Baronne poussa un sifflement, les yeux reduits a une mince fente sous la colere. De nouveau, elle risquait de perdre la face si elle ne reagissait pas au plus vite face a l'ultimatum de l'homme. Ou alors elle rendait la vie d'elle meme au jeune homme et pouvait repartir, ou alors il mettrait toute sa force, aide de ses compagnons, a la faire disparaitre. Voila donc ce qui lui etait propose.

"Alors, Mercourt, que decides tu ? ... "

La femme baissa les yeux. Face a l'homme seul, peut etre aurait elle pu triompher. Il se trouver dans un corps jeune, mais avait probablement perdu nombre de ses pouvoirs lors de sa reincarnation. Elle etait encore en possession de ses pleins pouvoirs, ajoutes a ceux du jeune homme, mais venait de sortir d'une longue periode de non activite, apres avoir passe ces vingt annees enfermee dans ce livre. Mais il serait probablement aide du vieux Directeur, ainsi que du Professeur de Metamorphose, voire de celui de Potions si celui confiait le corps du Survivant a son jeune amant.

Contre autant de Sorciers, malgre toute sa force et sa volonte, elle ne ferait sans doute pas le poids, surtout lorsque les Sorciers en question etait possedes par une telle haine a son encontre, pour avoir blesse le jeune homme, et le menacer ainsi d'une mort certaine, si elle ne lui rendait pas ses pouvoirs et son ame au plus vite. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Et ca, l'Animagus le savait parfaitement.

Elle releva fierement les yeux vers le brun, qui ne cessait de la toiser avec un air de plus en plus enerve, ou pourtant pointait un certain triomphe. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner une victoire aussi facile. Alors qu'elle reflechissait a toute vitesse a comment se sortir de la. Et ce toujours en possession de ses pouvoirs et de sa vie, afin de garder une certaine emprise sur le brun, afin que celui ci revienne vers elle, Lucius se leva, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

Il regarda tour a tour la Baronne, puis Sirius, un air indechifrable sur le visage. Il paraissait epuise, mais resolu a ce qu'il s'appretait a faire. Lentement, les deux belligerants baisserent les yeux vers ce que l'homme tenait dans sa main tremblante. Le poignard de la Baronne, que celle ci avait laisse tomber quand Sirius etait entre dans la piece. Il eut un sourire triste et leva le couteau.

"Je connais un moyen ... qui saura sans doute satisfaire tout le monde ... "

Il porta le poignard a sa gorge, appuyant legerement le cote tranchant contre sa peau pale, son regard derivant lentement vers son fils, tendu par la terreur qui l'envahissait a la vue de son pere, pres a se tuer. Ses levres s'etirent en un sourire doux et empli de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait eprouver pour son enfant, lors qu'un mince filet de sang apparaissait sous sa lame, coulant le long de son cou.

"Pardonne moi, Draco ... "

Puis, sans ecouter l'appel implorant de son enfant, il planta le poignard dans la peau sensible de son cou, eclaboussant sa gorge de son sang alors qu'il le deplacait en travers de sa trachee. Il se plia sous la douleur mais n'en cessa pas moins son acte, sa vue se brouillant alors que le sang se rependait rapidment sur le sol et ses vetements. Il tomba finalement a genoux sur les dalles dures et froides du sol, le souffle coupe. Sirius se precipita vers lui avec un cri dechirant.

"Lucius !! "

o°O°o

« "Bonsoir, Valmont ... " »

« Et la, il y a quelque chose que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Comment diable cette femme pouvait elle bien connaitre le nom, et meme tout simplement l'existence de mon amant ? Et puis, comment ce professeur tout fraichement debarque a Poudlard pouvait elle bien savoir que celui ci, se trouvait dans ma chambre, mes appartements prives meme, moi, un etudiant, s'envoyant en l'air avec un inconnu a Poudlard, qui plus est, un Vampire.

« Mais aucun des deux autres ne semblaient se preocupper des questions qui me tourmentaient actuellement, se fixant avec rage. Je m'accrochais de mon mieux aux epaules de mon amant, n'osant pas descendre de ses hanches de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'un des deux sur moi. Autant ne pas les deranger, ils avaient deja assesz a faire comme ca.

« Je sentis la main de mon amant se poser tranquillement sur ma nuque, carressante et protectrice, me serrant davantage contre lui pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'oubliait pas et qu'il allait me defendre. Je posais ma tete sur son epaule, toute ma confiance se deversant en lui alors que je tentais de calmer les battements fous de mon coeur et mon souffle bien plus qu'irregulier.

« "Que fais tu ici ?

« "Mon amour, je suis venue te rejoindre ... Ne t'ai je pas dit que je serais toujours a tes cotes, quoiqu'il arrive ? "

« Minute. Je me redressais alors, ignorant la main ferme de mon amour qui tentait de me serrer a nouveau contre son torse, et lancait un regard froid a la femme.

« "Qui est l'amour de qui ? Avec tout le respect que je vous doti en tant que Professeur de Poudlard, je ne vous permets aucunement d'appeler ainsi cet homme. Il m'appartient, a moi et a moi seul, et je ne laisserais personne empietais sur mon territoire. "

« Chasse gardee en somme. Mais ma petite replique ne sembla pas banaliser plus que ca la femme, qui partit dans un grand rire. Ce qui avait le don incroyable de m'agacer. Elle osait venir interrompre notre petit moment prive de tendresse, en plein pendant la nuit et dans ma chambre, dans l'unique but de reclamer ma possession, sans le moindre etat d'ame ou de gene. C'etait le comble.

« Je jetais un regard autour de moi, a la recherche de ma baguette. Professeur ou non, j'allais lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas ainsi d'un Malfoy, en particulier de moi, meme si celui ci se trovuait nu et en compagnie d'un homme. Mais je sentis la main ferme de mon mant se refermer sur mon bras et me tirer vers le matelas, alors que lui meme se redresser pour me dominer de sa hauteur, defiant d'un regard la femme d'avancer.

« Quant a moi, je me retrouvais le nez dans le matelas, la main de mon amour appuyee sur ma tete afin de m'empecher de me redresser pour protester a nouveau. Je ne pouvais voir la scene qui se deroulait dans la piece, mais pouvait parfaitement entendre le dialogue qui y tenait lieu entre les deux personnes.

« "N'ai je pas ete assez clair ? Je ne veux pas de ta presence a mes cotes ... Surtout apres tout le mal que tu as ose faire aux personnes cheres a mon coeur ... "

« Quoi ? Cette femme, mon Professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal de surcoit, serait le Vampire qui poursuit mon amour depuis tant d'annees ? Qui a tue nombre de ses amants afin de le detourner d'eux ? Qui l'a blesse il y a tellement peu de temps ? Finalement, les murs de Poudlard ne sont pas aussi surs que l'on pouvait le croire, vu que c'est ici qu'elle nous y a retrouve.

« Je tentais de tourner la tete vers mon Vampire, mais sa main toujours enfoncee dans mes cheveux m'en empecha, et je poussa un grognement sourd pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que je souhaitais m'en soustraire. Rien n'y fit.

« "Tout ces debauches n'avaient aucune importance a tes yeux, que pour le sexe et la sang, dont tu es toujours assoiffe ... Comme ce miserable gamin, dans ton lit en ce moment ...

« "Laisse Lucius en dehors de cette affaire ...

« "Parviendras tu a le proteger de mon amour ? Ou rejoindra t il ces predecesseurs ? Je n'en doute pas ... Ils doivent pulluler dans les gorges de l'Enfer ... "

« Alors la, c'etait la goutte d'eau qui faissait deborder le vase. Je degageais ma tete d'un brusque coup sur le poignet de mon amant et me relever pour toiser la femme avec toute l'insolence et tout l'orgueil que je pouvais.

« "Fermez la, pauvre folle ! Etes vous completement sourde ou seulement dejantee ?? Il ne veut pas de vous, est ce assez clair ainsi, ou faudra t il que je le repete une fois encore ?

« "Ne te mele pas de cette affaire, morveux, tu n'es qu'un nom de plus sur la longue liste de ses amants, et je vais me faire une joie de te rajouter sur mon tableau de chasse !

« "Espece de nevrosee psychopate ! Je suis peut etre un morveux, mais il m'a voulu dans sa couche, MOI !! "

« Je sentis la main de mon homme se refermer autour de ma bouche pour m'empecher de brailler d'autres insultes, qui n'auraient fait qu'augmenter la colere deja bien avancee de la femme. N'etais je pas dans mon droit de protester mon droit de possession sur son coeur et son corps ? Cette femme n'avait pas a s'interposer entre nous deux. Mais apparemment, elle devait penser la meme chose que moi.

« Je sentais le coeur de mon amant battre dans sa poitrine, contre mon dos. La colere grandissait egalement en lui, mais il parvenait a suffisamment la contenir pour qu'elle n'explose pas. Bien plus de patience que je n'en aurais jamais. La chaleur de son corps, que je pouvais capter a partir de sa paume appuyee contre ma bouche, se disseminait lentement de son corps alors qu'il faisait des efforts permanents pour englober sa fureur et son pouvoir et les maintenir en lui, mais aussi pour me maitriser dans ma propre violence.

« "Comment se gamin pretentieux ose t il me parler sur un tel ton ?!

« "Je t'ai deja dit de la garder en dehors de tout ca ! Lucius, calme toi aussi !

« "Il te vole a moi, et il se permet de m'insulter ! Je ne peux accepter ca !

« "Et je n'accepterais pas que tu le touches ! "

« La femme gardait ses yeux brulants fixes sur nous deux, ne sachant comment reagir face aux paroles de mon amour. Certes, elle aurait pu tenter de me tuer, et alors, si elle etait ou non parvenue, mon amant se serait interpose pour me defendre d'elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle se ferait blesser, voire tuer. Les bras de mon amant se ressererent autour de moi alors que sa main quittait ma bouche pour carresser ma joue avec douceur et amour.

« "Je ne veux plus que tu fasses de mal a ceux que j'aime ...

« "Mais, je ne veux plus que tu me fasses du mal en en aimant d'autre que moi ...

« "Tu sais pourtant que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer ... alors pourquoi t'obstiner ? "

« Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Ainsi, elle ressemblait a un enfant a qui on aurait retirer son jouet. Je sentis le drap de soie remonter le long de mon corps pour aller cacher mon torse pale. Je le serrais contre moi et me rappocher un peu plus de mon amour, souhaitant lui communiquer un peu de ma chaleur et de mon soutien, lui offrant deja tout mon amour depuis longtemps.

« "Katrina ... Je t'en prie ... Laisse moi juste le temps de finir quelque chose ... et nous reparlerons de tout cela ... Je te promets de t'ecouter ...

« "De m'ecouter, oui ... Mais de m'accepter ?

« "Juste deux mois ...

« "Six semaines ... je ne te laisses pas davantage ...

« "Et pendant ses six semaines, tu redeviens Professeur contre les Forces du Mal, et ne touches pas a un seul cheveux de chaque personne se trovuant a Poudlard, eleves et Professeurs confondus ...

« "Est ce pour proteger ton precieux amant de toute attaque fortuite ?

« "En partie oui ... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ... "

« Elle redressa la tete et nous observa en silence pendant quelques secondes, qui me semblerent etre des heures entieres. Mes doigts s'enfoncaient dans le drap blanc, tandis que ceux de mon amour parcourait la peau sensible de ma nuque dans le but de me detendre.

« "J'accepte, declara t elle finalement. J'accepte d'attendre encore six semaines, sans faire de mal a ton amant. Mais j'attends de toi autan de clemence que j'ai su mettre a present. "

« Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la piece sans un mot de plus, ni un regard en arriere. Je soufflais peniblement et me blottis contre mon amant, retenant les larmes de colere et de terreur qui menacaient de deborder de mes yeux a present que je realisais l'ampleur de ma reaction, et celle qu'aurait pu etre la reponse de cette femme devant mon insolence.

« Les bras de mon Vampire entourerent mes epaules et ses levres se poserent doucement contre mon cou, alors qu'il essayait de me rassurer comme il pouvait. Je froncais doucement les sourcils et levait la tete vers lui, le laissant cueillir mes levres d'un baiser. Je plongeais a mon tour mes mains dans son epaisse chevelure noire pour en gouter encore et encore la texture, que je connaissais pourtant deja, mais dont je ne pouvais me lasser, ni me passer.

« Je l'interrogeais finalement du regard, n'attendant pas vraiment de reponse de sa part ce soir. Qulle pouvait etre cette affaire qu'il souhaitait si ardement finir ? J'avais bien une idee qui me traversait l'esprit, mais n'osait pas lui en faire part, de peur de me tromper ou de me faire gentiment remettre a ma place. Je ne doutais pas que cela me concernait, mais je commaissais bien mon amant. Il etait quelqu'un de plutot secret sur certains points et ne souhaitait peut etre pas me meler directement a cette affaire, en m'en parlant immediatement.

« Je massais doucement son visage trouble, encoe marque par la colere qui l'avait envahi pendant les quelques minutes ou la femme s'etait trouvee dans cette piece. Je le laissais ensuite s'allonger sur moi, entre mes cuisses, acceptant qu'il me possede encre une fois cette nuit la, alors que les premieres lumieres du Soleil commencaient a poindre a l'horizon. »

TO BE CONTINUED.

Vais je me faire decapiter ?? oula oula ... reviews ???

Et aussi ... BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!!! Pleins de bonnes choses pour cette annee 2005 ! Promis, j essaie d aller plus vite dans mes fics ... et je vais publier celles que j ecris a cote ... promis jure ... ourf ...

Gros bisous de l auteur, perdue au pays des nippons ("Il neige !! Il neige !! " (C etait la parole du jour)).


	10. Chapitre 9

**De Profundis Clamavi**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, un peu de POV de temps en temps

**Couples** : La patience est une vertu ... donc maintenant, tout le monde doit avoir une idee de certains couples donc : HarryXDraco .... et apres .... huhuhu ...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus etc etc … Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon … Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga. Ainsi que queslques petits nom au passage qui appartiennent a Mr Choderlos de Laclos (pauvre homme ... heureusement que t'es mort depuis longtemps sinon je t'aurais acheve avec ce coup la ... pardon hein ...). Argh et pendant que j'y suis le titre aussi est pas de mon imagination, bien au contraire, un grand merci a Mr Charles Baudelaire (meme s'il en a rien a foutre) pour l'inspiration que son livre a pu me donner.

**Commentaires** : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup …) de ce que l'auteur des _Chroniques de Vampires _a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tous les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Oye oye oye ... j'ai toujours eu tres peu d'imagination en ce aui concerne les noms et les titres de mes fics ... mais la ... ca en devient alarmant ... sivouplait pas taper . 

Sinon, les chapitres se raccourcissent, car je me vois de temps a autre (erm) en panne epouvantable d'imagination ... ben quand ca vient pas ca vient pas ... vala quoi ... gomen ne ...

Ouak ... Je savais que j'aller me faire taper ... Deja que Boubou m'a fait la tronche pendant une demi heure via msn ... Et la, un chapitre degoulinant a souhait ... yark ...

**Reviews :**

Nee Chan et Chana : Yark, je me disais que si ca arrivait a Draco ou Harry, ca aurait ete moins … interessant … et la on serrait venu me tuer sur place … non ?? erm … merci !!

Bouboutix : UN SIGNE DE VIE !!! je vois que tout le monde prefere Draco ici …Lucius je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuh !!!! Meme si je te torture (mais juste un peu) je t aime !!! Merci boubouchi !

Little-Ange : Merci pour ta review la suite est la mais bon … chuis pas contente de moi …

Kiwi : :-) Enfin quelqu un qui aime Lucius et qui pense pas a Draco !! Merci !! Sinon, pour le sang, j'y avait pense, mais ca m'aurait bloque encore un peu plus pour la suite … deja que j'avance pas fort la … Merci !!

**Chapitre 9**

"Lucius !! "

Sirius se precipita a ses cotes, tentant de le redresser tout en lui arrachant son poignard des mains, qu'il maitenait fermement colle a la blessure beante de sa gorge. Dans ses bras, Lucius se vidait rapidement de son sang, deja inconscient. Il posa sa main sur la gorge du blond, esperant de cette maniere arreter le flot continu de liquide vital, sachant pertinnement que c'etait vain.

Lucius se mourrait dans ses bras.

Il etouffa un sanglot, secouant doucement l'homme pour le ramener a lui. Personne n'avait bouge dans la piece, bien trop choque par la reaction du Sorcier pour reagir a leur tour. Personne ne comprenait reellement pourquoi il avait fait cela. Alors qu'il suffisait qu'ils se debarassent de la Baronne, s'ils s'alliaient tous contre elle, cela n'aurait pose aucun probleme. Mais non.

Sans se poser davantage de questions, Sirius attrapa le poignard a son tour, encore degoulinant du sang qui avait coule du corps du blond, et se trancha les veines du poignet, le portant immediatement aux levres pales de Lucius. Il sentait son sang s'ecouler de sa main pour couler lentement dans la bouche de l'homme, mais celui ne reagissait meme pas. Il aurait du se reveiller, ouvrir a nouveau les yeux alors que le sang coulait dans sa gorge.

Sirius poussa un gemissement sourd et colla un peu plus son poignet ensanglante sur les levres du blond, souhaitant que cela change sincerement quelque chose a la situation. Il entendit un bruit de froufrou derriere lui, devinant la Baronne proche de lui.

"C'est inutile Valmont ... Il est mort ... "

Sirius laissa echapper un grognement sourd, sentant un engourdissement envahir peu a peu son bras alors que le sang le quittait. Sans se tourner vers la femme, gardant son regard fixe sur l'homme etendu sur ses genoux, il caressa doucement le beau visage de sa main libre.

"Non ... il ne peut pas etre mort ... "

Un sourire fou et desespere apparut sur son visage alors qu'il continuait de passer et repasser ses doigts sur le corps inerte de Lucius, une lueur demente dans les yeux. Sans s'en apercevoir, il secouait imperceptiblement son poignet contre les levres immobiles de Lucius, faisant s'en echapper le liquide rouge un peu plus vite. Une larme perla au coin de son oeil, roulant lentement le long de sa joue.

"Il ne peut pas mourir alors que je viens a peine de le retrouver ... "

Il se mit a secouer doucement le corps fige du Sorcier blond, gardant fermement son bras scotche a sa bouche pour ne pas briser le contact avec ses levres.

"Lucius ... Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ... Lucius ... Lucius ! "

Il etouffa un sanglot et se pencha sur le blond, ses epaules secouees de tremblements. A ses cotes, la Baronne poussa un sifflement.

"Tu me decois, Valmont ... Je ne te pensais pas aussi faible ... "

Detournant son attention des deux hommes sur le sol, elle se tourna vers les personnes qui avaient aussi assiste a la scene, les devisageant un a un.

"J'ai eu ce que je voulais, continua t elle, Malfoy est mort ... Mais te recupere faible et pleurnichant ne m'interesse pas ... Tu as change Valmont, tu n'es plus celui que je connaissais ... "

Elle se planta devant Severus, qui gardait toujours contre lui Draco, secoue de sanglots hysteriques, les yeux ecarquilles fixes sur le corps de son pere, ainsi que Harry, toujours inconscient. Elle les observa tout les trois, d'un air teriblement indifferent, puis leva une main vers eux avec grace.

Le Professeur ramena un peu plus contre lui les deux adolescents alors que la paume de la femme se mettait a briller doucement, eclairant son corps d'une lumiere ireelle. Harry poussa alors un gemissement et remua dans les bras du Maitre de Potions, qui baissa vers lui un regard etonne. Elle se tourna ensuite a nouveau vers Sirius, qui n'avait pas lache des yeux le blond.

"Voila, annonca t elle sur un ton de conversation, j'ai rendu ce que tu souhaitais a ce garcon ... Il devrait se reveiller bientot ... "

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas souple, l'ouvrant sans ajouter un mot, avant d'en franchir le seuil.

"Adieu, Valmont. "

La porte claqua derriere elle avec fracas. Sirius releva finalement les yeux, envahis de desespoir, et fixa Draco avec attention, celui ci lui rendant son regard avec autant d'intensite. Un eclair passa dans les prunelles du brun.

"Draco, souffla t il, viens ici ... "

Se degageant violement de l'etreinte de son Professeur, le jeune homme se precipita vers les deux adultes allonges sur le sol, s'asseyant a leurs cotes. Il essuya avec le dos de la main les larmes qui degoulinaient sur ses joues et planta son regard dans celui de l'Animagus. Sirius s'empara du poignard encore souille du sang du brun et tendit ensuite la main vers le garcon, qui tremblait de tout ses membres.

"Donne moi ton bras. "

Sous le ton sans replique de l'homme, Draco n'hesita qu'un instant avant de lui obeir, et le laissa se saisir fermement de son membre. Sirius posa alors le couteau sur la peau blanche et la trancha avec certitude, la chair tendre n'offrant aucune resistance a la lame aigu. Draco siffla doucement sous la soudaine douleur mais ne tenta pas de se degager, et regarda l'Animagus avancer son bras vers le corps sans vie de son pere.

Les sourcils fronces, le brun plaqua alors les levres sanguinolentes de la blessure contre ls gorge dechiree du Sorcier, retenant son souffle. Le sang du jeune homme coula lentement le long du cou de son geniteur, avant que la plaie ne se referme lentement, une fine cicatrice encore plus pale que la peau de Lucius apparaissant a la place.

Ensuite, l'ancien prisonnier deplaca le bras de l'etudiant au dessus des levres entrouvertes du blond, une maigre lueur d'espoir apparaissant sur son visage. Mais celle ci disparut bien vite quand il realisa finalement que, en effet, il n'y avait plus rien a faire. Lucius etait mort.

Draco poussa un cri etrangle et se pencha sur le corps de son pere, de nouvelles larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, ses mains s'aggripant fermement aux vetements impregnes de sang. La coupure de son bras s'etait refermee d'elle meme, sans qu'il n'y prenne reelement garde au moment ou lui meme avait compris, en meme temps que Sirius, que le Sorcier n'allait pas rouvrir les yeux.

Aux cotes des deux Serpentards, Sirius gardait les yeux fixes sur le plus vieux des deux, l'air absent. Il tenait toujours serres entre ses doigts la lame de la Baronne, des gouttes de sang tombant continuellement sur le sol dalle du bureau. Deux mains chaudes se poserent alors sur ses epaules, et il leva un regard epuise vers Severus.

Le Maitre des Potions le releva et l'eloigna du corps sans vie de l'homme, qui ne chercha pas a se debattre, gardant pourtant le regard accroche au corps de Lucius. Il le ramena vers Dumbledore et MacGonagall et le fit s'asseoir devant Harry, qui battit des paupieres. Le Survivant ouvrit finalement les paupieres, poussant un gemissement fatigue, et remua les jambes, encore affaibli par les evenements.

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent sous la surprise quand il apercut son parrain a ses cotes, et il se jeta ses bras sans attendre, enfouissant son visage tremblant contre son cou. Mais Sirius ne reagit pas. Il resta inerte, sans bouger ni repondre a l'etreinte de l'adolescent pour le rassurer. Harry leva vers lui un regard etonne et un peu effraye, vite inquiet par l'indifference qui se lisait alors sur le beau visage de l'homme.

"Sirius ... "

Celui ci cligna des yeux a l'entente de son nom et regarda finalement le jeune homme aggripe a lui, le fixant avec desinteret et lassitude. Le Survivant parcourut le menton de l'Animagus du bout des doigts, remuant des levres sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Puis, son attention fut attiree par les sanglots sourds du blond, toujours penche sur Lucius.

Le premier moment d'effroi passe, Harry se detacha de son parrain pour accourir vers son compagnon et le serrer dans ses bras, observant avec terreur le corps de son pere encore couvert de sang. La perspective de tout ce qui avait pu arriver pendant son inconscience l'effrayait au plus haut point, et il accentua la pression de ses bras autour des epaules du Serpentard, le laisant pleurer a sa guise contre lui.

Sirius, lui, s'etait contente de suivre son filleul du regard quand celui ci s'etait precipite vers Draco, restant assis sur le sol, ses mains posees sur ses cuisses. Il ramena ensuite ses yeux bleus sur les dalles de pierre, a nouveau dans le vague.

Dumbledore se redressa soudainement. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua les deux adolescents au Professeur de Metamorphose, afin qu'elle s'occupe d'eux au plus vite et les ramene dans un endroit calme ou ils pourraient se reposer. Ensuite, il devisagea rapidement Severus. Il fallait qu'ils s'occupent de Sirius.

Le Maitre des Potions s'avanca vers lui d'un air decide, lui leva le visage et le gifla avec violence. L'Animagus posa une main sur le sol, souffle par le choc, et hoqueta. Il apercut vaguement le Serpentard s'agenouiller face a lui, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant, revenant soudainement a la realite.

Severus le laissa faire sans rien dire, caressant patiemment ses longs cheveux noirs alors que l'homme pleurait contre lui. Lui meme, boulverse par ce qui venait d'arriver, ne savait pas comment reagir.

Lucius etait mort.

Celui qui avait qui il avait partage tant de choses, que ce soit dans la vie courante ou dans le lit de l'homme. Il ne parvenait lui meme a y croire. Trop d'evenements arrivaient trop soudainement. Tellement brutalement qu'il avait du mal a les assimiler et a les accepter, probablement comme les autres personnes de la piece.

Il enserra un peu plus les epaules de l'homme et leva lentement les yeux vers Dumbledore, attendant un ordre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de sa part. Mais l'homme aussi ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire. Il paraissait en cet instant bien vieux et fatigue, abattu par la mort de Lucius. Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, reagisse, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

De son cote, le Professeur de Metamorphose tentait de son mieux de convaincre ls deux adolescents de rejoinder leurs chambers, mais Draco n'entendait rien, toujours accroche au corps de son pere, et Harry refusait de le laisser seul. Severus se leva, entrainant avec lui l'Animagus, toujours en pleurs contre son epaule, puis s'avanca lentement vers les deux jeunes homes.

"Draco, Harry, ecoutez ce que vous dit Minerva ... Nous allons nous occuper de Lucius ...

"M ... Mais, Professeur ...

"Ne vous inquietez pas, Draco ... "

Il lui adressa un sourire reconfortant et lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de tete. Essuyant les larmes avec le dos de son poing ferme, le blond se redressa et, sa main fermement serree a celle de Harry, suivit le Professeur MacGonagall hors de la piece, jetant un ultime regard en arriere. Severus poussa alors un leger soupir de soulagement et regarda finalement l'ancien prisonnier. Sirius, sentant le regard de l'homme fixe sur lui, leva les yeux a son tour pour le devisager avec calme, de grosses larmes degoulinant encore sur son visage.

Severus le fit s'asseoir sans un mot sur une chaise et se dirigea ensuite vers le corps de Lucius, aupres duquel il s'agenouilla. Il sentit une vague de tristesse et de detresse traverser son coeur, mais fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Du bout des doigts, il parcourut le visage immobile de l'homme, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois dans le passe. Mais a ces moments la, Lucius ouvrait les yeux et le regardait avec tendresse, avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser ou le serrer contre lui.

Il poussa un soupir las et tenta de ravaler ses propres larmes. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller a son tour, sinon cela risquait de ne jamais en finir. Apparemment, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien a faire pour le Sorcier. Il frola doucement les paupieres closes, les longs cils noires qui les decoraient, priant en son interieur pour que cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague et que Lucius ouvre soudainement les yeux pour le regarder a nouveau avec cette douceur qu'il ne se permettait qu'avec lui meme.

Mais rien de tout ca n'arriva. Serrant fermement les poings pour se calmer, Severus se forca a s'eloigner quelque peu du corps froid du blond, ne parvenant au final que de se reculer que de quelques centimetres, avant de s'en approcher a nouveau. Il ne parvenait a detacher son regard de l'homme, splendide et rayonnant meme dans la mort.

°_Je t'ai aime, Lucius Malfoy._ °

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit violement la langue pour ne pas craquer, resister a l'envie qui le prenait soudainement de se laisser tomber contre le large torse de l'homme et de pleurer sa disparition a sa guise.

"Severus ? "

L'interpelle se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui l'observait d'un air un peu inquiet, sa main posee sur l'epaule de Sirius. L'homme n'avait toujours pas bouge, et gardait les yeux fixes sur le sol avec humilite. Il hocha doucement la tete et fit apparaitre un drap blanc, avec lequel il recouvrit le corps sans vie de l'homme, cherchant a ne pas s'affoler en accomplissant cet acte.

Il retourna ensuite vers Sirius et Dumbledore, prenant le visage du brun entre ses mains. Sirius l'etudia avec indifference, ses levres remuant une litanie muette. Il semblait vide, perdu ainsi.

"Sirius ... Tu dois nous expliquer ... Nous dire ce qui est arrive ce soir la ... "

L'Animagus fronca les sourcils et se debattit faiblement pour tenter d'eloigner Severus de lui, qui raffermit son emprise sur son visage.

"Non .. non ...

"Sirius, ecoute moi ... Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour Lucius ... Il est mort ... Mais peut etre que si tu nous parlais, nous pourrions trovuer une solution ... Explique nous comment cet homme a fait pour se reincarner en toi ... "

Sirius renifla et ses mains allerent s'accrocher aux longues robes du Maitre des Potions, qui jeta un coup d'oeil au Directeur.

"Peut etre que ... nous devrions aller dans une autre salle ... "

Alors qu'il faisait mine de le lever de sa chaise pour l'emmener vers la porte, le Gryffondor se degagea de ses bras et se precipita vers le corps recouvert par le tissu blanc.

"Non ! Lucius ! "

Il s'agenouilla a cote et posa ses mains a l'endroit ou se trouvait le visage du mort, devinant ses traits immobiles sous le drap fin.

"Non ... Je ne veux pas le laisser seul ... "

Severus posa ses mains sur ses epaules et le redressa.

"Ne t'inquietes pas pour lui ... Le bureau du Directeur est un lieu sur ...

"Mais ...

"Shh ... Viens ... "

Il le souleva une nouvelle fois et l'entraina vers la porte, jeta un oeil vers le Directeur pour que celui ci le suive et, surtout, mette tout les sorts et protections possibles en place afin de proteger le corps de Lucius. Il entraina son ancien ennemi a travers les nombreux couloirs de l'Ecole, suivi du Directeur, pour une fois bien silencieux.

Ils arriverent finalement dans la Salle des Professeurs, vide a cette heure ci. Severus installa le brun dans un fauteuil et alla preparer du cafe bien fort, histoire de les remettre tout les trois un peu sur pieds. Il tendit une tasse a Dumbledore, qui le remercia d'un sourire vague, puis vint s'asseoir a cote de Sirius et lui posa la tasse entre les mains, le laissant se blottir contre lui.

L'Animagus posa un regard vague et fatigue sur sa tasse, en admirant le fond avec beatitude. Severus poussa un soupir. Il paraissait tellement fragile en cet instant, ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il portait la tasse a ses levres. N'ayant pas envie de serpiller la salle des profs de cafe, le Professeur la lui retira doucement des mains, essayant de ne pas s'inquieter de son manque de reaction, et la posa sur une table basse.

Il se tourna ensuite a nouveau vers l'ancien prisonner, qui l'observait egalement, l'ai tranquille, trop tranquille, et fatigue. Sans un mot, Sirius se serra soudainement contre le Professeur, posant sa joue conter son torse et ses bras se nouant autour de sa taille fine. D'abord un peu etonne, Severus se laissa finalement faire, se contentant de jeter un regard horriblement froid au vieux Directeur, qui les observait avec un sourire gateux.

Il passa et repassa ses mains sur les epaules de l'homme, devinant que ce contact le calmait et l'apaisait. Posant finalement sa main sur la nuque raide de l'homme, il se pencha doucement vers lui.

"Sirius ... Dis nous ce qui t'es arrive cette nuit la ... "

L'homme hoqueta et fronca les sourcils, avant de detourner les yeux de ceux du Professeur. Il se mordit violement la langue, ses doigts s'entremelant avec tension. Severus pouvait sentir son stress a travers ses epaules tendues, voir sa peur dans ses grands yeux bleus agrandis par la terreur. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

"Sirius ...

"Je ... Je ne ...

"Il faut que tu nous racontes ... "

Voyant que cela ne le decidait toujours pas a agir, il semblait meme se refermer un peu plus sur lui meme, le Professeur fit un signe de la main discret a Dumbledore pour que celui ce se retourne, puis attrapa le Gryffondor par les epaules. Il le forca a redresser le visage et posa doucement ses levres sur les siennes, sentant un frisson parcourir son corps.

Il se pencha ensuite a son oreille et souffla doucement.

"Il y a peut etre une solution ... Mais pour ca, il faut que tu nous confies ce que tu sais ... "

Il se redressa a nouveau et jeta un regard assassin a Dumbledore.

"Il me semblait vous avoir dit de vous retourner !

"Roooooh, si on peut meme plus s'amuser ... "

Sirius se detacha soudainement de l'homme et se redressa a son tour, son regard ayant recupere un peu de sa confiance. A present qu'il se tenait droit, il faisait bien plus grand que Severus, et le Professeur avait du mal a croire en le voyant ainsi que la petite chose tremblante qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras quelques instants auparavant et l'homme qui se tenait a present a ses cotes etaient la meme personne. Mais il etait quand meme heureux de retrouver l'Animagus tel qu'il le connaissait.

Le Gryffondor passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arriere, rassemblant ses pensees.

"Cela s'est donc passe lors de notre Septieme et derniere Annee et Poudlard, a Lucius, Severus et moi ... Un soir de pleine Lune ... Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne parvenais a dormir, alors je suis parti me promener dans les couloirs en esperant que cela me changerait un peu les idees ... Et je me suis retrouve dans les souterrains ... "

Il poussa un profond soupir et passa encore sa main dans ses longues meches noires, plus dans un geste nerveux qu'autre chose.

"Je ... Je ne sais pas reelement ce qui s'est passe avant que je n'arrive ... Mais quand j'ai franchis la porte de la salle ou se trouvais tout le monde, j'ai vu Lucius allonge sur le sol, quasiment nu ... Il ne bougeait pas, alors je ne pouvais pas dire s'il etait eveille ou non, blesse ou meme mort ... "

Ses doigts sse ressererrent sur son jean, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, pour tenter de mieux se souvenir de l'evenement, mais aussi pour refouler ses emotions. A ses cotes, Severus et Dumbledore l'ecoutaient avec attention, n'osant pas l'interrompre.

"Et c'est la qu'il y a eu cet eclair ... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrive par la suite ... Probablement a cause de la force du sort, car ca ne pouvait etre que ca, je me suis retrouve sur le sol, a moitie assome par une dalle ... En tout, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai vu ... une ombre flotter au dessus de moi ... Ce n'etait pas vraiment une ombre car elle rayonnait, mais ca n'avait rien de semblable avec les fantomes de Poudlard ... Trop flou ... "

Il retint une seconde sa respiration, ses doigts jouant nerveusement sur son genou apres en avoir triture le pantalon.

"En tout, ce ... cette chose m'a parle ... Je pouvais entendre sa voix dans mon esprit ... Elle me demandait de prendre soin de Lucius a sa place, le temps qu'elle revienne ... ou il ... Et alors, il m'a demande s'il pouvait attendre avec moi ... Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait, mais j'ai accepte ... Et c'est comme ca qu'il a penetre mon corps ... "

Il eut un sourire triste, et cligna des yeux.

"Et apres, j'ai tout oublie de cette soiree ... de cette evenement ... Pendant des annees ... J'ai vecu aux cotes de Lucius sans me souvenir de ce qui nous etait arrive cette nuit la, alors que lui ne pouvait partager ses souvenirs avec personne ... "

Il se mordit la levre et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les yeux a nouveau clos. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Severus deglutit doucement, devinant son embarras. Mais il avait encore des interrogations qui lui traversaient le coeur.

"Mais ... Tu disais que tu ne te souvenais de rien apres cette soiree ... Comemnt se fait il que ... maintenant ... ? "

Sirius lui adressa un sourire triste et glissa une meche de cheveux derriere son oreille.

"Parce que, depuis cette nuit la, et donc depuis toutes ces annees, le Vicomte de Valmont et moi meme ne faisont plus qu'un ... Je possede a present ses moindres souvenirs, depuis sa naissance au monde des Tenebres ... Nous avons uni nos ames ... Je suis a la fois le Vicomte Jonathan de Valmont et Sirius Black ..."

Severus paraissait de plus en plus perplexe. Il haussa un sourcil.

"Mais alors ... Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu a fais pour que tout te reviennes comme ca en memoire, d'un coup ...

"C'est parce que, pendant des annees, l'ame de Valmont ne s'est pas manifestee ... Elle habitait en moi, mais ne partageais pas ma vie ... Nous partagions juste un corps, ce que j'ignorais d'ailleurs ... Je te l'ai dit, je ne me souvenais de rien il y a peu de temps ...

"Mmm ... Et qu'est ce qui a declenche tout ca ?

"Le suicide de Lucius. C'est la que j'ai senti l'ame de Valmont s'unir a la mienne comme il le souhaitait il y a des annees ... "

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et eut un ricanement lugubre. En effet, Severus pouvait remarquer certains changements physiques aussi. Oh, a peine visibles, que seul quelqu'un qui le connaisait depuis longtemps auraient pu remarquer. Mais, Severus le connaissait depuis longtemps.

Sa longue chevelure noire n'avait rien perdu de son eclat, bien au contraire, elle resplendissait. De meme que cette eclat rouge sombre et noir qui brulait dans ses yeux, se melant au bleu pur de ses iris. Sa peau etait etrangement pale, en depit des evenements qui s'etaient deroule il y a peu de temps. D'un pale ni blafard, ni maladif, mais lumineux.

Il etait different, rien a redire la dessus. L'union de son ame avec celle de cet homme avait change son physique tout autant que son esprit. Ils etaient deux. Severus fronca les sourcils. Tout s'embrouillait la. Mais bon. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Sirius, ou Valmont, a vrai dire, il n'en savait trop rien a l'heure qu'il etait, bref, la personne qui se trouvait actuellement en face de lui lui avait explique tout ce qui etait arrive ce soir la.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras, jetant un regard vers Sirius.

"Mmm ... Je pense qu7on va pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ca ... "

o°O°o

« La vie reprit son cours a peu pres normalement apres cet incident. La journee, je suivais mes cours, et le soir venu, je m'empressais d'aller retrouver mon amant dans ma chambre, ou alors dans cet endroit ou il continuit a faire mon portrait. Plus une fois il ne m'a reparle de cette femme, ni de ce qu'elle souhaitait reelement de lui.

« J'ai pourtant pu remarquer un certain changement dans nos rendez vous. Alors qu'il semblait assez enclin a supporter mes caprices dans le passe, apres ma rencontre avec cette femme, il se montrait facilement plus dur avec moi, restant obsede par ce tableau qu'il semblait vouloir finir a tout prix, relayant meme notre vie amoureuse au second plan. La frequence de nos relations sexuelles diminuait peu a peu. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour empecher cela.

« J'avais peur qu'il se soit finalement lasse de moi, malgre tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire, mais il se montrait tellement doux et attentionne lors de l'acte que je ne parvenais plus a penser ainsi apres. Mais la peur restait. Elle revenait alors qu'il continuait a peindre pendant des heures, me laissant immobile tellement de temps, a souffrir loin de son corps.

« Mais je me gardais bien de dire quelque chose. Je savais que ce probleme avec cette femme le preoccupait a un tel point qu'un manque d'affection a mon egard ne m'etonnait qu'un peu, bien qu'il me fasse souffrir. Il pouvait se passer des heures sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, enferme dans son silence a peindre avec appliaction mon image. Je n'osais le deranger.

« Je me contentais de l'admirer dans un silence parfait, et penible, son beau visage concentre, ses mains longues et fines faisant courir le pinceau sur la toile. Et puis, il y avait les moments ou je ne pouvais plus tenir. Cela arrivait d'un coup. Je me jetais dans ses bras, ou eclatait en sanglot, jusqu'a ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me calmer et m'etreigne. J'etais tout aussi epuise metalement que lui pouvait l'etre par cet ultimatum.

« Pendant ce temps, comme promis, cette femme etait de nouveau mon humble Professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais l'evenement qui s'etait deroule cette nuit la, ainsi que mon comportement a son egard et le fait que mon amant soit l'homme qu'elle aime, tout se sentit irremediablement sur mes notes en cette matiere. Deja peu elevee, ma moyenne s'effrondra tres rapidement alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour corriger les "erreurs" qu'elle avait pu trouver dans mes copies, inexistantes si je comparais avec celle de mes camarades. De meme que les retenues se multiplierent, la femme s'arrangeant toujours pour me donner les travaux les plus salissants et les plus humiliants qu'elle pouvait trouver a faire.

« Je sentais sa haine a mon egard quand elle posait son regard sur moi, et je faisait de mon mieux pour lui offrir une reponse a la hauteur. Mais je ne parlais pas de tout cela a mon amant. Il etait deja assez preoccuppe avec tout ce qui arrivait de son cote, je ne voulais pas le stresser plus que ca. Mais je suppose qu'il avait du sentir un changement dans mon comportement, car plusieurs fois il me demanda si tout allait bien.

« "Tout va bien. "

« Tout va bien. Je tentais de m'en persuader moi meme. La Baronne allait abandonner quand mon amour lui aura expliquer pour une derniere fois qu'il n'eprouve rin pour elle. Elle devrait finir par comprendre. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'esperais de tout mon coeur.

« Puis finalement, vint ce soir la. C'etait le dernier soir avant que l'ultimatum ne prenne fin, le lendemain. Le tableau etait presque acheve. Il m'avait laisse le voir, et je dois avouer avoir ete souffle par sa virtuosite, son habilite. Je ne m'attendais pas un a un tel resultat. C'etait tout simplement superbe.

« Encore nu, et seulement recouvert du drap, me tenant derriere lui, j'entourais ses epaules de mes bras pour me serrer contre lui. J'embrassais tendrement sa nuque raidie par la fatigue alors qu'il se laissait aller contre mon torse.

« "Je t'aime. "

« Je posais alors mes levre sur les siennes, lui faisant partager mon desir de luxure pour ce soir la Il me laissa m'asseoir sur ses genoux alors que je continuais a capturer ses levres, ses mains douces et habiles voyageant sur mon corps. Je sentait son sexe pulser dans son pantalon, contre mes fesses nues.

« Il me renversa alors sur le sol, m'ecrasant delicieusement sous son poids, alors que j'ouvrais les cuisses pour lui faciliter l'acces. Je le voulais maintenant, profondement en moi. Son contact m'avait tellement manque, je ne pouvais plus tenir.

« Je vis un eclair passer dans ses yeux quand il releva la tete pour m'admirer. Lentement, sa main se posa sur ma gorge, son pouce frolant mon artere battante. Ses levres murmuraient mon nom sans repit, me laissant entrapercevoir ses crocs blancs entre le carnat de ses levres. Je passais mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux, le suppliant du regard. Mais lui ne pouvait detacher le sien de mon cou.

« Et j'ai finalement compris ce qu'il desirait. Mes yeux agrandis par la surprise et la terreur se poserent une nouvelle fois sur ses canines etincellantes. Comprenant ma peur, il me serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre mon cou, l'embrassant avec volupte. La perspective de repondre a ce qu'il souhaitait m'effrayait et m'excitait a la fois.

« Le fait de perdre mon ame et de devenir tel que lui, pour mieux partager sa vie me tentait et me revulsait. Devenir Vampire a mon tour. Je n'avais jamais pense a une telle chose. Je deglutis avec difficulte et le regardait a nouveau. Lui aussi m'observait, sans rien dire, le visage serein. Si je ne voulais pas, si je refusais son offre, il l'accepterais. Je le savais. Il ne me forcerais pas a devenir Vampire contre ma volonte.

« Mais il souhaitait faire de moi son compagnon, pour l'Eternite.

« Je frissonais a cette idee. Ses grands yeux noirs m'interrogerent un instant, ses mains ne cessant de me caresser dans le but de me detendre. Puis, enfin, je me suis rendu compte que, malgre ce que je croyais, ma decision etait prise depuis longtemps.

« J'etendis le cou pour lui offrir ma gorge, plongeant mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers moi. Je sentais encore la peur parcourir mes corps, a l'idee de mourir ainsi, pour renaitre ensuite. Mais je le voulais. Je voulais passer ma vie avec lui. Rien d'autre.

« Ses crocs se planterent dans ma gorge avec violence, dechirant ma chair. Je me tendis contre lui, ressentant a nouveau le plaisir orgasmique de cette experience. Mais le sang s'echappait bien trop vite de mes veines. Bientot, je pouvais a peine gemir, mes bras se detachant de sa chevelure pour tomber mollement sur le sol. Je fermais mes paupieres trop lourdes, ma respiration haletante se faisant de plus en plus difficile a mesure que le sang quittait mon corps pour aller courir dans ses veines.

« Puis, plus rien. Ses levres se detacherent de ma gorge, degoulinantes du sang qu'il m'avait pris. Je sentis, dans la torpeur qui m'avait envahi, son poignet, tranche au niveau de ses veines, se presser contre ma bouche, me forcant a avaler le liquide qui s'en echappait. Mon sang, mele au sien.

« J'avalais goulument le sang qui se deversait dans ma bouche, attrapant son poignet avec force pour l'empecher de s'eloigner de moi. C'etait delicieux. Incomparable avec tout ce que j'avais pu vivre avant. Et indescriptible. Nos coeurs battaient a une allure folle, coordonnes sur un rythme identique.

« Et son poignet se detacha de ma gorge, m'arrachant un grognement sourd.

« "Shh ... Tu vas en ravoir ... Ouvre les yeux ... "

« Je lui obeis sans plus tarder. Mes paupieres battirent quelques instants avant que je ne parvienne a completement les ouvrir. Et c'est la que le monde m'apparut pour la premiere fois.

« Je voyais comme un Vampire. J'etais un Vampire. Mon coeur, apres s'etre vide de son sang, battait a nouveau. J'etais mort, mais vivant a nouveau, pour toujours. Mon amant me serra contre lui, et je l'admirais beatement, ne sachant que dire. Il me paraissait tellement different, mais a la fois, il me semblait le connaitre davantage, le decouvrir a nouveau par la seule force de mon regard.

« Il m'embrassa fougueusement, me faisant ressentir pour la premiere fois son baiser tel qu'il l'etait vraiment. Je decouvrais le monde avec les yeux d'un Vampire qui venair de naitre au monde des Tenebres. Ses mains courraient a nouveau sur mon corps, m'arrachant des soupirs de satisfaction, me laissant a peine le temps de me remettre de ma resurrection. J'etais un Vampire.

« Il se retrouvait tres vite en moi, me possedant de toutes ses forces pour me faire eprouver le plaisir de l'acte sexuel a son apogee. Il plaqua alors sa gorge contre mon bouche, m'invitant a aller m'y nourrir pour la premiere fois. J'y plantais mes crocs aigu, jouissant en meme temps du plaisir que j'en ressentis. Lui continuait a me marteler, gemissant de plaisir des deux sensations qu'il ressentait, celle de me penetrer, et d'etre penetre par mes crocs.

« Il me fit ainsi l'amour toute la nuit, ne me laissant aucun repit, me revelant ce qu'on appelle la Luxure. Un Art (car oui, je me suis toujours borne a appele ca un Art, malgre tout ce que pouvait me dire l'ensemble de mes Professeurs) bien connu des Vampires, qu'il s'empressait de m'enseigner, bien que je ne sois p lus novice dans la matiere depuis longtemps.

« Le jour arriva bien trop vite a mon gout. J'etais epuise, allonge sur le sol froid, et lui etendu sur moi, en moi. Mon corps frissonait encore de tout ce que j'avais vecu pendant le nuit. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en aller apres une telle nuit. Je voulais qu'il reste a mes cotes, qu'il m'accompagne dans ma chambre et qu'il y reste, au moins pour cette journee. Je ne me sentais de toutes facons, pas le courage d'aller en cours.

« Mais, comme d'habitude, il refusa. Il m'envoya au lit, pour prendre quelques maigres heures de sommeil avant que mon reveil ne sonne. Il m'embrassa longuement, avant de m'obliger a le quitter, lui meme disparaissant je ne sais ou pour la journee.

« Je me sentais tellement epuise par cete nuit. J'admirais le monde autour de moi comme si je le voyais pour la premiere fois. Tout me paraissait tellement merveilleux, feerique. Je penetrais dans ma chambre, et m'etonnais alors de mon etonnante et soudaine capacite a voir dans le noir, m'amusant a evoluer dans la piece. Puis je decouvris que je pouvais me promener les yeux fermes, devinant ou chaque objets se trouvaient. Je me couchais, epuise.

« La Baronne remarqua immediatement ce changement en moi, et je crus bien qu'elle allait s'empresser de me tuer pour ca, malgre sa promesse. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Je pouvais sentir son envie de me trancher la gorge pour voir mon sang, mon sang de Vampire, se rependre sur le sol. Toute la journee, je sentis sa presence derriere mon dos, me guettant, m'abhorrant, se retentant au dernier moment de ne pas me sauter dessus pour m'arracher cette nouvelle vie, qui m'avait ete offerte par l'homme que nous aimions tout deux.

« Quand le soir vint, je retrouvais mon amant face au tableau, presque acheve. Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

« Les yeux.

« Il me deshabilla alors et me serra dans ses bras, cherchant une veine dans mon cou, pour la percer aussitot. Je fis de meme. Cette sensation, a nouveau, du sang qui abandonne ses veines pour venir se propager dans les miennes, celle de nos coeurs battant ensemble. Il me fit l'amour une nouvelle fois sur le sol, avec autant de violence et de passion ue la veille, passion que j'attisais de mon mieux. Je le voulais au plus fort de lui, profondement en moi.

« Chaque parcelle de mon corps brulaient d'un feu intense, que mon nouvel etat de faisait qu'accroitre, amplifier. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel bonheur. Sa chaleur se melait a la mienne. Son corps et son sang se melaient aux miens. Nous etions un.

« Il me laissa pantelant sur le sol, pour aller chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin pour achever le tableau, me revetant encore du drap et des differents bijoux. Encore une fois, une derniere fois, immobile. Son regard brulait ma peau la ou il se posait, ne fusse que quelques secondes.

« Et enfin, il se redressa et m'adressa un sourire doux. Ca y est. Fini. Acheve. Je me relevais et accourais a ses cotes pour admirer son oeuvre, restant bouche bee devant le tableau. Je me lovais contre lui pour lui murmurer combien je l'aimais, lui me repondant avec tendresse. Je ne voulais que ces moments de bonheur ne cessent jamais.

« Et les six semaines, exactement, prirent fin.

« A l'heure pile, la Baronne penetra dans la piece, nous arrachant a notre instant d'extase. Nous restions blottis l'un contre l'autre, alors que la femme nous regardait avec degout et rage. Elle debordait d'une colere que je pouvais ressentir dans les moindres fibres de l'air, me faisant frissoner de terreur. Si je parvenais a garder le controle sur mes actes, c'etait uniquement du a la presence de mon amant, me serrant contre lui pour me rassurer.

« "Valmont, finit elle par cracher, tu as fait de ce vermisseau ... un des notres ?! Comment as tu ose ? "

« Je decidais de ne pas m'offusquer de l'insulte, etant donne de la situation, et laissais mon amant prendre la parole, pour repondre a ma place.

« "Je le desirais ... Je desirais qu'il soit a mes cotes en tant que Vampire ... En quoi est ce un tort ? "

« La femme se mit a siffler avec fureur. Je la savais prete a exploser, en cet instant, et mon amour ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Il restait assis sur sa chaise, aussi tranquillement que s'il buvait un cafe sur la terasse d'un salon, me tenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il la provoque ainsi ?

« Je sentais leurs puissantes auras envahir et la piece, nous enfermant dans une atmosphere lourde et rapidement intenable. J'ettoufais, compresse par la force de leurs pouvoirs et de leur colere, m'accrochant desesperement a mon amant.

« Puis, ce fut la Baronne qui declencha tout. Je vis dans son regard que quelque chose avait change. La resignation y avait remplace le desir de posseder pour elle seule cette homme. Elle s'etait resignee a nous tuer tout deux plutot que de nous voir ensemble.

« Mon amour le sentit aussi, car, quand elle lanca le premier sort, qui nous aurait tout deux atteinds a mort, il m'attrapa par la taille et s'eloigna d'un bond, la chaise explosant quelques instants apres que nous nous en soyons retires. Elle etait furieuse. Il se placait alors devant moi, pres a me proteger de son corps si necessaire. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte.

« Il lancait un sort a son tour, sans l'atteindre, et m'envoyait bouler dans un coin, autant pour me proteger des futurs sorts que pour ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes. Je regardais alors la scene qui se deroulait devant mes yeux, impuissant. Je ne pouvais m'interferer dans leur combat, je risquais plus de gener mon Vampire et de le destabiliser qu'autre chose, ce qui nous aurait tout deux conduit a une mort certaine.

« Mais je ne supportais pas de rester ainsi, les bras croises, a attendre que le temps passe. Je me relevais sur mes jambes tremblantes, presque trop faibles pour supporter le poids de mon corps. La peur de perdre le seul amour que je n'avais jamais eu. Je le sentais un peu dissipe quand au combat, veillant toujours a ce que je reste hors de portee des sorts que lancaient la femme, tout en tentant de les eviter lui meme.

« La Baronne remarqua son inattention aussi. Et devina bien vite que j'en etais la cause. Mais, elle aussi ne pouvait pas se permettre de detacher son attention de mon amant pour essayer de me lancer un sort, au risque d'en recevoir un elle aussi. Alors, elle s'acharnait de son mieux sur mon amour, esperant l'avoir dans un moment de trop forte distraction, particulierement quand il jetait des coups d'oeil dans ma direction, et enfin se debarasser de moi ensuite. Je serais d'une facilite alarmante pour elle, si elle parvient a l'avoir lui.

« Le temps passait, lentement, et les deux belligerrants s'epuisaient doucement, usant de leur forces pour tenter de vaincre l'autre. Je me tenais debout, dans un coin de la salle, incapable de detacher mon regard d'eux. Malgre la violence qu'il mettait dans ses actes, mon amant etait d'une beaute incomparable. J'avais tellement peur qu'il disparaisse. C'est cette peur qui me poussa a m'approcher d'eux, alors que mon amour se trouvait dans une position assez difficile.

« Je jetais a mon tour un sort a la femme, qui, ne m'ayant pas vu, le recut de plein fouet. Ce qui permit a mon amant de se relever. Mais le femme, furieuse de s'etre laissee avoir ainsi, porta tout sa rage vers moi, me prenant comme nouvelle cible. Cible parfaite, etant donne que mes connaissances magiques se limitaient a bien peu de choses, compare a ce qu'elle savait.

« Je la vis alors lever les bras pour lancer une incantation, une aura epouvantablement puissante l'enveloppant. J'allais mourir. Il fallait que je bouge, mais quelque chose m'en empechait. Je restais fige sur place, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement. Je connaissais ce sort, le Professeur nous en avait parle lors d'un cours de Defense contre les Forces du Mal. Un des rares sorts a pouvoir detruire un Vampire.

« Et je m'appretais a le recevoir.

« Une sorte d'Avada Kedavra uniquement destine aux Vampires. J'allais deja mourir. Ma vie, en tant qu'etre immortel, avait ete bien courte. Je fermais les yeux, resolu au sort qui m'attendait.

« "Lucius ! "

« Mais, je sentis le corps de mon amant se jeter contre le mien, pour me proteger une nouvelle fois d'un sort funeste. Et ce fut lui que le sortilege frappa. Dans un etant second, je vis l'eclair heurter son corps avec violence, le precipiter sur le sol, non loin de moi. Son corps se tordant de douleur, il se tourna vers moi, les yeux implorants.

« Petrifie, je ne parvenais a bouger. Je ne pouvais que le regarder se vider de son sang, ses grands yeux noirs emplis de larmes et de terreur, ses membres se convulser. Je rampais jusqu'a lui et prenais sa tete entre mes mains, mes larmes rouge sang coulant sur son visage. Un filet de sang s'echappait de ses levres pour aller se perdre dans son cou.

« Il m'adressa un sourire doux et tenta de m'attirer contre lui, renoncant bien vite vu son etat de faiblesse avance. Je me penchais alors et embrassais ses levres fremissantes, goutant une nouvelle fois a son sang. Son corps tremble entre mes bras, alors que tout vie le quittait. Il ne me lachait pas du regard, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficulte, ses mains s'accrochant au drap que je portais encore, le souillant avec son sang.

« Je ne parvenais pas a prononcer un mot, trop petrifie par ce qui venait d'arriver. J'aurais du etre en train de lui parler, de tenter de le rassurer, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je ne faisait que le serrer dans mes bras, contre mon coeur, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le sien, mourant. Ses yeux ne lachaient pas les miens, tentant de me rassurer moi.

« Je pouvais voir tout son amour pour moi dans ses grandes prunelles, son sourire faible, ses mains qui enserraient mon corps. Ses levres remuerent doucement, et je me penchais vers lui pour entendre son murmure affaibli.

« "Lucius ... Je t'aime ... mon Amour ... "

« Je poussais un cri de souffrance alors que ses yeux se fermaient definitivement, son dernier souffle s'echappant de ses levres. Les yeux ecarquilles, je le secouais faiblement, le suppliant d'ouvrir les siens a nouveau. Mes larmes degoulinaient sans fin le long de mes joues alors que je criais a nouveau, me penchant sur lui. Son coeur avait cesse de battre, je le savais.

« Il se tenait allonge dans mes bras, la tete legerement penchee sur le cote, comme assoupi. On aurait d'ailleurs pu le croire endormi sans la blessure beante qui dechirait son flanc, et son teint blafard. Je passais mes doigts sur son visage, tremblant de peur. Comment allais je faire sans lui ? Je n'avais jamais imagine passer un seul instant le reste de ma vie, vouee a etre trop longue, seul. Je le voyais a mes cotes, pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas pleurer sa mort.

« Un son etouffe me parvint derriere mon dos, et je me retournais lentement dans cette direction. La Baronne etait agenouillee sur le sol et regardait le corps de mon amour avec un air desespere, des larmes plein les yeux. Son visage etait tordu par la folie et la terreur.

« Je serrais une derniere fois le corps de mon aime contre moi, embrassant son front, puis ses levres avec amour, avant de me detacher de lui, pour l'etendre sur le sol. Je me levais ensuite et, toujours recouvert de mon drap, tache de sang, m'avancais vers la Baronne d'un pas souple. Elle ne semblait meme pas remarque ma presence, le visage penche sur le sol, sanglotant furieusement. Je me placais a ses cotes, debout et droit.

« Sans un mot, sans une once de pitie, je levais ma baguette et la pointais dans sa direction. Je ne comprenais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien. Juste cette colere, cette haine, a l'encontre de cette femme. Et le desespoir d'avoir perdu celui que j'aimais. Je posais ma baguette sur sa nuque, le regard froid et indifferent.

« "Avada Kedavra."

« Je vis avec une sorte de malaise, mais aussi de recul l'eclair vert s'echapper de ma baguette et frapper la femme, qui s'ecroula sur le sol sans un bruit. Je l'observais quelques secondes, avant de me diriger a nouveau vers mon amant, et m'allonger a ses cotes, recouvrant son corps a moitie. Je passsais et repassais mes mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs sans m'en lasser, goutant leur texture comme pour la premiere fois.

« Je ne parvenais pas a m'y resoudre, a accepter ainsi sa mort. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. Entierement de ma faute. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Comment pourrais je ? J'en suis responsable, et son absence ne fera que me le rappeler au cours des annees a venir. A part, si je decide de le rejoindre maintenant. C'est une idee comme une autre, qui mettrait fin a mes souffrances.

« Je suppose que c'est ma lachete qui m'en a empeche, alors que je pointais ma propre baguette sur mon coeur. Je ne parvenais a me tuer. Lache, miserable, seul.

« J'explosais en sanglot sur le corps froid de l'homme qu'on m'avait autorise a aimer pendant si peu de temps, me l'arrachant bien trop vite.

« Mes pleurs retentirent avec force dans la piece sombre et froide, avec comme unique temoin de la tragedie les tenebres de la nuit.

« Des Profondeurs, j'ai Crie ... »

o°O°o

Le Journal s'arrete sur ses mots, abandonne a la poussiere dans un recoin d'une riche manoir.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ouark ... J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre, et ca va sans doute se sentir dans l'ecriture, je suis desolee ... Mais l'inspiration vient paaaaaaaaaaaaaas .... beuheuheu ... Pardon pardon !


	11. Chapitre 10

**De Profundis Clamavi**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, un peu de POV de temps en temps

**Couples** : La patience est une vertu ... donc maintenant, tout le monde doit avoir une idee de certains couples donc : HarryXDraco ... et apres ... huhuhu ...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, mais à Mme JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus etc etc … Bon, je les arrange quand même à ma sauce ma bon … Pour information, je ne tiens pas spécialement compte des (tragiques) évènements qui ont eu lieu dans le tome 5 de la saga. Ainsi que queslques petits nom au passage qui appartiennent a Mr Choderlos de Laclos (pauvre homme ... heureusement que t'es mort depuis longtemps sinon je t'aurais acheve avec ce coup la ... pardon hein ...). Argh et pendant que j'y suis le titre aussi est pas de mon imagination, bien au contraire, un grand merci a Mr Charles Baudelaire (meme s'il en a rien a foutre) pour l'inspiration que son livre a pu me donner.

**Commentaires** : Hehe, avec une petite référence à l'œuvre d'Anne Rice (suis dans ma période), je fais ma propre adaptation de ce qu'est un Vampire, même si pour ça, je dévie un peu (beaucoup …) de ce que l'auteur des _Chroniques de Vampires _a pu nous présenter dans son œuvre, que j'adule tous les soirs (avec sacrifices pour les soirs de pleine Lune) sur l'autel prévu à cet effet. Amen.

Sinon, les chapitres se raccourcissent, car je me vois de temps a autre (erm) en panne epouvantable d'imagination ... ben quand ca vient pas ca vient pas ... vala quoi ... gomen ne ...

**Reviews** :

**Nee chan et Chana** : Si, si j'ai plus d'inspiration ... J'etais super motivee au debut (entre 15 et 20 pages !) mais la, ca faiblit ... snirf ... desolee ... Concernant le chapitre d'avant, c'est vrai que c'etait un peu gore (ca doit etre a force de regarder Kill Bill et Battle Royal ...) et je me rends compte que cette fic est partie dans un voie completement differente de ce que je pensasi au tout debut ... ouarf ... En tout cas, merci pour la review, ca me fait toujours plaisir !

**Megami chan** : Yaaaa merci ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Lucius (promis, des que j aurais poste, j'irais me flageller dans le jardin pour ce que j'ai fait ... Mechante auteur) Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Vert emeraude **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Sinon, oui, oui je connais Sex Intentions, j'aime beaucoup ce film (tu as lu le livre ? super aussi, j ai trouve !). Le nom de Valmont est plutot tire du bouquin, etant donne que je le lisais a ce moment la, que je trouvais le personnage bien calsse et le nom aussi (ouais faut pas chercher plus loin, je ne suis pas difficile en ce qui concerne les noms ...) donc vala !

**Bouboutix** : ... T'arretes de raconter ta vie (et la mienne) dans les reviews, toi ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review Boubouchi ! Concernant l'inspiration, ca continuer ta propre fic, moi aussi j'veux la suite ... Sinon, sinon ... Benbenbenben ... Merchi ! (concernant les ziques de mp3, je dis rien, vu que j'en ai des pas mals non plus sur le mien, avec les cds que tu m as envoye ... merciiiiiiiiiii :p)

**MirahannaManson : **Nan, nan, faut pas c est qu une fic ! Reviiiiiiiiiens ! Merci pour ta review !

**Kiwi** : Aaaaah Lucius … (la canne ? ouais j'y avais pas pense … ca donne des idees, tiens, hehehe …), mais ya pas a dire (non, personne ne proteste) Lucius a la classe, et plus que Draco (personne taper moi, merci). Cote Lestat … Lestat … c est … Lestat quoi … Increvable, gniehehehe. Bref, bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espere que cette (maigre) suite te plaira aussi !

**Lilith** : … Les 9 chapitres d'un coup ? T'as du courage ! (meme moi, j'ose pas la relire …). Merci beaucoup, en tout cas ! Ce chapitre a ete long a venir, et manqué d'interet a mon avis, vu que je commence a ne plus savoir quoi ecrire … ourch …En tout cas, desolee de mettre fait attendre ! En plus, j'en commence a cote (je sais que je devrais pas … mais j'ai des idees pour d'autres trucs et après …). Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 10**

"Mmm ... Je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ca ... "

Severus vit l'Animagus se tourner vers lui, une lueur suppliante dans le regard. Il n'etait pas sur lui meme de ce qui allait suivre, n'etait meme pas sur de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ramener Lucius a la vie, mais allait tenter tout son possible pour.

Par forcement pour Sirius, ni pour lui meme, mais au moins pour Draco. Et puis un peu pour Sirius quand meme, il faisait pitie comme ca.

A ses cotes, Sirius posa une main sur son avant bras, avant de la retirer.

"Ca veut dire que ... tu vas ressusciter Lucius ?

"Disons que je vais essayer ...

" ... Dans le corps de qui ? "

Le Professeur haussa un sourcil.

"Hein ?

"Tu vas utiliser le meme moyen que j'ai ... que Valmont a fait pour revenir ? Faire penetrer son ame, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, dans un corps ? "

Le Gryffondor vit son ancien ennemi froncer les sourcils.

"Non, je ne pense pas ... Imagine la reaction de Lucius s'il venait a se retrouver dans un autre corps que le sien ... Obnubile par son image tel qu'il l'est, il nous engueulerait de l'avoir fait renaitre dans un autre corps ... Surtout qu'il faudrait trouver quelqu'un ... "

L'homme fit une legere grimace.

"Lucius enferme dans le corps d'Albus, ou le mien, il ne nous le pardonnerait jamais ...

"Mais, alors, comment ... ?

"On va trouver. "

L'Animagus hesita a repondre. L'homme face a lui ne paraissait pas tres confiant en ses capacites a ramener son amour a la vie, mais il y avait une lueur d'espoir. Et il voulait la tenter. Il adressa un sourire reconfortant au Professeur, autant pour le rassurer que pour lui assurer qu'il serait a ses cotes dans ses recherches. Et tout ce qui allait suivre.

Apres un instant de flottement, Severus repondit a son sourire. Puis se leva et alla se servir une nouvelle tasse de cafe. Il en fallait plus perdre de temps a present, mais il devait avant tout rassembler ses idees, et, surtout, se calmer.

Eviter de penser a ce corps qui reposait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, froid et pale. De penser que ce corps appartenait a Lucius. Et qu'il y avait des risques pour que celui ci ne reviennent jamais.

Il devait tout de meme avouer que c'etait la premiere fois qu'il allait tenter de ressusciter un mort, un Vampire par dessus le marche. Mais peut etre que le fait que Lucius en soit un allait l'aider. Les Vampires sont censes etre des etres immortels, sauf dans certains cas bien précis.

Ils ne survivent ni au feu, ni a la decapitation, ni a quelques autres exceptions. Alors Severus ne parvenait pas a comprendre pourquoi le blond etait mort. Son cas ne correspondait a aucun de ceux cites precedemment. Alors pourquoi ?

Le desespoir ? L'envie de mourir ? Son manque de gout pour la vie ?

Mais Lucius etait quelqu'un qui aimait la vie, d'apres ce qu'il avait pu lui meme constater. Le fait qu'ils se soient separes et qu'ils ne couchent plus ensemble ne remontait a vraiment pas longtemps, ce qui avait donc pu le changer a ce point s'etait deroule ces derniers jours.

Ou ces dernieres heures.

Le retour de la Baronne, et surtout, de Valmont, qu'il avait decouvert sous les traits de Black. Ca avait du lui faire un gros, gros choc, mais pas au point de se trancher lui meme la gorge alors qu'il pouvait y avoir des solutions a leurs problemes. La Baronne aurait pu etre eliminee sans qu'il n'est besoin de se sacrifier.

Bref, Severus ne comprenait toujours pas. Il laissa echapper un juron, puis se retourna vers lse deux autres occupants de la piece.

"Vous savez si , quelque chose aurait pu preoccupe Lucius ... ces dernieres temps ? ... "

Albus haussa un sourcil, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Oui, annonca t il alors d'une voix neutre, le retour de son amant Vampire mort il y a une petite vingtaine d'annee sous la forme d'une des personnes qu'il aime le moins au monde, ainsi que celui de la femme qui a cause la mort de cette amant, et qui etait censee etre morte elle aussi.

"Oui, figurez vous que j'y avais pense aussi, siffla Severus. Mais je pensais a autre chose ... Un evenement anterieur a ceux ci ... "

Avisant les mines renfermes des deux autres, il en deduisit que non. Dans ca cas, le retour de son amant et de son ennemie avait du troubler Lucius au point que celui ci n'hesite pas a se suicider, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications possibles.

Il poussa un profond soupir et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sa tasse a la main, il devisagea Sirius, qui lui rendit son regard. Il paraissait determine, epuise, mais determine. Il ne voulait pas abandonner aussi facilement, ne souhaitait pas laisser Lucius le quitter alors qu'il venait de le retrouver, après toutes ces annees de solitude.

Il se laissa choir sur le dossier moelleux du meuble et observa sa tasse.

A present, il fallait commencer les recherches, fouiller dans le moindre livre, recueil, un quelconque detail qui pourrait les aider. Sans un formidable coup de chance, ils allaient en avoir pour des mois.

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses levres. Effectuer tout ce travail a six, en comptant que Draco et Harry avaient leurs cours a suivre, lui ses cours a donner, tout comme Minerva, et Dumbledore sa fonction de Directeur a tenir, tout ce travail allait se reveler tres long, tres lent, et tres dur.

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui attendait sagement a ses cotes.

"Est ce que l'un de vous connaitraient, par hasard, quelqu'un suceptible de nous aider ? "

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, hesita une seconde, puis se lanca.

"Euh ... Oui ... Je connais une personne qui serait prete a nous donner un coup de main si je lui demandait ...

"Ah ... Qui ?

" ... Remus ? ... "

Le Gryffondor vit le visage de son vis a vis se fermer. Apparemment, les relations entre les deux hommes ne s'etaient pas foncierement ameliorees non plus, ou au moins du cote du Professeur. Il n'ignorait pas que le loup garou l'appreciait, en depit de toute la haine que lui offrait Severus.

Le Professeur fronca les sourcils et, ravalant ses remarques peu agreables a l'oreille concernant le loup garou, acquieca brievement de la tete.

"Si tu penses qu'il puisse nous etre utile, autant le contacter au plus vite ... Nous manquons de personne et le temps nous est precieux ... "

Sirius hocha energiquement du chef et se le va du canape, pour se diriger vers la cheminee.

"Je peux l'utiliser ? Vous avec de la Poudre de Cheminette ? "

Le Maitre de Potions lui adressa rapidement un coin de la piece, avant de se retourner a nouveau vers le Directeur pour discuter avec lui du sujet epineux.

De son cote, Sirius attrapa le petit sac qui contenait la Poudre, en lanca une poignee dans la cheminee et, apres avoir attendu que celle ci deviennent innofensive, murmura l'adresse de son ami et passa sa tete dans l'atre.

Il patienta quelques secondes, priant pour que l'homme soit bien chez lui et que celui ci se reveille assez vite en depit de l'heure avancee de la nuit. En effet, Remus apparut entre les flammes, l'air ensommeille.

"Remus, c'est moi, je suis desole de te reveiller a une heure pareille, mais on a besoin de ton aide, c'est tres urgent, et ...

"Qui etes vous ?

"Hein ? "

L'homme semblait s'etre reveille d'un coup et le regardait avec mefiance et interet.

"C'est Sirius, je ...

"Vous n'etes pas Sirius. "

L'Animagus lacha un chapelet d'insultes et, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de reagir, Severus se pencha au dessus de son epaule pour s'adresser au loup garou.

"Lupin, c'est bien Sirius, inutile de tergiverser la dessus, il est juste un peu different de d'habitude. On t'expliquera tout ca ici, alors ramene tes fesses, et vite !

"Mais, Severus ...

"J'ai dit maintenant ! "

Sans lui laisser le temps de repliquer, Severus tourna les talons et retourna vers le canape, notant au passage que l'Aniamgus avait de tres jolies fesses, ainsi a genoux sur le sol. Celui ci adressa un sourire desole a son ami, qui grogna un instant contre la tendance du Maitre de Potions a se croire egalement Maitre de l'univers.

Puis, ne cessant de jeter des regards mefiants a Sirius, l'homme se leva, jeta a son tour une poigne de Poudre dans sa propre cheminee pour debarquer dans la salle des Professeurs quelques secondes plus tard, un peu pousserieux. Quand il vit l'ancien prisonnier s'approcher de lui pour le saluer, il s'en eloigna rapidement et s'avanca d'un air mecontent vers l'endroit ou se tenait les deux autres hommes. Il se planta devant Severus, les poings poses sur les hanches.

"Sevrus, j'aimerais des explications, autant concernant le fait que vous me tirez du lit en pleine nuit, mais lui ! "

Il designa Sirius du doigt, qui ne put empecher ses membres de trembler devant une telle demonstration de colere et d'indifference a son egard. Si Remus le rejetait aussi a present.

"Cet homme n'est pas Sirius !

"C'est Sirius. Il est juste un peu different d'avant. "

Severus eut alors un sourire goguenard et croisa ses jambes devant lui.

"C'est d'ailleurs extraordinaire que tu l'ai remarque ... Physiquement, il n'y a pas tant de differences que ca ...

"Sirius est mon ami depuis des annees, et je sais le reconnaitre ... "

Le loup garou jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers l'Animagus, qui 'approcha alors de lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes. L'homme ne chercha pas a s'en degager, mais ne fit rien pour lui rendre son etreinte. Sirius baisa alors ses deux joues, avant de l'enlacer avec force.

"Remus ... C'est bien moi ... Tu n'as pas de doute a te faire la dessus ... Je t'en prie, ecoute Severus ... "

Remus se recula doucement de lui et le scruta du regard, les sourcils fronces. Il ne savait reelement que penser. Il sentait que l'homme qui se tenait face a lui etait different du Sirius qu'il connaissait. Mais au final, c'etait bien Sirius.

Il soupira doucement et serra l'homme dans ses bras, qui se detendit immediatement. Puis, il s'installa sur un canape defonce, Sirius s'installant a ses cotes, et fixa le Professeur de Potions.

"Alors ... Que se passe t il ? "

Severus hocha doucement la tete, et raconta rapidement les evenements de la soiree, ainsi que ce qu'ils avaient appris concernant le passe de Lucius et de Sirius. Quand il se tut, Remus en resta tout simplement estomaque. Il regarda tour a tour, son ami, le Professeur, et le vieux Directeur, pour etre assure de la part de tout les partis que ce que venait de lui conter l'homme etait vrai. Et vu leurs tetes, ca l'etait surement.

Il se tourna alors vers Sirius, l'air indecis.

"Ca ... ca veut dire que tu es un Vampire ? "

L'Animagus secoua la tete et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Non ... Mais, dans un sens, je l'ai ete ... "

Remus secoua lentement la tete pour leur signifier qu'il avait compris (meme s'il n'avait probablement pas tout assimile) et se reinstalla sur le canapé. A ses cotes, les trios autres homes ne disaient rien, lui accordant un temps de reflexion.

Puis, finalement, le loup garou se tourna vers eux.

"Mais, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

"Que tu nous files un coup de main dans nos recherche pour ramener Lucius a la vie. A nous seuls, nous sommes trop peu nombreux, une personne de plus est toujours la bienvenue.

"De plus que tu es libre actuellement, non ? "

Remus se tourna vers le Professeur de Potions, decidant de ne pas prendre sa question dans le sens que lui la desirait, et aquiesca.

"En effet, hormis concernant l'Ordre, je ne suis pas vraiment occupe. "

Sirius lui adressa alors un sourire doux.

"Tu acceptes de nous aider, dans ce cas la ? "

Remus lui rendit alors son sourire.

"Bien sur ... Tu sais que je suis pret a t'aider pour tout ... "

Ne souhaitant pas tomber dans une scene degoulinante d'amitie, Severus bougea sur son siege pour attirer a nouveau l'attention sur lui.

"Bien, nous sommes donc, en tout, sept, si je compte Minerva et les deux enfants ...

"Les deux enfants ? questionna alors le loup garou, les sourcils fronces.

"Draco et Potter, je t'ais dit qu'ils avaient assiste a la scene de ce soir ...

"Je le sais bien, mais ce ne serait pas un peu ... mal venu de leur demander de rechercher ainsi un moyen de ressusciter Lucius ? ... "

Severus, les yeux plantes dans ceux de son ancien collegue, ne repondait pas immediatement. Il avait en effet pense a cela. De plus que le choc de ce qui etait arrive se compilait a leur jeunesse.

"En effet, tu as raison, mais tu penses soncerement que Draco va accepter de rester ainsi les bras croises ? Et Potter fera tout pour l'aider, dans ce cas la ...

"Mmm ... oui ... "

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses mains, l'air fatigue.

"Mais nous ferons en sorte que cela ne gene en rien leurs etudes. Je pense donc que nous allons devoir nous surcharger d'un travail supplementaire, surtout vous deux, Lupin et black, etant donne que vous ne travailler pas. "

Les deux hommes accepterent d'un signe de tete. Sirius etait pret a tout pour sauver son amant retrouve, et Remus a aider son vieil ami.

Tout cela allait sans doute s'averer long, difficile et fatiguant. Mais aucun d'eux n'etaient en voie d'abandonner, bien au contraire. Chacun avait ses propres raisons pour souhaiter le retour de Lucius parmis eux, meme si, pour certains, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment apprecie (ce que l'homme avait su leur rendre).

Albus, qui, au grand etonnement de tous, n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis le debut, decida de se rattrapper. Il se pencha vers ses interlocuteurs avec un sourire.

"Bien, je pense qu'il faudrait des a present former des equipes pour les recherches, afin de pouvoir demarrer celle ci au plus vite. Je pense qu'il serait mal venu de separer les deux enfants apres tout ce qui est arrive, mais il ne faut pas non plus, les laisser sans surveillance, donc pourquoi ne pas les associer avec Minerva ? Elle pourra s'occuper d'eux ... "

Tout le monde hocha vaguement de la tete, ce qui encouragea le vieil homme a continuer, et, ainsi, a mettre en place ce qu'il desirait.

"Ensuite, il ne reste que nous quatre. Donc, nous allons nous separer en deux equipes de deux personnes. Je serais avec Sirius, et Severus et Remus ensemble. "

Un long silence suivit cette annonce, uniquement trouble par les crachotements du feu de cheminee. Puis, un profond soupir de la part du Professeur de Potions, qui savait qu'il etait inutile de protester et qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre les decisions de Albus.

Ce vieux fou avait toujours su comment le faire craquer et lui faire accepter n'importe quoi. Pour dire, ce soir, il n'avait meme pas envie de protester concernant le fait qu'il se retrouvait, comme par hasard, avec Lupin, alors qu'il n'en avait vraiment, mais alors la, vraiment pas envie, ce que Albus savait parfaitement.

Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de ronchonner ce soir. Il se vengerai sur le loup garou par la suite.

De son cote, le vieux Directeur regardait son employe en jubilant interieurement. Severus n'avait meme pas proteste, cela tenait quasiment du miracle. Il avait vraiment eu une idee merveilleuse de mettre les deux hommes dans la meme equipe, ca allait faire des etincelles. Le Professeur n'avait pas specialement l'air d'apprecier, mais bon, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, aucun autre choix ne se presentait a lui.

Remus, quant a lui, se demandait sincerement si Albus n'en avait finalement pas assez de lui, et s'etait decide a se debarasser de sa personne en le remettant entre les mains du Professeur de Potions.

Car oui, vu le regard doux que lui lancait l'homme en ce moment, il savait qu'il etait perdu. Il n'allait pas survivre tres tres longtemps a cotoyer le joyeux et social Maitre de Potions de Poudlard.

Remus jeta un regard desespere a son ancien superieur, avant de sourire aimablement a son nouveau coequipier, autant pour tenter de l'amadouer que pour lui prouver ses humbles intentions.

Severus lui repondit d'un regard tres sombre, tres digne de ceux qu'il pouvait lui jeter habituellement, ce qui ne rassura pas le loup garou.

Celui ci, le corps envahi de frissons, comme toujours quand l'homme le fixait ainsi, et il savait que ce n'etait pas seulement du a la peur, se tassa sur son fauteuil et attendit la suite de la conversation. Gentil Severus, il n'allait pas le manger, hein ? A l'origine, c'etait tout de meme lui le loup garou, la grosse bebete bavante et poilue qui fait peur a tout le monde.

Encore tout content de sa decision, Albus mit fin a la reunion d'un geste de la main.

"Bien, messieurs, je crois que tout le monde est fatigue par les evenements qui ont eu lieu cette nuit. "

Il observa un instant l'Animagus, qui se tenait pitoyablement sur le canape, les yeux baisses sur ses chaussures.

"Remus, pourquoi ne pas emmener Sirius chez vous afin qu'il y passe la nuit ? Je pense que cela serait plus prudent. Severus et moi meme allons nous occuper des derniers details. "

L'un des details etant le corps de Lucius, toujours dans le bureau directoral. Ils allaient le deplacer a l'abri, dans un endroit protege ou il serait en securite contre toute attaque, meme si cette soiree lui avait prouve une nouvelle fois que Poudlard n'etait pas un lieu aussi sur qu'il le croyait.

Les deux hommes acquiescerent, saluerent Albus et Severus, puis quitterent les lieux par la cheminee. Ce qui laissait les Professeurs en tete a tete. S'apercevant que Severus etait pret a exploser, et sur lui, le vieux Directeur le coupa dans son elan d'un mouvement de main imperial.

Meme Severus en resta impressione, un dixieme de seconde, avant de retrouver toute sa verve, mais aussi tout son venin.

"Albus ! Au nom de Merlin, que vous a t il donc pris de me mettre dans la meme equipe que Lupin ! Vous connaissaez pourtant mes sentiments a son egard !

"Tout a fait, Severus. Et j'estime que cette cooperation vous aidera de ce cote la. Je me trompe ? "

Voyant que l'homme reflechissait a ses propos, Dumbledore poussa un grand soupir interieur. Il avait survecu, et avait meme trouve un argument de beton pour contrer les eventuelles menaces de l'homme. Rien a dire, il etait un as, surtout dans l'art de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Il regarda a nouveau son employe, qui venait de lever les yeux vers lui, l'air songeur.

"Bien, j'acecpte, meme si je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais sachez que je ne le fais pas avec joie, Albus.

"Je le sais, Severus, je le sais ... Comme toujours ... "

Severus soupira avec lassitude.

"Bien, annonca alors le vieil homme, il faut a present que nous nous occupions de Lucius. Je pense que mon bureau n'est pas exactement la place ideal pour garder son corps.

"Je vous vous venir, mes appartements ne le sont pas non plus.

"Severus, comme ci, que pensez vous donc de moi, je me le demande parfois. Je songez plutot aux catacombes.

" ... La ou a eu lieu les evenements donc Sirius nous a fait le recit tout a l'heure ?

"Tout a fait. Dites moi, Severus, avez vous remarque que vous appeliez a Sirius par son prenom, a present, et non plus par son nom de famille ? "

Le Professeur lui lanca un regard tres mechant, ce qui l'empecha de poursuivre sur ce sujet. Il toussota legerement, puis tourna les yeux vers la prote de la salle des Professeurs, qui venait de s'ouvrir et laissait entrer Minerva MacGonagall. (Otsukaresama).

"Minerva, ravi de vous revoir. Comment cela s'est il passe avec les deux enfants ?

"Mieux que je ne le pensait, Albus, ils se sont tout les deux ecroules de sommeil dans les appartements prives de Mr Malfoy. J'ai veille a ce que Mr Potter s'occupe de son compagnon a son reveil, et nous fasse prevenir par un quelconque moyen.

"Bien, je vous remercie beaucoup, Minerva.

"A votre service" marmonna la femme en s'asseyant a son tour sur le canape.

Le Directeur entreprit alors de conter le recit de Sirius, comme celui ci l'avait fait plus tot, ainsi que de lui expliquer comment allaient s'organiser les recherches. Le Professeur de Metamorphoses accueilli les informations avec des hochements de tete signifiant qu'elle comprenait.

"Maintenant, nous allons deplacer le corps de Lucius, Minerva, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. "

Celle ci ne protesta pas, bien trop fatiguee elle aussi pour cela, et quitta la piece aussi rapidement qu'elle le put afin que l'homme ne puisse la rappeler.

Elle ne desirait pas voir Lucius, elle savait que cela lui ferait bien trop mal. Elle ne s'etait jamais reelement bien entendue avec lui, mais il restait tout de meme un de ses anciens eleves, le pere d'un de ses eleves actuel.

Le fait de le voir allonge sur le sol, pale, froid, mort, allait la faire craquer. Et elle devait garder des forces pour soutenir les deux enfants.

De nouveau seuls dans la salle des Professeurs, Albus se tourna vers l'ancien Mangemort. Pour le trouver soudain tres pale, les mains tremblantes. Et realisa son erreur,

Il pensait trouver en Severus assez de forces afin que celui ci reste neuter a la vue du corps de l'homme, mais celui ci avait omis a quell point ils avaient ete proches.

Lucius et Severus avaient ete amants. Ils se connaissaient depuis des annees deja, et leur relation s'etait profondement (c'est exactement le mot) ancree dans leur vie.

Il ne savait plus si Severus allait pouvoir supporter a nouveau de contempler le corps inanime de l'homme qui avait ete son amant pendant plusieurs annees.

"Severus, je ...

"Non, c'est bon, albus, je peux le faire ...

"Vous en etes sur ? Je ne veux pas vous forcer ... "

Le Professeur acquiesca faiblement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Meme s'il n'en avait pas envie, il devait aider Albus. Il se leva de son fauteuil, imite par le vieil homme. Puis tout deux se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Malgre lui, Severus hesita avant de franchir la porte. Il savait parfaitement que rien n'avait pu arriver depuis qu'ils avaient quitte la piece, quelques heures plus tot, mais il ne pouvait s'enpecher de le craindre.

Lucius etait mort. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le corps au pu bouger, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Albus se tourna vers lui, n'ayant pas remarque son malaise.

"Severus ? Vous entrez ?

"O ... Oui ... Pardon ... "

Il passa la porte, et, en effet, le corps n'avait pas bouge. D'un cote, ca l'aurait serieusement etonne du contraire.

Albus etait deja agenouille au niveau du visage immobile de Lucius, ecartant distraitement des meches blondes qui tombaient gracieusement dessus. Severus s'approcha de lui, et, après avoir admire un instant le beau visagepaisible, lanca un sort de levitation en accord avec le vieux Sorcier.

Puis tout deux se rendirent vers les catacombs de Poudlard.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Voila … Plus court … et pas interessant … et que je sais pas comment continuer T.T (voire finir …) bref bref … Reviews reviews ?


End file.
